Halloween La Princesa de las Calabazas
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: Casi un año ha pasado después de que el Rey Calabaza apareciera en Tomoeda, ahora la Princesa de las Calabazas aparecera en un lugar de Magia, para demostrarles el verdadero significado del Miedo
1. Prologo

Prologo

Los colores naranja y violeta del atardecer entraban en las ventanas de ese vagón de tren, aun ella no entendía porque acepto esa invitación. Aun su retorcida mente no lograba encontrar la respuesta a aquella simple pregunta.

Cubierta por una túnica negra, con murciélagos rojos y una calabaza en su espalda, con la capucha puesta miraba el atardecer. Esa hora la ponía nostálgica, recordando lo que paso hace meses, aunque faltaba muy poco para el 31 de Octubre. Solo esperar dos meses y el Rey Calabaza estaría en su mundo, haciendo lo mejor que saber hacer y eso era aterrar hasta el hombre más valiente.

La Luna estaba apareciendo y el Sol caía por el horizonte, el manto oscuro de la noche reclamaba el cielo, cubriéndolo con un manto de estrellas. Era algo que no se apreciaba en las grandes ciudades.

Las luces del vagón se prendieron aunque a los pocos segundos explotaron solo dejando una luz aun funcionando, prefería estar a oscuras, era su elemento, era el entorno que ella quería para sus bromas.

Del suelo salió una sombra, con la apariencia de una joven de largo cabello hasta la espalda, sus ojos eran completamente de color ámbar, una gran sonrisa surcaba por su cara, de dientes blancos y filosos como navajas.

Se acerco a su dueña abrazándola por la espalda. Levanto su mano derecha, acariciando los brazos oscuros de su sombra. Ellas dos habían compartido mucho, haciendo bromas y demás a la gente. De sus labios rosados dejo escapar un suspiro, esperaba que ese lugar de que le hablo su amigo Eriol realmente fuera interesante y quien sabe. Gastar muchas bromas.

La velocidad comenzó a bajar y la puerta del vagón se abrió, la cabeza de un joven de no más de 17 años apareció –Pronto llegaremos a la estación. De allí iremos al castillo señorita— dijo con calma. Ella miraba aun por las ventanas acariciando a un gato negro en su regazo –Avísame cuando debamos bajar— pidió.

El joven asintió y cerro la puerta, el gato salto al suelo tomando su forma verdadera, pegando su rostro al vidrio viendo el gran castillo con la Luna detrás de el –No es la gran cosa— dijo con aburrimiento –Entonces nosotras nos encargaremos de que si lo sea— dijo la joven quitándose la capucha, revelando dos hermosos ojos de color verde esmeralda. De piel pálida, cabello castaño claro que le llegaba hasta la espalda como si fuera una cascada, en sus labios una tenebrosa sonrisa surco sus labios.

Su sombra también sonrió, imaginando el terror y las bromas que azotarían el lugar. Sakura Kinomoto. La Princesa de las Calabazas y Reina de las Ilusiones y la Oscuridad, demostraría lo que es el miedo en ese lugar. Hogwarts, la escuela de magia.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Recuerdos e Invitaciones

Era una tarde calida de verano, las escuelas estaban cerradas y el calor azotaba Tomoeda, bien para los negocios de bebidas frías y helados. Las familias salían de viaje a disfrutar sus vacaciones, otras se quedaban a descansar en sus casas. Como una en especial, una en donde la oscuridad reinaba en una habitación.

La luz del día no lograba atravesar las gruesas cortinas negras de esa ventana, dándole una gran oscuridad al lugar, en una cama dormía una hermosa joven de largo cabello castaño, respiraba con tranquilidad, su piel pálida la daban la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana fina.

Un cajón de su escritorio se abrió, de el salió un pequeño peluche amarillo con alas, voló hasta la cama de la joven aterrizando frente a su rostro –Buenos Días Sakurita— dijo con voz alegre. La joven abrió sus ojos, dejando ver que eran de un color verde esmeralda tan hermoso, como de las verdaderas Esmeraldas.

Se levanto quedando sentada en su cama, estiro sus brazos, del suelo salio una sombra con forma femenina, igual a la joven que estaba sentada. Cuando Sakura dejo de estirarse miro a su sombra y le dio una sonrisa –Buenos Días Ban— saludo –Buenos Días Ama— respondió el saludo la sombra. Sakura volteo su rostro y acaricio la cabeza del guardián del sello –Buenos Días Kero ¿Dormiste bien?— pregunto.

Kerberos asintió –Si aunque anoche sentí algo de calor— dijo –Si, estamos a una temperatura alta y ni una nube en el cielo— dijo dejando que su cuerpo cayera de nuevo a la cama, mirando el techo –Así no podemos hacer bromas— dijo Bankai

Sakura miro a su sombra, le puso Bankai, de alguna forma debía llamarla y ese nombre le parecía perfecto, Liberación Prohibida. Ella era casi la representación de la oscuridad, algo prohibido y aterrador. Era perfecto para ella.

Un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios, quitando las oscuras sabanas de su cuerpo se levanto de su cama, su camisón negro y largo rozaba el suelo, y con la oscuridad del cuarto daba la ilusión de que Sakura no caminaba sino que flotaba.

Abrió su armario y saco una franela de manga largas de color rojo oscuro, y una falda corta azul oscuro, unas botas pequeñas sin plataforma y su paraguas negro –¿No lo usaras o si?— pregunto Kero –Pues claro que si, con este sol me quemare. No literalmente— dijo en broma recordando a ciertos amigos.

Volteo su cabeza, mirando al lado de su ventana el afiche dibujado por Eriol. Spiral Hill y su basto campo de calabazas y tumbas. Una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios –Hoy quede con Tomoyo así que te traeré dulce— ante estas palabras Kero juntos sus patas y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de emoción, Bankai miro al pequeño Guardián como un bicho raro y es que para ella lo era.

Abrió la puerta, Bankai se sumergió en el suelo volviendo a ser una sombra, arrastrándose hasta estar en su lugar como la imitadora de su ama, aunque algunas veces cuando algún niño pequeño la miraba, hacía muecas grotescas asustándolo de muerte.

Antes de irse Sakura le dio una gran sonrisa a Kero –Cuídate Kero y no salgas— dijo y cerro la puerta. Kero al sentir que su ama se alejaba suspiro cansado, sabía que seguía siendo la niña que se volvió en amiga y ama pero. Esa joven frente a el no era Sakura, su Sakura había desaparecido esa lejana noche de Halloween y se culpaba por eso.

El sol brillaba con fuerza, las calles y aceras estaban casi vacías, las pocas personas que estaban afuera miraban con extrañeza a una joven llevando un paraguas negro y de vestimenta oscura. Sakura no hacía caso a las miradas de la gente aunque no evitaba mirar algunas veces a algunos jóvenes que le silbaban. Los cuales les pasaban algo extraño como ramas de árbol cayendo sobre ellos o ser golpeados por un patinador inexperto.

Bankai reía con maldad al ver sus bromas y maldades bien realizadas, Sakura no pudo evitar soltar pequeñas carcajadas, aunque sus risas se detuvieron al ver algo, se detuvo frente a un local en remodelación, un restaurante de comida China, le estaban colocando unas pequeñas estatuas de Dragón.

La imagen de un Dragón Negro, una Loba con la Luna en su frente y la de Otra algo celosa pero fuerte llegaron a su mente, Kage, Fenrir y Skarlen. Como los extrañaba, algunas noches intentaban crear un espejo similar al de Jack, pero sin uno que estuviera del otro lado, era imposible de llegar a ese Halloween Town.

Una noche después de varios intentos fallidos, un grito de ira salio de su boca destrozando todo lo que encontraba cerca y eso fue algunos pingüinos del parque del Rey Pingüino que reparo con rapidez. Intento de muchas formas, incluso Shaoran y Eriol le ayudaron, aunque no con gusto.

Shaoran, su novio y ella no se hablaban desde hacía dos semanas ¿La razón? Una pequeña pelea que tuvieron. Shaoran no le gustaba la actitud de Sakura, decía que no era ella misma, que era otra persona diferente. Ella aceptaba que había cambiado ¿Pero acaso ellos no querían que ella dejara de asustarse¿Qué fuera más valiente? Pues ahora ella no les temía a los fantasmas, ahora los amaba y disfrutaba con ellos las travesuras que planeaban.

Otra imagen llego a su mente, la cara sonriente de un esqueleto con traje de gala negro. Su amigo Jack. Como extrañaba al Rey Calabaza, con sus gritos de terror y sus carcajadas que hasta el hombre más valiente temblaría de miedo. Sally, su amiga y la única persona cuerda en todo Halloween Town. Aun tenía toda la ropa que le hizo en sus pocos días de estadía en la tierra del Terror y como olvidar a Zero, el perro fantasmal que adoraba con todo su corazón.

Un gran suspiro de tristeza escapo de sus labios, y sin notarlo llego a su destino –¿Camine hasta aquí? Así de distraía estaba— dijo con una sonrisa, toco el intercomunicador. Esperando a que le contestaran y en especial, preparándose psicológicamente a otra conversación de su amiga Tomoyo –Talvez Shaoran tenga razón… e cambiado mucho— dijo con tristeza.

Tomoyo esperaba en el portón de su mansión la llegada de su amiga, se había retrasado un poco pero eso era normal en ella, talvez lo único que quedaba de ella, estaba totalmente cambiada, su forma de ser había cambiado, aun seguía siendo amable y su sonrisa era igual que siempre, menos en las varias ocasiones que hacía sus bromas.

Antes de entrar en vacaciones la última broma de la "Princesa de las Calabazas" como ella se hizo conocer en todo Japón, claro que no mostrando quien era en realidad, siempre usaba ese extraño traje, el mismo que uso esa fiesta de Halloween pasada, para realizar sus bromas. La broma fue algo que jamás nadie olvidaría y que hizo recordar los sucesos pasados de ese 31 de Octubre.

Las clases habían finalizado y el Parque del Rey Pingüino estaba lleno de niños y jóvenes, cuando ocurrió el desastre. De la nada una explosión de fuego surgió de la corona del gigantesco pingüino azul y de entre las llamas se alzo el muñeco de Halloween. Danzando y lanzado bolas de fuego a todas partes.

Ninguna toco a la gente, solo los árboles que empezaron a arder en llamas, la gente salió corriendo en todas direcciones pero el Espantapájaros dio un gran salto quedando frente a un grupo de jóvenes, de su boca una pequeña llamarada de fuego salió, apenas rozándolas pero lo suficiente para que sus cabellos quedaran arruinados. Allí todo termino, las llamas habían desaparecido y el terrorífico Muñeco de Halloween desapareció. Los bomberos que habían llegado al igual ambulancias fuero testigos de la gran carcajada de la Princesa de las Calabazas que salió del mismo lugar que el Espantapájaros.

Cuando termino de reír abrió sus alas y salió volando hasta perderse en el cielo, ese día mucha gente quedo atemorizada, aunque nadie salio lastimado, el miedo aun recorrían cada centímetro de sus pieles.

Tomoyo suspiro, esperaba que esas vacaciones Sakura se tranquilizara un poco y dejara sus bromas. Levanto su cabeza, frente a ella una gran sonrisa llena de colmillos afilados, estaba a escasos milímetros de su cara –¡AAAHHHH!— grito asustada la joven de ojos amatista –Jajajaja, lo siento Tomy, no pude resistir, pero como no me hacías caso, Bankai y yo decidimos asustarte un poco— dijo Sakura apareciendo detrás de su sombra la cual abrazo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Tomoyo respiro hondo, tratando de normalizar su respiración, Bankai sonrió de nuevo para luego desaparecer en el suelo –Para la próxima, un leve empujo es más que suficiente Sakura— dijo con calma Tomoyo. Sakura saco su lengua en un gesto infantil y de inocencia.

Entraron a la gran mansión, pasando a las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo y de su Madre, hasta llegar a su habitación –¿Entonces que haremos?— pregunto Sakura dejando cerca de la puerta su paraguas –Bueno, quiero que te pruebes unos modelos que e hecho hace unos días— dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura suspiro acertando el pensamiento que tuvo desde que su amiga la invito a su casa. Se quito lentamente la ropa haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Tomoyo.

Talvez si siguiera siendo la misma de siempre, no lo hubiera notado, pero ahora Sakura era diferente y noto esto, aunque el sonrojo desapareció rápido al igual Tomoyo que se fue a su armario a sacar la ropa.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban de felicidad, sosteniendo su cámara digital, gradando todo momento –Te vez divina Sakura— dijo con tan alegría que Sakura pensó que su tono de voz le rompería los tímpanos. Sakura se miro en un espejo y una cara de horror se presento en su rostro aunque la disimulo bien. Era un vestido largo de colores pasteles claro, sus hombros estaban al descubierto, sus manos hasta mas arriba del codo oculto en unos guantes de los mismos tonos y para terminar eso una pequeña diadema.

Bankai apareció en el espejo usando la misma ropa que su ama y arrancándosela para tirarla al suelo, no le importaba estar desnuda pero piso el vestido, saco un lanzallamas y lo volvió cenizas y por último lanzo la diadema y sacando una escopeta le disparo.

Sakura trato de contener la risa pero no pudo, las cosas que hacia Bankai le daba mucha risa, en especial cuando cambio la sopa de su hermano por una mezcla especial de ají picante, grandes cantidades de sal y agua ardiente. Apenas toco los labios de su hermano el grito que dio fue algo que jamás olvidaría y más cuando corrió hasta la cocina por agua descubriendo que ni en el refrigerador ni en el grifo había agua. Bankai había cortado el agua y tirado el agua. Mostrando una sonrisa gatuno le mostró lo que sería el único vaso de agua en la casa.

Touya se lanzo contra ella, Bankai soltó el vaso, todo paso en cámara lenta para Touya pero lo pudo agarrar para desaparecer entre sus manos. Solo fue una ilusión lo que hizo que Sakura riera más, tanto que se cayó con todo y silla para atrás si dejar de reír.

Tomoyo no le gusto mucho lo que hizo la sombra pero se sintió mal al ver como se reía su mejor amiga –¿No te gusta verdad?— pregunto, Sakura dejo de reír, se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo –Tomoyo si de ser sincera contigo el vestido, pues es hermoso pero, yo no lo quiero usar menos en alguna ocasión que necesite llevarlo pero ya no es mi gusto. Entiende Tomy, ya no soy la misma pero nunca, nunca despreciaría uno de tus vestidos— Tomoyo sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga y la abrazo, Sakura devolvió el abrazo. Bankai hizo un gesto de asco.

Sakura se llevo un buen trozo de pastel a su boca, saboreando el dulce sabor de un pastel horneado –Realmente tus pasteles son uno de los mejores que e probado Tomoyo— dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas Sakura, Tomoyo sonrió alegre. Ambas amigas estaban en el jardín trasero de la mansión, bajo la sombra de una gran sombrilla. Sentadas disfrutando de unas bebidas frías y un pastel que hizo Tomoyo –Aquí tienes el de Kero— dijo Tomoyo dándole una pequeña caja de cartón –Si no me lo dices ni me acuerdo— dijo Sakura sacando la lengua. Hasta que un pequeño grito de emoción se escucho por todas partes.

La puerta de cristal que conducía al interior de la mansión se abrió de golpe, una jadeante pero feliz Sonomi Daidouji se presento frente a ellas –¡Sakura! Que alegría que nos visitas. Si Tomoyo me hubiera dicho que vendrías, hubiera tomado el día libre— dijo la señora Daidouji algo triste –No se preocupe señora Daidouji, será en otra ocasión— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Bankai planeaba una de sus bromas hasta que sintió la mirada de su ama, allí sabía que debía contenerse.

Sonomi noto la vestimenta de Sakura, la ultima vez que la vio fue hace meses, le alegro mucho que se dejara crecer el cabello, se parecía mas a su prima, pero esa ropa la hacía ver muy diferente. Como si no fuera la Sakura que ella recordaba –¿Pasa algo?— pregunto Sakura viendo que la señora Daidouji la miraba fijamente –Eh no nada Sakura, y dime ¿Disfrutas de tus vacaciones?— pregunto sentándose en medio de su hija y de Sakura –Si aunque la Princesa de las Calabazas no a actuado estos días y me parece raro— ante la mención de ese nombre la cara de Sonomi cambió de alegría a una de enojo.

Después de lo ocurrido el 31 de Octubre, perdió algunos contratos con empresas, ya que no podían trabajar junto a una que daba esa clase de peligro. Como trato de demostrarles que lo que ocurrió esa noche no fue idea suya, aun así perdió.

Pocos días después, mientras trabaja en su oficina empezó a leer el periódico, grande fue su sorpresa y enojo al ver la foto de alguien en la primera pagina, la de una joven volando por el cielo usando un extraño traje de colores oscuros. El titulo del reportaje era **¿La Princesa de las Calabazas? **Busco la pagina en donde hablaban de ella, era extenso, la noche de ayer había cometido muchas travesuras y bromas que dejaron a más de una persona en estado de shock. Una de las personas había dicho que la joven se hacía llamar a si misma como La Princesa de las Calabazas.

Desde ese día Sonomi Daidouji empezó a investigar a la "Princesa" La haría pagar por lo que le hizo a ella, de la forma en que la humillo y le hizo perder mucho.

Sakura parecía comprender todo con solo mirarla, Tomoyo le contó que después de Halloween algunas empresas ya no quisieron seguir unidas a la de la madre de su mejor amiga. Ahora Sonomi le tenía un odio inmenso, aunque no mostró mas que duda en su rostro para aparentar. Se sentía mal pero ella seguiría haciendo sus bromas. –Pero es parte es muy bueno, últimamente esas bromas suyas son algo peligrosas— dijo para tratar de calmar las cosas –Es verdad, pero pronto ella caerá— dijo en voz baja la señora Daidouji, pero ambas jóvenes la pudieron escuchar.

El sol caía llevándose consigo la luz y dejando que la Luna se alzara triunfante en su cielo oscuro con sus miles de estrellas –Cuídate Tomoyo— se despidió Sakura –Hasta pronto Sakura y por favor no hagas locuras— pidió Tomoyo –Despreocúpate Tomy, estas vacaciones estaré muy calmada— pero a penas al decir esto ocurrió lo inesperado.

Varias calabazas de Halloween se clavaron en la reja de la propiedad Daidouji, del cielo descendió elegantemente una joven de vestimenta oscura, sus ojos estaban tapados por unos pequeños lentes negros aunque se veía perfectamente las marcas en sus ojos y la sonrisa de las calabazas de Halloween, su cabello largo negro ondeaba con el viento, cerro sus alas –Sal Sonomi Daidouji ¿Acaso no querías verme?— pregunto con burla la Princesa de las Calabazas.

Las Guardaespaldas de la familia Daidouji salieron apuntando sus armas contra la joven hasta que la señora Daidouji con un solo movimiento de su mano les indico que las bajara –Vaya forma de presentarte. ¿Qué vienes hacer aquí desgraciada?— pregunto con enojo –No hay que alterarse anciana. Solo vine a darle buena suerte por tratar de detenerme, cosa que dudo— dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Sorprendida era poco para describir el rostro de la señora Daidouji ¿Cómo se entero ella de que trataba de detenerla? La Princesa sonrió de nuevo –Tengo ojos y oídos por todas partes, siempre veo todo y lo se todo y ningún secreto esta seguro— Sonomi frunció el seño, aunque desvió su mirada a un lado, algunas de sus guardaespaldas estaban preparándose para atraparla. Necesitaban mas tiempo –Entonces si lo sabes todo ¿Por qué no te dedicas al robo?— pregunto –No es mi estilo, soy la representación de la risa y la oscuridad, en mi habita el Espíritu del Halloween. Las joyas y obras de arte no tienen valor para mí, pero un grito de miedo y terror vale más para mí que el mismo oro— explico.

Las guardaespaldas salieron en ese momento, llevaban un lanzador de redes, en segundos tuvieron en la mira a la Princesa y dispararon. La Princesa sonrió, flexionándose de tal forma que hasta el más profesional contorsionista le daría envidia, esquivo la red pero no se quedo así, agarro una de las calabazas clavadas en la reja y la lanzo en contra de las guardaespaldas que la atacaron. Las mujeres de negro sacaron sus armas pero no lograron ni siquiera disparar cuando la calabaza las alcanzo explotando. Una densa capa de humo rojo impedía ver que paso hasta que se esfumo, estaban atrapadas por unas extrañas raíces que las retenían. Las demás apuntaron sus armas pero La Princesa de las Calabazas había desaparecido.

Sonomi apretaba sus dientes hasta que una tarjeta negro caía lentamente frente a sus ojos, la agarro para mirarla, en letras de color naranja y con el dibujo de una calabaza decía "Dulce o Truco. Firma La Princesa de las Calabazas" Apretó la tarjeta hasta hacerla una bola de papel que tiro al suelo. Tomoyo estaba asombrada y Sakura, sonreía.

Ya lejos de la propiedad Daidouji, Sakura dejo escapar las carcajadas que había aguantado todo ese tiempo, del cielo descendió la joven de pelo negro, se quito los lentes revelando sus ojos, totalmente de color ámbar, poco a poco su cuerpo se oscureció demostrando que era Bankai –Buen trabajo, así no tendré que preocuparme de que la madre de Tomoyo descubra que Sakura Kinomoto y La Princesa de las Calabazas son la misma persona— dijo –Fue un placer, me encanto humillar a esa señora— dijo con malicia Bankai –Pero no te acostumbres Ban, sabes en que quedamos— dijo Sakura –Lo se ama pero algunas veces no puedo contenerme— dijo Bankai –Me pasa lo mismo pero son mis amigos y los quiero mucho, no deseo molestarlos siempre con bromas, una de vez en cuando es mas que suficiente. Además en Halloween haremos muchas más y con Jack— dijo con felicidad Sakura.

Bankai poco a poco regreso a su lugar pero se detuvo, miro a un lado entrecerrando sus ojos, miro para arriba para decirle a su ama pero esta le indico con una leve movimiento de su mano que siguiera, Bankai ni asintió, solo desapareció. Sakura siguió caminado, alguien salio detrás de un árbol siguiéndola, Sakura aparentaba que no sabía nada. El sujeto estaba a escasos pasos hasta que toco el hombro de Sakura, del suelo varias líneas hechas de sombras atraparon al sujeto poniéndolo de cabeza, algunas se enredaron en su cuello y brazos, haciendo una fuerte presión como si trataran de cortarlo –Espero que tenga alguna buena razón para seguirme, porque ni no tardaran mucho para encontrar sus extremidades— dijo lentamente, volteo un poco su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa macabra, sus ojos dejaron ese brillo alegre y solo mostraban el deseo y el disfrute de la matanza.

El sujeto empezó a decir algo en chino y un aura apareció rodeando su cuerpo, era un hechicero, Sakura no dejo de sonreír y se puso totalmente de frente para verlo mejor, cuando dejo de decir su conjuro vio con asombro que aun seguía atrapado –No es posible, cualquier atadura que tenga ahora debería estar atrapándote, ese hechizo jamás me a fallado— dijo asombrado y algo asustado –Pues hay una vez para todo y para ti, es la ultima. Algún deseo antes de partir al otro mundo— dijo.

El Hombre se asusto y cerro los ojos cuando sintió que las oscuras ataduras presionaban su cuello y luego…cayo de bruces al suelo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido –Vamos levante, lo que tengas que decirme que sea rápido, hoy me toca cocinar— ordeno Sakura –¿Cómo sabe que vengo a decirle algo?— pregunto –Su ropa, es antigua pero elegante, tiene un gran poder mágico y se ve a simple vista que no es de aquí, mas bien de China, Hong Kong, lo que me hace suponer que viene en parte del Concilio de toda Oriente ya que allí el concilio esta establecido— explico Sakura.

Y era verdad, el hombre usaba un antiguo traje chino pero muy elegante, sonrió pero sin dejar de estar asombrado –Es impresionante Kinomoto-Sama. Los del Concilio me había dicho que usted tenía un gran poder pero nunca imagine cuan fuerte era— dijo arrodillándose –Por favor no haga eso y creo que soy mas joven que usted— dijo apenada Sakura –Aun así, admiro su poder que comparado con el mió no es gran cosa, pero como usted me lo pidió. Vengo en nombre del Concilio para pedir su ayuda— Sakura pestañeo asombrada –¿Mi ayuda¿Y para que me necesitan?— pregunto –Necesitamos que sea nuestra representante en el Concilio de Occidente— dijo.

Sakura pestañeo para luego reír –jaja disculpe creo que escuche mal— pero al ver el rostro serio del hombre dejo de reír –No es broma ¿Y eso?— pregunto de nuevo –La razón principal es que el Occidente quiere hacer un pacto de ayuda, nosotros los ayudaremos cuando lo necesiten y ellos a nosotros, pero el Concilio duda de esa razón, sabemos que en Inglaterra han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas y malignas, un Hechicero Oscuro que se creía muerto allí a resurgido hace aproximadamente dos años. Creemos que el Concilio de Occidente solo busca que nosotros eliminemos a ese Hechicero. Por eso le queremos pedir que nos ayude, usted es alguien muy poderosa pero a la vez desconocida— dijo –Entonces quieren usarme para despistarlos, para pensar que el oriente es tonto y creen que nos tienen en la palma de su mano pero en cambio seremos nosotros los que juguemos con ellos, como un gato juega con su presa— dijo Sakura –Exacto— ante estas palabras el hombre recibió una fuerte cachetada.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que ladeo su cabeza, miro asombrado a la Joven de ojos verdes, Sakura miraba con odio al sujeto –Creo que tanto ustedes como el Occidente se parecen, pero lo haré pero bajo mis reglas— dijo –Como guste Kinomoto-Sama. Aquí tiene lo necesario para viajar a Inglaterra, allí la estarán esperando Hechiceros del Concilio de Occidente y en nombre del Concilio gracias— con estas últimas palabras hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Sakura se dejo caer en su cama, llego a su casa hace como dos horas pero estuvo ese tiempo en la cocina preparando la cena, pero comió sola, su padre tuvo que viajar en ultimo momento a una excavación y su hermano tuvo que hacer horas extras en su trabajo. Miro el techo de su habitación, Kero estaba dormido sobre un cojín cerca de su cabeza, levanto su mano para acariciarlo, el pequeño guardián empezó a ronronear como un gato al sentir las caricias de su ama.

Poco a poco Sakura caía en las garras de Morfeo, pero el sonido de algo golpeando su ventana la despertó, allí se encontraba una gran lechuza marrón. Pestañeo pensando que esa visión tan extraña y fuera de lugar era culpa del sueño pero seguía allí.

Se acerco y abrió la ventana, la lechuza voló hasta posarse en el escritorio de Sakura en una de sus patas llevaba un sobre amarillento, con precaución estiro su mano agarrando el sobre. La lechuza abrió sus alas y salio volando al cumplir su trabajo, Sakura pestañeo y abrió el sobre sacando un pergamino. Lo leyó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Bankai salió del suelo para leer también y pestañeo extrañada –Una gran coincidencia— dijo el ser hecho de sombras –En esta vida no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable— dijo Sakura –Pero esta vez jugaremos con eso, creo que nos divertiremos mucho en Inglaterra— dijo, en su mano una pequeña bola de fuego negro apareció, acerco el pergamino y este se prendió en fuego, la dejo caer al suelo viendo como se consumía por las llamas.

Las llamas negras poco a poco se extendían por todo el pergamino, en el un extraño escudo estaba impreso, uno con la imagen de un León, un Águila, un Tejon y una Serpiente, en el centro del escudo estaba una gran H, en segundo el fuego desapareció todo.

Sakura sonrió –Primero el Concilio, ahora esto. Bien prepárate Occidente, ya que La Princesa de las Calabazas te hará una visita— Bankai sonrió aterradoramente, entrecerrando sus ojos haciendo que ya su sonrisa fuera aun mas aterradora.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El comienzo del Viaje

El comienzo del Terror

Eriol tenía sus manos entrecruzadas, mirando fijamente a Sakura y a unos restos de pergamino carbonizado en la mesa –A ver ¿Quemaste la carta?— pregunto, Sakura asintió –¿La cual era una invitación a un colegio de Magia en Inglaterra, lugar a donde debes ir como representante del Concilio de Oriente?— pregunto de nuevo recibiendo la misma respuesta de Sakura.

Eriol suspiro, Shaoran que estaba allí masajeándose los ojos y Tomoyo miraba horrorizada lo que pudo haber sido el comienzo de un incendio –Me deje llevar, además ese fuego solo quema lo que yo quiero quemar— explico una vez más Sakura al ver la cara de Tomoyo –¿Y por qué aceptaste ir en primer lugar?— pregunto Shaoran –¡No lo se¿Estas feliz?— pregunto enojada Sakura.

Las cosas iban mal desde que salio el sol o por lo minutos que salio ya que una fuerte lluvia caía desde la mañana y ya era mas de las 2 de la tarde. Desde el medio día estaban reunidos los cuatro, junto con los guardianes y Bankai, Sakura suspiro –Según este pasaje de avión que me dio, mi avión sale en tres días— dijo Sakura –Pero según lo que nos dijo Eriol, estarás casi todo un año allí ¿Qué pasara con tus clases?— pregunto Tomoyo preocupada –Podré retomar el ritmo, además dijo que el Concilio se encargaría de todo— Eriol miraba fijamente a Sakura –Debo decirte que te metiste en algo serio. Tengo tiempo sin estar en mi tierra natal pero conozco la situación que pasa ahora mismo. No debes confiar en nadie Sakura, siempre debes estar alerta ante todo y lo más importante, no te descontroles— dijo en un tono muy serio –¿Por?— pregunto.

Eriol se quito sus lentes para limpiarlos –Aunque no me guste decirlo pero es la verdad, los hechiceros de Occidente son algo anticuados, tanto de conocimiento del mundo sin magia y de las personas que lo habitan o como ellos lo llaman Muggles, como de pensamiento. Para nosotros la magia oscura no es en si mala, simplemente es magia. Depende de la persona que la usa, para ellos lo que llaman artes oscuras es maligno y tu nuevos poderes lo podrían clasificar como algo oscuro— explico la reencarnación de Clow volviendo a ponerse sus lentes.

Sakura miro fijamente a Eriol, suspirando –No puedo retractarme ahora, dije que lo haría y lo haré, además quien sabe. Talvez encuentre algo útil para crear el portal— ante estas palabras Shaoran frunció mas su seño –¿Aun quieres intentar hacer eso?— pregunto enojado. Sakura le devolvió la misma mirada a su novio –Pues si, porque son mis amigos. No pude saber si están bien o no después de que ese Halloween Town se destruyo, los dos espejos quedaron destruidos— dijo con tristeza haciendo que el joven chino se sintiera mal por lo que dijo.

El ambiente se puso tenso hasta que Kerberos hablo –¿Entonces cuando sale nuestro avión?— pregunto –Lo siento Kero, tu ni Yue me acompañaran en esto— el pequeño Guardián abrió su boca asombrado –¿Pero por qué?— pregunto –Clow no es muy bien visto entre esos hechiceros Kerberos, lo clasificaron como loco, incluso algunos como un Hechicero Oscuro cuando creo las Cards— explico Eriol –Además Yukito no puede faltar a sus obligaciones. Lo siento mucho Kero pero es mejor así— Kero bajo su cabeza, estaba triste y se sentía apartado.

Sakura miro con tristeza a Kero, se levanto y se acerco a el, lo abrazo –Perdóname Kero pero no quiero que te pase nada malo— Kero asintió, Sakura lo alzo un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza –Tratare de decirte todo lo que se de allí, yo una vez recibí esa invitación pero la rechace— dijo Eriol –¿Y eso por qué?— pregunto Tomoyo –La invitación la envían cuando cumples los 11 años de edad. Cuando los cumplí también me llego como a Sakura pero no respondí, tenía que venir aquí— explico Eriol –Y te lo agradezco Eriol, así mis cards ahora viven y te conocí— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Shaoran sintió un leve dolor en su corazón, extrañaba esas sonrisas de Sakura y más que ella se las daba a el, talvez era tiempo de hablar y pedir perdón. –Entonces permíteme hacerte un traje para que lo lleves— pidió Tomoyo con estrellas en sus ojos. Sakura tembló por unos segundos imaginando el traje que le daría su mejor amiga –Claro, no hay problema— dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Estaba frente a la puerta de su casa con miedo. No sabia que decirle a su padre, su respiración era agitada, cerro sus ojos tomando aire y abriendo la puerta –Estoy en casa— dijo esperando no recibir una respuesta –Bienvenida hija— el señor Kinomoto apareció con su sonrisa, estaba usando su delantal lo que significa que estaba cocinando –¿Cómo estas papá?— pregunto Sakura en un intento de retardar la revelación que le tendría que dar a su padre –bien, hoy recibiste una llamada ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre la beca?— pregunto el señor Kinomoto.

Los ojos de Sakura mostraron confusión. De que beca hablaba su padre –Hoy te llamo el señor Thomas para preguntarte si habías aceptado la beca para ir a estudiar en Inglaterra— ahora lo entendían, los del Concilio habían cubierto con eso –Lo siento papá, te lo iba a contar hoy— dijo Sakura. El señor Kinomoto sonrió –No te preocupes, además es tu decisión ir o no— dijo. El teléfono sonó, Sakura fue quien atendió –buenas tardes Residencia Kinomoto— dijo Sakura –Buenas Tardes Kinomoto-Sama— respondió una voz conocida –Es usted señor "Thomas"— dijo Sakura –Veo que ya hablo con su padre, no se preocupe, hemos tomado todas las medidas para que nadie sospeche ¿Ya se esta preparando?— pregunto –Si señor Thomas, acepto la beca— dijo Sakura viendo a su padre sonriéndole.

Odiaba mentir pero, no estaba lista para decirle la verdad a su padre –Recuerde que su avión saldrá en tres días Kinomoto-Sama y una cosa más, tenga mucho cuidado— dijo antes de colgar, Sakura colgó el teléfono –Me dijo que mi avión saldrá en tres días, creo que iré a preparar mis maletas— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para luego subir las escaleras. El señor Kinomoto vio a su hija, el sabía que algo le pasaba, pero esperaría que ella se lo contara todo.

Los tres días pasaron demasiado rápido para Sakura, esa mañana todos se encontraban allí para despedirla, su familia y amigos –Cuídate mucho hija— le pidió el señor Kinomoto abrazando a su hija –Lo haré papá— dijo Sakura –Cuídate monstruo y no derrumbes muchos edificios— le dijo Touya en forma de despedida –No te preocupes, solo destrozare algunos monumentos nada más— dijo sacando la lengua –Adiós pequeña Sakura, te extrañare mucho— se despidió Nakuru abrazándola –Yo también Nakuru— Tomoyo se acerco dándole un pequeño paquete envuelto –Adiós Sakura, que te vaya muy bien. Aquí esta la ropa que te hice— Sakura tomo el paquete y le dio una gran sonrisa a Tomoyo –Gracias Tomoyo, cuídate mucho— Eriol se acerco, sonriéndole –Te deseo un buen viaje Sakura, recuerda lo que te dije— Sakura asintió. Shaoran dio unos pasos para quedar frente a Sakura, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Shaoran trato de decir algo pero no pudo, Sakura puso sus brazos en el cuello de Shaoran y lo besaba, Touya tuvo que ser contenido por Yukito para que este no se lanzara sobre el pobre novio.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, las mejillas de Shaoran ardían, en las de Sakura apenas aparecía un leve color rojo –Te extrañare Shaoran— dijo en voz baja –Yo también, cuídate por favor— le pidió –Pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra, por favor abordar por la puerta Nº 12— se escucho por todo el aeropuerto –Ese es mi avión. Cuídense todos, tratare de escribirles cuando llegue— dijo agarrando su mochila.

Todos levantaron sus manos en despedida, viendo como la joven de ojos verdes se perdía en el mar de gente que también iban a tomar el mismo vuelo. Desde lejos un hombre de vestimenta china miraba todo –Buena Suerte Kinomoto-Sama, espero que el Occidente la trate con respeto— dijo desapareciendo.

Sakura bostezo, su cuerpo estaba adormecido, se había quedado dormida, giro su cabeza para mirar por la ventana, ya el sol estaba ocultándose, las nubes tenían un color naranja, le recordaban a la calabazas –Señorita ¿Desea algo de tomar?— pregunto una azafata –Un vaso de agua por favor— pidió Sakura. La azafata asintió y se fue, se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento pero miro a su lado. Una pequeña niña, de no más de 8 años de edad totalmente vestida de negro, con un muñeco sin un ojo –Bonito muñeco ¿Cómo se llama?— pregunto. La niña volteo su cara para ver a Sakura y luego a su muñeco –No tiene nombre, mamá dice que es tonto ponerle nombre y que debería botarlo, pero me lo regalo mi padre y no lo pienso hacer— dijo con voz neutra –Pero puedes tener uno para que le haga compañía— dijo Sakura, la niña bajo la cabeza –Me regalan pero todas son muñecas para niñas sin cerebro que solo saben usar ropa rosa— dijo enojada –Pues yo tengo uno que le podrá hacer buena compañía a ti y a tu muñeco— la niña miro fijamente a Sakura, ella busco su bolso y metió su mano buscando algo, en realidad creaba algo y en un segundo la saco, en su mano estaba un muñeco de un esqueleto usando un traje negro con rayas blancas y un moño de corbata con forma de murciélago, el esqueleto tenía una mirada aterradora con una sonrisa de travesuras.

La niña abrió sus ojos fascina y tomo el muñeco que le ofrecía Sakura –Se llamas Jack y el es el Rey Calabaza y su fiesta es el Halloween— la niña miraba a su nuevo muñeco y lo abrazo –Gracias, mi nombre es Elizabeth— se presento la pequeña –El mió es Sakura— ambas hablaron un buen rato de cualquier cosa pero mas sobre el Rey Calabaza que dejo a la pequeña encanta y deseosa de conocerlo en persona, aunque su razonamiento le decía que era imposible –Le diré que te haga una visita— dijo Sakura, Elizabeth pestaño pero sonrió –Gracias— Sakura sonrió.

Otra vez abrió sus ojos, su cuello le dolía, Elizabeth se había quedado dormida abrazando a su muñeco y a Jack, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa surcara sus labios, las azafatas despertaban a los pasajeros, pronto aterrizarían, abrocho su cinturón y el de Elizabeth.

Caía una leve lluvia cuando bajo del avión, se despidió de Elizabeth cuando ella y su madre recogieron sus maletas, agarro la suya cuando sintió una presencia, volteo lentamente su cabeza para mirar a dos sujetos, uno sostenía un pequeño letrero que decía su nombre escrito en ingles y otro en Japonés. Sonrió y se acerco ellos –Caballeros ¿Me esperaron mucho?— pregunto, los rostros de los dos sujetos eran dignas de una fotografía ya que las caras de sorpresa y de desconcierto eran grandes –¿Usted es Sakura Kinomoto?— pregunto uno aun asombrado –Si ¿Algún problema con eso caballeros?— pregunto algo enojada –No, lo que pasa es que nos imaginamos encontrarnos con alguna señora mayor no con…— pero sus palabras murieron cuando Sakura hablo –Con una joven de 16 años, pues déjenme decirles algo señores, la ignorancia los matara algún día— con estas palabras los dos sujetos decidieron quedarse callados a cualquier comentario que tenían en mente.

Después de recoger las maletas de Sakura y de llevarlas al interior de un carro lujoso, Sakura se monto seguido de sus escoltas –Pensé que los Hechiceros occidentales no conocían de la tecnología moderna— comento –Vera, algunas veces usamos cosas que los muggles inventan, claro que las modificamos para que sean mas sencillas y mas confiables para nosotros los magos— explico uno de los magos –Veo que usan los términos de mago y me imagino que bruja también— comento –A si es señorita Kinomoto, en oriente son hechiceros ¿no?— pregunto –Es correcto, prefiero ese al que ustedes usan sin ofender— los dos asintieron –¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos al Concilio?—pregunto –Disculpe señorita Kinomoto, aquí no hay un Concilio, hay un Ministerio de Magia— dijo el otro sujeto –Entiendo y ¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos?— pregunto de nuevo –Estaremos allí en unos momentos— dijo de nuevo.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que el vehículo entrara en un túnel pero en vez de ir recto descendió y en unos segundos se detuvo, los dos magos salieron del vehículo. Ayudando a Sakura a bajar, el otro sacaba las maletas del portaequipaje, ambos magos sacaron de sus ropas unas pequeñas varitas. Sakura alzo una ceja pero entendió después que eran, los hombres las pasaron por sus ropas cambiándolas por unas túnicas negras. En su pecho había una placa –Perdonen ¿Pero ustedes son exactamente?— pregunto –Lo siento, somos Aurores, como los policías de los muggles— explico el mago –Entiendo— dijo Sakura, los tres salieron por una puerta frente a ellos, aunque el Auror que llevaba sus maletas tomo otra dirección –Que los cerrojos ni con magia las puedan abrir Lock— susurro, dentro de su mochila, dentro de su libro la Card Lock brillo y sin que nadie lo notara salio directo a las maletas de Sakura protegiéndolas.

"Por si las dudas" Pensó la Card Master, notaba que nadie de ellos podían notar presencias mágicas ¿Acaso los magos eran tan pobres en conocimiento mágico y de poder? Necesitaban esas varitas para poder conjurar sus hechizos, aunque ella no negaría que tuvo que usar por mucho tiempo su Báculo pero ahora ya no lo necesitaba, solo para esa Card.

Llegaron ante otro mago de aspecto severo, el Auror le entrego su varita y este lo examino –Adelante— dijo y el Auror siguió –Varita por favor— pidió cuando Sakura llego ante el –No tengo Varita— dijo, el mago la vio como si le estuviera tomando el pelo –Es verdad, ella es una br…Hechicera de Oriente, ellos no usan Varitas— explico el Auror y corrigiéndose antes de decir bruja.

El mago frunció el seño y dejo pasarla, Sakura paso dándole una mirada de odio al tipo, pudo ver a lo lejos una fuente de dos magos, una mago y una bruja, alrededor de ellos estaban algunas criaturas mágicas, fascinados con ellos. No le agrado para nada la fuente y con un leve movimiento de su mano, una aura negra rodeo las estatuas, aunque no paso nada.

Llegaron ante unos ascensores que hacían mucho ruido al abrir y cerrar, el Auror oprimió un botón y el ascensor empezó a bajar, un leve ruido le hizo levantar su cabeza, cerca de la lámpara varios aviones de papel volaban en círculos, cuando el ascensor se detuvo en un piso, algunos aviones salieron volando y otros entraron.

El ascensor siguió bajando hasta detenerse en un piso y la voz de una mujer se escucho –Departamento de Misterios— anuncio la voz –Bonito— dijo cuando salio del ascensor, era un pasillo largo, sin ventanas ni puertas, solo una al final del pasillo, grande y negra –Por aquí señorita Kinomoto— dijo el Auror, Sakura lo siguió, tomo por la izquierda, por una abertura en la pared que tenía unos escalones que descendían.

Bajaron por pocos minutos para seguir por otro pasillo hasta una puerta –Por aquí señorita Kinomoto— dijo abriendo la puerta. Sakura entro, lo que vio no la dejo impresionada, había visto peores lugares en Halloween Town, el lugar era grande, de piedra oscura y las antorchas no iluminaban bien, habían gradas a ambos lados pero vacías, solas de enfrente estaba llenas de gente cubierta por las sombras. Hablaban entre susurros pero se callaron al verla entrar.

Una voz gruesa sonó algo asombrada –¿Sakura Kinomoto?— pregunto –Si, soy yo— dijo con voz neutra, los murmullos aparecieron de nuevo pero más fuertes, Sakura pudo contar por lo menos unos 50 magos que usaban unas túnicas moradas con una "W" en su pecho en la parte izquierda. –Perdón esperábamos a alguien mayor— dijo la misma voz que hizo que todos guardaran silencio –No hay problema, bonito lugar¿Aquí les hacen las torturas a los prisioneros?— pregunto con una sonrisa horripilante –No señorita Kinomoto, por favor tome asiento— pidió la voz, Sakura vio que en el centro de la sala se encontraba una silla, camino hasta ella y se sentó, el tintineo de unas cadenas le hizo ver que esta silla era algo mas que para sentarse, las cadenas explotaron –Lo siento, me molesta el ruido— se disculpo, los rostros de magos y brujas era de asombro –No se preocupe señorita. Entendemos, la próxima vez nos lo dice para que no vuelva a pasar— se disculpo un señor en la primera fila que estaba en todo el medio.

El hombre era de baja estatura y corpulento, lleva una ridícula combinación de ropas, un traje de rayas diplomático, una corbata roja y una capa negra, su pelo era gris y estaba algo alborotado, por la expresión de su rostro se veía que estaba algo enojado. Talvez no le agradaba para nada ella pero a Sakura no le importo, más bien miraba a un anciano de larga barba plateada y de ojos azules, los cuales estaban ocultos detrás de unos lentes de media luna. Cuando vio directo a sus ojos y el a los suyos, sintió algo extraño, como si algo tratara de entrar en su mente. Pero lo rechazo, el anciano pestañeo una vez extrañado pero en un segundo volvió a tener su rostro neutro.

Sakura frunció el seño –Bien señorita Kinomoto, me presento, soy Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia— se presento el hombre –Sakura Kinomoto, Hechicera de Oriente y enviada por el Concilio de Oriente— dijo "Y la Princesa de las Calabazas" pensó para si. –Sobre eso ¿Por qué la enviaron a usted?— pregunto –Por mi poder, el oriente sabe bien su situación ahora y por eso me mandaron, para poder regresar bien y entregar mi informe sobre ustedes— dijo con voz neutra, parecía que con solo decir esto los magos se alborotaron mucho, el Ministro tuvo que gritar para pedir silencio –Si bueno, nuestra actual situación no es la mejor, por eso pedimos la colaboración de Oriente— dijo Fudge pasando un pañuelo por su frente –También recibí una invitación de una de sus escuelas, me parece muy interesante— los murmullos volvieron y algunos magos voltearon sus rostros para mirar al anciano.

El rostro de Fudge se puso rojo de ira –Si el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el mejor colegio de magia en toda Inglaterra, el señor Albus Dumbledore es el director del colegio y parte del Wizengamot y esta aquí presente— dijo Fudge, el anciano se levanto haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza –Es un honor conocerla señorita, no recibí su respuesta— Sakura sonrió –No tengo una lechuza para mandársela y de paso, se me quemo la carta— Dumbledore pestañeo pero asintió –Entonces me puede decir si vendrá a conocer Hogwarts— Cornelius se levanto de golpe –La señorita Kinomoto es una enviada especial del Ministerio de Magia de Oriente, ella debe ver todo sobre nosotros para que el oriente tome su decisión— dijo alzando la voz –Si la acepto— Cornelius abrió su boca y ojos, su rostro perdió el color –Conocer las costumbres y métodos de estudios seria interesante, aprenderé bastante de ustedes que solo estar viendo las decisiones que tomen aquí— todo los magos empezaron a hablar, algunos miraban con enojo a la joven de ojos verdes hasta que Fudge hablo –Si esa es su decisión señorita Kinomoto, adelante, pero recuerde que si desea visitarnos puede hacerlo con gusto— al decir esto se levanto, seguido de los demás magos.

Dumbledore se acerco a Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa –Gracias por aceptar mi invitación señorita Sakura— pero no pudo seguir hablado porque Sakura lo interrumpió –Soy Kinomoto para usted Dumbledore y no crea que no note lo que intento hacer, vuelva a hacerlo y le juro que en mi reporte hablare muy mal de usted— Dumbledore se puso algo tenso pero no lo demostró –Lo lamento, ya soy algo viejo y algunas veces hago alguna tontería— se disculpo aunque la Card Master no le creo para nada.

Volviendo por donde ella vino llegaron al gran pasillo de la fuente, varias magos miraban asombrados la fuente, ya no estaban los magos ni las criaturas, sino ahora una joven de vestimenta aterradora, con alas de demonio, una loba tocando un violín, en sus muñecas habían unas cadenas y al lado un Dragón chino tocando una flauta, bajo los pies de estos dos estaban los magos de la fuente, rodeados de cabezas de calabaza.

Sakura sonrió –Parece que La Princesa llego hasta aquí— Dumbledore la vio –¿La Princesa?— pregunto –Es una Hechicera del Japón, nadie sabe quien es y gasta bromas muy pesadas, apareció por primera vez el Halloween pasado, con varias criaturas como vampiros, hombres lobos y demás— explico Sakura. Dumbledore miro a la estatua con una pequeña sonrisa –Se ve que no le gusto mucho la estatua— dijo con un tono de voz divertido –A mi tampoco, se ve que ustedes los magos son arrogantes y se creen superiores a otras criaturas y no les tienen ningún respeto, el Oriente no le gustara eso—dijo cerrando sus ojos, cuando los abrió vio a varios Aurores que trataban de calmar la situación.

Alli estaba los dos que la acompañaron y con sus maletas, se acerco y las tomo –Entonces señor Dumbledore ¿A donde vamos?— pregunto, Albus sonrió –Si quiere le doy un recorrido por el Londres Mágico para que empiece a conocerlo— propuso –Me parece una gran idea— dijo Sakura siguiendo al mago de larga barba.

Se acerco a una de las varias chimeneas de ese lugar, agarro de un frasco un puñado de polvos –Estos son polvos Flu, los usamos para poder viajar entre las chimeneas que están conectadas a la red Flu, los lanza dentro del fuego, entra y dice bien claro a donde desea ir— explico Dumbledore. Lanzo los polvos dentro del fuego y este se volvió verde, entro dentro sin quemarse –¡Al Caldero Chorreante!— dijo en voz alta y desapareció. Sakura lo imito y agarro un puñado de los polvos para lanzarlos al fuego, entro e hizo lo mismo –¡Al Caldero Chorreante!— desapareció entre el fuego.

Un niño pequeño burlo a los Aurores y toco una de las calabazas, los ojos y boca de la calabaza apareció un fuego seguido de las otras, el niño retrocedió asustado y los magos, incluso los Aurores se asombraron, el fuego duro poco pero de las bocas de las calabazas salieron grandes cantidades de murciélagos asustando a todo el mundo, la Loba y el Dragón empezaron a tocar una melodía que aterrorizo a muchos de los magos y la estatua de la joven de alas empezó a reírse –¡TEMAN MAGOS DE OCCIDENTE YA QUE LA PRINCESA DE LAS CALABAZAS ESTA AQUÍ!— grito la estatua riéndose y alzando el vuelo para luego explotar y dejar caer una lluvia de fuego negro.

Nadie salio lastimado menos los objetos del lugar que se quemaron poco a poco, sin que los magos pudieran apagar el fuego negro. Ahora la Princesa de las Calabazas se había presentado y estaba preparada para traer el terror a Londres.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Bromas de Muerte

Enfrentamientos

La llama de una chimenea se agito con ferocidad y de ella salio Albus Dumbledore, sin una mancha de ceniza, muchos magos se preguntaban como lo hacía, ya que el resto siempre salían llenos de hollín.

Las llamas se agitaron de nuevo pero esta vez se agitaron con violencia, alzándose formando por un segundo caras espantosas y de ella salio Sakura riendo, Dumbledore pestaño ante lo que vio, Sakura sonrió con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de sus memorias –El fuego me recuerda a un querido amigo mió, es un experto controlándolo y usándolo a su antojo— dijo Sakura y su mirada se puso melancólica, aunque volvió a tener su seriedad cuando dejo el mundo de los recuerdos.

Dumbledore se intereso mucho por eso pero no pregunto –Permítame un momento señorita Kinomoto, ya regreso— pidió Dumbledore y se fue al bar en donde estaba un hombre pequeño y jorobado.

Sakura miro todo a su alrededor, magos y brujas usando túnicas y sombreros puntiagudos, algunos usaban ropa normal cuando entraban y se las cambiaban por las suyas, por la puerta que se abrió pudo ver vehículos, y el sonido de los autos se escucho. "Así que no tienen contacto con el mundo sin magia, patético" pensó la Card Master.

Pronto Dumbledore volvió a estar frente a Sakura –Le reserve un cuarto para que pueda dormir con comodidad, mañana le enseñare todo y podremos comprar sus útiles— dijo, ahora es que recordaba la hora y el sueño que levemente sentía –Se lo agradezco señor Dumbledore— agradeció Sakura. Dumbledore sonrió y condujo a Sakura hacia las escaleras para llevarla a su habitación.

Sakura llevaba sus maletas y con cuidado retiro a Lock, la Card volvió a su lugar, aunque parecía innecesario, nadie notaba la presencia de sus Card ni de ella, pero no podía confiarse. El director de Hogwarts se detuvo frente a una habitación y con la llave de la puerta la abrió.

Era una habitación de buen tamaño, con una gran cama que parecía bien cómoda, dos ventanas y otra puerta que de seguro conducía al baño "Por lo menos saben usar las tuberías" pensó aliviada Sakura. Entro y dejo sus maletas en el suelo –Se lo pagare cuando pueda señor Dumbledore— dijo Sakura –No es necesario señorita Kinomoto. Desearía comenzar de nuevo y si posible que no me llamara señor— dijo Dumbledore con una amigable mirada.

En cambió Sakura le dio una mirada fría y su seño fruncido –Lo seguiré llamando Señor y en Hogwarts Profesor pero nunca tendrá esa confianza de mi parte, para mi usted oculta muchas cosas. Así que ahora le pediré que se largue "Profesor" Dumbledore— Albus asintió, dejo la llave en una mesa de noche y se retiro cerrando la puerta, pero no bajo las escaleras.

Sakura miro por unos segundos la puerta por donde salio el mago, se dio la media vuelta para cerrar las ventanas con las cortinas, dejando aun en mas oscuridad la habitación, con un simple movimiento de su mano, las velas que estaban en el candelabro pequeño del techo se prendieron "No salgas aun Bankai" pensó Sakura. Bankai estaba a punto de salir pero se detuvo mirando a su ama "Al dos personas en el otro cuarto, Dumbledore acaba de entrar allí" le dijo a su sombra por medio de sus pensamientos mientras desempacaba sus cosas "Entiendo" dijo Bankai que se deslizo por el suelo y desapareció cuando toco la pared.

Bankai apareció en la otra habitación apenas iluminada por una vela, era verdad. Dumbledore y otros dos magos, mejor dicho una viejo mago con una pata de palo, con varias cicatrices en el rostro y que le faltaba un gran trozo en su nariz y que tenía un extraño ojo que no dejaba de girar en toda dirección y una bruja joven, de un cabello de color verde fosforescente. –Así que tenemos que vigilarla— dijo la bruja –Así es Nymphadora— dijo Dumbledore –Tonks— corrigió la Bruja molesta –¿Y qué tiene de importante esa chiquilla de Oriente?— pregunto el tipo del ojo –El Oriente no mandaría a cualquier persona aquí, ellos saben lo que estamos pasando. Ella debe ser una bruja muy poderosa para su edad— dijo con seriedad Dumbledore –Debe tener como unos 15 o 16 años ¿No?— pregunto Tonks –Seguro los de Oriente son unos tontos— dijo el del ojo –Alastor, los de Oriente no son para nada tontos y por algo la mandaron. Lo que me preocupa por ahora es eso de la Princesa— dijo pensativo Dumbledore –¿Qué Princesa?— pregunto Tonks –Una persona que parece que siguió a la señorita Kinomoto hasta aquí, cambio las estatuas de la fuente del Ministerio— explico el anciano director –Entonces no sabes lo que paso, las estatuas cobraron vida, la loba y la lagartija esa empezaron a tocar una extraña canción y la de la joven salio volando gritando algo para estallar, un fuego negro consumió todo los muebles y cuadros, pero nadie salio herido— dijo Alastor.

Dumbledore frunció su seño marcando aun mas las arrugas de su frente –Se ve que sus bromas son peligrosas, mantengan vigilada a la señorita Kinomoto. Puede ser que ella tenga una pequeña relación son esa Princesa— pidió Dumbledore que desapareció en un haciendo un sonido de ploof. Bankai regreso a la habitación de su ama.

Sakura estaba de piernas cruzadas en la cama, con los ojos cerrados "¿Vio todo eso?" pregunto Bankai sin salir del suelo "Si, y también lo escuche claramente. Silent" dijo, una de las Card brillo y cubrió toda la habitación "Shadow" otra Card brillo y cubrió las paredes dejando el lugar en oscuridad por unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad –Ahora no podrán vernos ni escucharnos— dijo Sakura sentándose bien en la cama, Bankai salio del suelo –Ya era incomodo estar así ¿Y qué haremos? No podremos hacer bromas con esos dos vigilándonos— dijo enojada la sombra –Lo se, por eso jugaremos con ellos— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maligna. Bankai sonrió de igual forma.

Tonks exhalo enojada, ya había intentado 5 veces de escuchar algo de la habitación donde dormía Sakura, incluso de ver a través de la pared con un hechizo pero nada –Parece que puso muy buenos hechizos, no logro ver ni escuchar nada— dijo la bruja, su cabello ahora rojo oscuro –Parece que Dumbledore no mentía, es buena— Tonks sonrió –Entonces tendrás que comerte tus palabras sobre ella— dijo –No, puede ser buena pero aun así es una niña que no conoce nada del mundo verdadero— dijo Alastor. Tonks gruño, aun faltaba mucho para el cambio de turno, esperaba que Lupin llegara para poder hablar con una persona más amable.

Esa Noche, la Luna no se presento, dejando todo en tinieblas si no fuera por las pequeñas luces de los faroles del Callejón, un fuerte viento soplo apagando las velas mágicas. Una sombra volaba bajo hasta estar frente a una ventana, por ella vio a las dos personas pero el de la pata de palo se fue y entro otra persona, no tan joven pero si mas que el del ojo mágico, su cabello castaño con canas, unos ojos de color ámbar que se veían cansados, el mago usaba una túnica muy remendada y vieja.

La sombra miro la gran sonrisa de la joven y sonrió, su diversión comenzaría ahora.

Tonks se sentó y dejo que Remus intentara poder ver a la joven que Dumbledore les encargo vigilar. Remus Lupin era una persona amable aunque con un dolor profundo que creció más. Aunque lo ocultaba en lo más profundo de si, algunas veces en su rostro se marcaba el dolor –Remus— comenzó a hablar la joven cuando ocurrió lo que ellos dos jamás olvidarían.

En el suelo de la habitación se empezó a formar un circulo de sombras, un pequeño brillo los cegó por un segundo, cuando pudieron ver de nuevo, vieron que algo salía de la sombra, lentamente apareció un sombrero de Arlequín que tenía cascabeles de color plateado que al sonar producían una calma y a la vez una sensación de frío que recorrían sus columnas vertebrales.

Luego el rostro de una persona, cubierta por una mascara dividida, un lado mostraba una gran sonrisa, un diamante estaba dibujado alrededor del orificio que era el ojo, el otro lado de la mascara mostraba una mueca de tristeza, tenía una estrella plateada mirando hacía abajo dibujada alrededor del ojo y una lagrima debajo de este, su cuerpo esta oculto debajo de una capa algo extraña hasta que Remus la vio bien, no era una capa. Sino alas, unas alas de Demonio que se abrieron mostrando las oscuras ropas y el cuerpo de una mujer, en su mano derecha llevaba una gran Guadaña doble –Permítanme presentarme Dama y Caballero. Yo soy su Muerte— dijo la mujer levantando su Guadaña.

Remus se movió rápido y apenas las afilada hoja le corto unos pocos cabellos, Tonks saco su varita pero no pudo hacer nada ya que la mujer uso el otro extremo de su arma cortándole la mano. Tonks abrió sus ojos y boca, ni pudo gritar cuado la Guadaña corto su cuello.

Remus vio caer el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, una rabia recorrió su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaron de furia y se lanzo contra ella que estaba de espalda. La mujer con la mascara vio como se acerca y sin moverse de su lugar dio un salto hacía atrás evitando el golpe del hombre lobo pero no pudo evitar que este la agarrara por sus alas. Cuando sus manos agarraron las oscuras alas, las partió, la mujer movió la cabeza como conteniendo el dolor pero fue lanzada contra la pared.

Levanto su rostro solo para ver como Remus clavaba su arma en su pecho, debajo de la mascara la mujer vomito sangre, era una visión que Remus jamás olvidaría, como de esa boca triste y alegre la sangre corría manchando el suelo.

Respiro con agitación para voltearse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se acerco al cuerpo de su amiga, si notar que la Guadaña caía al suelo. Con las sabanas de la cama cubrió el cuerpo y la cabeza, dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas hasta que sintió un frió en el pecho y luego la calidez de su sangre derramándose al piso –Feliz Muerte— dijo la mujer sacando su Guadaña de la espalda de Remus.

Cayo sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Tonks, empapando más la sabana de sangre, poco a poco cerro sus ojos, talvez el único consuelo era, que vería a sus viejos amigos y a Tonks.

Pestañeo, frente a el estaba Tonks con una cara de horror, tocándose la mano y el cuello, Remus llevo de inmediato su mano a su pecho, no había herida ni nada. Frente a ellos aun estaba la mujer cerrando sus alas –Primera y ultima advertencia. No se metan en mi camino— dijo desapareciendo lentamente en el suelo, lo único que quedo fue su mascara. Remus se acerco con cuidado y la tomo, le dio la vuelta, dentro decía con una escritura fina y elegante: Los Saluda la Princesa de las Calabazas.

Sakura abrió sus verdes ojos esa mañana, se levanto quedando sentada, se estiro para dejar su cuerpo caer de nuevo en la suave cama, mirando el techo de esa pequeña habitación. Sonrió –Creo que me pase un poco con esa ilusión. Silent Shadow ya no tienen que seguir— dijo y las dos cards se presentaron ante su ama haciendo una inclinación y luego volvieron al libro –Muchas gracias— dijo levantándose despacio.

Bankai miraba desde el suelo todo sonriendo, su ama era así amable y cariñosa con sus cards y con ella. Aunque ese cariño lo restringió mucho. Solo a sus seres queridos, amigos importantes y Guardianes les mostraba esa dulce sonrisa. Cuando abrió sus ojos por primera vez y la vio, recordó a esa niña tímida y algo asustadiza que poco a poco desapareció. Quedando la nueva Sakura, una mezcla de la vieja y la nueva. Algunas veces se preguntaba como era ella antes de que la creara, antes de conocer a Jack y a todos de Halloween Town. Cerró sus ojos, talvez algún día lo sabría.

Albus Dumbledore miraba con sus ojos azules a dos de los miembros de su Orden, Remus tenía en sus manos la mascara, Tonks no dejaba de tocarse el cuello, con la mirada entre perdida y asustada –Esa Princesa…— empezó a hablar el Hombre Lobo –...No es cualquier cosa. Incluso aunque fuera una ilusión lo que nos hizo ver, creo que ella es capaz de hacerlo— Tonks tembló ante solo recordar lo de anoche. Dumbledore hizo aparecer una pequeña bandeja con tres tazas de té, le ofreció una a la joven, la metamorfomaga agradeció en voz baja. Remus rechazo la otra –¿No pudieron verla?— pregunto el Director de Hogwarts –No, todo paso tan rápido, aunque si se la hubiera quitado en esa ilusión, seguro no mostraría su rostro— dijo Remus.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los tres hablo hasta que Dumbledore dejo su taza a un lado y se levanto –Lo mejor será que regresen al cuartel y descansen un rato, pondré a Alastor y a Kingsley en su lugar— Tonks asintió, Remus se levanto mirando directo a los ojos del anciano mago –Yo me quedo— Tonks pestañeo sorprendida –¿Y eso Remus?— pregunto Dumbledore –No se, pero hay algo en mi que desea conocer a esa joven bruja. Por eso no quiero irme— Dumbledore miro por un rato a los ojos ámbar de Lupin, Tonks no entendía lo que quería decir Remus y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando la voz de alguien detrás de la puerta sonó –Bien, se quedara todo el día metido allí Señor Dumbledore o tendré que conocer yo sola ese Londres Mágico de que me hablo— esa era la voz de Sakura. Dumbledore abrió sus ojos asombrado, Remus y Tonks tenían la boca ligeramente abierta –Por cierto, espiarme en la noche no los favorece mucho que digamos— ahora si los tres estaban asombrados.

Sakura miro su desayuno, la comida occidental no le llamaba mucho la atención, así que solo tomo su jugo y algo de pan tostado, frente a ella estaba Dumbledore y Remus Lupin. Sonrió recordando algo y ganándose la mirada de ambos brujos –Lo siento es que su apellido señor Lupin. Es el nombre de un personaje de anime muy famoso— Remus pestañeo confundido, Sakura suspiro –Conoce los televisores muggles— pregunto esperando una afirmación –Si, una amiga mía me lo mostró una vez— dijo con una voz con un débil tono de tristeza que no paso desapercibido por Sakura –Bien, el anime es una animación, son dibujos en movimiento con sonido y voces, ese Lupin es un famoso ladrón pero alguien de buen corazón y algo mujeriego— dijo con una sonrisa.

Dumbledore noto que la joven hechicera se abría mucho con su antiguo alumno así que su mente planeo algo rápido –Señorita Kinomoto, lamento lo que hice anoche de vigilarla, pero era por su seguridad. Sabe bien lo que pasa ahora y no quería que algo malo le ocurriera— Sakura dejo de sonreír y miro a Dumbledore –Y usted porque lo hace, es un director, no alguien del Ministerio— dijo con voz neutra –Porque temo por usted— Sakura se levanto, la mesa empezó a temblar, las llamas de las velas se elevaron mas de lo normal y las varitas de todos los magos presentes empezaron a moverse violentamente.

Esto duro pocos minutos y todo volvió a la normalidad –Yo no necesito de sus cuidados, no necesito ser vigilada ni tener escolta. Yo se cuidarme por mi misma señor Dumbledore, esto es un insulto para mi así que, tenga cuidado con lo que hace— dijo con un tono bajo y amenazador.

Remus miro a ambos y se levanto para calmar un poco la situación –Señorita Kinomoto, creo que deberíamos aprovechar la mañana para realizar bien su visita— dijo Remus. Sakura se calmo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció –Tiene razón señor Lupin pero por favor llámeme Sakura— pidió con una sonrisa. Remus pestañeo y miro a su ex director, los ojos de Dumbledore mostraban algo de asombro, ya que la joven no le permitía llamarla por su nombre pero a el si –Claro Sakura pero también puedes llamarme por mi nombre— Sakura asintió— Claro Remus, entonces empecemos además deseo ver su forma de vida— dijo alegre y emocionada la Card Master.

Ambos magos se levantaron y llevaron a Sakura al principio de su recorrido por el Londres Mágico, por el Callejón Diagon.

Sakura miro asombrada la forma de entrar, algo complicado pensó pero lo que vio le gusto aunque afirmaba más sus pensamientos sobre los magos de occidentes. Vivian prácticamente detenidos en el tiempo, todo tenía un aire a la Edad Media, había poca gente caminando por el lugar –Como aun no estamos finalizando octubre, hay poca gente pero a finales de mes siempre se llena porque los estudiantes vienen a comprar sus libros y demás cosas para su año escolar— explico Remus.

Sakura miraba todo como una niña pequeña, Bankai miraba igual aunque algo llamo su atención, un lugar sombrío, oculto en donde las pocas personas que estaban ignoraban por completo, Sakura también lo noto al igual que la energía mágica que desprendía, era muy fuerte pero a la vez se sentía que era peligrosa si no se sabía controlar bien.

Para Albus Dumbledore no paso desapercibido el interés que vio en los ojos verdes de la joven por el callejón Knockturn –Ese lugar es muy peligroso para usted señorita Kinomoto, allí hay muchas cosas relacionadas con las artes oscuras aunque sean de un bajo poder son peligrosas— comento Dumbledore. Sakura empezó a reír, esto hizo que los dos magos se detuvieran para verla –Ustedes los magos de occidente tienen poco conocimiento de magia. La Magia es poder, el poder no diferencia el bien ni el mal, no es blanca ni negra, es la forma en que el hechicero usa esa magia, puede usar magia "Blanca" para matar y "Oscura" para salvar vidas. Así que aprendan bien lo que es la magia caballeros— dijo en un tono bajo.

Remus miraba asombrado a la joven ¿Cómo alguien de solo 16 años podía hablar de esa forma como si tuviera muchos años de edad? Dumbledore en cambio, se le veía preocupado. Caminaron hasta a un gran edificio de mármol blanco, a Sakura le parecía más bien un antiguo edificio de la época romana por las columnas y por las piedras, subieron los pocos escalones hasta la puerta principal.

Cuando entraron se quedo maravillada por lo que vio, era bastante grande y elegante, algunos magos estaban siendo atendidos por varios seres de uniforme rojo con dorado, de barbas puntiagudas, rostro serenos y de gran inteligencia, poseían largos dedos –Este es el banco Gringotts, esta dirigido por Gnomos— explico Remus. Los Gnomos voltearon sus rostros al ver a Sakura, la joven de ojos verdes pestañeo y miro a todos los Gnomos.

Uno se acerco a Sakura, e inclino la cabeza, Sakura hizo lo mismo –Bienvenida a Gringotts Kinomoto-Sama, esperábamos su llegada— dijo el Gnomo. Remus y Dumbledore pestañearon asombrados –¿Me esperaban?— pregunto extrañada –Si, un hombre de Oriente mando una carta y cierta cantidades de objetos valiosos para abrirle una cuenta a su nombre en su estadía aquí en Londres. Si me acompaña para terminar los detalles de su cuenta— pidió amablemente.

Sakura pestañeo varias veces hasta pensar en alguien y sonrió –Claro, guíeme por favor— pidió educadamente, el Gnomo dio la media vuelta empezando a caminar, seguido de la joven hechicera. Remus sonrió –Se ve que los de Oriente cuidan muy bien de Sakura— Dumbledore asintió, el Hombre Lobo noto una mirada extraña en su antiguo director pero no quiso decir nada.

No tardo mucho, solo tuvo que firmar algunos pergaminos y le entregaron una llave negra, el gnomo le sonrió –Esta llave es única, no se puede copiar ni duplicar, debe cuidarla bien. Es la única forma en que podrá acceder a su bóveda— explico –Entiendo ¿Podría llevarme para verla?— pregunto –Sígame por favor— pidió mientras empezaba a caminar seguido por Sakura. Dumbledore vio como la joven de ojos verdes se dirigía a los vagones que conducían a las bóvedas subterráneas de Gringotts. Sakura le gusto el cambio, ahora ya no había paredes lisas ni de mármol, ahora era piedra natural y oscura, iluminada por antorchas –Muy bonito— dijo con una sonrisa.

El Gnomo levanto su mano para señalar un vagón esperándolos, Sakura camino hasta el vagón y se sentó –Sujete fuerte, será un viaje algo agitado— dijo el Gnomo con una sonrisa macabra. Sakura le devolvió la misma sonrisa y empezó a andar. El vagón se movía a una gran velocidad, parecía una montaña rusa gigante, con grandes curvas cerradas, subidas y bajadas muy inclinadas. De vez en cuando lograba ver llamaradas de fuego.

Después de varios minutos se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de metal, el Gnomo bajo primero ayudando a Sakura –Fue divertido, hay que hacerlo de nuevo— dijo con una sonrisa –Su llave por favor— pidió. Sakura la saco de su bolsillo y se la entrego, el Gnomo se acerco a la puerta y la introdujo en la cerradura, el sonido de engranajes se escucho con fuerza.

La gran puerta de metal se abrió en dos lentamente revelando su contenido, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron hasta no poder más, el lugar estaba lleno de monedas extrañas de oro, plata y bronce. También habían varias joyas de diferentes tamaños y colores, entro lentamente mirando todo aun sin creerlo que sus ojos miraban.

Agarro un puñado de monedas, movió sus dedos viendo el movimiento de las monedas y caer entre sus dedos –¿Todo esto es mío?— pregunto cuando recupero su voz –Así es Kinomoto-Sama, todo esto es para usted de parte del Oriente— Sakura noto el cambio de voz, se volteo por completo para ver que el pequeño Gnomo se hacía mas grande y tomaba forma humana –Usted— dijo Sakura al reconocer al Hechicero del Concilio.

Este sonrió –¿Qué le parece Kinomoto-Sama¿Es suficiente?— pregunto –Es demasiado ¿Qué haré con todo esto?— pregunto –Quedárselo, es suyo ahora, no se sabe cuando se necesitara ese dinero para algo así que no se preocupe— dijo tomando de nuevo la forma de Gnomo. Le paso un saco grande de cuero, Sakura lo tomo y empezó a meter las monedas hasta que la bolsa no pudo llevar más. Pesaba bastante pero seguro sería más que suficiente. –Aun no se su nombre— dijo Sakura subiendo al vagón –Prefiero estar en el anonimato Kinomoto-Sama, así es mas fácil moverse entre las sombras. Como usted Princesa— dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura pestañeo pero su sonrisa creció, las marcas del Halloween aparecieron en su rostro y Bankai salio del suelo sonriendo –Y espero que se quede así— dijo –Le tengo un gran respeto y jamás lo diré, ni el Concilio lo sabe. Solo prométame algo Kinomoto-Sama— pidió –¿Y qué es?— pregunto Sakura –Que la Princesa hará mas bromas— Sakura sonrió –Créame, Occidente nunca me olvidara— dijo para luego empezar a reír.

La Hechicera y los dos Magos salieron de Gringotts, Dumbledore no apartaba sus ojos azules de Sakura, Remus miraba también a la joven, el lobo que tenía dentro de sí se agitaba feliz, algo lo alegraba cuando estaba cerca de esa joven. Cuando llego anoche y entro al cuarto donde trataban de vigilarla, el lobo se agito feliz. Algo tenía y no sabía que era eso pero deseaba saberlo.

Su primera parada fue en Flourish y Blotts, Sakura miro cada estante, todos llegaban hasta el techo del lugar, Dumbledore y Remus buscaron los libros de sexto año par Sakura, cosa que le aburrió y empezó a ver los libros. Uno negro le llamo la atención, lo saco con cuidado y paso hoja por hoja hasta que sus ojos vieron algo, sus ojos se movían leyendo las palabras escritas en las hojas amarillentas del libro. Cerró el libro de golpe, su rostro mostraba enojo y en un segundo el libro ardía en llamas.

El encargado al ver eso grito, Dumbledore se volteo y corrió para detener el fuego pero noto que este, aun las chispas saltaban no quemaban nada, ni las manos de Sakura, solo el libro que estaba en sus manos, en pocos segundos solo quedo cenizas y la portada totalmente chamuscada –Pagare el libro, pero esto es una ofensa bastante grande— dijo con voz fría. Se acerco al encargado sacando su bolso de cuero.

Dumbledore se agacho recogiendo la portada, con su mano trato de ver el titulo "**Magos y Brujas Oscuros del Mundo**"La mente del anciano Mago empezó a inquietarse y recordando que el tenía un ejemplar en su oficina.

Después de lo ocurrido, siguieron su camino, el hombre lobo y el director se detuvieron en Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Pero Sakura siguió caminando –Sakura— llamo Remus, la hechicera se volteo –Necesitas las túnicas— dijo –Lo siento, pero no me agradan mucho— dijo y siguió caminando. Remus miro al anciano –Bueno, talvez podamos llegar a un arreglo con ella no crees Albus— dijo con una sonrisa –Si puede ser— respondió con voz baja, el hombre lobo miro a su antiguo director extrañado pero lo siguió cuando este empezó a caminar.

Las siguientes paradas fueron cortas, pociones, balanzas, calderos y demás cosas que necesitaría en su año en Hogwarts –¿Y como aprendiste magia?— pregunto Remus –La Magia que aprendí es muy diferente a la suya, me costo manejarla pero lo logre— dijo sin dar mas detalles.

Una vez más los dos magos se detuvieron en otra tienda –No necesito una varita— dijo Sakura –Pero sin ellas no lograras hacer bien los hechizos, hay muy pocos magos que pueden hacerlo sin ella— dijo Remus –Créeme Remus, no la necesito— dijo alzando su mano, en su palma abierta varias plantas crecieron de la nada.

Los dos magos quedaron asombrados, las plantas desaparecieron y una esfera de viento se formo, seguida de una de agua y por ultimo unos pequeños destellos –Por eso dudo que necesite una varita, sigamos por favor— pidió sin esperar a los dos magos. Dumbledore no dejaba de verla y en sus ojos la preocupación se mostraba.

Sakura miraba sin mayor interés un escaparate con escobas y otras cosas raras, leyó algo que decía Quidditch –Es nuestro deporte, como debes imaginar ya se juega sobre escobas— explico Remus algo emocionado, los años habían pasado pero a el le gustaba mucho ese deporte, aunque le traía los recuerdos del pasado –Yo volaba en algo parecido a las escobas, pero ya no lo necesito— dijo Sakura –¿Y como vuelas ahora?— pregunto Remus –Es secreto— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa alejándose de el.

La noche se acercaba, los pocos magos y brujas desaparecían dejando el callejón sin vida. Sakura miro como los faroles se prendieron solos, iluminando todo lo que su resplandor pudiera alumbrar. Sakura sintió un frío recorrerle todo su cuerpo, Remus se puso tenso al igual que Dumbledore. Los cristales de los faroles poco a poco se congelaban disminuyendo la poca luz que había.

Tanto Remus como Dumbledore se pusieron a los lados de Sakura –¿Qué esta pasando?— pregunto la Card Master viendo a todos lados. Sentía varias presencias extrañas. Oscuras y frías –No te separes de nosotros Sakura— pidió Remus sin contestar la pregunta de la Hechicera. De entre las sombras aparecían varias capas negras, el sonido del viento soplando entre las telas era cada vez mas fuerte para los oídos de Sakura, cuando la poca luz logro tocarlos por fin vio la causa de ese frío.

Unos grandes seres cubiertos con capuchas y capas negras flotaban lentamente hacía ellos, sus respiraciones eran lentas pero muy fuertes, como si les costara respirar, Sakura los miro con asombro y curiosidad pero sus ideas de bromas se fueron al ver los rostros de los dos Magos. Ambos mostraban preocupación y un gran miedo, Sakura entrecerró los ojos, discretamente busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón sus Cards.

Remus respiraba agitadamente, los recuerdos mas dolorosos encerrados en su mente surgían con gran rapidez pero sabía que debía aguantar y proteger a la joven hechicera. Dumbledore apretó su varita preparado para lo que vendría. Las criaturas se detuvieron, dejando a los tres encerrados en un círculo muy pequeño, Sakura cerró sus ojos cuando los viejos recuerdos de fantasmas que la asustaban llegaron a su mente, sonrió y dio un gran salto.

Los dos Magos abrieron sus bocas y ojos cuando Sakura salto y cayo entre el mar de capas, los seres también se asombraron pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando un pequeño resplandor los cegó y los hizo retroceder, Sakura noto esto pero empezó a pelear usando la card Fight. Remus asustado corrió para ayudarla pero se detuvo al ver a los Dementores al salir volando por las fuertes patadas y golpes de la joven.

Sakura daba golpes y patadas con gran velocidad, saco de su bolsillo otra Card y esta brillo, los Dementores retrocedieron de nuevo, una idea llego a la mente de Sakura, del suelo grandes columnas de tierra se alzaron, lanzando a varias de las criaturas al suelo pero que se levantaron de nuevo "Hora de ver si lo que pienso es correcto" pensó la joven de ojos verdes.

Saco otra Card de su bolsillo y la lanzo al cielo –Card que iluminas el cielo, sal ahora y muéstranos tu gran luz como el mismo sol ¡Light!— la Card brillo con fuerza haciendo retroceder a los Dementores, Remus miro asombrado el brillo y Dumbledore también aunque su mente recordaba una vieja clase en su juventud.

La Card desapareció dejando a una mujer en su lugar, su largo cabello ondulado se movía lentamente, elevo un poco sus brazos y un gran resplandor baño todo el lugar, los Dementores chillaron de dolor retrocediendo rápidamente, algunos Dementores gritaron desapareciendo poco a poco. Cuando la luz desapareció, Light descendió lentamente hasta estar frente a su ama. Sakura miraba a su alrededor, habían restos de tela y cenizas en algunas partes, sonrió y miro a su Card –Muchas gracias, me ayudantes mucho— Light sonrió e inclino su cabeza desapareciendo volviendo a ser una Card.

Sakura agarro la Card rosa frente a ella y su sonrisa creció, Remus no pestañeo, estaba asombrado al igual que Dumbledore, vieron lo que era casi imposible pero fueron testigos, una joven no solo había vencido a una gran cantidad de Dementores sino que destruyo a algunos. Cosa que se pensaba imposible –Sakura. Ese Patronus fue muy poderoso pero ¿Cómo lograste invocarlo de esa manera?— pregunto.

Sakura abrió ligeramente la boca para responder, su mente trabaja en una excusa hasta que dijo lo primero que cruzo por su mente –Lo modifique, para hacerlo mas simple para mi— respondió esperando que le creyera pero para asegurarse –Mejor le avisamos al Ministerio sobre esto y me podrán explicar un poco que eran esas cosas— dijo empezando a caminar a la salida del callejón. Remus la siguió, Dumbledore miro una vez más los restos de los Dementores, buscando entre sus recuerdos algo que paso hace mucho tiempo. Sin notar que alguien miraba todo, alguien que ocultaba su rostro con una mascara blanca –Esto podría interesarle a mi Lord— dijo en un susurro antes de desaparecer en el aire.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Miradas Verdes

Expreso Escarlata

Arlequín de Muerte

Sakura miraba por la ventana de esa habitación el Callejón Diagon, hacía ya varios días que paso ese "accidente" con los Dementores, ya sabía como se llamaban. Era una lastima, sino fueran así a Jack le hubiera encantado tener algunos para Halloween.

Se enojo bastante cuando llegaron los Aurores y el Ministro. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

–_¡Como es que no se me informo que estas criaturas estaban libres y de paso bajo las ordenes de ese hechicero oscuro!— grito Sakura. Cornelius Fudge sudaba y su rostro estaba pálido –Pensamos que no era necesario ya que nosotros estamos tomando control sobre el asunto— dijo en voz baja –¡Pues que gran trabajo hace Ministro¡El Sr. Lupin, el Sr. Dumbledore y yo casi morimos por culpa de esas cosas!— vocifero enojada haciendo que Fudge retrocediera algunos pasos. Remus sonreía divertido de ver como un hombre como Fudge era intimidado por una jovencita de 16 años –Esto lo sabrá el Concilio Sr. Ministro y no le gustara para nada— dijo en voz baja y fría para luego subir las escaleras a su habitación dejando a un aterrado y nervioso Ministro._

Suspiro aburrida, le encanto ver la expresión de ese idiota, le encantaba hacer temblar de miedo a la gente, ya sea de una forma u otra. Bankai miraba con cuidado los libros. En esos días de Agosto solo podía leer esos libros. Remus fue amable y le compro algunos de los años anteriores de los cursos en hogwarts, no negaría que había bueno hechizos en ellos, las pociones no le llamaron mucho la atención pero muchas de ellas podían ser muy beneficiosas.

Pero los hechizos eran otro cuento, muchos de ellos los podía hacer con las Cards, incluso estaba segura de que podría mejorarlos, algunos les parecía inútiles, lo que si aun no entendía era que en esos libros no daban consejos para el entrenamiento del cuerpo ¿Acaso los Magos no sabían que sin un buen cuerpo entrenado la magia no se puede controlar o hacerse mas poderosa?

Suspiro cansada dejando su cuerpo caer en la cama y dejar su cabeza en el borde de esta, mirando a Bankai de cabeza –Si tanto le desagrada dígale al Concilio que ya ha visto suficiente— sugirió la sombra –Dije que lo haría. Además ni siquiera llevo un mes aquí ni e visto esa escuela que todo el mundo habla— dijo levantándose –¿No será acaso que te gusta estar con ese Hombre Lobo?— pregunto Bankai con una sonrisa –Remus es interesante, puedo sentir que le gusta las bromas pero yo ya tengo a mi lobo— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Bankai negó con la cabeza y siguió viendo los libros –Sabes, tengo una cuantas bromas ¿Quieres escucharlas?— pregunto con una aterradora sonrisa Sakura. Bankai aparto sus ojos ámbar de las páginas del libro sonriendo igual –Eso ni se pregunta— contesto bankai.

Remus leía un libro en su habitación, no noto que el cielo se oscureció sino hasta que un trueno resonó muy fuerte, aparto sus ojos del libro para mirar el cielo, unas nubes de tormenta oscuras habían aparecido oscureciendo todo, los relámpagos que azotaban el suelo como látigos iluminaban por segundos el lugar hasta que empezó a llover con gran fuerza como si tratara de destruir todo.

Busco su varita en sus bolsillos pero no la encontró, un relámpago ilumino de nuevo el lugar mostrando que la varita estaba al lado de una vela en una pequeña mesa. Se levanto para tomarla y prender el fuego, sin notar que con otro relámpago ilumino la silueta de alguien en la ventana.

Cuando la agarro, la acerco a la vela pero esta se prendió sola, abrió sus ojos –¿No es hermosa? Hipnotiza a la gente con su danza y los atrae para devorarlos— se volteo con rapidez, frente a el, sentada en una silla estaba de nuevo la mujer de la mascara, esta vez usaba una que sonreía totalmente y estaba pintada de un rojo sangre, en su ojo derecho estaba la misma estrella –Tu— dijo en un susurro, su corazón latía con fuerza.

Ninguno hablaba, solo se miraban, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando con fuerza el cristal alterando más los nervios del Hombre Lobo –No vengo a lastimarte Remus— dijo en un susurro, su voz era suave y tranquila –Entonces porque no te quitas la mascara, así podríamos hablar mejor— dijo Remus para ver su rostro –Aun no estas listo para verme, para ver el rostro de la diversión— dijo con seriedad –¿Diversión¿Acaso esa ilusión fue una diversión para ti!— pregunto alzando la voz. La Princesa de las Calabazas se levanto, ahora Remus notaba que no era muy alta, era el tamaño de una joven entre los 15 años, tal vez 16 –Eso fue una advertencia Remus, no una diversión— dijo con calma.

Remus respiraba con dificultad, trato de calmarse un poco –No te alteres, no pasara nada, solo quiero conocerte mejor…Lobo— esa ultima palabra afecto a Remus, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo –¿Cómo…cómo sabes eso?— pregunto, la Princesa camino lentamente hasta el, quedando frente a frente, levanto sus manos y toco su rostro con suavidad –Puedo sentirlo, al lobo que duerme en ti ¿Por qué lo odias? Ser uno no es malo— el rostro de Lupin se tenso y en su mirada se reflejaba el odio –Es una maldición, no soy normal, jamás podré tener contacto de verdad con la demás personas— dijo –¿Qué tiene de malo no ser normal? Es la gente la que no acepta lo que eres, es la gente la que te odia, si es así ignóralos porque no son más que escoria y no saben apreciar lo que vales— dijo en un susurro, acercando su rostro al oído de Remus.

Aun con la mascara puesta, el pudo sentir el calido aliento de ella, estremeciendo su cuerpo –Cuando estés listo, vendrás conmigo y te mostrare un lugar donde te amaran, un lugar donde podrás hacer bromas y la diversión nunca se acabara— Remus levanto sus manos, tocando la mascara –No te detendré, pero como dije no estas listo para verme— Remus no escucho y removió lentamente la mascara, con solo hacer esto cayo una gran cantidad de sangre al suelo.

Soltó la mascara, al caer hizo un sonido seco, Remus abrió sus ojos por el terror al igual su boca, el rostro de ella no estaba cubierto de piel ni de músculos, solo era el cráneo al descubierto, con manchas de sangre, solo tenía un ojo ocular de un extraño color verde, los caninos demasiado largos, de la cuenca vacía de su cabeza salio una serpiente. Remus retrocedió asustado cayendo al suelo por la mesita que estaba detrás de el llevándosela con ella, haciendo que la única luz se apagara.

Aun en el suelo siguió retrocediendo, con su mano toca la punta de su varita que también cayo, en segundos la agarro –¡Lumos!— grito haciendo que en la punta de su varita una pequeña luz apareciera. Nada, ella no estaba frente a el ni en otro lugar de la habitación, la sangre había desaparecido. Si no fuera por la mascara que sonreía en el suelo, hubiera pensado que todo fue falso. Pero no era así, trato de calmarse y de volver a tener el ritmo normal de su respiración, poco a poco las nubes de tormenta desapareciendo dejando entrar de nuevo la luz del sol.

Jamás se sintió tan bien de sentir el calor del sol en su cuerpo, con miedo se levanto y se acerco a la mascara, se agacho para tocarla, nada ocurrió, tragando saliva la agarro y lentamente la volteo, de nuevo estaba algo escrito "Cuando estés listo, podrás ver mi rostro"

La volteo de nuevo mirando la sonriente cara, sus ojos se concentraron en la estrella volteada, sus ojos notaron algo que no vio en la primera, se acerco a su maletín abriéndolo con brusquedad buscando algo, de ella saco la primera mascara que dejo la Princesa. La miro y noto que estaba allí, al igual a la que ahora había dejado su dueña, dentro de la estrella estaba dibujado un Sol y una Luna.

Los días pasaron rápido para algunos, para otros lento y ese era el caso de Sakura, Dumbledore la tenía vigilada, ella lo sabía pero se divertía con sus "Cuidadores" los asustaba desapareciendo de ese lugar y se fugaba al Londres normal, cada vez que volvía, allí estaba el anciano director esperándola, pero ella no le importaba, aun no era su alumna, además que su misión era otra y debía ver también la reacción de la gente sin magia por los sucesos que pasan.

Aun así Dumbledore no le gusto y puso más personas vigilándola, aunque sin resultado algunos, todas las veces descubría al viejo Alastor y a Tonks debajo de una capa que los hacía invisibles, le encantaba las morisquetas que hacía Tonks cuando levantaba la capa para mirarla, se sentía igual de cómoda como cuando estaba con Remus.

Y así supo de la Orden del Fénix, hablando con Tonks dejo escapar unos pequeños datos, los cuales complemento con ayuda de Bankai –Bueno ya sabemos algo más, los miembros que siempre nos vigilan y a quien también— dijo con seriedad Sakura –¿Qué tendrá de especial ese muchacho?— se pregunto Bankai –Según estos libros el derroto a ese Mago oscuro que amenaza ahora a todos, un tal Voldemort y lo hizo apenas siendo un bebe, ja y los magos lo llaman por Tu-Sabes-Quien. Que patéticos son— dijo Sakura cerrando el libro –¿Un bebe? Vaya así debe ser de poderoso— dijo Bankai –Pero es huérfano, sus padres murieron y vive con sus tíos que son por parte de la madre— dijo Sakura.

Bankai miro los libros de Harry Potter, en una pagina se podía ver una imagen de el en movimiento, se veía muy flaco y pequeño, aunque resaltaba dos cosas, sus ojos verdes y una cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo –Allí recibió el hechizo que uso Voldemort para matarlo, una tal maldición asesina— explico Sakura a su sombra.

Bankai miro con mas cuidado la foto mágica –Sus ojos son parecidos a los tuyos— dijo mirando el rostro de Sakura –Lo note. Deseo conocerlo y lo haremos pronto, el va a Hogwarts y es más que seguro que vendrá aquí a comprar sus útiles— dijo con seguridad.

Bankai miro a su ama para luego mirar de nuevo el libro para saber más de Potter, Sakura fue al escritorio de la habitación, agarro una hoja normal que tenía algo escrita, metiéndola en un sobre –Ban— dijo con una sonrisa –No lo haré— dijo enojada la sombra –Por favor, sabes que cuesta mucho mandar cartas desde aquí a Tomoeda y no voy a usar una lechuza para eso— dijo Sakura con ojitos de perrito, suplicándole a su sombra. Bankai suspiro desapareciendo para luego aparecer al lado de su ama tomando el sobre –Algunas veces siento que te aprovechas de mi— dijo para luego recibir un abrazo y un beso de su ama –Gracias— dijo sonriendo Sakura ganando una mirada de asco de Bankai. Cuando desapareció no pudo evitar reírse, le encantaba ver esas muecas en su sombra.

Cuando dejo de reírse noto que la presencia mágica de Remus se alejaba "Seguro es algún encargo de Dumbledore" pensó fastidiada. Iba a verlo para poder hablar con el, suspiro resignada y decidió salir a caminar, agarro una chaqueta negra, ese día hacía frió y parecía que iba a llover.

Salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, saludo al tabernero Tom y se fue directo a la puerta trasera que conducía al callejón Diagon, cuando estuvo frente al muro levanto su mano y lo toco, los ladrillos se movieron dejándole libre el paso –Realmente los magos occidentales se complican la vida para nada— dijo en un susurro.

Camino sin interés en nada, como dijo Remus, a finales de este mes el callejón se lleno de gente, en especial de jóvenes, todos se le quedaban viendo embobados, algunos con extrañeza viendo sus ropas, no usaría túnicas, no le gustaba para nada y prefería su ropa normal.

Se detuvo, giro un poco su cabeza a la izquierda, allí estaba un nuevo local, algo pequeño pero con un gran cartel que decía "Sortilegios Weasley" el nombre no le decía mucho pero algo la llamaba a entrar. Era una sensación que ya conocía, la misma que sintió cuando escucho la música, la música que la llevo a Halloween Town. Sonrió y con paso lento camino hasta la entrada.

Una pequeña campanilla sonó cuando la puerta se abrió, con paso lento entro viendo todo, pero de un rápido movimiento dos figuras se pusieron frente a ella –¡Bienvenida a Los Sortilegios Weasley¡Donde encontrara todo lo que necesite para bromas, encantamientos divertidos y sobre todo¡Mucha diversión!— exclamaron dos pelirrojos gemelos, Sakura sonrió por la presentación y los movimientos de los gemelos que trataban de confundirla –El es Fred— dijo uno –Y el mi hermano George— dijo el otro y dieron un ultimo giro entre los dos y hablando al mismo tiempo –Pero puedes llamarnos Gred y Feorge— Sakura aplaudió sonriendo, los gemelos les caía muy bien y sabía de cierto Esqueleto que pensaría lo mismo.

Los Gemelos se inclinaron exageradamente para agradecer los aplausos de su primera cliente –Es un gusto conocerlos Fred, George— dijo mirándolos –No esta equivocada el es George— dijo uno –Y el es Fred— dijo el otro –Lo siento pero no lograran confundirme muchachos— dijo Sakura –Vaya, eres la primera que no logramos engañar— dijo Fred –Y díganme muchachos ¿Qué clase de bromas venden?— pregunto con una sonrisa algo maligna –De lo que te puedas imaginar— comento George. Sakura camino alejándose de los Gemelos viendo con cuidado cada cosa –¿Quieres una galleta?— pregunto Fred mostrándole un plato lleno de galletas –Gracias eres muy amable ¿Qué tienes allí?— pregunto Sakura –¿En donde?— pregunto el pelirrojo con lo cual no vio como Sakura lanzaba dentro de su boca la galleta.

Cerro su boca de golpe al sentir la galleta en su boca y no pudo evitar tragársela, George se tapo la boca al contener la risa y en unos segundos Fred esta cubierto de plumas amarrillas. La joven de ojos verdes cayo al suelo revolcándose por la risa, George estaba en iguales condiciones.

Después de unos minutos y de algunos cacareos de Fred, el pelirrojo ya no tenía plumas en su cuerpo –Debes admitir Fred, que te atrapo— dijo su hermano apoyándose en el aun riendo –No confiare en un rostro inocente de nuevo— dijo Fred sacando la lengua –Sus bromas son buenas, pero comparadas con las de la Princesa de las Calabazas, se pueden adivinar fácilmente— dijo Sakura –¿TU CONOCES A LA PRINCESA?— preguntaron alzando mucho la vos los Gemelos –Mas o menos, solamente la e visto una vez en persona. Creo que ella me siguió ya que ambas somos de Japón— dijo Sakura –Así que es japonesa, ya sabemos otro detalle hermano— dijo George –Así es hermano George — dijo Fred anotándolo –¿Acaso les gusta sus bromas?— pregunto Sakura –¡Por supuesto! La de la fuente en el Ministerio aun se comenta, la de ponerle peluca a Fudge fue algo muy cómico en especial esa de arco iris y pintarle toda la cara— dijo Fred –Pero la que nos encanto fue la de la liberación de animales que ocurrió hace tres días— dijo George –Si la recuerdo, la vi desde mi habitación en el Caldero Chorreante— dijo Sakura recordando eso.

En uno de sus paseos por el Callejón Diagon vio la tienda y no le gusto como estaban de apretados los animales, que quiso ayudarlos y de paso hacer un poco de caos. Entrando a la tienda por la parte de atrás usando uno de esos portales de sombras, los que una vez dijo la Loba Skarlen que podía hacer Kage. Aunque no lo usaba mucho, su poder con las sombras se volvió poderoso y era fácil de controlar. Con cuidado y con sus ropas de Halloween salto sobre el encargado de la tienda, Allí comenzó la locura.

Lo que fue un día tranquilo se volvió un desastre, las ventanas de la vidriera se rompieron, la puerta salio volando y los animales escaparon en todas direcciones, La Princesa apareció montada sobre el encargado de la tienda como si fuera un caballo, dando salto y todo. Nadie se fijo en su rostro aunque usaba una mascara y cuando llegaron los Aurores abrió sus alas para elevarse hasta las nubes.

Intentaron atrapar a todos los animales aunque muchos de ellos escaparon –Aun encuentro ratones y algunas tarántulas en la bodega— dijo Fred riendo –Guardamos unas para nuestro hermano menor. A el no le gusta para nada las arañas— dijo con una gran sonrisa –Ustedes si son malvados. Pero que es una buena broma si no hay algo de miedo en ella— dijo Sakura –Algunas veces es cierto, otras no— comento Fred –Bueno es verdad, en especial la que les hizo a Tonks y a Remus hace casi un mes— dijo Sakura dejando a los Gemelos sorprendidos –¿Los conoces?— preguntaron –Si, lo primero que hizo bien ese anciano de Dumbledore, es tan fastidioso. Poniéndome vigilancia aunque es muy fácil descubrirlos— comento Sakura algo enojada –Para que el profesor Dumbledore haga eso, debes ser alguien muy importante— dijo Fred –En realidad muchachos, soy una enviada del Concilio de Oriente, para ver si hace un pacto con el Ministro de Magia aquí o no y por el momento mi informe esta en contra de hacer alianzas— los Gemelos estaban asombrados, ya que Sakura tenía la misma edad que su hermano menor –Es increíble, en Oriente parece que no les importa la edad— dijo George –Bueno algunos si les importa, otros les importa mas el poder mágico de uno. Talvez por eso me escogieron— explico Sakura.

La campanilla sonó de nuevo al abrirse la puerta de la tienda, los tres miraron a un joven pelirrojo entrar –Mira quien esta aquí ¡Pero si es nuestro querido hermanito Ron!— dijeron al mismo tiempo los Gemelos –Ni siquiera puedo visitarlos sin que me fastidien— dijo el pelirrojo –No te enojes hermano, mira te presentamos a una nueva amiga…— Fred se quedo cayado ya que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la joven –Soy Sakura Kinomoto, es un placer conocerte— dijo Sakura inclinando un poco la cabeza salvado a los Gemelos –Es… es un placer, mi nombre es Ron Weasley— dijo todo rojo Ron –Me lo imagine, el mismo color de cabello— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, haciendo que Ron se sonrojara más y siendo la burla de sus hermanos.

Sakura sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se borro al sentir la presencia de Remus pero acompañada de otra, una poderosa presencia aunque la sentía inestable –Si me disculpan un momento debo ver algo afuera— se disculpo saliendo de la tienda. Una vez afuera se dirigió a la entrada del callejón para ver como se abría, dejando entrar a Remus y a un joven. Se detuvo para verlo mejor, era el sin duda pero muy diferente a esa foto que vio, Harry Potter lucía muy pálido y demasiado flaco, su pelo negro desordenado y algo largo, como si no se lo hubiera cortado en meses. Sus ojos verdes no mostraban ningún brillo, parecían muertos.

Sakura salio de su asombro y se acerco a paso lento a Remus –Hola Remus— saludo, el hombre lobo se volteo con rapidez –Sakura ¿Cómo estas?— pregunto –Bien, te busque en la mañana pero te fuiste. ¿No nos vas a presentar Remus?— pregunto mirando al joven de ojos verdes –Lo siento, Harry ella es una amiga que asistirá a Hogwarts en un plan de intercambio, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura el es Harry Potter— presento esperando a ver la reacción en el rostro de Sakura –Es un placer en conocerte Potter— saludo Sakura inclinando levemente su cabeza sin fijarse en su cicatriz hecho que asombro a Harry –Igualmente Kinomoto— dijo Harry viendo que ella lo llamo por el apellido haciendo lo mismo –Me imagino que vienes a hacer tus compras así que no los molestare— dijo Sakura pasando a un lado de Harry –No hay ningún problema, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros— dijo Harry.

Remus noto el brillo en los ojos de Harry, talvez porque Sakura no conocía la fama que rodeaba al joven como un buitre sobre su próximo alimento, haciéndolo diferente a los demás niños de su edad a los ojos de miles de magos. –¿Seguro? No quiero ser una molestia— dijo Sakura –No hay ningún problema— aseguro Harry, Sakura sonrió –De acuerdo— dijo acercándose de nuevo a los dos para caminar con ellos.

Fue una tarde divertida para Sakura, supo que Ron era el mejor amigo de Harry y que tenían una amiga, talvez la vería allí pronto. Pudo notar como Remus sonría feliz al ver a Harry feliz, eso le hizo pensar que algo ocurrió en la vida del joven mago. Algo muy fuerte, también conoció a la familia de Ron, todos pelirrojos, la hermana menor de Ron Ginny le caía algo mal, los padres de Ron era muy amables aunque el Sr. Weasley al saber que ella era hija de muggles le hizo las mil y un preguntas sobre cosas de su vida cotidiana.

Cuando el día estuvo más avanzado conoció a la amiga de Harry, Hermione Granger. Una joven de su edad, con el cabello marrón largo algo abombado y enredado –Entonces vienes del Japón ¿Y cómo son las escuelas de magia allí?— pregunto Hermione, los 5 estaban sentados en una mesa del Caldero Chorreante, los tres jóvenes estaban interesados en su nueva amiga –Pues no conozco ninguna, supe que tenía magia en un pequeño accidente que me paso a los 10 años y pues, desde allí empecé a practicar— dijo –¡Entonces puedes hacer magia en cualquier momento!— exclamo Ron asombrado –Si ¿Acaso ustedes no pueden?— pregunto –No, solo en casos en que nuestras vidas corran peligro podemos usar magia, pero normalmente no hasta que tengamos la edad de 17 años— explico Hermione –Pero que tonto, me imagino que les mandan tareas y no pueden usar magia, así no pueden aprender bien ni recordar los hechizos— comento Sakura.

Ron alzo los brazos –¡Al fin¡Una persona que lo entiende!— dijo haciendo que de Harry se le escapara una sonrisa y en Hermione una cara de disgusto. Remus sonrió, le gustaba ver como el trío se llevaba bien con Sakura, recordó algo y saco un libro de su túnica –Sakura ¿Tu de casualidad conoces este símbolo?— pregunto poniendo el libro sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron levemente –Si, es el símbolo del Mago Clow Reed, uno de los mejores magos de toda Oriente— dijo –Yo leí un poco sobre el, lo clasifican como un mago oscuro— dijo. Sakura golpeo la mesa haciendo temblar todo lo que se encontraba en ella –Jamás…en mi presencia… digas eso del Mago Clow. El fue uno de los mejores magos de todo el mundo, solamente porque su estúpido criterio lo ven como oscuro no quiere decir que lo es— dijo con gran enojo mirando a Hermione –Y… ¿Por qué pregunta profesor Lupin?— pregunto Harry tratando de alivianar la tensión.

Remus saco de nuevo entre sus ropas las dos mascaras –La Princesa de las Calabazas usa uno similar— dijo poniendo ambas a los lados del libro –Miren bien la estrella, allí están el Sol y la Luna, solo este símbolo es el que coincide mejor que otros que e investigado— explico –¿Quiere decir que esa tal Princesa tiene relación con ese Mago?— pregunto Hermione –Eso es lo que imagino, lo único que tienen en relación es que Clow por un tiempo vivió en Japón y como Sakura me dijo La Princesa también— el trío miro a Sakura –Bueno es lo que se cree, ya que apareció el año pasado en la fiesta de Halloween haciendo un gran alboroto— explico –Mi padre leyó sobre eso en el Profeta, un mago que estaba allí de vacaciones estuvo presente cuando ocurrió, trato de tomar una foto pero no pudo entre tantos muggles, pero dijo que es algo que jamás olvidara— dijo Ron –Y es verdad, nadie lo a olvidado, en especial que sigue haciendo bromas y ahora esta aquí en Inglaterra— dijo Sakura.

Remus guardo las cosas y miro a Sakura –¿Tu estuviste allí cuando apareció?— pregunto –No, estaba en mi casa, solo la vi una vez cuando se burlo de la madre de mi mejor amiga, hace casi un mes— dijo, en esos momentos llego la comida y los 5 empezaron a comer, olvidando por un momento el tema de la Princesa.

Los leves golpes en su puerta la despertaron –¡Sakura¡Levántate debemos ir a King Cross para que tomes el expreso!— dijo la voz de Tonks, Sakura se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas hasta que Bankai salio del suelo y se las quito –Por favor… déjame dormir un poco más— pidió Sakura –No seas floja, así podremos conocer a todas nuestras futuras victimas—dijo en un susurro, con malicia cerca del oído de Sakura. Aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió y perezosamente se levanto –Esta bien, tu ganas. Solo porque debo conocer a nuestras victimas antes de llegar a Hogwarts— dijo por fin levantándose, buscando su ropa y dirigirse al baño.

Después de 20 minutos Sakura bajo las escaleras arrastrando un baúl negro, Remus le dijo que debía tener uno, cosa que le parecía incomodo pero por esta vez iba a seguir las reglas. Solo esta vez, usaba una franela de mangas de ¾ de color azul claro con unos jeans grises, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Remus y Tonks, estaban esperándola, ambos usaban ropas normales, para Sakura mirarlos así le dio mucha risa, se veían extraños.

Remus se acerco a Sakura y tomo su baúl –Vamos Sakura, el Ministerio nos dio un auto para ir a la estación— dijo Tonks feliz –Vaya, parecen que trata de remediar su estupidez— dijo cuando vio la lujosa limusina frente a ella –Pues si, el Ministro a estado todo este tiempo reforzando la seguridad cerca de ti para que estuvieras protegida— dijo Tonks –Y dejando al resto de la comunidad mágica desprotegida. Esto no se vera muy bien en el informe— comento. Remus cerró el portaequipaje, miro a Sakura entrar en la limusina. Era verdad que por el momento la situación era mala y Fudge lo empeoraba todo en tratar de complacer a la joven japonesa. Pero ella era muy madura y notaba esas cosas. Si seguía así talvez no habría ninguna alianza entre el Oriente con el Occidente.

El viaje fue corto, en pocos minutos llegaron a la Estación King Cross a 10 minutos para las 9 –El tren sale a las 11 ¿Por qué vinimos tan temprano?— pregunto Sakura –Por seguridad— dijo Tonks ganándose una mirada nada amigable de la joven Hechicera –De no peder el tren— dijo Remus para salvar la vida de su compañera –Si, eso— dijo Tonks con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sakura la vio por unos segundos más hasta que busco un carrito para desplazar su baúl.

Estaban en medio de los andenes 9 y 10, frente a ella había un muro que los dividía –A ver, dices que debo ir de frente hasta el muro, es una pared falsa y allí esta el anden 9 ¾, donde esta el expreso que me llevara a Hogwarts— dijo Sakura como si aun no creyera nada –Correcto— dijo Remus –Más te vale Remus que esto no sea una broma. Porque si no, mi furia caerá sobre ti— dijo con un tono de voz, aunque Remus sabía que solo lo decía en broma, sus ojos la delataban.

Sakura respiro hondo, tomo con firmeza el carrito donde estaba su baúl, empezó a empujarlo despacio, luego con mas velocidad hasta que se dio cuenta de que iba corriendo hasta el muro, a unos pocos pasos cerro sus ojos cuando los abrió, podía sentir un débil rastro de magia en la pared y sonrió. La atravesó, lo que vio frente a ella le gusto, un gran tren de color escarlata.

Casi no había nadie allí, solo algunas familias que vinieron temprano despidiéndose de sus hijos, Remus y Tonks aparecieron a su lado poco después –Bien aquí nos despedimos— dijo Tonks –¿Te vas?— pregunto Sakura –Si, debo hacer unas cosas que deje pendiente pero no te preocupes, te escribiré— dijo Tonks con una sonrisa desapareciendo con un poof –Bueno, mejor subimos tus cosas— dijo Remus agarrando el carrito y llevándolo a una de las entradas de los vagones.

Después de algunos minutos y de intentos de acomodar el baúl por fin lo lograron, Sakura se seco el sudor de su frente y vio el vagón, todo estaba amueblado de una forma cómoda, varios sillones dispersos en puntos estratégicos para que cuando alguien se sentara, viera a los demás que se sentara en los otros sillones. No era un vagón normal del tren y eso lo noto de inmediato –Debo suponer que me dieron este vagón para mi sola— dijo Sakura –Remus se aclaro la garganta –Pues si, este es en realidad el vagón donde se reúnen los Prefectos de Hogwarts para discutir los últimos puntos de las rondas, las parejas y que horas de ronda le toca cada pareja— explico Remus.

Sakura lo miraba con cara de no entender pero Remus sonrió –Cuando llegues a Hogwarts lo entenderás mejor— Sakura suspiro –De acuerdo. Aquí nos despedimos creo— dijo con algo de tristeza –Si Sakura...pero puede ser que nos veamos muy pronto— Sakura pestañeo pero bajo su cabeza asintiendo. Remus salio del vagón sin ver las pequeñas lagrimas que caían lentamente por el rostro de la joven Hechicera, esas palabras le recordaron un poco a Jack, el dijo unas similares antes de irse y las cumplió. Aun así, sin verlo por casi todo un año la destrozaba.

Bankai salio del suelo preocupada, se acerco y abrazo por detrás a Sakura, esta al sentir los brazos de su sombra, los agarro con firmeza. Ni sus amigos ni novio pudieron entender el vacío de su corazón, de la gran ausencia que día tras día crecía dentro de ella, al no estar junto con el Rey del Halloween. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, dejando a su mente divagar y esperando a Morfeo, para llevarla por lo menos, a un recuerdo de sus queridos amigos, a su Halloween Town.

Cuando abrió sus ojos Bankai dormía en uno de los sillones con una forma de gato, la luz del sol la molestaba y con un movimiento de su mano las persianas se cerraron, dejando todo el vagón en una leve oscuridad.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, un joven de unos 17 años apareció –¿Descanso bien señorita Kinomoto?— pregunto el joven, sus sentidos aun atontados por el sueño asintió –Me alegro, mi nombre es Alexander Stern, soy Prefecto de la casa de Ravenclaw, si tiene alguna duda de Hogwarts o de lo que sea, no dude en preguntarme— dijo el joven. Sakura por fin pudo entender donde estaba y quien era el joven por su vestimenta, ya usaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, claro que su túnica negra tenía en los bordes de color azul y una insignia en su pecho con una gran P. –¿Ya salimos de la estación?— pregunto –Aun no señorita Kinomoto pero dentro de unos minutos saldremos— le informo el joven.

Sakura asintió, Alexander cerro la puerta dejando sola a la joven Hechicera, esta se levanto y bajo su baúl con la ayuda de Float, deseaba algo de leer para matar el tiempo, hasta que lo vio. El paquete envuelto que le dio su amiga Tomoyo, no lo había abierto, en parte porque temía que fuera uno de sus vestidos coloridos y la otra, lo había olvidado por completo.

Lentamente fue quitando el papel que envolvía la tela hasta que este cayo de sus manos como agua, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al igual los de Bankai, de un salto cayo al suelo tomando su forma normal –Por fin hace algo hermoso esa muchacha y no puedes usarlo sin delatarte como la Princesa— dijo Bankai. Sakura levanto con cuidado la ropa, era una capa larga con capucha, todo de color negro. La capa estaba adornada con Murciélagos rojos y una gran calabaza en la espalda.

El traje era una franela negra sin mangas, un guante negro para la mano derecha con su símbolo en la palma, unos pantalones negros con toques de color plata con bolsillos grandes, con unos zapatos de tacón bajo.

Sakura sonrió –La capa jamás podremos usarla en Hogwarts pero...— Bankai comprendió lo que decía su ama y estaba de acuerdo, la capa sería en otra ocasión pero la ropa podría usarla. Y eso fue exactamente lo que haría Sakura ahora, invocando a Shadow tapo las ventanas.

Sentada con los ojos cerrados estaba Sakura, podía sentir todas las presencias mágicas de los que estaban en el vagón, desde la más débil hasta las fuerte, abrió sus ojos cuando tres se acercaron a la puerta de su vagón. Pudo escuchar la voz de Alexander detrás de la puerta, se notaba que no le agradaba la presencia de quien estuviera frente a el.

Se quito su capa y justo a tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un joven de su edad, de pelo rubio platino y de ojos grises, de un tono de piel pálido enfermo –Por eso no podemos usar el vagón, por una Sangre Sucia— dijo como si escupiera las ultimas palabras, las otras dos presencia que sintió pertenecían a dos jóvenes más grandes que el primero pero por su forma de reír se notaba que no poseían casi capacidad mental.

Sakura no entendió las palabras del rubio, pero por la cara de Alexander pudo simplemente deducir que era una especie de grosería. Se levanto con elegancia, Bankai abrió sus ojos mostrando que no poseían pupilas asustado al joven rubio –Pues prefiero ser eso a ser algo como tú, un estúpido mocoso que se cree la gran cosa— dijo Sakura con lentitud.

Draco Malfoy apretó sus dientes y saco su varita pero ni pudo decir nada al sentir la mano de la joven en su cuello apretándola al igual que pudo sentir que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo –Parezco frágil pero créeme niñito, puedo tirarte tus dientes en menos de lo que imaginas. Es más— dijo con lentitud. No supo que pasó pero el dolor recorrió todo su rostro al igual el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, escupió un poco de sangre al igual que algo blanco, con horror miro que era un diente, se metió su mano en la boca notando perfectamente que le faltaba un molar.

Sakura agito un poco su mano derecha –Ahora lárgate antes de que te saque los demás— amenazo, sus ojos verdes eran dos pedazos de hielo, los compañeros de Malfoy lo ayudaron a levantarse y se fueron.

Alexander asombrado quiso decirle algo a la joven pero esta cerro la puerta –Eso niño merece algo más que un simple golpe a su afeminado rostro ¿No crees?— pregunto Bankai con una sonrisa diabólica. Sakura estaba apoyada en la puerta, sus cabellos impedían ver sus ojos. Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro, dándole un aire de terror.

El rumor de que una muchacha había golpeado Draco Malfoy en la cara y que le tumbo un diente recorrió el tren tan rápido como la pólvora en quemarse –No se quien fue pero le haré una estatua en su honor— dijo todo contento Ron –Sea quien sea se esta metiendo en grandes líos, ni llegamos a Hogwarts y ya hay problemas con los Slytherin— dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados –Bueno olvidemos eso y ¿Por qué no están en el vagón de los Prefectos?— pregunto Harry –El vagón se le dio a alguien importante que va a Hogwarts o eso escuche— dijo Ron –Ok...¿Y han visto a Kinomoto?— pregunto de nuevo Harry –Cuando buscaba algún compartimiento vació no la vi— dijo Hermione –Ni yo— respondió el pelirrojo –¿Será que perdió en tren?— se pregunto el ojiverde.

Ninguno de los tres noto que poco a poco la luz del sol desaparecía por unas negras nubes de tormenta, sino hasta que las luces se prendieron. Los tres miraron por la ventana para ver el comienzo de una tormenta, aun dentro del tren notaban el frío que empezaba a cubrirlos.

Las luces empezaron a fallar hasta apagarse por completo, los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si, un relámpago ilumino por un segundo el lugar, acompañado del grito de Hermione. Los dos Gryffindor voltearon a ver a su amiga arrimada hasta la pared del compartimiento, respirando agitadamente —¿Hermione¿Qué te ocurre?—pregunto preocupado Harry sosteniéndola por lo hombros –Vi...vi algo en la ventana, una persona— dijo aterrada.

Los dos jóvenes voltearon hacía la ventana pero no se podía ver nada aparte de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban con violencia la ventana, Ron se acerco a la ventana con cuidado, empezó a abrirla con lentitud hasta que se detuvo, unas gotas cayeron en su rostro pero se sentían tibias. Harry saco su varita –Lumos— la pequeña luz alumbro todo el compartimiento, los rostros de Harry y Hermione mostraban miedo, Ron toco su rostro quitándose el agua de la cara pero cuando la vio en sus manos noto que era roja. Era sangre.

Los tres miraron la ventana, cubierta de sangre. Muchos gritos empezaron a sonar por todas partes del tren, poco a poco los alumnos descubrían la verdad. Harry salio al pasillo, varios alumnos en especial los pequeños. Llorando aterrados, los Prefectos trataban de calmar a los más pequeños sin resultado, ya que ellos también estaban asustados aunque trataban de disimularlo.

Las luces empezaron a parpadear de nuevo, de algún compartimiento salio Malfoy, ambos se vieron por un segundo hasta que el grito de una niña los hizo mirar hacia adelante. Al final del corredor una sombra aparecía, envuelta en una capa larga y con un sombrero de arlequín, su rostro oculto por una mascara negra, sus ojos rojos pintados eran amenazantes, una sonrisa llena de colmillos y por ultimo una estrella roja en toda su frente –Draco Malfoy... Vengo por tu alma— susurro la sombra sacando de entre sus ropas una gran Guadaña doble.

Harry abrió sus ojos asustado, pudo escuchar claramente la voz de una mujer, aunque parecía un susurro, la escucho perfectamente en su mente. Malfoy estaba en medio del pasillo, trato de volver a su compartimiento pero la puerta se cerro de golpe, al igual que las demás, los alumnos estaban asustado. Harry trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada –No puedes huir de mí. No puedes escapar de la Muerte— susurro de nuevo.

Malfoy miro directo a los ojos de la mascara para luego salir corriendo. El Arlequín parecía flotar en el aire, ya que no se escucha el sonido de sus pisadas, los alumnos se abrazaron entre si esperando el final, pero los atravesaba, dejándoles una sensación fría en todo el cuerpo. Al pasar al lado de Harry, este trato de verle por lo menos los ojos pero no pudo, aunque pudo sentir el frió recorrer su cuerpo pero a la vez algo caliente en su cabeza, se toco la frente y sintió algo húmedo, una delgada línea de sangre se formo en su mano. La Guadaña lo había abierto una pequeña herida.

Malfoy trataba de escapar del oscuro Arlequín, hasta que llego al fina del corredor, intento abrir la puerta pero al igual que las demás estaba cerrada –Tu hora a llegado a su fin— lentamente se volteo para ver su reflejo en una de las afiladas hojas de la guadaña. Lentamente la subió sobre su cabeza –Por tus pecados, arderás en el infierno— dijo con tranquilidad el Arlequín. Malfoy abrió su boca para gritar pero el grito nunca salio de su boca, la Guadaña lo había cortado en dos diagonalmente.

Todos vieron como poco a poco, desde la cabeza hasta la mitad de pecho caía lentamente a la izquierda Malfoy, el resto de su cuerpo cayo al otro lado. Pero lo mas aterrorizante era que aun vivía aunque poco a poco dejaba de moverse. El Arlequín se volteo lentamente para quedar frente a los demás alumnos –Dulce o Truco— dijo con malicia. Para luego desaparecer dejando en el aire la mascara que cayo al suelo, mirando hacía arriba, poco a poco las nubes desaparecían y las luces del sol alumbraban cada rincón del tren. Las ventanas no tenían ningún rastro de sangre. Malfoy se levanto lentamente para luego tocar su cuerpo por donde paso el arma.

Harry se toco de nuevo la herida pero esta ya no estaba. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y los alumnos en el pasillo, los más pequeños abrazaron llorando a los alumnos mayores en busca de la sensación de estar a salvo. Los Prefectos que presenciaron lo ocurrido no se movían –Harry Estas bien—pregunto preocupada Hermione, detrás de ella estaba Ron también preocupado. Harry se quedo viendo en donde estaba la Mascara. Con su muesca de sonrisa, llena de puros colmillos.

En otro vagón, lejos de lo ocurrido, Sakura Kinomoto sonreía con maldad, al igual Bankai, si uno se fijaba bien, lograba notar que la llave negra de Sakura colgaba estaba fuera de la ropa, lentamente una gota de sangre se deslizaba por ella, hasta caer en una pierna de Sakura –Creo que esta vez, fue mas real de lo que aparento ¿Verdad Bankai?— pregunto lentamente Sakura. La sombra sonreía con maldad y aun más al escuchar el grito del joven Malfoy. Este se levanto la túnica, mostrando una larga línea de sangre, en el mismo lugar donde paso la Guadaña.

Notas del Autor

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero e tenido muchos problemas, primero la inscripción para el instituto de diseño grafico (no tienen idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir lo que me pedían ni el dinero) luego mi computadora se daña y mi hermana tuvo que comprar la Fuente de Poder que necesitaba cambiarle (ahora le debo dinero y no tengo casi nada en mi cuenta bancaria) y por ultimo se le daña algo más pero es mínimo. Pude recuperar el fic y poder terminar este capitulo.

a todos los que me han dejado un Review o mandado mensajes, gracias y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Lo se, muy cambiada esta Sakura :P


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Iniciación

Cuentos de Terror

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo para Sakura, pero para los demás estudiantes, el miedo se apoderaba de sus mentes y corazones, los que vieron a la Princesa de las Calabazas, jamás olvidarían lo sucedido, ni con el mas poderoso hechizo de obliviate. Ya que el recuerdo se puede extraer, pero el miedo y el terror seguirán clavados en sus corazones.

El sol caía lentamente mientras la oscura noche empezaba a reclamar el cielo, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. La Luna estaba a pocos días de ser totalmente llena, se quito la capa y la guardo, Alexander ya le aviso que estaban a punto de llegar. Bajo su Baúl y usando a Lock lo cerro. Aun desconfiaba de todos y en especial ya que Dumbledore era el director del castillo.

Las Cards las mantenía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, su baúl se agito, Bankai se preparo para lo que fuera pero no paso nada más –¿Segura que eso lo retendrá?— pregunto la sombra acercándose con cuidado al baúl negro –Completamente no pero hasta ahora a funcionado— dijo con seriedad aunque en su voz se notaba algo el miedo, mirando fijamente el baúl, como esperando que este se abriera y saliera algo. El tren se detuvo poco a poco hasta parar, dejando escapar una nube de vapor, los estudiantes con rapidez bajaron del tren atemorizados, algunos Aurores mandados por el Ministerio para proteger a los niños aunque era en realidad a la hechicera de Oriente se asombraron al ver a todos los niños salir con esa velocidad y con las caras reflejando el terror.

Sakura bajo, le habían dicho que dejara su baúl, aunque no le gusto para nada. Vio a los Aurores parados frente a ella –¿Y que esperan¡Ayúdenlos a llegar al castillo antes de que los saque a ustedes a patadas de aquí para que hagan algo!— exclamo enojada. Sabía perfectamente el motivo de que los Aurores estaban allí, lo que la puso de mal humor. Los Aurores asintieron y empezaron a dirigir a los alumnos a los carruajes voladores que llegaban de uno de tras de otro.

Sakura abrió sus ojos y brillaron de felicidad –¡Kawaii!— grito tan fuerte que muchos voltearon asustados pero para ver como la joven de ojos verdes salía corriendo abrazando algo en el aire, frente a los carruajes. Claro los que no hayan presenciado alguna muerte no podía verlos. Pero Sakura si podía, no tenían piel pero si un largo pelaje negro que cubría su cuerpo, pegándose a cada uno de sus huesos. Sus cabezas tenían cierto parecido a la de los dragones, sus ojos blancos sin pupilas. En sus lomos nacían unas gigantescas alas de demonio –¡Son lo mas lindo que e visto en mi vida¡Jack los amaría por el resto de la eternidad si los viera!— exclamo abrazando a uno –¿Puedes verlos?— sin soltar a la criatura, Sakura giro su cabeza para mirar a Harry, el cual le hizo la pregunta. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa –Si, son hermosos ¿Sabes como se llaman?— pregunto, Hermione se acerco a ella asombrado por la actitud de la japonesa –Son Thestrals, pero solo las personas que hayan visto a alguien morir pueden verlos— explico –Entiendo. Entonces no habrá problemas cuando me lleve uno o una pareja para Jack— dijo contenta, el Thestral lamió el rostro de Sakura haciendo que ella pusiera una cara de alegría y lo abrazo más fuerte.

El trío de Gryffindor miraban a Sakura de forma extraña. Como si ella fuera algún bicho raro, pero ella hizo caso omiso a esas miradas –¡Los de primero júntense!— grito alguien, los cuatro jóvenes vieron en la dirección de donde salio la voz viendo a un semigigante entre la multitud –¡Hagrid!— exclamo Harry moviendo su brazo para llamar la atención.

Hagrid busco con la mirada a quien lo estaba llamando hasta ver a Harry, se acerco con una sonrisa –Hola muchachos ¿Cómo pasaron sus vacaciones?— pregunto –Bien— respondieron los tres. Sakura miraba al gigante sin soltar al Thestral –¿La señorita Sakura Kinomoto verdad? El Profesor Dumbledore me pidió que la acompañara hasta Hogwarts, si me sigue por favor— dijo Hagrid –Disculpe, pensé que subiría con los demás a los carruajes— dijo Sakura. En realidad deseaba estar cerca del Thestral –Pues vera Señorita Sakura…— Sakura levanto su cabeza mirándolo fijamente –Kinomoto— le corrigió –Si, Señorita Kinomoto, los de primero deben pasar por el lago y llegar a Hogwarts por bote, y el Profesor Dumbledore me dijo que usted también tendría que hacerlo así— explico Hagrid –Entiendo, pues dígale esto al señor Dumbledore, puede que acepte venir pero yo haré las cosas a mi modo pero sin que haya caos— dijo enojada.

Se acerco a las ataduras de la criatura mágica, quitándolas rápidamente –¿Pero que esta haciendo?— pregunto Hagrid –Como no puedo ir en los carruajes pero no iré en esos botes, pues el único modo es que este bello Thestral me haga el favor de llevarme ¿No hay problema verdad?— pregunto cariñosamente al animal. El Thestral le lamió de nuevo el rostro en respuesta –Gracias, ahora a Hogwarts por favor— pidió montándose, el Thestral abrió sus alas y alzo el vuelo con gran velocidad en dirección al castillo. Dejando asombrados a todo el mundo, algunos por otro motivo.

En pocos minutos estuvo frente a los escalones del castillo, desmonto con lentitud admirando el castillo –Muchas gracias— dijo besando a la criatura, esta abrió sus alas y desapareció en el cielo oscuro. Sakura se quedo allí mirando un rato el cielo, Bankai la miraba desde el suelo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura empezó a subir las escaleras hasta la gigantesca puerta, esta se abrió sola de par en par mostrando un gran vestíbulo con una escalera de piedra que se dividía en varias direcciones. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de aspecto severo, con una túnica de colores verdes –La señorita Kinomoto ¿Usted no debería estar con los de primer año?— pregunto –Si pero no quería ir en los botes— dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de la señora ocultos por uno lentes –Ok, por hoy lo pasare pero debe entender que debe repastar las normas de Hogwarts si quiere aparentar ser una estudiante más— dijo la bruja –¿Y quien dijo que yo debo aparentar ser una estudiante normal? Yo estoy aquí haciendo un informe y lo haré y ante eso siempre estaré en todas partes de este lugar y me iré cuando yo lo decida— dijo con seriedad.

La bruja frunció su seño algo molesta –De acuerdo, si así usted lo quiere, lamento la casa en donde usted quedara. Por cierto, soy la Profesora McGonagall, enseño Transformaciones— se presento la mujer –Encantada Profesora ¿Podría decirme a donde debo ir?— pregunto amablemente –Sígame— fue todo lo que dijo antes de caminar, Sakura la siguió mirando todo. No caminaron mucho porque ya estaban frente a otra puerta, esta se abrió dejando mostrar el Gran Comedor. Cientos de velas encendidas flotaban en el aire alumbrando todo, cuatro grandes y largas mesas se encontraban con sus platos vacíos, cada una tenía sobre ella una bandera con un animal, frente a ellos se encontraba otra gigantesca mesa pero mejor adornada, en medio de la mesa estaba una silla muy bonita y alta.

Sakura miraba todo con curiosidad –Muy elegante, una mesa para cada casa, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y por ultimo Slytherin— dijo señalando con el dedo cada mesa –Veo que ya sabe de las casas— dijo McGonagall –Si, en el mes que estuve aquí trate de saber lo que mas pude de este lugar— dijo mirando el techo del comedor notando que se veía el cielo –Veo que ya llego señorita Kinomoto— Sakura se volteo para mirar fijamente a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore miraba con una sonrisa a Sakura, la joven Hechicera miraba al anciano mago con frialdad –Señor Dumbledore o debería decir, Profesor Dumbledore— dijo con odio. McGonagall no le gusto el tono de voz de Sakura y trato de decir algo hasta que el mago hablo –Puede llamarme como usted guste— dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad –No crea que al ser amable conmigo haga que empiece a confiar en usted. Algo oculta, hay algo en usted que me hace desconfiar, una sensación de que si le digo todo usted lo usara a su bienestar. Así que, guarde su distancia que yo haré lo mismo. Pero le prometo que al sentirme amenazada, no saldrá bien parado— esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro aunque lo suficientemente alto para que los profesores lo escucharan con claridad.

Alguien más entro al Gran Comedor, Sakura fijo sus ojos en el, su presencia era oscura, de eso no cabía duda en la mente de Sakura, el hombre miro directo a los ojos verdes de la joven, eran un negro tan oscuro que a cualquiera le daría miedo, pero Sakura no demostró nada delante de el –Otro profesor sin duda alguna. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?— pregunto con amabilidad fingida la hechicera –Severus Snape— se presento el profesor con mala cara –Dígame Profesor Snape ¿Desde cuando usted practica las "Artes Oscuras"?— pregunto Sakura sin dejar de notar el rostro de asombro de Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall

Albus se recupero y trato de decir algo cuando de nuevo la voz de la joven se escucho –No tiene que ocultármelo Profesor, puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir la magia que ustedes llaman oscura alrededor de usted, en especial aquí— dijo señalando un punto de su brazo izquierdo, cerca del codo— el rostro de Snape no demostraba ninguna reacción, solo arqueo un poco su ceja derecha. Sakura sonrió ante eso –¿Puedo verla?— pregunto con suma inocencia. Dumbledore se acerco rápidamente a Sakura –Señorita Kinomoto, pronto vendrá los demás estudiantes ¿No quiere sentarse con nosotros mientras esperamos que sean seleccionados y después pasa usted?— pregunto amablemente el director.

Sakura sabía que solo era una distracción para no ver lo que estaba debajo de la manga del Profesor Snape pero sonrió –De acuerdo, será en otra ocasión Profesor Snape—dijo con amabilidad, con una inclinación de la cabeza se alejo con Dumbledore a la gran mesa. Snape miraba a la joven alejarse, algo en ella le molestaba, sabía que ella no mostraba su verdadero rostro. Que algo ocultaba debajo de esa cara de una joven inocente. Un frió recorrió su columna vertebral cuando sintió una mano acariciando su brazo izquierdo para luego desaparecer.

Sakura se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, lejos del anciano mago. Poco a poco los demás profesores entraban y se sentaban en sus lugares, todos miraban a la joven de ojos verdes. Sakura miraba el techo que mostraba el cielo, contemplando la Luna que brillaba con intensidad. Dumbledore no dejaba de verla, la joven cada vez lo dejaba asombrado, pero sentía que con cada día, el supuesto informe que realizaba, se llenaba de todo lo malo que ella ha visto. Era importante esa alianza para poder ganar en la guerra, aunque no confiaba mucho en el oriente.

Los alumnos poco a poco llegaban y ocupaban las sillas de sus respetivas mesas, Sakura miro fijamente a Harry cuando entro, el joven mago al sentirse observado busco con su mirada hasta mirar directamente a los ojos de la joven. Los dos verdes se encontraron, los de el opacados por una tristeza y amargura, los de ella brillaban con naturalidad, como dos radiantes esmeraldas alumbradas por los rayos del sol. Solo que en los de ella ocultaba algo oscuro.

Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione –¿Qué hará exactamente en la mesa de los profesores?— se pregunto –Es obvio, en todo la historia de Hogwarts jamás se a realizado algo como esto, de que un estudiante no entrara a su primer año aquí y menos que venga de otro país. Seguro el Profesor Dumbledore espera que termine la ceremonia de selección para luego seleccionarla a ella— dijo Hermione –O puede ser que sea nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa— dijo Ron.

Hermione rodó sus ojos –Por favor Ron, además ella dijo que aprendió sola la magia, puede ser que no sepa mucho sobre ella y por eso el Profesor Dumbledore la invito, para aprender— dijo la joven –No creo que sea eso— dijo Harry, los dos amigos miraron al pelinegro, ambos estaban a punto de tener una de sus típicas peleas –¿Por qué lo dices Harry?— pregunto Ron –Remus me contó que Kinomoto fácilmente pudo saber de ellos cuando la cuidaban, venció ella sola a muchos Dementores, incluso destruyo algunos. Dudo que sea una persona normal— dijo con seriedad.

Los dos jóvenes a cada palabra que decía su amigo se asombraban más y más, cada uno tenía pensamientos deferentes, el pelirrojo creía que la joven era poderosa, lo que le hizo recordar cuando la conoció y la belleza que poseía haciéndolo sonrojar. En cambio Hermione pensaba igual que Harry solo que en otro sentido, era verdad que no podía ser una persona normal, recordó como se puso cuando dijo lo que leyó sobre ese mago oriental, la desconfianza se apoderaba de la mente de la joven.

Sakura dejo de mirar a Harry concentrándose en sus amigos, cada uno poseía una mirada diferente hacía ella, reconociéndolas a la perfección, no le importo lo que pensaran de ella, si alguien sacaba conclusiones sin conocer la verdad, no era mas que un idiota. Las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a los asustadizos niños, cada uno poseía en sus miradas el miedo mezclado con la emoción. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro, nadie noto la sombra de la joven que también sonrió por un segundo.

La Profesora McGonagall estaba frente a la pequeña hilera de niños, en sus manos llevaba un pergamino y una tela vieja, cuando se detuvieron frente a la gran mesa de los profesores, sobre un taburete de tres patas coloco un viejo sombrero –Los llamare de uno en uno y se colocaran el sombrero seleccionador, este les dirá a que casa pertenecen— explico con seriedad. Abrió el pergamino y así empezó a llamar de uno en uno a los niños, Sakura levanto una ceja ante esa explicación, pero se rió de las caras que ponían los niños, pero fue su asombro al ver que el viejo sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casas y como estas aplaudían con fuerza con cada nuevo integrante a su casa.

Cuando el último niño paso y fue seleccionado para Gryffindor, la profesora guardo el pergamino pero se quedo al lado del sombrero. Los jóvenes empezaron a murmurar y otros a quejarse por el hambre que sentían. Dumbledore se paro –Saludos a los nuevos y a los viejos estudiantes, como sabrán todos, estamos en una época difícil, hay que estar unidos en cada momento para poder superarla y seguir hacía adelante— Sakura noto que la mayoría de los estudiantes se ponían inquietos excepto los pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin –Pero antes de comenzar a llenar nuestro vacíos estómagos, quiero informales que tenemos una invitada especial, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto— al escuchar su nombre se levanto ganando más la atención de los jóvenes –Este año la señorita Kinomoto estará con nosotros cursando el sexto año y ahora será seleccionada, sea cual sea la casa que quede espero que la reciban con los brazos abiertos para ayudarla en todo— dijo Dumbledore.

En el suelo Bankai hacia una muesca de asco por el discursito del anciano, Sakura contuvo la sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios –Si es tan amable señorita Kinomoto— pidió la Profesora McGonagall. Sakura se acerco a la profesora, esta quito del taburete el sombrero para que se sentara, cuando se sentó, sintió el sombrero en su cabeza pero este era tan grande que le tapo los ojos –Bien, bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— escucho una voz susurrando en su oído, se asombro tanto que sus ojos parecía salirse de sus cuencas y rápidamente trato de ocultar cualquier pensamiento que pudiera revelarla –No temas pequeña, puedo ser un sombrero pero se como guardar un secreto y los tuyos están seguros conmigo ¿Ahora donde te pondré?— se pregunto el sombrero.

Sakura esperaba la decisión del sombrero, no supo en que momento tenía en su mano su llave, jugando con ella –Veo gran lealtad hacia las personas que amas, en ti sobresalen el valor y la amistad, se ve que te encanta las bromas pesadas. Si, tengo el lugar perfecto para ti mi querida "Princesa" serás ¡GRYFFINDOR!— exclamo el sombrero. Algo aturdida por el grito se quito el sombrero y lo coloco en el taburete para luego sentarse en la mesa del León, en donde todos aplaudían. Se sentó en el extremo de la mesa ya que era el único lugar donde había un puesto libre, Dumbledore se levanto de nuevo –Ahora que ya todo esta listo ¡A comer!— exclamo.

En los platos de oro aparecieron diferentes tipos de comida, grandes jarrones aparecieron llenos de diferentes tipos de jugo, Sakura agarro un poco de arroz con algo de pollo, no tenía demasiada hambre. Se sirvió un poco de un jugo que no conocía, llevo la copa a sus labios saboreando un poco el jugo –Sabe delicioso ¿Qué es?— pregunto a cualquiera tomando un poco más –Jugo de Calabaza— al escuchar eso escupió el liquido que tenía en su boca.

Todo el mundo la miro mientras ella empezaba a toser –Lo siento…cof…es que…soy alérgica a las calabazas, espero no tener alguna hinchazón en la mañana— dijo en voz baja, los alumnos la miraron por unos segundos más para luego seguir comiendo "¡No puede ser! Como puedo llamarme Princesa de las Calabazas si estaba cometiendo un acto de canibalismo" pensó aterrada Sakura.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, la comida y demás desaparecieron de las mesas, dejando los platos vacíos y limpios. Dumbledore se levanto una vez más –Y ahora que todos tenemos nuestros estómagos llenos podemos descansar, por favor los nuevos sigan a los respectivos Prefectos de sus casas para que les indique el camino y la reglas. Que pasen buenas noches— se despidió el Profesor. Los alumnos se levantaron, pudo ver a Hermione y a Ron dirigir a los de primer año hacia las escaleras. Cuando comenzó de nuevo el Caos.

Una niña grito, todos voltearon para ver como del techo, precisamente en la Luna, una sombra se formaba hasta verse la cara de alguien con una sonrisa aterradora, la sombra desapareció pero del techo salía lentamente los pies de alguien, llevaba puesto unas largas botas negras, un short negro y una delgada armadura decorada con calabazas y murciélagos. Unas alas de demonio extendidas demostrando su gran tamaño, sus manos oculta por unos largos guantes sin dedos, llevaba en ella una larga Guadaña doble. Por su cuerpo se notaba que era una joven pero su cabello estaba oculto por un sombrero de Arlequín negro, en su rostro, oculto por una mascara azul oscuro, esta vez no llevaba nada pintado en ella, ni una boca solo los ojos. La Princesa de las Calabazas toco el suelo con delicadeza.

Los alumnos miraron con miedo a la joven frente a ellos, los Profesores estaban asombrados en especial uno, Albus Dumbledore miraba por fin a la famosa Princesa que en un mes su nombre ya era conocido en el mundo mágico. La Princesa se dio la media vuelta quedando frente a los Profesores de Hogwarts –¿Sorprendidos? Pues debo decirles que me verán muy seguido aquí— dijo en un tono de burla. Dumbledore se levanto –Supongo que debes ser la Princesa de las Calabazas ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto el anciano mago –Lo que hago mejor. Hacer bromas y todo este castillo será mi centro de diversión— dijo con felicidad girando con gracia con la Guadaña en alto, cortando a la mitad las velas cerca de ella.

Dumbledore miraba con frialdad a la joven –No permitiré que tu molestes a mis estudiantes ni los lastimes— dijo con fuerza, La Princesa se detuvo mirando fijamente a los ojos azules. Dumbledore trato de ver dentro de la mente de ella pero una imagen atroz lo hizo retroceder, trato de sacarse de la mente la imagen de miles de demonios negros, devorando a mujeres y niños –¿Desagradable no crees anciano? Tengo muchas mas en mi cabeza si intentas de nuevo entrar, que te esperan con ansias para trastornar tu cabeza— dijo con malicia girando para quedar frente a los estudiantes. Los más pequeños retrocedieron escondiéndose detrás de los alumnos de séptimo año.

La Princesa empezó a caminar hacia ellos pero se detuvo, Sakura estaba frente a ella con el seño fruncido –Yo solo hago bromas, algo macabras y sacadas de la mente retorcida de algún psicópata ¿Pero qué es un buena broma sin algo de terror?— dijo con tranquilidad –Pero no crean que esto es el miedo. Lo que he hecho este mes no es nada, prepárense porque el Maestro de las Ceremonias, el Amo de las Pesadillas pronto vendrá y allí si conocerán el verdadero significado del miedo— dijo con malicia para luego desaparecer dejando la mascara en al aire, esta floto unos segundos para caer al suelo.

Sakura se acerco a la mascara y la recogió –Amo de las Pesadillas— susurro para luego tararear una canción en su mente. Dumbledore se acerco a Sakura –Señorita Kinomoto— la llamo pero Sakura no le presto atención –No lo conocí esa vez pero mis amigos si y me lo contaron, al que se refería la Princesa es al rey, el Rey Calabaza— susurro mirando la mascara.

La noche se alejaba dando paso al amanecer, después de los eventos ocurridos en la noche del primero de septiembre, el miedo se implanto en la mente de los estudiantes, al igual que en sus corazones, al principio los de Slytherin no les intereso nada sobre la Princesa, sino hasta ayer sábado. En que una gran serpiente se trago uno por uno a los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente, para luego ver que estaban en medio del Gran Comedor temblando de miedo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro, gruño al ver que las persianas de su cama estaban abierta –Demonios Granger, te dije que las dejaras cerrada. Esa muchacha si fastidia— comento, con un movimiento de su mano las cerro de nuevo. Recordó cuando vio donde dormiría y sus compañeras de cuarto, solo quiso desmayarse, en especial al ver su cama, era un rojo claro con pequeñas tonalidades de rosa.

–_No, no, no dormiré allí— dijo señalando su cama, su baúl estaba frente a la cama –¿Por qué no? No hay nada de malo— dijo Hermione –Tiene Rosa— fue la respuesta de la joven de ojos verdes, las otras dos compañeras de cuarto la miraron extraño –¿Solo por qué tiene rosa no dormirás allí?— pregunto Hermione –Exacto, pero como no hay cambio de cuarto ni nada, creo que deberé cambiarlo— dijo de mal humor._

_Las jóvenes miraron como Sakura se acerco a su cama, apenas tocándola, la madera se torno mas oscura, casi negra, las telas rojas y rosas se desvanecieron tornándose de colores negros y grises con un poco de un rojo similar al de la sangre. Cuando termino miro su cama de nuevo, sonriendo –Mucho mejor— dijo feliz. La cama era algo escalofriante ya que las telas tenían líneas como si fueran telarañas –¿Cómo puede dormir en algo así?— se aventuro a preguntar una de sus compañeras de cuarto, Parvita si es que recordaba bien su nombre –Porque así me gusta, me encanta los tonos oscuros, en mi cuarto es así. Lo que si me arrepiento es no haber traído mi afiche de Spiral Hill— dijo sin darse cuenta de su error –¿Spiral Hill?— pregunto Hermione._

_Sakura abrió sus ojos al notar su error pero lo disimulo bien –Si, fue en un sueño que tuve, era algo extraño se que estaba con mi familia en un día de campo y pues, estábamos cerca de una granja y allí había muchos cultivos y en especial Calabazas. Cuando el cielo se oscureció y recogíamos para irnos, cuando la vi. Era una extraña colina, ya que se torcía en una forma como de espiral. Por eso la llame Spiral Hill y le pedí a un amigo dibujarla, le describí como era y todo lo que la rodeaba y pues, como el la dibujo me encanto y la colgué en mi cuarto— explico._

Suspiro, ya no tenía caso tratar de dormir, en especial ya que Bankai la sacudía cada rato –Ya, ya me desperté. Ahora déjame en paz— pidió Sakura levantándose. Bankai sonrió, aunque luego una tristeza cubrió su rostro –Extraño nuestra habitación— dijo –Yo igual, en especial mi afiche— dijo Sakura con tristeza –Uno de los pocos recuerdos de nuestro hogar— dijo la sombra sentándose en la cama –solo debemos ser fuertes, dos meses mas y tendremos a Jack gritando y haciendo sus bromas de terror aquí— dijo Sakura.

Bankai asintió, Sakura se puso una franela de color rojo oscuro, lo peculiar era que una manga era mas larga que la otra, una le llegaba hasta su muñeca, la otra en cambio solo le llegaba a cubrir hasta el codo. Se puso unos pantalones negros y por ultimo, unos lente de sol pequeños redondos –Me encantan estos lentes— dijo mirándose en un pequeño espejo para luego tirarlo a la basura –Creo que ese era de Lavander—dijo Bankai –¿Y? Ella tiene como 20 de esos en su baúl— dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta para empezar a bajar las escaleras. Bankai se sumergió en el suelo para tomar su lugar como una sombra normal.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi vació ese domingo, muchos de los jóvenes aprovechaban el día para descansar antes de comenzar sus clases el lunes –¿Tienes que leer aquí? Por favor Hermione, disfruta el domingo— dijo Ron –Hay personas que queremos estar preparados para clases Ronald— dijo la joven sin despegar sus ojos del libro que leía. Harry solo rodó sus ojos, agradecía al cielo por no estar en medio de ellos dos como era costumbre cuando estos discutían –Buenos Días—exclamo Sakura sentándose frente el pelinegro –Buenos Tardes dirás, son mas de las 12— dijo Hermione con seriedad –Es domingo, esta permitido levantarnos tarde— dijo Sakura sin hacer mucho caso de las palabras de la joven y agarrando algo de comer –Gracias, gracias Dios por mandarme alguien que me entienda— dijo Ron alzando las manos.

Harry no pudo evitar reír, Hermione solo frunció su seño y se sumergió en su lectura. Sakura, sonrió y empezó a comer con calma sus alimentos, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose por detrás –¿Qué es lo que desea Dumbledore?— pregunto de una dejando los cubiertos en la mesa. Dumbledore no se mostró sorprendido ya ante las palabras de la joven, sabía que ella podía sentir cuando alguien estaba cerca de ella –Necesito hablar con usted Kinomoto— dijo con amabilidad –Pues siéntese, hay mucho espacio aquí— dijo sin voltearse para verlo –Preferiría hablar en privado— dijo en voz más baja –Y yo necesito comer ahora y no me moveré de este lugar hasta comer. Si lo que necesita hablar es urgente, hablemos aquí y ya— dijo para agarrar de nuevo los cubiertos y empezar de nuevo a comer.

Dumbledore sabía que era caso perdido razonar con la joven japonesa, sin más que hacer dio la vuelta a la mesa para poder sentarse frente a ella, Harry se movió a un lado para permitirle al anciano director sentarse –¿Y qué es lo que quiere exactamente?—pregunto antes de llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca –saber sobre ese tal Rey Calabaza— dijo sin rodeos el Profesor. Sakura trago y dejo los cubiertos una vez más en la mesa –No se mucho como dije, yo no estuve allí presente esa noche cuando apareció. Mi novio, mi mejor amiga, mi hermano y dos amigos más lo vieron todo— dijo recordando esa noche de Halloween –¿Y todo ellos son magos?— pregunto Ron. Hermione quiso regañar a su amigo pelirrojo por su falta de educación a una conversación privada.

Sakura le dio una gentil sonrisa al joven de cabellos rojos –Mi hermano y mi amiga no tienen poderes, pero mi novio y mis otros dos amigos si. Hacemos un poco diferente las cosas referente al asunto de esconder la magia a la demás gente sin conocimientos que ustedes los magos occidentales— dijo Sakura –Señorita Kinomoto— llamo Dumbledore –Lo siento, pues lo que me contaron fue lo que podríamos llamar de alguna forma. Un Carnaval de Terror. Había de todo, desde vampiros hasta Hombres Lobos, extrañas brujas muy parecidas a los cuentos infantiles de los niños, árboles muertos que caminan y hablan y por supuesto. La Princesa y el Rey Calabaza— dijo sin mirar un punto fijo, dejando que su mente se perdiera en el mar de recuerdos.

Dumbledore lo noto, por un momento quiso conocer los recuerdos que ella poseía sobre la Princesa y lo relacionado con ella, hasta que comezón a hablar de nuevo –Por lo que me contaron, apareció como un espantapájaros de largas extremidades, con una gran cabeza de calabaza, aunque era los típicos cortes que se le hacen a las calabazas en Halloween. Los de el mostraban un brillo como de maldad y diversión, mezclado para dar una sensación al cuerpo de terror. De un momento a otro cobro vida, le arrebato una antorcha a una de sus criaturas y se la trago, prendiéndose en llamas— El trío de Gryffindor estaba asombrado con el relato de Sakura, al igual que muchos estudiantes de las diferentes casas que se reunieron alrededor de ellos. Incluso uno o dos Slytherin se acercaron –¿Y qué le paso al espantapájaros?— pregunto una niña de primer año.

Sakura le sonrió a la niña para luego fijar su mirada en el techo –Según lo que me contaron, empezó a baliar, aun envuelto en llamas, quemándose poco a poco. Disfrutaba de lo que pasaba, inclinándose cerca de la gente para que el fuego los rozara. Y cuando parecía estar a punto de quemarse por completo salto dando un giro en el aire cayendo de clavado a una fuente, desapareciendo— los alumnos empezaron a murmurar, algunos no podían creer lo que escuchan, otros si –¿Y que sucedió?— pregunto Harry –Pues que salio de la fuente, un gran esqueleto de sonrisa tenebrosa, de cuencas vacías que tenían un brillo de maldad. El Rey Calabaza alzo los brazos mientras su gente cantaba— dijo Sakura –¿Cantaban¿Cómo que cantaban?— pregunto Hermione, empezando a creer que era mentira lo contado por Sakura –Si, por algo lo llamaron Carnaval de Terror, ya que salieron de la nada cantando una espelúznate canción— dijo Sakura –¿Y te la sabes?— se aventuro a preguntar un joven de tercer año.

Sakura negó con la cabeza –No me la se, solo me cantaron un trozo, el que mas se grabo en sus mentes— explico –¿Podrías cantarla?— esta vez pregunto Dumbledore, los alumnos que no creían en la historia miraron a su director con ojos desaprobatorios, aunque con disimulo y entre ellos estaba Hermione –Déjeme recordar…creo que iba así— dijo tomando algo de aire.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy _

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

A cada palabra de la canción, poco a poco las personas reunidas alrededor de Sakura, empezaban a sentir una sensación de escalofríos, pero no una normal. Sino la de cuando sientes que algo te observa, esperando el momento para atacarte. Hermione frunció su seño –¿Jack Skeleton?— pregunto, Sakura solo alzo su hombros –Otro nombre debe tener además de Rey Calabaza. El caso es que por algún motivo la Princesa se quedo y las demás criaturas desaparecieron— dijo Sakura –Y lo que dijo, es que volverán— dijo Dumbledore –Puede ser y me imagino que será el día de Halloween, el 31 de Octubre, como el año pasado— ante estas palabras, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban asustados.

Para muchos, la noche significaba el fin, el domingo moría y el lunes pronto llegaría, el fuego de cada casa de Hogwarts trataba de sobrevivir, con los pocos troncos que le quedaban, consumiéndose rápidamente. Los pequeños niños de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no podían dormir. Aun estaba presente la historia del Rey Calabaza, cada uno lo imaginaba de una forma, aunque todas coincidían en un punto, En un gran espantapájaros envuelto en llamas.

Cada uno se levanto de sus camas, mirando a sus compañeros de cuarto, una música extraña sonaba, como llamándolos a la desconocido. Se levantaron de sus camas y salieron hacía la sala común, vieron que las niñas también bajaban, pero no preguntaron nada, la música se hizo un poco más fuerte, incitándolos a seguir.

Cada grupo siguió su camino, dejándose guiar por la música, para cuando los cuatro grupos se encontraron en el vestíbulo la música se detuvo –¿También la escucharon¿La música?— pregunto una niña de cabello corto de Hufflepuff –Es más que obvio que si la escuchamos todos— dijo un niño de cabello rubio de Ravenclaw –Seguro se vinieron en grupos porque tenían miedo— dijo uno de Slytherin –Y seguro solo te siguieron porque viniste solo— dijo una niña de Gryffindor.

Parecía que una batalla verbal se desarrollaría allí pero algo los distrajo, el sonido de unos suaves pasos, aun en la oscuridad pudieron ver las piernas delgadas de alguien, usando un traje blanco, por las ventanas, apenas unos rayos de luna lograban filtrarse por las grandes ventanas, dejando ver un poco la silueta de alguien, era muy alto, de extremidades largas, llevaba un sombrero de copa que pudieron ver con esfuerzo era también blanco.

El sujeto se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Comedor, abriéndola un poco para entrar, dejándola abierta. Era obvio que era una invitación para que entraran, pero nadie se arriesgaba a dar el primer paso, la pequeña de Gryffindor suspiro y dio el primer paso. Los niños al verla siguieron su ejemplo y empezaron a caminar. La música volvió a sonar, cuando todos entraron, notaron la gran oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar. La música se hizo más fuerte seguida de una voz.

_Boys and girls of every age  
Would't you like to see something strange?_

La voz sonaba tranquila y alegre y llamo a la curiosidad de los niños, la puerta detrás de ellos se cerro de golpe dejándolos en oscuridad, la voz se volvió aterradora y algunas velas se encendieron, las velas de las calabazas de Halloween.

_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

Cientos de fantasmas salían de la nada, no era como los que vieron en esos pocos días en el castillo, estos eran aterradores, cantando la horripilante canción, con la luz de las velas y de la Luna que salía detrás de ellos notaron que estaban en una extraña ciudad oscura, de edificios torcidos y criaturas horribles.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Sus pequeñas voces infantiles, estaban pérdidas en lo más profundo de sus gargantas, retrocedieron poco a poco en un intento de alejarse de ellos, chocando con cuatro seres envueltos en capas.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

Los vampiros abrieron sus capas volando revelando el carro fúnebre que iba directo a ellos, todos saltaron en diferentes direcciones aunque el carro se movía muy lento, pudieron ver que sobre el techo estaba un hombre gordo sonriente girando su cuerpo menos su cabeza.

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

_This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

De un muro salio un hombre lobo, usando una camisa gastada y llena de sangre, de un bote de basura, un extraño arlequín y de una alcantarilla un hombre que se derretía, los niños retrocedieron hasta un pozo del cual salían unas voces.

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

Del pozo salieron dos brujas de piel verdosa y verrugas, algunos niños sintieron unas extrañas manos en sus cabezas, voltearon al ver un árbol muerto caminando, en sus ramas varios esqueletos colgaban por el cuello. Una bocina los hizo voltear al ver un gordo payaso en un monociclo arrancándose el rostro para mostrar que no tenía nada dentro de su cabeza.

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

Un fuerte viento les hizo cerrar sus ojos, algunos los abrieron, solo vieron a una joven mujer llena de coseduras en su rostro y por todo su cuerpo. De la Luna pareció la silueta de la Princesa haciendo muecas aterradoras para luego convertirse en cientos de murciélagos que rozaban sus cabezas.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

Una guillotina cayo al suelo, destruyendo una calabaza, haciendo que los pedazos cayeran cerca de ellos, de la cesta salieron tres horribles niños, uno sin ojos, una momia de un solo ojo y un demonio pequeño pero de grandes alas. Detrás de la guillotina salio una pareja vieja, de ropas rotas, un hombre flaco y una señora gorda.

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy _

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Apenas escucharon esa parte, recordaron que era la que canto la joven extranjera, voltearon a tiempo para ver como un espantapájaros se encendía en llamas, bailando con fuerza, agitando las llamas de su cuerpo.

Cuando estaba cerca de ellos, salto haciendo un giro en el aire para caer dentro de una fuente de una gárgola que se estrangulaba a ella misma, de su boca caía el agua de color verde.

_  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song _

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la

Con las estrofas finales, un gran esqueleto salió del agua, sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho, aferrados a los hombros, usaba un traje negro con líneas blancas, su moño de corbata era un murciélago, el cual abrió sus alas. Abrió sus ojos, no había nada, solo un vació oscuro que brillaba con maldad. Bajo de la fuente sonriendo con malicia, acercándose a los niños. Aterrados se abrazaron entre ellos, en un segundo el esqueleto dio un grito mostrando sus dientes, los niños cerraron sus ojos y por fin de sus bocas escaparon los gritos de miedo.

Alguien abrió la puerta del gran comedor y los niños salieron gritando aterrados, la profesora McGonagall abrió sus ojos asombrada, al igual que los otros Profesores jefes de las distintas casas, los niños temblaban de miedo, abrazados el uno con el otro, alguien levanto su brazo señalando dentro del Gran Comedor.

Snape se acerco para ver dentro, notando como una gran oscuridad que envolvía al Gran Comedor desaparecía con gran velocidad, dejando en el centro del lugar varias calabazas de Halloween encendidas, rodeando a un espantapájaros, colgado a un cartel que tenía escrito.

Halloween Town.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Invitación

Espejo de Oportunidades

La Revelación

Sakura se abría paso entre el mar de estudiantes que se amontonaban en la puerta del Gran Comedor, tratando de ver lo que ocurría. Los estudiantes hablaban entre si con nerviosismo y con miedo, cosa que ella noto. "Bankai ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto?" pregunto a su sombra mentalmente "Para nada, te juro que te lo hubiera dicho apenas te levantaras" dijo la sombra desde el suelo.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar ante las puertas, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, en el centro de todo el lugar, estaba un espantapájaros muy conocido por ella, con su cartel –Jack— susurro caminando lentamente. Snape volteo su cabeza y vio como la joven de ojos verdes caminaba a paso lento hacía el espantapájaros, trato de detenerla pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

Cuando estuvo frente a el, levanto su mano, tocando uno de los brazos –No dijo que sería en Halloween cuando el Rey Calabaza vendría— dijo Dumbledore –Nadie es perfecto profesor— dijo con calma sin voltear a ver a Dumbledore, su vista estaba concentrada en el rostro de calabaza. Dumbledore se acerco para estar al lado de la joven –¿Y que me dice¿Siente algo extraño?— pregunto con calma, Sakura miro al muñeco unos minutos más, para cerrar sus ojos –Nada, es un simple muñeco de Halloween. Creo yo— dijo con calma retirando su mano.

Dumbledore giro levemente su cara para verla, noto que ella estaba sería pero como ¿Triste? –Profesor Dumbledore— fue sacado de sus pensamientos para fijarse mejor en la joven –¿Si señorita Kinomoto?— pregunto con una sonrisa, Sakura respiro lentamente, dejando escapar un débil suspiro –Quiero pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento. Se que lo e tratado groseramente, faltado el respeto y actuando como una mocosa. Por eso me disculpo y deseo empezar de nuevo— dijo bajando el rostro.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se hizo más grande, coloco sus manos en lo hombros de Sakura –No te preocupes, creo que fui yo el que dio mal el primer paso y entiendo que te enojaras, acepto tus disculpas y espero que aceptes las de este anciano— dijo con calma. Sakura levanto su rostro, viendo fijamente a los ojos azules de Dumbledore, una delicada sonrisa adorno su rostro –Las acepto Profesor Dumbledore— Albus sonrío –Entonces ¿Puedo llamarla por su nombre?— pregunto –Claro— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mas alegre.

Snape frunció el ceño, solo era un truco, una falsa muestra de amabilidad. Lo sabía perfectamente ya que el usaba trucos semejantes como los que uso esa muchacha. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió de nuevo la mano en su brazo izquierdo, seguido de la risa de una niña, pero una sonrisa cargada de maldad.

Sakura miro de nuevo el espantapájaros –¿Qué harán con el?— pregunto, Dumbledore la soltó y miro directamente a los ojos de la calabaza –La Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Flitwick se encargaran de examinarlo para ver si tiene algún encantamiento o algo— explico. Sakura asintió mirando de nuevo al muñeco, de nuevo en sus ojos se reflejaron tristeza "¿Por qué Jack¿Por qué no me avisaste?" se pregunto la joven, sentía su corazón oprimirse, cuando sucedió lo inesperado.

Los ojos y sonrisa de la calabaza se prendieron, mostrando el fuego dentro de el, Dumbledore abrió sus ojos y apenas realizo un hechizo de protección para el golpe que le dio el muñeco, mandándolo prácticamente a volar. Sakura abrió sus ojos, en un segundo el muñeco la agarro por la cintura, el Espantapájaros la acomodo en su hombro y salio corriendo. Los alumnos se apartaron del camino, por el miedo y el terror dejándole libre el camino al Rey Calabaza. En su mano libre creo una bola de fuego que la lanzo contra la entrada, quemándola y creando un agujero lo suficientemente grande para poder salir.

Los Profesores vieron como el espantapájaros se internaban en el Bosque Prohibido con una Sakura en estado de shock. Sakura sentía las ramas rozar sus ropas y piel desprotegida, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, sin notar que los árboles frondosos, poco a poco se quedaban desnudos y muertos. Después de unos minutos el Espantapájaros la deposito en el suelo gentilmente –Sorpresa— dijo con alegría.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimas, trataba de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, una delgada línea de fuego rodeo al muñeco, la camisa roja vieja desapareció al igual que las piernas de paja, dejando ver un traje negro con rayas blancas, un moño de cuello con forma de murciélago, la cabeza de calabaza desapareció dejando ver la de un cráneo, Jack Skeleton mostraba una pequeña sonrisa –¡Jack!— grito Sakura abrazándolo con fuerza. Bankai salio del suelo abrazando igualmente al Rey Calabaza.

Jack sonreía abrazando a las dos, Sakura lloraba de felicidad al ver a su amigo, cuando se hubo calmado un poco se separo de el –¿Cómo es que estas aquí?— pregunto aunque no le importaba saberlo –Pues, te busque en Tomoeda y como vi que no estabas le pregunte a uno de tus amigos, creo que fue a tu novio. Debiste ver la cara que puso cuando me vio, ni quería asustarlo y casi le da un ataque al corazón— dijo con orgullo –Claro, tu eres el Rey de las Calabazas— dijo con una sonrisa.

Jack sonrió –Pero tu no te quedas atrás, eres famosa en todo oriente y aquí en occidente— Sakura se sonrojo –Debo hacerle honor a mi nombre— dijo con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos –¿Y yo que?— pregunto Bankai –No te olvido pequeña Bankai, tu también sabes hacer muy buenas bromas y ayudas mucho a Sakura— al escuchar esto Bankai inflo su pecho –¿Cómo sabes el nombre que le puse?— pregunto Sakura –Tu novio— dijo simplemente. Sakura se golpeo levemente la cabeza, sacando su lengua.

Por fin se dio cuenta en donde estaban, ya no había árboles llenos de hojas, no había animales ni nada vivo, estaban rodeado de 7 árboles grandes, cada uno con una puerta diferente –Estamos, en los 7 árboles de las Festividades ¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que solo estaban en Halloween— dijo asombrada –No Sakura, están en todas las festividades y en el mundo humano también— dijo Jack –¿Entonces puedo ir a Halloween Town cuando yo quiera?— pregunto emocionada –Pues Claro que si, pero pudiste venir por los túneles de los cementerios— dijo.

Sakura se sonrojo, recordando como llegaron a Tomoeda, por el cementerio de Halloween Town, pasando por varios túneles hasta salir al más cercano a Tomoeda –Es que, pensé que solo tu podías abrirlos y…me daba miedo perderme— dijo con sinceridad, haciendo que Jack se riera –¡No te rías! Es la verdad— dijo enojada, Jack se calmo y se arrodillo, quedando cara a cara con Sakura –Escúchame Sakura, todo ser de Halloween Town sabe encontrar el camino, no es porque lo recuerda, sino es porque nuestro corazón es el que nos guía a nuestro hogar y tu también puedes hacerlo— dijo con calma. Sakura miro directo a las cuencas vacía de Jack, creyendo en sus palabras, asintiendo lentamente –O sino, solo métete a un bosque y busca los árboles de las festividades, ellos aparecerán— dijo con alegría.

Sakura sonrió como nunca asintiendo. Estaba feliz, sentía su corazón saltar de alegría al ver a su viejo amigo, la tristeza que la invadía por casi todo un año desaparecía –Debo entregarte algo—dijo Jack levantándose y sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeño sobre negro. Sakura lo agarro, lo miro por unos segundos y lo abrió, dentro estaba una tarjeta negra, en los bordes estaban pintados huesos y flores marchitas.

Abrió sus ojos al máximo al leer lo que tenía escrito –Jack ¿Es verdad?— pregunto, el Rey Calabaza asintió, con este simple movimiento Sakura grito de alegría lanzándose a los brazos del esqueleto –¡FELICIDADES¡Ahora debo encontrar algo que usar¡Que emoción¿Cuando es?— pregunto entusiasmada. Bankai le robo la tarjeta a Sakura y la leyó. Al igual que su ama, abrió sus ojos al leer lo que tenía escrito. Jack mostraba su gran sonrisa –Aun no estamos claros pero creo que sea a principios de Octubre— dijo –Entonces deberé ir este mes para ayudar. Algo así necesita de toda la ayuda posible— dijo Sakura feliz –¿Pero no estas en una escuela de magia?— pregunto Jack.

Sakura cerro sus ojos, ese detalle se le escapo de su mente, pero una sonrisa surco su rostro –No tengo clases los fines de semana, me escapare para poder estar allí y como dijiste, solo métete en un bosque y ellos aparecerán— Jack lanzo una carcajada. Para muchos les hubiera helado la sangre, pero para Sakura era un sonido que le había hecho mucha falta.

Pero lejos de allí, la escalofriante risa se escucho por varios profesores de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore estaba preocupado por la joven, el famoso Rey Calabaza no era alguien a quien tomar a la liguera, como el descubrió por el golpe que recibió –Démonos prisa, debemos salvarla— dijo el anciano. Sakura frunció su ceño, varias presencias mágicas se acercaban y entre ellas se encontraba la de Dumbledore –Jack Me están buscando, si encuentran este sitio jamás podré ir a Halloween Town— dijo –Pues es mejor que te vayas con ellos ahora— dijo, Sakura negó con la cabeza –Si aparezco de una, sospecharan. Ellos no saben que yo soy la Princesa de las Calabazas— Jack llevo una mano a su mentón. Hasta que empezó a sonreír –Pues entonces deberemos montar una escena— dijo con una sonrisa maligna. Sakura pestañeo hasta entender lo que se refería al ver como Jack era rodeado por un aro de fuego y sonreír de igual manera.

La Profesora Sprout examinaba unas plantas, notando que estaban rotas y recientemente, cuando una esfera de fuego pasó muy cerca de su cabeza, dándole en un árbol, quemándolo en segundos. Volteo a donde creyó que venía el fuego, cuando los vio. El Rey Calabaza creaba bolas de fuego en sus manos mientras parecía danzar con gracia, lanzándolas a una lastimada Sakura. Sus ropas estaban rotas y algo chamuscadas, su cabello desordenado y un feo moretón en la mejilla izquierda, algunas heridas pequeñas se veían entre los pantalones rasgados que llevaba.

Sakura hizo aparecer un abanico en su mano agitándolo con fuerza, una gran corriente de viento choco contra el Rey Calabaza, solo para agitar las llamas de sus manos, parecía que la sonrisa de su rostro se hacía más grande. Sakura salto hacía atrás al esquivar las dos bolas de fuego. Respiraba con dificultad, estaba agotada por la pelea cuando un hechizo casi golpea al Rey Calabaza.

El Espantapájaros dio un giro hacia atrás evitando el golpe, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo vio a todos los profesores de Hogwarts frente a el. Dumbledore no bajaba su varita, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del Espantapájaros de Halloween –No permitiré que sigas lastimando a una de mis alumnas— dijo con firmeza el anciano director, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y solo eran dos trozos de hielo color azul. Jack rió con ganas al escuchar eso –¿Lastimarla? Solo jugábamos un rato— dijo con voz macabra.

Los profesores trataban de mantener la calma, aunque no pudieron evitar sentir los nervios al escuchar esa voz –Esta bien, detendré mi juego por hoy. Pero en Halloween continuaremos y con todos ustedes. Mientras más seamos ¡Mejor será la diversión y los gritos!— dijo con gran felicidad el Rey Calabaza. Snape levanto su varita susurrando unas palabras lanzando otro hechizo contra el Espantapájaros.

Sakura cerro los ojos, el hechizo golpeo contra algo, un escudo rodeaba al Rey Calabaza evitando que saliera lastimado "Vamos a meterle mas miedo Bankai" pensó con malicia Sakura. La sombra sonrió diabólicamente, desapareciendo sin que nadie lo notara. Jack estiro su brazo para tocar la extraña energía que lo rodeaba, atravesándola –Bueno, no son tan poderosas como las originales pero son efectivas— todos levantaron sus rostros para verla, sentada en una de las ramas de un árbol, la Princesa de las Calabazas sostenía algo en sus manos, eran una especie de cartas alargadas de color negro –¿Esa son las Clow Cards?— pregunto Dumbledore asombrado –¿Acaso eres sordo anciano? Dije que no eran tan poderosas como las originales. Las Verdaderas son más poderosas que estas que cree, el Card Master es una persona muy poderosa y no dejara que nadie use sus Card para el mal, en mi caso mis bromas— dijo la Princesa, esta vez su mascara era el rostro de una cabeza de calabaza.

Se levanto despacio, caminando hasta el final de la rama, para seguir caminando en el aire, dando unos pocos pasos mas hasta detenerse, bajo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, poniéndose al lado del Rey Calabaza. Giro para quedar frente a los magos y hechicera –Pensé que darías mas peleas contra Jack, pero se ve que no eres rival— dijo con malicia. Sakura sonreía mentalmente, Bankai hacía un gran trabajo –Tu Rey me tomo por sorpresa, no volverá a pasar— dijo con enojo –Lo que digas pequeña cerezo, pero como premio de consolación. Mostrare mi rostro— Sakura abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa "¡Bankai¿En qué demonios estas pensando?" pregunto Sakura a su sombra sin recibir respuesta.

La Princesa coloco sus manos en los bordes de su mascara, quitándosela lentamente, para dejarla caer. Todos abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa, alguno que otro ahogo una exclamación de miedo, el rostro era una mezcla bizarra entre lo humano y lo anormal, el perfil era humano, pero los ojos, nariz y boca eran los de una calabaza de Halloween. La sonrisa se agrando al ver los rostros en especial el de Sakura –Ahora si nos disculpa, es hora de retirarnos— dijo con una exagerada inclinación, el Rey Calabaza creo una gran bola de fuego que arrojo al suelo, todos se taparon los ojos por el resplandor del fuego hasta que este desapareció, la vegetación y suelo estaban totalmente quemados, pero no había rastros ni de la Princesa ni del Rey.

Sakura estaba sentada en una de las camillas de la enfermería –No me quedare a dormir la noche aquí— dijo de mal humor, la Sra. Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts dijo que necesitaba por lo menos quedarse una noche en la enfermería por si algo pasaba –Si lo digo es por algo señorita Kinomoto— dijo con seriedad, los ojos verdes mostraban un frío y odio a la enfermera, esta sin poder evitarlo tuvo un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, Albus Dumbledore entraba con calma –Poppy, necesito hablar unos minutos en privado con la señorita Sakura— dijo, la Sra. Pomfrey frunció su seño –10 minutos— dijo para luego dirigirse a su despacho cerrando la puerta. Dumbledore se sentó en una camilla al lado en la que estaba Sakura –¿Cómo se encuentra?— pregunto, Sakura suspiro –Como le dije a esa testaruda señora, bien— dijo cansada –Me alegro escuchar eso, Poppy es una persona que se preocupa mucho por sus pacientes, debes tener un poco de paciencia— aconsejo Dumbledore –No me gusta mucho los hospitales ni enfermerías— dijo Sakura en un intento de excusa, quería irse de allí y hablar en privado con su sombra sobre cierta bromita.

Dumbledore saco de uno de sus bolsillos un caramelo, le quito la envoltura –¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?— pregunto, Sakura negó con la cabeza –Pensé que quería hablar conmigo sobre lo que paso con el Rey Calabaza— Dumbledore saboreaba su dulce, como si no le prestara atención a las palabras de Sakura –Vine porque quería saber como se encontraba, lo del Rey Calabaza podemos hablarlo cuando se sienta mejor, pero si lo quiere hablar ahora— dijo con calma.

Sakura se acomodo para mirar directamente al anciano mago –El quería conocerme, la Princesa le hablo mucho de mi y pues, parece que su curiosidad fue tanto para que el viniera, un mes antes de su fiesta— dijo con calma. Dumbledore miraba fijamente a Sakura, escuchándola atentamente –Y quiso probarme, por eso peleábamos, por su deseo de conocerme mejor, aunque claro el lo veía como un juego. Lo que si me asombro fue la Princesa, al crear esas cards— Dumbledore también estaba intrigado sobre eso –¿Cómo cree que pudo crearlas?— pregunto –El conocimiento es algo que se puede buscar, el problema es el poder necesario para poder crearlas, Clow solo creo 52 cards, una gran número si me permite decir, y ella creo algunas, no tengo idea si pudo hacer la misma cantidad o más. Pero dudo que sea así— dijo, Dumbledore presto más atención a ese punto –¿Por qué lo dice?— pregunto –Ella dijo que no eran tan poderosas como las Clow Cards, eso me hace pensar que no creo muchas pero no puedo estar 100 segura— Dumbledore asintió –¿Sabe quien es el Card Master?— a esta pregunta Sakura negó –Nunca lo conocí, solo se alguna que otra historia de el— dijo con calma.

Dumbledore asintió, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en Bankai, su humor no era el mejor, esa parte de la broma no estaba planeado, pero no podía negar que había hecho un buen trabajo para causar un efecto así, pero quien sabe que hubiera pasado si en su sombra hubiera cometido un error, por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver a Bankai en el suelo, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y pidiendo el perdón. Solo suspiro levantándose de la camilla –Dígale a la Enfermera que no necesito pasar la noche aquí, prefiero pasarla en mi cama y que gracias por aguantar mi mal humor— dijo retirándose de la enfermería. El anciano director vio alejarse a la joven japonesa, notando algo extraño por un segundo, algo de color ámbar brillando en el suelo, muy cerca de su sombra pero solo fue un segundo.

Hermione levanto su cabeza, dejo de mirar el libro para ver quien entraba por la puerta, abrió sus ojos al ver a Sakura –¡Por Dios¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la enfermería— dijo preocupada –Me sentía peor allí— dijo con cansancio acercándose a su cama y dejándose caer en ella –¿No están por aquí cerca las locas de rosa verdad?— pregunto, Hermione entiendo rápido la pregunta –No, realmente no se donde están— contesto –Mejor, así puedo descansar y con tu permiso dormiré— dijo cerrando los ojos, las cortinas de su cama se cerraron por si solas. Hermione recogió de nuevo su libro y empezó a leer sin notar la Card que salía del baúl negro hasta la cama de Sakura ni del pequeño brillo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, el lugar era totalmente oscuro, no se distinguía ni arriba ni abajo, poco a poco aparecían los colores, aunque estos no tenían mucha diferencia con el ambiente anterior ya que eran de tonos oscuros, en unos pocos minutos el interior de la casa de Jack apareció frente a Sakura, más preciso, el cuarto que utilizo en su estancia en Halloween Town.

Lentamente apareció Bankai, con la cabeza agachada –Ama, yo…—no pudo continuar al escuchar los pasos de Sakura acercándose, cerro sus ojos ámbar, esta era su segunda vez que sentía el miedo, la primera, fue al pensar que nunca más vería a su Ama. Cuando los pasos se detuvieron, abrió sus ojos, levanto su cabeza lentamente, sus ojos se cruzaron con los verde esmeralda de la joven. Sus ojos no mostraban nada, Bankai esperaba lo que fuera, incluso desaparecer –Bankai, lo que hiciste, fue sumamente estúpido, innecesario y pusiste nuestras identidades en peligro— dijo con seriedad, la sombra asintió ante las palabras asustada –Ban… para la próxima dame la idea y lo planeamos juntas, aunque sea en unos segundos— dijo relajado su tono de voz.

La sombra la miro asombrada, Sakura sonreía –Lo siento mucho— dijo abrazándola, Sakura acaricio los cabellos de su sombra –Tranquila, no te negare que si estaba muy enojada, pero eres mi compañera y como no estamos en Halloween Town, necesitamos hacer estas bromas. No estamos acostumbradas a estar rodeadas por tantos Hechiceros y yo siento, que si nos descubren te pasara algo, y más con este tipo de gente tan atascada en la Edad Media— dijo Sakura. Bankai asintió y por fin viendo bien el lugar –Es nuestra habitación— dijo con alegría –El lugar donde naciste…para alguien de mente aun mas retorcida que la mía, hubiera pensado que este sería el lugar perfecto para matarte— dijo con un tono macabro.

Bankai sonrió, no era su típica sonrisa, más bien era una normal y alegre –Esa sonrisa parece mía—dijo Sakura sonriendo de la misma manera –Algo de color y ojos normales y seriamos Hermanas Gemelas— dijo en broma Bankai, pero Sakura dejo de sonreír, los recuerdos de alguien de ojos rojos invadieron su mente, al igual que una voz tan semejante a la suya hacían eco en su mente –Si— dijo en un susurro la Card Master.

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad, aunque aun algo del temor corría en las mentes de los estudiantes, en especial los de primer año. Sakura no comenzó para envidia del pelirrojo. Debía cuadrar con Dumbledore su horario, por eso estaba frente a una Gárgola de piedra –¿Cómo dijo que era esa contraseña?…¿arañas de mermelada?— dijo con duda, para su asombro la Gárgola se movió mostrando una puerta –Eso si es extraño, aun para mi— dijo abriendo la puerta y subiendo las escaleras en forma de caracol.

Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Sus ojos no estaban fijos en nada, como si dejara su mente divagar por el aire, un pequeño Fénix dormía con tranquilidad, pocos días habían pasado desde su última muerte de Fawkes, aún que este abrió sus ojos al sentir alguien acercándose.

Unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta, Dumbledore salió de su ensoñación, mirando fijamente la puerta –Adelante— dijo con amabilidad, la puerta se abrió revelando a la joven japonesa –Sienta por favor Sakura ¿Quieres tomar un té?— pregunto con amabilidad haciendo aparecer dos tazas llenas de té –No gracias— dijo Sakura sentándose. Dumbledore tomo una de las tazas y empezó a tomarlo con tranquilidad –Bien, vamos a cuadrar tu horario, para que no tengas problemas para hacer tu informe— dijo Dumbledore –Sobre eso Profesor Dumbledore, le quería pedir si los fines de semana podría irme del castillo. Para poder ir al Ministerio— dijo Sakura –Por supuesto, no hay problema— dijo con tranquilidad.

Estuvieron poco tiempo, Sakura escogió pocas materias, aun en su mente estaba lo leído en la invitación de Jack, se alegraba de solo recordarlo, que no se concentraba realmente en lo que hacía y eso era sonreír –¿Sucedió algo bueno?— pregunto con curiosidad Dumbledore –ah… si, un amigo mió me mando algo que me dejo muy contenta— dijo con voz suave y alegre –Si me disculpa profesor debo hacer algo. Hasta pronto— se despidió Sakura levantándose para salir del lugar. Dumbledore acariciaba su barba, pensando en lo que dijo la joven japonesa, su curiosidad era grande pero no podía arriesgarse en ganar de nuevo el odio de la joven, algo le decía que ella era muy diferente a toda persona que el a conocido, algo en ella le hacía sentir algo de miedo. Aunque lo trataba de relacionar con lo del Concilio de Oriente.

La primera semana de estudios de Sakura fue para ella lo mas aburrido del mundo, no por la teoría que daban los profesores, sino por lo sencillo de los hechizos de los magos occidentales, los alumnos como los profesores estaban asombrado de lo bien que le salían los conjuros y más sin hacerlos sin alguna varita. Su primera clase de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, el pequeño profesor pensó en darle unas clases de primero a Sakura, llevándose la sorpresa de que ella ya conocía todo el material de primero hasta cuarto año. Aunque Sakura quiso demostrarle lo fácil que era usar los hechizos, haciendo que los libros amontonados donde se paraba el profesor flotaran y danzaran en el aire, con el pequeño subido a uno de ellos.

Flitwick estaba encantando y disfrutando del pequeño acto y mas cuando los libros uno detrás del otro se colocaban en el suelo formando una pirámide y el quedando arriba de esta. En Transformaciones tuvo un pequeño encuentro de miradas con McGonagall, empezaron a cambiar pequeños objetos a otros hasta empezar a practicar con sus escritorios, Sakura frunció su seño al ver que trataban de convertir cosas en animales –¿Algún problema señorita Kinomoto?— pregunto la profesora –Si, me enferma ver como ustedes se creen dioses, jugando a crear vidas que después desaparecerán— dijo con odio. La profesora McGonagall le quito puntos por el comportamiento, ganándose un poco el odio de sus compañeros de Casa.

Defensa no tuvieron, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie –La materia esta maldita, nunca tenemos un profesor que dure mas de un año en ella— le explico Ron, Sakura le intereso eso, pensando en futuras bromas. El viernes la ultima clase era pociones, dos horas con los Slytherin –Fantástico, preferiría enfrentarme a las criaturas que trae Hagrid a sus clases que ver dos horas de pociones— dijo Harry –Vamos, no puede ser tan malo— dijo Sakura –No sabes lo que nos espera— dijeron el trío al mismo tiempo. Dentro de la mazmorra, el frío se acumulaba aunque aun no estaban en época de frío, Sakura le gustaba el lugar.

De un portazo apareció Snape, su rostro sin expresión alguna, los de Gryffindor estaban algo tensos, Sakura solo había escuchado cosas malas del profesor de pociones, pero ella se interesaba solo en una cosa, en el brazo izquierdo del hombre de pelo grasiento. Una delgada sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

Snape mantenía un ojo encima sobre la joven de ojos verdes, claro que eso no le impedía bajar puntos a los de la casa del León y favorecer a los suyos, hasta que vio la mirada de la joven sobre el –¿Algún Problema señorita Kinomoto?— pregunto acercándose a ella. Los de Gryffindor contuvieron el aire, rezando para que ella no hablara como lo hizo esa vez en Transformaciones –Si, tengo un problema, aun no me enseña lo que oculta baja su manga izquierda— dijo con tranquilidad.

Aunque no lo demostró, se tenso un poco –10 puntos menos para Gryffindor— dijo para luego alejarse –Pero ella solo hizo una simple pregunta cabello grasoso— dijo una voz, se volteo enojado –¿Quien dijo eso?— pregunto con enojo. Del pizarrón, en tiza se dibujaba un rostro de alguien con ojos y sonrisa de Halloween –Yo— dijo la Princesa de las calabazas. De una Poción cercana a el, un largo y delgado brazo oscuro salio, agarrándolo por la cara. Sin tiempo a que nadie reaccionara, el brazo lo jalo dentro del caldero, desapareciendo.

Los alumnos se asustaron y más cuando La Princesa salio del caldero sosteniendo un cráneo, ahora ya no tenía las típicas mascaras en su rostro mostrando el mismo rostro que le mostró a los profesores y Sakura –Pobre, pobre profesor…lo conocí tan bien…realmente no. Atrápala— dijo lanzando el cráneo a Harry quien por reflejo lo agarro –Será un hermoso recuerdo en tu cuarto— dijo con una sonrisa, el cráneo empezó a reír como loco y Harry lo soltó haciendo que se rompiera.

Del techo cayo el profesor Snape, cubierto de una sustancia negra, tosiendo con fuerza –Hasta pronto, mis pequeñas victimas— dijo con malicia desapareciendo en el aire.

Esa noche, lo único de que se hablaba era de lo ocurrido en la clase de pociones, Dumbledore mostraba un rostro serio durante la cena, Sakura removía su comida, su mente estaba en otro lugar, precisamente en un árbol –¿Piensas en lo que paso hoy?— pregunto Harry –En parte, también pienso en un amigo— le respondió viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Los ojos de esmeralda se encontraron, Harry por un momento se vio reflejado en esos ojos verdes, ya había escuchado que los ojos de la japonesa eran iguales a los suyos, por eso ya había diferentes rumores corriendo por todo el castillo, de los más extraños y sin sentido que ni sabe de donde salen. El que tal vez le gusto más es que dijeron que era su hermana perdida, le hizo mucha gracia. Sakura le sonrío –Sabes, escuche unos rumores locos que todo el mundo comenta sobre nosotros ¿Acaso este lugar es un centro de chismes?— pregunto divertida. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa –Pues, aquí se escucha de todo y créeme. Lo se por experiencia propia— dijo Harry.

En toda la cena hablaron de tonterías, sin notar como la mirada de cierta joven caía sobre ellos, mirando a la joven de cabello castaño con algo de odio y tristeza al mirar al joven de cabello negro.

Esa noche, una sombra recorría el castillo en silencio, la luna al pasar los días poco a poco dejaba de ser llena, las estrellas brillaban curiosas, mirando fijamente a la persona que recorría los oscuros pasillos del castillo –¿Por qué no salimos con algún portal de aquí?— pregunto Bankai al lado de Sakura. La joven se quito la capucha de su capa, iba vestida con la ropa que le hizo su amiga, en su cabeza llevaba la pequeña corona que le hizo Jack para navidad –Porque me gusta sentir esto, como si fuéramos hacer una broma— contesto. A lo lejos se escucharon algunos pasos, empezó a crear uno de sus portales cuando algo cruzo por su cuerpo, una sensación extraña como llamándola. Detrás de ella una vieja puerta, medio escondida llamo su atención y en un segundo la atravesó antes de que los Prefectos llegaran.

Era un aula totalmente abandonada, la gran capa de polvo cubría todo, los escritorios y sillas viejas y rotas se amontonaban en todas partes, Bankai miro todo con aburrimiento y saco su cabeza por la puerta para ver si ya podía seguir –Ya no hay nadie, podemos salir— dijo pero Sakura no le presto atención a su sombra, sus ojos miraban directo a los marrones de alguien que extrañaba, frente a ella estaba Kageryu sonriéndole, a su lado agitando su mano estaba Fenrir con una gran sonrisa, al otro lado del Dragón, abrazándolo como dejando en claro que era suyo estaba Skarlen, detrás de ellos estaban los Jueces, cada uno con una sonrisa en sus rostro.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, tanto de felicidad al verlos como de tristeza al ver que solo eran una imagen en un gran espejo. En un rincón olvidado del salón, estaba un gran espejo dorado, la madera estaba sumamente decorada, se acerco con paso lento, como teniendo miedo de que si se apresurara, la imagen desapareciera frente a sus ojos. Cuando todo la dura superficie del cristal, sus lagrimas caían con fuerza. Toco de nuevo el espejo esperando atravesarlo, como el que alguna vez tuvo el Rey Calabaza.

Levanto su cabeza mirando que algo arriba del espejo estaba escrito en negro unas palabras _–Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse…_¿Qué quiere decir eso?— se pregunto Bankai –Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo— dijo Sakura. Bankai pestaño leyendo una vez más la inscripción y comprendiendo que estaba escrita al revés, como si se leyera en un espejo –Sabes Bankai, por fin encontramos el último detalle para poder crear el portal, por fin podré verlos— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Bankai sonrió, ella no sabía que solo decía eso cuando pensaba en sus amigos del otro Halloween, los que nunca conoció. Miro al cristal haciendo que en sus mejillas un extraño color blanco apareció. Se veía abrazando a su ama de una forma muy diferente.

Por fin pudieron salir, el viento soplaba gentilmente, removiendo levemente los mechones sueltos de Sakura, se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo, Bankai miro por todos lados, acercándose al huerto del semigigante, Sakura se acerco y vio lo mismo que su sombra, unas grandes calabazas se esparcían por todo el huerto, acaricio una de las calabazas, una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro, saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una de sus card. Sin notar la sombra que la miraba a lo lejos.

La Card brillo y la tierra empezó a moverse lentamente, del suelo salían extrañas lapidas y estatuas grotescas, una colina se alzo, retorciéndose en espiral, Sakura se apoyo en una estatua de una gárgola, en su rostro apareció las marcas de Halloween, sus alas de demonio crecieron, sin pensarlo dejo libre su voz.

Quien lograría imaginar

Que mi miedo se fuera

Y me enamorada de esa noche

Donde algo renació y se creo

Y con las noches de luna

Atemorizo a quien sea.

Canto rodeando la estatua de la gárgola, Bankai la seguía lentamente, en un instante dio un gran salto cayendo con gracia sobre un de las lapidas, saltando de una en una hasta caer entre dos estatuas.

Sin tener que esforzarme

Sin gastar una gota de mi magia

Hago gritar a hombres rectos y derechos

Y con una sonrisa en mis labios

Que se transforma en maldad

Asusto hasta el más valiente.

Su rostro mostraba la diversión y malicia, para luego mostrar una gran tristeza y sufrimiento, el que había guardado por todo un año.

Pero día tras día

Ya no siento lo mismo

Y la tristeza me invade

Y yo Sakura, La Princesa de las calabazas

Empiezo a sentir la soledad.

La el rostro de la persona escondida mostraba asombro, Sakura era la Princesa, la misma que estaba investigando y ahora ella se revelaba ante el, la miro como pasaba sobre unas rejas retorcidas, subiendo la colina seguida por la extraña sombra.

Hay un vació que crece en lo mas profundo

De mi corazón

Ya que este no es mi mundo ni mi hogar

Y empiezo a extrañarlo

Soy la Reina del Mal

Y una Diosa del Caos

Que deja terror a donde voy

En las calabazas aparecieron los rostros de Halloween, brillando con fuerza, como mirando a su princesa en su recital, sin que Sakura lo notara, la persona que la espiaba se acerco un poco más, ocultándose detrás de la tumbas y estatuas. Sakura no prestaba atención a nada, solo dejaba ir su dolor y tristeza.

Para el Japón represento a Lucifer

Y hasta en Asia y en Europa

Me han conocido por mis maldades

Y como ya no soy Humana

Me puedo arrancar la cabeza

Y a Hamlet interpretar.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver como se arrancaba la cabeza y seguía cantando para luego colocársela y poner una cara de maldad.

No hay ser vivo o muerto

Que pueda gritar como yo

Cuando se ahogan entre mis sombras

¿Pero quien de este mundo podría entender

Que Sakura Kinomoto con sus sonrisas de Ángel y Demonio

Ya no quiere seguir aquí?

Si solo pudieran entender

Que me iría si pudiera hacerlo

Vio como el rostro de Sakura cambio de nuevo a la tristeza, lanzado la pregunta al aire pero se escondió cuando ella miro hacia donde estaba el. Pero la saco justo a tiempo para ver como la colina enrollada, se desenrollaba para dejar que Sakura bajara y siguiera hacia delante.

Hay un vació en mi corazón

Que pide a gritos por mi hogar

La Fama y la Gloria viene y se queda

Pero eso no llenara el vació de mi lagrimas

Sakura se interno en el bosque abrazándose, seguida de su sombra. Poco a Poco las tumbas y la colina desaparecieron, dejando todo normal como era antes, menos las calabazas que seguían sonriendo y mostrando el fuego dentro de ellas. Se levanto para seguirla.

Sakura siguió caminando a paso lento, sin notar la presencia que la seguía, Bankai tampoco prestaba atención, le preocupaba mucho su ama, ambas no notaron cuando llegaron a los 7 árboles de las festividades, levanto sus ojos y sonrió al ver frente a ella la de Halloween, se acerco despacio, estirando su brazo para tocar la manivela que era la nariz de la puerta en forma de calabaza, cuando lo escucho –Sakura— la joven Hechicera se volteo de una, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, detrás de ella estaba Remus Lupin.

Si, sigo vivo. Tarde mas con este capitulo por muchos factores, el primero y principal es que el 18 de septiembre comencé mi semestre de Diseño Gráfico (me siento fuera de lugar, todos dibujan menos yo ..) y pues, también la inspiración no llegaba y algunas veces, no tenía ganas.

Pero aquí esta el capitulo 6, tendrán que esperar por los próximos, talvez en navidad pueda escribir mas o en los días que tenga libre, pronto se acerca Halloween y espero que se estén comportando mal para que Jack los visite y les de un susto de muerte. Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Perro de ojos azules

Preparaciones

Sueños extraños

Ni el viento se hizo presente en ese momento, todo sonido ya no existía en la mente de Sakura, solo el latir de su corazón, frente a ella estaba Remus, mirándola fijamente. En su mano derecha estaba su varita, agarrándola con firmeza, listo para cualquier movimiento que ella tratare de hacer.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron a su sombra pero Bankai había desaparecido –¿Cómo es posible que tu seas la Princesa?— pregunto Remus avanzando con lentitud, Sakura retrocedió hasta rozar la puerta de Halloween, respiraba con dificultad –Es una historia larga que nunca creerías Remus— dijo con calma, aunque con un leve tono de preocupación. Remus levanto su varita apuntando directamente contra ella –No me llames Remus, tu perdiste ese derecho al mentirme y tratar de acercarte a Harry— dijo el hombre lobo.

Sakura pestañeo confundida pero pudo entender de inmediato a lo que se refería el licántropo –No soy una seguidora de ese tal Voldemort, tu sabes porque estoy aquí. Pero lo que no sabían los del Concilio cuando me mandaron, era que yo soy la Princesa de las Calabazas— dijo con seriedad y más al ver a su sombra salir del suelo, detrás de Remus –¿Y esperas que crea eso?— pregunto Remus acercándose más a Sakura –No, puede ser que ya no confíes en mi, que ya no me veas como tu amiga, la joven de otro país. Pero aun así debo cumplir la promesa que te hice— dijo con una sonrisa dejando extrañado a Remus.

Por fin Remus pudo sentir algo detrás de el, Bankai se lanzo en contra suya empujándolo. El licántropo abrió sus ojos y más al ver como Sakura abría la extraña puerta, cayo sobre ella haciendo que ella también cayera, Bankai estaba pegada a la espalda de Remus. Los tres cayeron dentro perdiéndose en la oscuridad, la puerta se cerro lentamente como disfrutando lo que paso, parecía que su sonrisa era más grande y aterradora.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, le dolía la cabeza y la espalda. Poco a poco se levanto del suelo, parecía estar en el mismo y extraño lugar donde siguió a Sakura, pero algo en el aire le decía que era diferente, sus instintos de lobo estaban alborotados, como felices.

Se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, su varita estaba al lado de su pie derecho. Se inclino para recogerla cuando algo corrió a su lado con rapidez, se levanto en un segundo para mirar como una sombra corría hasta desaparecer entre los árboles muertos. Agarro su varita y con cautela siguió a la sombra. A medida que seguía avanzando, los árboles se torcían más y más, La luna brillaba con más fuerza de lo que recordaba, aunque no estaba ya en su fase de luna llena, no sentía lo mismo malestares cuando pasaba su transformación y cuando la luna dejaba de ser completa, su cuerpo estaba mas relajado, con mas fuerza y con el deseo de hacer travesuras.

Sacudió su cabeza, en un vano intento de alejar esos pensamientos, ya no había motivos para hacer las travesuras que solía hacer en sus años de estudiante, los recuerdos de esos años pasaron uno por uno en su mente, haciendo que la tristeza lo abrazara una vez más. Cuando paso de nuevo esa sombra aun más cerca de el. Pestañeo extrañado, la sombra parecía de algún perro, uno muy grande pero erguido en sus patas traseras, pero lo que lo dejo más extrañado, era un aroma que le parecía conocido.

Siguió caminando, después de varios minutos, por fin pudo salir del oscuro y muerto bosque, abrió sus ojos al ver la misma colina una vez más, el cementerio y el campo de calabazas, solo que este era más extenso de lo que recordaba, pero no lograba ver el castillo ni el Bosque Prohibido. Cerca de el estaba un Espantapájaros colgado a un cartel. Se acerco con cuidado para mirarlo bien, era extremadamente flaco, la sonrisa en su rostro de calabaza era gigantesca y malvada, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Poso sus ojos en el cartel –¿Halloween Town¿Y donde queda…?— no pudo seguir su frase ya que una corriente de aire movió el espantapájaros, dejando su brazo en una dirección, como señalando el camino –Eso— dijo extrañado, algo le decía que tomara el camino señalado por el muñeco, sin dudarlo sus pies empezaron a moverse, ya lejos del muñeco, este movió su cabeza para mirar la espalda del hombre lobo, su sonrisa creció.

Ya había pasado el campo de Calabazas y la extraña Colina en espiral, ahora caminaba entre las extrañas lapidas y estatuas, el suelo era totalmente uniforme y extraño, nada crecía en el y las pocas plantas que logro ver estaban marchitas. El ladrido de un perro lo distrajo, miro a su izquerda encontrando lo que parecía una casa de perro, pero era la lapida mas grande que había visto, en la puerta estaba tallado la imagen de una cabeza de perro con dos huesos debajo de el entrecruzados. Una vez más escucho el ladrido, venía debajo de la lapida. Remus abrió sus ojos asustado –¡Espera pequeño¡Yo te sacare!— dijo esperando que el perro lo escuchara pero cayo para atrás cuando el fantasma de un perro salio del suelo.

Miraba asombrado al pequeño fantasma, este parecía muy feliz al ver al licántropo, en especial cuando lo olfateo un poco, ladro de alegría mientras daba pequeños giros en el aire para luego salir volando fuera del cementerio. Se levanto con cuidado, como esperando que algo similar pasara –Ok, eso fue demasiado extraño, aun para mi— dijo en voz baja, miro de nuevo la tumba y vio escrito el nombre del perro fantasmal –Zero, muy poco original si me permiten decirlo— dijo al aire. Una vez más se sacudió la ropa para seguir caminando, a donde fuera que iba.

Las rejas del cementerio estaban abiertas de par en par, apenas cuando termino de pasarlas se cerraron de golpe, su corazón latía con violencia, algo en el aire lo ponía intranquilo pero la alegría que sentía el lobo dentro de el lo ponía aun mas intranquilo de lo que ya estaba, trato de seguirla pero no lo logro, hasta que sus ojos vieron algo que lo dejo en shock, dos destellos azules en la oscuridad, pero de la misma forma en que aparecieron, se esfumaron.

Unos ojos del mismo color aparecieron en su mente al igual que el rostro de un viejo amigo mostrando su sonrisa despreocupada y divertida, suspiro tratando de calmar su corazón, los recuerdos de el y los de su muerte solo traían ese enorme vacío en su alma, con paso lento siguió, sin saber porque continuaba caminando, algo lo impulsaba a seguir ese camino que no lograba ver, algo lo llamaba para que viera lo que tenía entre sus manos. A los pocos minutos logro ver la silueta de una extraña ciudad, de edificios torcidos y oscuros, con extrañas formas desde lo que parecía una bruja hasta una cara con su sonrisa de Halloween.

Una gran reja le impedía el paso, suspiro una vez más esa noche, saco su varita pero la reja con un chirrido empezó a levantarse, cuando se detuvo, dudo en seguir pero de nuevo apareció el destello azul, cruzo la reja a paso lento, esperando cualquier cosa, apenas la cruzo esta cayo al suelo de un solo golpe, saco su varita, ni una luz alumbraba las oscuras calles de esa ciudad, el único sonido provenía de una extraña fuente de una gárgola ahorcándose a ella misma. Trato de calmar su corazón cuando lo escucho, las pisadas de un gran perro corriendo hacía el. Con sus ojos trato de buscarlo pero no podía, aun con sus sentidos desarrollados por el lobo, no lograba ubicarlo, hasta que fue tarde, de entre las sombras algo salto frente a el, empujándolo contra el suelo. El peso del animal se distribuía por todo su cuerpo –Dulce o truco Moony— Remus abrió sus ojos, frente a el estaba un rostro, parecía el de un perro pero era tan semejante a alguien en especial sus ojos azules –¿Padfoot?— pregunto, las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus cansados ojos –Claro que si amigo ¿A quién esperabas a ver¿A Snivellus?— pregunto mostrando su sonrisa.

Eso fue lo único que Remus necesito para saberlo, su amigo Sirius estaba frente a el, sin dudarlo lo abrazo llorando, Sirius devolvió el abrazo, estaba igual que su amigo, el también lo extraño y a Harry, estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que una voz los saco de sus mundos –Así que este es el amigo de que tanto me hablaste Sirius— Remus ladeo su cabeza para ver al mismo espantapájaros que vio colgado al cartel. Sirius sonrió –Así es Jack, este es mi amigo Remus— dijo rompiendo el abrazo, se levanto y ayudo a su viejo amigo –Remus te presento a Jack, el Rey Calabaza— ante estas palabras, recordó la carta que le mando Albus después de la Luna llena informándole sobre el encuentro del famoso Rey Calabaza con Sakura –Es un placer por fin conocerte Remus, Sirius me contó de todas las travesuras que hicieron juntos y espero que te nos unas en Halloween— dijo con un tono de voz macabro mezclando con diversión.

El sonido de unos ladridos y el de la reja los hizo mirar hacia atrás, el perro fantasmal flotaba velozmente hacia Jack, seguido por una joven de ojos verdes –¡JACK!— grito Sakura agitando su brazo, el espantapájaros se volteo completamente y corrió para abrazar a la joven hechicera, los dos reían alegremente, al verlos Remus pudo sacar sus teorías de ese "enfrentamiento" entre ellos dos. Cuando Sakura vio a Remus parado al lado de alguien que ella no conocía, se soltó de Jack para quedarse detrás de el, Sirius se acerco con paso normal hacía ellos –Entonces tu eres Sakura. Jack me contó todo lo que te paso aquí y las bromas que has hecho. Es un honor por fin conocerte, soy Sirius Black— Sakura pestañeo pero mostró una sonrisa –Es un placer conocerte Sirius— dijo.

Remus tenía el seño fruncido levemente, mirando a Sakura, esta al sentirse observada, bajo su rostro. Sirius noto esto y volteo a ver a su amigo, reconocía esa mirada perfectamente, el algunas veces la había puesto cuando estaba en Grimmauld Place. Se acerco a Sakura y le dio una sonrisa –Mejor hablamos mañana, es algo tarde y de seguro querrás descansar para mañana— Sakura levanto su rostro asintiendo, un leve aro de fuego rodeo a Jack, haciendo que sus ropas desgarradas y piernas de paja desaparecieran, ahora un elegante traje negro de rayas blancas aparecía, el moño de cuello de Murciélago abría sus alas, la cabeza de calabaza desapareció mostrando el cráneo de Jack. Remus pestañeo asombrado, el temible Rey Calabaza ahora parecía un ser totalmente inofensivo, incluso lo veía como alguien divertido por la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Jack, Sakura y Zero se fueron en una dirección, a una casa con una gran torre en ella, Remus veía todos los edificios a su alrededor, ninguno parecía obedecer las leyes de la física común, los ángulos de inclinación, incluso las formas eran imposibles de sostenerse entre ellas si ayuda de magia, pero parecía que el lugar desafiaba todo –¡Vamos Moony! Dormirás conmigo, espero que no le moleste a mi amigo, fue muy amable al dejarme quedarme en su casa— dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa. Remus olvido todo por un momento, dejando que una sonrisa surcara en su rostro, no necesitaba ahora de explicaciones, ni saber porque tenía esa forma, solo sabía que su mejor amigo estaba a su lado de nuevo.

El sol del Halloween salía lentamente, con su gran sonrisa, los vampiros abrieron sus paraguas, la gente de Halloween Town hacia sus actividades diarias, aunque muchos se detuvieron al ver al humano caminando al lado del gran perro negro, todos en el pueblo se le quedaban viendo por unos segundos para seguir en lo suyo, Remus se sentía extraño allí, todo lo que veía era puras criaturas relacionadas con el Halloween, pero lo que no le sorprendió fue a ver a su amigo con una de sus típicas sonrisas dirigidas a un pequeño grupo de mujeres lobos que le sonreían y algunas le daban un pequeño guiño.

Había cosas que no cambiaban, y esa era que Sirius Black era un incorregible conquistador, Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía que nada hubiera sucedido, aun así su mente lo hizo volver a la realidad –Sirius— el mencionado volteo su rostro para mirar al de su viejo amigo de casa –¿Qué pasa Moony?— pregunto Sirius con tranquilidad, aunque sabía que cuando su amigo lo llamaba por su nombre algo serio ocurría –¿Cómo es qué…tienes esa apariencia?— pregunto algo nervioso. Sirius no dejo de caminar aunque su rostro dejo de mostrar esa sonrisa –Es algo que me desagrada recordar y que aun no tengo claro, creo que la única persona que puede ayudarme a entender bien todo es Sakura, ella paso por algo parecido por lo que supe— explico. Remus recordó a la joven, en su mente estaba la imagen de la jovencita amable y de gran sonrisa aunque algunas veces de carácter serio, luego la de la Princesa de las Calabazas, con su Guadaña doble cubierta de sangre.

Pronto cruzaron una reja con una calabaza con una corona en la parte de arriba, subieron las escaleras uniformes hasta llegar a la puerta, Sirius jalo una araña colgando de un grueso hilo negro, un grito sonó por toda la casa, Remus pestañeo por el extraño aparato, parecía un timbre que usaba los muggles en sus casas, pero muy extraño, la puerta se abrió y Remus tuvo que contener una exclamación de horror, una mujer de cabello marrón rojizo estaba frente a ellos, su ropa parecía estar hecha de varios trozos de tela de diferentes colores y diseños, pero lo que dejo aterrado al Licántropo era que todo el cuerpo de la mujer estaba lleno de coseduras –Buenos días Sally— saludo Sirius abrazando a la mujer de trapo –Buenos días Sirius. Buenos días— Remus trato de encontrar su voz para responder el saludo cuando su amigo lo salvo sin darse cuenta –Sally, este es mi amigo Remus— dijo feliz –¿En serio? Que felicidad de que por fin lo puedas ver de nuevo— dijo con alegría Sally.

Dentro de la casa se escuchaban ladridos y las risas de Jack, una risa que puso de punta los pelos de la nuca de Remus –Sakura le ha estado contando todas sus bromas a Jack desde la mañana y no ha dejado de reír, pero pasen, seguro no han desayunado nada— dijo Sally cerrando la puerta cuando los dos entraron.

Remus miraba todo con curiosidad, notando en una pared la silueta de algo grande que colgaba allí pero ya no estaba, Zero apareció en el pasillo, se acerco a Sirius dando giros alrededor de el –jajaja Hola Zero— saludo Sirius, Remus siguió con sus ojos el movimiento del perro, había visto muchos tipos de fantasmas pero el de un perro, jamás. Sakura apareció unos segundos después, la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció al ver a Remus –Buenos días Sakura— saludo Sirius notando el cambio de humor de la joven –Buenos días Sirius— devolvió el saludo, Jack apareció y saludo a los dos aunque a Remus le costo un poco, aun no se acostumbraba a todo.

Pocos minutos después, todos estaban sentados comiendo, claro que los platos de Remus y Sakura eran normales, el hombre lobo no entendía como su amigo podía comer esa extraña comida que parecía en un estado de putrefacción, cuando todos terminaros un silenció se apodero del lugar, concentrándose mayormente sobre Remus y Sakura. Sirius notando esto decidió empezar –Sakura— la mencionada desvió sus ojos del suelo al rostro canino –¿Quería preguntarte algo si no es mucha molestia?— pregunto –Para nada— respondió con una sonrisa. Sirius respiro lentamente –¿Qué clase de trato hiciste con el Espíritu del Halloween?— Sakura abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta, Bankai apareció en ese preciso momento, observando con curiosidad al gran perro.

Sakura tomo su momento antes de responder, Remus no entendía nada, aunque por el rostro de los dos, era algo muy importante o delicado –Mi trato con el Espíritu…fue para poder ayudar a salvar mi hogar y a Jack de Oogie Boogie, debía ser parte del Halloween, claro al tener una vida en el mundo humano no podía dejarla, por eso vivo como una humana aunque ya no lo soy tanto— dijo Sakura, Remus quedo sorprendido, ahora entendía esa canción de lamento. Sirius asintió ante la explicación de Sakura –¿Tu también hiciste un trato con el Espíritu?— pregunto Sakura –Si, hice uno con el. Me salvo la vida aunque claro, tuvo que hacerlo de esta forma, no tenía el poder suficiente para salvar mi viejo cuerpo— dijo –¿Tu viejo cuerpo?— pregunto Remus –Si Moony, veras todo ocurrió después de que mi queridísima prima me lanzara por el velo…—

"_Sentí como el hechizo me dio, no era letal pero si lo suficiente fuerte para empujarme y lanzarme a esa cosa, lo que vi no se puede explicar con palabras, solo con una. El Infierno, demonios, seres monstruosos devorando carne, torturando a humanos y entre ellos mismo, no importaba quien fuera, solo deseaban matar y destruir, el tiempo no existía allí, no supe cuanto tiempo pase sufriendo y aun así no podía morir._

_Cuando cerré mis ojos por un momento lo vi. Una gran llama verde, lo más extraño de todo pero que me dio risa era la cara de una calabaza de Halloween, no sentía el cuerpo y pensaba que era una alucinación –Bienvenido Sirius Black— allí supe que eso no era una ilusión. Miles de fuegos se prendieron a nuestro alrededor, todos con diferentes formas y colores –¿Donde…estoy¿Quién eres?— me costaba hablar pero necesitaba saber si había salido de ese lugar –Yo soy el Espíritu del Halloween. Y estas en mi Mundo en donde solo reina el Halloween Sirius, lograste escapar de las garras de la Muerte, pero tu cuerpo esta destruido pronto la Muerte te reclamara, ella es paciente— me dijo, con cada respiro que daba, mi cuerpo dolía más y mas –Pero hay una forma de salvarte Sirius, aunque deberás abandonar muchas cosas— ante eso la mire fijamente –¿No es vender mi alma verdad? Mira que es un cliché muy viejo— se que no era el momento pero no pude evitarlo, tenía que decirlo aunque para mi sorpresa se rió con calma –No Sirius, seguirás teniendo tu alma pero es muy parecido si lo quieres ver. Te volveras parte del Halloween, solo podrás salir algunas veces al mundo humano pero por poco tiempo, solo para mantener el miedo en ellos. Solo en la Festividad de Halloween podrás estar fuera por todo lo que dure el día. Qué decides Sirius— cualquiera puede pensar que no quería morir, que era algo arrogante pero podría ver de nuevo a ti Moony y a Harry._

_No se como lo hice, pero pude sentarme en el suelo, el dolor reclamaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, podía sentir como las pocas fuerzas que aun tenía desaparecían, levante mi cabeza para verlo directamente –Acepto, pero no por miedo a la Muerte… sino para poder ver a los seres que amo— dije con firmeza, aunque lo vi aun lo dudo, su sonrisa creció –Me alegro de escuchar eso, me recuerdas a Sakura, ahora ven a mi con tu esencia del Halloween— cuando dijo eso no lo entendí al principio cuando lo vi, un perro de llamas negras, sus ojos eran dos llamas azules, me ayudo a levantarme y apoyarme en el, los dos caminamos hasta entrar dentro del Espíritu. De allí no recuerdo lo que paso, solo se que cuando abrí los ojos estaba en medio de la plaza de Halloween Town y que Jack me miraba con una leve sonrisa, extendiéndome su mano."_

Al finalizar, Sakura y Remus tenían diferentes rostros, el del licántropo mostraba sorpresa y tratando de de asimilar todo, el de Sakura mostraba algo de tristeza pero sus ojos mostraban respeto por el hombre perro –Cuando apareció, estábamos a mediados de Agosto— dijo Sally –¿No tienes un mes aquí y ya te acostumbrases a esto?— pregunto Remus –Qué puedo decir, el lugar es muy divertido y todos son muy amables, en su sentido del Halloween— dijo Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa.

La noche llego a Halloween Town, poco a poco los habitantes del Halloween se iban a descansar, algunos seguían en las calles, colocando adornos extraños en las paredes y calles, Remus miraba todo esto por la ventana de la habitación que le había dado el Hombre Lobo, se asombro ayer en la noche al verlo y como este lo trataba con tanta familiaridad como si se conocieran por años.

Aun estaba asombrado por el relato de su amigo y triste, pensando que el podría volver con ellos y el Destino le daba una bofetada haciéndole ver la realidad, el ahora pertenecía a ese mundo, a esas criaturas que solo sabían asustar y mantener el miedo vivo entre los humanos. Suspiro apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, la puerta se abrió dejando mostrar a Sirius, este se sentó al borde de la cama, ninguno de los dos hablo por el momento, esperando que el otro hablara.

Remus abrió sus boca pero Sirius le gano –Seguro piensas que debe haber alguna forma, que no tengo que quedarme aquí para siempre pero no lo creo así, además me gusta estar aquí— ante esas palabras, Remus volteo lentamente para mirarlo y como poco a poco su corazón era apretado por la tristeza –En estos pocos semanas, me e acostumbrado, me gusta el aire de diversión y miedo que hay aquí, siento que algo en mi despertó, algo que dormía profundamente y ahora quiere disfrutarlo en este mundo. Remus, realmente lo siento mucho— dijo Sirius con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, Remus se acerco lentamente a el, cerro sus ojos azules esperando un posible golpe pero los abrió al sentir un fuerte abrazo, correspondió el brazo, no necesitaban palabras para expresarse. Ambos sabían que podrían seguir viéndose y eso era lo único que les importaba.

El sol de un nuevo día aparecía en la tierra del Halloween, los habitantes de Halloween Town estaban caminando de un lado para otro, decorando, arreglando cosas y trayendo más cosas. Remus miraba todo tratando de entender lo que hacían sin logro alguno, cerca de la fuente, Jack, Sakura y un hombre bajo y regordete con un sombrero de copa demasiado grande hablaban de algo, luego Jack y el hombre se fueron, se acerco despacio –¿Me odias Lupin?— la pregunta lo desconcertó pero luego recordó su actitud la noche en que llegaron –Yo…quería pedirte perdón, me deje dominar por mis instintos— dijo avergonzado –No hay que pedir disculpa, yo hubiera reaccionado exactamente igual como tu ¿Quieres caminar un poco?— pregunto volteándose, en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa aparecía –Claro— respondió.

Todo el día caminaron por las calles de Halloween Town, Sakura le mostraba todo a Remus y le presentaba a cada uno de los habitantes, el licántropo veía que la gente quería mucho a Sakura, en la tarde salieron de Halloween Town para caminar en el cementerio, de día no daba tanto miedo como en la noche, miraba con interés las tumbas y estatuas, cerca de allí Sakura le hacía muecas a las Calabazas y estas les respondían. No pudo evitar reír al verla, si ella fuera de su generación y hubiera conocido a los Merodeadores, nadie estaría a salvo de las bromas, aunque nadie lo estuvo realmente.

En la cima de Spiral Hill, ambos miraban Halloween Town y los alrededores, ese día Remus pudo entender un poco mejor a Sakura y a Sirius, algo en el ambiente lo motivaba a hacer bromas y asustar, talvez el lobo dentro de el era muy responsable en eso al verse rodeado de seres semejantes a el. Sakura sonreía aunque un suspiro escapo de sus labios, Remus la vio extrañado –Debemos regresar esta noche a Hogwarts, realmente no quiero hacerlo, por casi todo un año e estado alejada de esta tierra que es mi hogar y ahora que estoy de regreso, me es difícil alejarme de ella— dijo con tristeza, Remus apoyo su mano en el hombro de Sakura, esta levanto su rostro mirando directo a los ojos color ámbar –Pero podrás volver, ya sabes como hacerlo, así que no hay motivo para que estés triste— dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Sakura miro por unos segundos el rostro que alguna vez parecía siempre cansado y triste, ahora lleno de felicidad y de una juventud perdida, le sonrió –Gracias Lupin— Remus pestañeo e hizo una mueca –Me gustaba más que me llamaras Remus, y realmente lo prefiero así, porque somos amigos— Sakura sonrió aun más y asintió, se acerco al borde de Spiral Hill, este lentamente se movía creando un camino para Sakura y Remus, cuando ambos bajaron volvió a su forma normal –Sabes, aun no te cuento mi historia ¿Quieres escucharla?— pregunto Sakura –Claro, me interesa mucho— respondió Remus con una sonrisa y prometiéndose jamás revelar lo que había visto a nadie, ni a Albus Dumbledore.

La Puerta del Halloween se abrió esa noche, Bankai salio lentamente, como tratando de retardar lo que era inevitable, al igual que Sakura, Cuando Remus saco su pie de la entrada tocando el duro suelo de tierra, un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió y las ganas de regresar invadieron su mente y alma.

Cuando los tres salieron, la puerta se cerró lentamente, miraban dudosos si de abrirla de nuevo y regresar o ir al castillo, sin dudarlo dieron media vuelta dándole la espalda a los 7 árboles de las festividades, regresando a la vida normal, para Remus J. Lupin ya nada sería normal, ahora que sabía lo que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, el mundo del terror y la diversión, el mundo donde aun vivía su amigo.

El lunes algunos se preguntaron donde había ido la joven de ojos verdes, algunos ya sacaban sus conclusiones y los rumores se repartían más rápido que el viento –Jajajajajaja— Sakura se reía esa mañana en el Gran Comedor, Hermione la veía con el seño fruncido, Ron y Harry la miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa –Que genial eso. Que me fui el fin de semana a cometer asesinatos. Que locuras inventan ustedes— dijo con una sonrisa –No es nada gracioso, si haces eso la próxima vez la gente empezara a hablar de más y te meterás en líos— dijo Hermione –Que piensen en lo que quieran pensar, por mi no me afecta en nada— dijo Sakura agarrando un jugo de naranja y algunos huevos revueltos.

Las clases transcurrían con normalidad esos días, incluso no se presentaron bromas de parte de la Princesa, cosa que el Profesor Dumbledore se extrañaba y a la vez temía, pensado que ella esperaba el momento adecuado para realizar algo aun más horrible y talvez muy peligroso a sus estudiantes. Esa semana muchos se asombraron, otros se alegraron y algunos odiaron en especial la casa de la Serpiente de que Remus Lupin había regresado como Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –Vaya Remus o debería llamarlo profesor Lupin, me lo tenía muy bien escondido— dijo Sakura en broma y con una sonrisa al verlo apenas entro al salón –Así es Sakura o mejor dicho señorita Kinomoto, no puedo revelar todos mis secretos— dijo en el mismo modo Remus.

El Trío de Oro se alegro mucho al ver a su viejo profesor, el hombre lobo también estaba alegre pero el lobo aun más al tener cerca de nuevo a su cachorro, para el Harry lo era aunque el lobo también se había encariñado con la Princesa de las Calabazas. Sakura le fascino el modo de enseñanza de Remus, no era tan aburrida como la de los demás profesores, aunque en un momento, vino lo peor.

Remus se dirigió a un armario –Bueno, ya que les e enseñado nuevas cosas, quiero ver si aun recuerdan lo aprendido en los últimos años, por eso en esta media hora que queda, veré como les va con un boggart— ante esto, muchos empezaron a murmurar, recordando la primera vez que enfrentaron a uno, Remus se acerco a Sakura para explicarle lo que era y que debía hacer, aunque también algo mas –Aprovecha, podrás ver los miedos de tus compañeros— dijo con un guiño, la sonrisa de Sakura creció aunque no mucho.

Uno por uno, los alumnos pasaban al frente, Remus abría el armario y el Boggart tomaba la forma del miedo, algunos eran demasiado tontos, otros muy cómicos, Sakura pensaba que los miedos de sus estudiantes eran muy simples, ella los haría olvidar e implantar nuevos miedos. Cuando llego su turno se concentro en Jack, quería ver el rostro de sus compañeros al ver al temido Rey Calabaza, pero no fue así.

Remus abrió el armario, Sakura espero por unos segundos, pero nada paso, los estudiantes también esperaban a ver cual era el temor de la joven, Remus sintió un escalofrió cuando trato de mirar dentro del armario, este estaba totalmente oscuro, como si algo se hubiera tragado todo lo que hubiera estado adentro del mueble, cuando aparecieron. Sakura abrió sus ojos al ver dos destellos rojos que poco a poco tomaron forma de ojos, unos ojos rojos llenos de maldad y locura, Harry por un momento pensó en Voldemort al ver esos ojos, pero estos eran un poco más grandes, como los de Sakura.

Una gran sonrisa apareció debajo de los ojos, la sonrisa sádica y asesina de un loco trastornado _–Hola Sakurita ¿Me extrañaste?— _la respiración de Sakura era agitada, dando un paso atrás, el rostro por fin salió a la luz y todos se asombraron de ver que el boggart tomo la forma de Sakura, pero esta era extraña, se sentía alrededor de ella un olor a muerte. Sakura no pensó con claridad, los recuerdos de su otra yo en el otro Halloween llegaron a su mente, haciendo lo único que pensó, matarla.

Se lanzo en contra del boggart ahorcándola, aunque se veía en su rostro el dolor su sonrisa no dejaba su rostro, en una rabia descontrolada empujo con violencia sin soltarla hacía dentro del armario, solo la verdadera Sakura se veía, sus manos y la otra habían desaparecido en la oscuridad, dejando libre una de sus manos del agarre, levanto su mano haciendo un puño y lanzándola directamente a la oscuridad. El golpe se escucho claramente en todo el salón, sin detenerse ni un segundo, dio golpe tras golpe. Los alumnos estaban asombrados y aterrados, Remus estaba en shock al ver la actitud se la joven japonesa pero se asombro de ver sangre en su puño.

Con un grito saliendo de los labios de Sakura dio el ultimo golpe, como descargando en el todo su odio y rabia, se escucho el golpe y de cómo algo cayera al suelo y un sonido sordo al chocar contra una superficie dura, respirando con agitación, cayo al suelo sentada, una mano de una joven cayo al suelo, saliendo de entre las sombras, seguida de un charco de sangre.

Algunas alumnas gritaron al ver el charco de sangre extendiéndose por el suelo, Remus se acerco a Sakura, notando que su cara estaba manchada con algo sangre –Me duele la mano— dijo como si estuviera ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos, Remus levanto con cuidado el brazo derecho de sakura, su mano estaba llena de sangre y parecía rota –Pueden irse ahora— dijo Remus ayudando a Sakura y llevándosela fuera del salón, cuando se alejo del armario, la mano y la sangre desaparecieron. Los alumnos salieron pero sin separarse, empezando a hablar y murmurar –¿Alguien esta tan extrañado como yo?— pregunto Ron –Más que extrañado, estoy desconcertado. No entiendo porque hizo eso en vez de usar el hechizo Riddíkulo— dijo Harry –Aun así, esto nos demuestra algo, que ella es más de lo que aparenta,. Algo en ella me hace desconfiar de lo que nos ha dicho— dijo Hermione con seriedad.

Sakura estaba sentada en una de las camillas de la enfermería, Remus estaba a su lado, la señora Pomfrey había aplicado un hechizo reparando los huesos de la mano de la joven, aunque no podía por unas cuantas horas. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, Minerva McGonagall entraba enojada, detrás de ella un serio Dumbledore le seguía el paso –¿Alguien me puede explicar eso de que la señorita Kinomoto es una asesina¡Los alumnos de mi casa no dejan de hablar de eso y ya para este momento todo Hogwarts esta hablando de eso¡— dijo exaltada –Por favor profesora McGonagall, cálmese, Sakura no esta bien en este momento— pidió el hombre lobo –Lo siento Remus pero yo también quiero saber que paso exactamente en tu clase— dijo Dumbledore con un tono mas calmado que el de la mujer pero se notaba la seriedad que había.

Sakura miraba al suelo su sombra, sin que nadie lo notara, Bankai trataba de animarla –Solo…— empezó a hablar haciendo que los tres magos pusieran sus ojos sobre ella –Solo hice lo que era mejor, si la dejaba ella nos iba a matar a todos— dijo con un hilo de voz –Escúchame Sakura, eso era un boggart, no era esa joven— dijo Remus –Aun la escucho, escucho esa sonrisa maniática y esos ojos rojos, si no hubiera presenciado su muerte, no creería que esta sepultada bajo toneladas de rocas— dijo con una leve sonrisa de cansancio –¿Quién es ella?— pregunto Dumbledore tratando de sacar alguna palabra mientras la joven estaba en ese estado. La joven levanto su rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos azules de Dumbledore, el anciano mago noto que los ojos verdes tenían un tono oscuro –El mismísimo Demonio con un rostro de niña. Mi rostro— dijo.

El fin de semana llego pero Sakura estaba encerrada en el salón donde estaba el espejo de Oesed, La habitación había cambiado, varios símbolos cubrían las paredes, techo y suelo del lugar, Remus estaba sentado al lado de Sakura en el suelo, la actitud de la joven le preocupaba demasiado, aunque la entendía. Su historia en Halloween Town y en el otro explicaba su ánimo, esa otra _Sakura_ era capaz de todo, aunque fuera un boggart, era el miedo más grande de Sakura y podía manifestarse perfectamente. Dumbledore trato de hablar con la joven pero esta no quiso, el tuvo que intervenir para que la dejara en paz, ahora el anciano director lo mantenía vigilado.

El espejo no reflejaba nada en ese momento, las imágenes se distorsionaban constantemente, Sakura ya lo estaba alterando y tratando de convertirlo en un portal, aun no sabía si lo lograría pero lo intentaba, hasta que paso eso –¿No iras a ver a Jack?— pregunto Remus –No tengo ánimos Remus, quiero descansar— dijo con voz apagada, Remus suspiro y se levanto, se dirigió a la puerta, la card Lock se separo de la puerta para dejar libre el paso a Remus, el aun se asombraba al ver las verdaderas Clow Cards o mejor dicho las Sakura Cards –Pienso que la Princesa de las Calabazas no dejaría que su pasado la hundiera en esto, lo afrontaría para seguir haciendo sus bromas y ayudar a su amigo Jack, como lo hizo hace un año— dijo Remus para después salir.

Sakura levanto su rostro mirando al espejo, de alguna forma pudo ver la cara sonriente de Jack, se levanto del suelo, sus Cards brillaron en su bolsillo y Lock regreso al mazo, Sakura sonrió, Bankai salio del suelo abrazando a su ama, esta correspondió el abrazo, ambas rieron en silencio, pensando en lo mismo.

El mes de Septiembre se acaba y Octubre empezaría pronto, en esas semanas la Princesa de las Calabazas había hecho las mil y un bromas, algunas graciosas y otras tan espeluznantes que incluso que algunos profesores sufrían de pesadillas. Dream brillaba en las manos de Sakura, le encantaba crear de esas pesadillas a todo Hogwarts, aunque esa noche algo extraño paso, una esencia mágica oscura provenía de la habitación de los muchachos de sexto año, mezclándose con la de Harry, Sakura cerró sus ojos y uso una vez más la Card Dream.

Harry estaba en Departamento de Misterios, en la habitación del velo, viendo como Sirius caía por el –¡NNNOOO!— grito corriendo al velo, pero no podía avanzar, parecía correr en el mismo sitio –Una y otra vez lo veras pequeño Harry, como todos mueren por ti, como sus intentos de salvarte son pagados con sus vidas— dijo una voz, en la oscuridad dos ojos rojos brillaban, Harry cayo de rodillas al suelo tapándose los oídos –¿Quien podría ser el siguiente. Que tal ese Hombre Lobo? Lupin— dijo la voz con maldad –Porque no mejor tu— respondió la voz de una joven.

Todo lo que rodeaba a Harry se desmoronaba, del suelo salían extraños aparatos, columnas inclinadas sostenían el techo aunque este no se lograba ver, calabazas de Halloween empaladas mostraban su fuego dando algo de luz al lugar, tres estatuas se alzaron, una de un Grifo, otra de un Dragón con una larga cola y la ultima de una ave con cuerpo humano, cada una sosteniendo espadas.

Del suelo se formaba un círculo con los símbolos del Sol y la Luna, rodeando una gran Estrella, unas cadenas atraparon a Harry jalándolo hasta pegarlo a lo que parecía a lo que parecía una ruleta de juego, aunque mas bien parecía una gran sierra circular. El grito de una joven se escucho, Hermione apareció sus pies y manos estaban dentro de bloques de madera, evitando que se moviera, el cabello rojo de Ron apareció seguido después por el, saliendo de un bloque de cemento, solo mostrando la mitad de su cuerpo, desde su cintura hasta los pies estaban dentro de ese bloque. Voldemort estaba en el centro del círculo atado de pies y manos, una gran perro y un lobo parado en sus patas traseras sonreían como locos, entre los dos apareció la Princesa de las Calabazas, estaba vez no usaba una mascara, aunque mas de la mitad de su rostro no se podía ver, solo su boca.

Una extraña música empezó a sonar, el lugar poco a poco se ilumino en colores mas brillantes de tonos verdes y rojos, parecían fosforescentes y haciendo que el lugar fuera mas extraño de lo que ya era.

_Bien, bien, bien_

_¿Que tenemos aquí?_

_Pero si es Voldemort _

_oohh que miedo tengo_

_Así que tú eres de quien todos los magos hablan_

_Jajajaja_

La Princesa empezó a cantar y bailar alrededor del mago oscuro más grande del siglo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_Es Broma, es broma_

_No creo lo que veo_

_No puede ser verdad  
No puede ser el_

De un rápido movimiento lo jalo de su túnica, poniéndolo frente a su rostro para mirarlo mejor

_Es viejo y feo_

_No se que es peor  
Me podría partir de la risa  
Sino te mato primero_

Lo salto haciendo que el mago oscuro se diera un fuerte golpe en el suelo, para luego subir cuando una pequeña columna saliera del suelo poniéndolo a la altura de la cintura de la joven, era lo suficiente ancha para que el mago estuviera aun acostado. La Princesa agarro el borde de la columna y la hizo girar.

_Si la Princesa dice  
Que los problemas se acercan_

_Debes prestarle atención_

_Ya que yo soy ella en persona _

Y si aun no estas temblando  
Es que algo anda mal  
Y puede ser la ultima vez  
Que escuches mi canción

De un golpe detuvo la columna y levanto al mago oscuro, haciéndolo bailar con ella, aunque estaba atado de pies para después dejarlo caer para abrazar al perro y al lobo que empezaron a cantar junto a ella.

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh, Yo soy la Princesa de las Calabazas_

La Princesa se abrazo a si misma, en su rostro una sonrisa sádica se mostraba acercándose al mago que se retorcía con paso lento moviendo las caderas.

_Si me comienza un hormigueo_

_No tengo más que hacer…_

_Que un guiso de carne y huesos_

_¿Y sabes que le daría mejor sabor?  
Una pizca de serpiente y tu eres el indicado_

El Hombre Lobo se acerco la joven Hermione con un cuchillo, mientras que el Perro a Ron con hacha, ambos sonreían y cantaron una vez más junto a la Princesa.

_Ohhh_

_Oh, Yeah_

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

_Oh, Yeah, ella es/ Yo soy la Princesa de las Calabazas_

Voldemort se sentía humillado, había escuchado hablar de esa tal Princesa de las Calabazas pero jamás pensó que ella podría entrar a la mente del joven Potter y a la suya.

_Suéltame ahora mocosa  
Si quieres seguir viviendo_

_Mis planes no te involucran aun_

_Así que desátame ahora mismo_

Las tres estatuas empezaron a moverse, Voldemort esta frente a ellas aunque el les daba la espalda, por eso no podía ver como ellas levantaba sus espadas para luego bajarlas al suelo, aunque el frió mental jamás atravesó al mago al ser jalado por la Princesa y hacerlo bailar una vez mas con ella.

_Es broma, es broma_

_No creo lo que oigo_

_Debe haber alguna forma de callarte  
Me ahogo en mis lagrimas_

_Que risa, me divierte_

_Eres gracioso_

_Y ahora con tu permiso_

_Podemos comenzar_

De una patada lo lanzo al suelo, para luego inclinarse hasta estar a cms del rostro de serpiente del mago.

¿_Que piensas hacerme?_

_Todo lo que me pueda imaginar_

_Ooohhh, el sonido de los gritos_

_Es música celestial_

_En especial cuando yo los provoco_

_Porque soy un Demonio_

La Princesa se acerco al círculo y este empezó a moverse lentamente, de entre sus ropas saco varios cuchillos lanzándolos hacia Harry, algunos rozaron sus brazos y piernas haciendo que el gimiera de dolor.

_Y es más divertido, debo confesar_

_Cuando se juegan las vidas con la muerte_

_La mía ya no pero la tuya viejo _

_Es mucho mejor_

Del techo bajo un gancho que coloco en las ataduras de Voldemort, para alejarse y ver como era jalando hasta el techo, mientras unos reflectores lo iluminaban.

_Libérame ahora _

_Si deseas seguir existiendo_

La Princesa se acero a Harry y haciendo girar una palanca, la ruleta empezó a girar.

_Oh viejo, me cansas_

_Pareces que no entiendes_

_En la situación_

_En la que estas_

_No tienes salvación_

_No hay esperanza de vivir_

_Ya que soy la Princesa de las Calabazas  
Y tu solo iras a un lado_

_¡Jajajaja!_

Voldemort seguía colgado en el aire pero mas cerca al suelo, apenas rozándolo, la Princesa se acerco a el con una gran sonrisa, jalando una palanca el suelo se abrió, mostrando un agujero de fuego, Voldemort abrió sus ojos, el lobo y el perro tomaron otra palanca, jalándola al mismo tiempo haciendo que la cuerda se soltara y el mago oscuro cayera.

Voldemort grito mientras empezaba a arden por las llamas, su cuerpo envuelto en el fuego cayo en un vació para luego se tragado por una gran boca, la de una calabaza de Halloween.

En ese momento seis personas se levantaron de sus camas, el Trío de Gryffindor respiraba con agitación sudando, Voldemort se levanto de su asiento, respirando con agitación, una leve capa de sudor resbalaba por su cara, Remus pestañeo un momento, extrañado por el sueño pero no podía negar que fue divertido ver la caras de Voldemort, Sirius bostezo para luego caer de nuevo en la cama, aunque sonriendo por el sueño. Sakura dormía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con la Card Dream entre sus manos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bien, otro capitulo, otra canción modifica, increíblemente aun con trabajos, exposiciones y demás cosas que tengo, saco tiempo para escribir, claro tengo 4 días libres contando con el fin de semana, los viernes los tengo libres y hoy es un día de fiesta nacional, por eso tengo tiempo :P

Pero talvez lo siguientes si tardaran, aunque espero que el capitulo 8 llegue en un día especifico (Ya deben saber cual es) por el momento espero que lo disfruten y un pronto Feliz Halloween.


	9. Chapter 8

A Capitulo 8

Noche de Halloween

Las figuras que el espejo refleja

Sakura miraba al trío esa mañana, tenían grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos como si no hubieran dormido nada anoche –¿Y que les pasa¿Acaso soñaron que ese mago oscuro los visitaba usando un tutu rosa y alitas de Hada?— pregunto con una sonrisa, los tres jóvenes miraron con unos ojos de asco a la japonesa con solo decir eso, sus mentes trataban de crear esa imagen tan perturbante y no querían corromper la poca inocencia que les quedaba.

Ron miro con unos ojos de asco a Sakura –¿Cómo puedes imaginar algo así?— pregunto, Sakura solo alzo sus brazos aunque en su mente una broma se formaba en su cabeza, algo infantil para la Princesa, pero tanto como ella y Bankai les parecía excelente. La sombra sonrío y desapareció para ver a su siguiente victima.

Septiembre había finalizado y ese Lunes Octubre nacía, pronto sería el momento que ella estaba esperando, además del Halloween. Había estado ayudando a Jack para ese día al igual que Remus aunque un poco, el licántropo poco a poco se acostumbraba a Halloween Town y a sus habitantes y ellos a el.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos que no noto como Dumbledore se acercaba a ella –Buenos Días jóvenes— saludo el anciano, Sakura salio de golpe de sus pensamientos –¡No haga eso! Me acaba de dar un susto de muerte— dijo enojada Sakura, lo de susto era mentira pero si estaba enojada y no podía simplemente ahorcar al anciano "Recordar visitar los sueños de Dumbledore" pensó con malicia. Dumbledore sonrió –Lo siento mucho ¿No durmieron bien?— pregunto al ver la cara de los tres jóvenes. Hermione levanto su rostro para hablar cuando paso.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe, algo entro volando para caer dolorosamente contra el suelo, todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos en especial los de la casa de la serpiente, en medio del comedor esta Severus Snape, usando un tutu rosa con mallas y zapatillas del mismo color, unas alas de Hada traslucidas, una corona dorada en su cabeza y una varita con una estrella en su mano. Todo fue un silencio absoluto por unos segundos hasta que las risas explotaron.

Tres de las cuatro mesas de Hogwarts estallaron en carcajadas, incluso algunos de los profesores contenían las risas menos Remus que se revolcaba en el suelo. Trato de pararse, pero volvió a caer tras mirar al profesor de Pociones de nuevo. Snape se levanto lentamente, apenas había salido de su despacho cuando algo lo atrapo y fue tragado una vez más por esa oscuridad para luego ser lanzado, al estar en pie por fin supo del porque de esas risas al ver lo que llevaba puesto. Su rostro se puso pálido para pasar al rojo, estaba furioso, una risa sonó más fuerte que las otras y todos se callaron, Sakura se reía con ganas, incluso las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Dumbledore la observaba fijamente.

Lentamente salía del suelo la Princesa de las Calabazas, sus ropas oscuras ahora eran de un color rojo sangre, las alas de demonio tenían destellos rojos y su rostro oculto por una mascara en blanco, sin ojos ni boca –Sabes, el rosa te sienta bien lo único malo es tu cabello, pelo grasiento— dijo con malicia la Princesa, aunque oculta debajo de la mascara, muchos creían ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de la Princesa, Snape lanzo el palito de madera y busco la suya, la Princesa levanto su mano derecha en la cual estaba la varita del profesor, moviéndose entre sus dedos –¿Buscabas esto rosadito?— pregunto con burla aunque esquivo un hechizo que vino desde la izquierda. Dumbledore tenía alzada su varita apuntando directamente contra ella –Ok quieres jugar abuelo, pues juguemos. Puede que no tenga mangas pero si tengo varios ases o mejor dicho, varias Cards— dijo levantando sus manos, entre sus dedos cientos de Cards aparecieron y empezaron a flotar alrededor de ella.

Sakura miraba todo con atención, esperando la broma de Bankai, una vez más ella actuaba impulsivamente, aunque ahora eso no le preocupaba mucho, cuando lo sintió. Sus ojos se abrieron por el terror, sus pupilas se contrajeron y una palidez cubrió su rostro. Bankai detuvo las Cards, ella también pudo sentirlo, estaba temblando y asustada cosa que noto Dumbledore. Bankai desapareció sumergiéndose en el suelo para salir disparada por la puerta y subir las escaleras. Sakura se levanto de golpe y siguió a la sombra.

Harry había mirado el cambió en el rostro de la joven y noto que tanto ella como la Princesa reaccionaron de forma extraña al mismo tiempo, sin pensarlo también empezó a correr seguido poco después por sus amigos. Sakura corría con desesperación, el miedo no la dejaba razonar hasta que inconscientemente abrió uno de sus portales directo a su habitación. El baúl se agitaba con violencia y un aura roja lo cubría, Bankai trataba de contenerlo pero la madera empezaba a crujir y romperse.

Sakura corrió al lado de su sombra y trato de ayudarla pero fue tarde, el baúl exploto, objetos y ropa salieron volando aunque para Sakura eso no importaba, sus ojos miraban con terror a lo que tenía en frente, un libro negro brillaba con intensidad, en su portada estaba la imagen de dos grandes Zorros. Uno era tonos azules y el otro de tonos marrones, en letras rojas estaba escrito su nombre, estaba rodeado de cadenas aunque estas explotaron al igual unos sellos dibujados en papel que estaban pegados en la cubierta.

Parecía que algo quería salir del libro aunque este se resistía en abrirse, Sakura trato de atraparlo pero este fue más rápido y se lanzo a la puerta. La joven y la sombra se lanzaron al mismo tiempo atrapándolo aunque cayeron rodando por las escaleras. Harry estaba a punto de subir las escaleras a los dormitorios de las muchachas, olvidando que era imposible subir para los jóvenes cuando vio a Sakura rodar por las escaleras con la Princesa, se aparto de un salto para ver como las dos se detenían en el suelo, parecía que trataban de detener algo.

Hermione y Ron llegaron poco después, ambos miraban asombrados a Sakura y a la Princesa tratando de detener el libro, este brillaba con más fuerza, al aire se hacía sofocante a cada momento, aunque los tres jóvenes magos no podían sentir la presencia que emanaba del libro, podían escuchar dentro de sus cabezas unas leves palabras llenas de odio y promesas de dolor y muerte.

Gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por el rostro de la joven hechicera, concentrando todo su poder en tratar de detenerlo, Bankai hacía todo lo posible para ayudar, poco a poco el brillo se fue extinguiendo, la tapa del libro fue cerrándose lentamente, en segundos que parecieron varios minutos para las dos, por fin se detuvo, Sakura respiraba con agitación sin despegar de sus ojos del libro, como esperando que algo más pasara. Bankai suspiro agotada y desapareció lentamente, justo cuando llego Dumbledore seguido por algunos profesores. Remus estaba al lado del Director, sus ojos vieron el famoso libro maldito, como lo llamo una vez Sakura cuando le contó su historia. Allí estaba la Dark Sakura Card, Nightmare.

La respiración de Sakura volvía a su ritmo normal, con manos temblorosas recogió el libro, en la contra portada estaba la imagen de un joven de alas negras, de mirada vacía, en cada mano llevaba una Katana. Cuando se levanto por completo noto a los profesores frente a ella, Dumbledore se acerco a Sakura –Le explicare todo pero le dejare algo en claro. Esto nunca se lo daré, ya que es mi responsabilidad mantenerlo encerrado— dijo, dando medía vuelta y con paso lento subió las escalares a los dormitorios de las muchachas, en esos momento Dumbledore jamás despego sus ojos del libro.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal ese día, aunque Sakura no asistió a ninguna, estaba sentada en su cama mirándolo, como esperando que hiciera algo de nuevo. Pudo reconstruir su baúl y guardar todo menos el libro. Estaba preocupada, no por lo que hablaría con Dumbledore sino de lo que paso, en todo un año jamás había pasado algo como eso, solo simples sacudidas que no duraban mas de unos segundos. Solo Jack y Remus sabían de la existencia de esa Card, ni sus amigos, novio y Guardianes conocían de ella, Sakura había creado el libro dentro de uno de sus portales y a los Guardianes.

Si, había creado primero a Mizu y al segundo Gogyou. Agua y Tierra, después a Yami el ángel. Los tres tenían grandes poderes incluso más que Kerberos y Yue ya que ellos poseían un poco del poder de las sombras que Sakura controlaba, en especial Yami. Se levanto lentamente de la cama agarrando el libro, era hora de enfrentar a Dumbledore y tratar de que este no se quedara con el, algo le decía que el anciano deseaba el contenido del libro y trataría de evitarlo, a toda costa.

Toda la Orden del Fénix estaba allí rodeándola, no se había asombrado al ver a los profesores allí, la mirada de Remus decía todo con claridad, que pasara lo que pasara el la ayudaría. Le dio una leve sonrisa al licántropo por su apoyo aunque esta desapareció cuando Dumbledore apareció por una puerta y sentándose detrás de su escritorio. Los objetos plateados y extraños habían desaparecido, en su lugar estaba el libro negro, los dos Zorros brillaban levemente, como si detuvieran a la Card. Sakura mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de Dumbledore al igual que el anciano, Verde y azul chocaban, esperando que alguno de los dos empezara.

Los Miembros de la Orden miraban el libro con interés. Otros de que se trataba de alguna estúpida broma y pocos con algo de miedo –Sakura ¿Qué es exactamente esto?— pregunto por fin Dumbledore levantado su mano para tocar el libro pero Sakura lo agarro antes que el –Esto es la prisión de un demonio, un ser que haría ver a su Voldemort como un simple principiante— dijo con calma la joven. Dumbledore notó el miedo reflejado en los ojos verdes –Es algo difícil de creer Sakura. Si pudieras explicarnos— pidió con amabilidad Dumbledore.

Sakura suspiro, Bankai le había las mil y un ideas para una historia, muchas demasiado locas, otras sin ningún sentido, incluso una le hizo reír. Aunque algunas solo las junto y tuvo la perfecta –Todo empezó hace como dos años, en un accidente, practicaba algunos hechizos cuando algo hice mal. No se como ocurrió y nunca quise averiguarlo después de todo lo que paso— dijo Sakura inclinando el rostro y apretando las manos, como si el recuerdo la atormentara.

Remus estaba sombrado por la habilidad de actuación de la joven, algunos miembros creían en sus palabras aunque otros no y entre ellos Moody –En vez de crear un hechizo para poder ver cosas lejanas, cree un portal, lo malo es que se tragaba todo incluso a mí. Sentí que estuve cayendo por horas hasta que choque de espalda contra el suelo, me levante solo para ver todo una ciudad en ruinas y en llamas, detrás de mí estaba el. Un ser maligno con un solo deseo, destruir y matar, había destruido todo un mundo y ahora buscaba uno nuevo y yo le abrí el paso al nuestro. Trate de detenerlo aunque parecía imposible hasta que lo pude hacer, no se de donde saque el poder para hacerlo pero logre sellarlo dentro de este libro, para mi suerte el portal aun no se cerraba aunque comenzaba hacerlo lentamente, dándome el tiempo suficiente de llegar a el y regresar— termino de explicar.

Todos guardaban silencio, como analizando las palabras de la joven –Y espera que nos creamos eso— dijo Snape ya con su túnica –Créalo o no, es la verdad y lo que me paso— dijo Sakura con seriedad –Pues algo tan peligroso debe estar mejor cuidado— dijo Dumbledore –Estoy de acuerdo con eso, haré mejores sellos y cadenas— dijo Sakura –Yo me refería a que yo lo cuidara— dijo el anciano.

Sakura levanto su ceja derecha, fijando sus ojos en los de Dumbledore –Si he mantenido por dos años a este monstruo bajo control ¿Usted cree que tendrá el poder suficiente para retenerlo?— pregunto Sakura –Completamente— dijo con seriedad el anciano mago –Demuéstrelo— dijo Sakura dándole el libro. Apenas Dumbledore tuvo en sus manos el libro, este empezó a temblar, por el rostro de Dumbledore caían gruesas gotas de sudor, tratando de contener el gran poder que emanaba el libro. Sakura viendo que el anciano no podía más, le quito el libro gentilmente, este dejo de temblar y ya no emanaba más su energía.

Todos abrieron sus ojos al ver lo que paso, entre las manos de la joven parecía un libro más, pero en otras el libro cobraba vida y fuera lo que estuviera dentro de este trataba de escapar –Es mejor que yo siga cuidándolo. Si ya no es necesaria mi presencia aquí, necesito crear nuevos sellos, buenas noches— se despidió Sakura levantándose de su silla y saliendo del despacho del director, Dumbledore respiraba lentamente, tratando de recuperarse de lo ocurrido. Mientras los sostuvo pudo escuchar una voz, una tenebrosa voz reclamando venganza contra Sakura y contra otras personas. ¿Había alguna parte de la historia que la joven japonesa no contó? Esa y otras preguntas se formulaban en la mente del director, mientras que en otra pensaba en la información que le diría a su amo.

El viernes desapareció y la madrugada pertenecía al sábado, Sakura Kinomoto avanzaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, a su lado estaba Remus Lupin y Bankai. El trío se dirigía a la entrada principal del Castillo. El domingo sería el gran momento que Sakura estaba esperando con ansias, Remus estaba emocionado, cada vez que ayudo con los preparativos, más entraba la alegría del Halloween en el y la necesidad de las bromas y con Sirius Black allí, el deseo era más grande.

Abrieron las grandes puertas con cuidado, la fría brisa de esa época acaricio sus rostros, las hojas secas de los árboles danzaban con el vientos, Sakura sonrió con gran entusiasmo, pronto sucedería algo que jamás olvidaría, el Halloween estaba más cerca con cada día que pasaba y pronto, pronto podría verlos de nuevo.

Una gran sonrisa aprecio en los labios de Remus, había olvidado lo que se sentía ser feliz hacía tiempo, pero ahora, con la llegada de la joven, poco a poco recordaba esa sensación que alguna vez recorrió todo su cuerpo en su lejana juventud. El lobo dentro de el se movía con excitación al sentir las nuevas sensaciones en su ser. Y más al estar en Halloween Town y con Sirius.

Bankai mostraba su sonrisa llena de dientes, por todo un año alejada de su mundo, de su hogar le había afectado, aunque la cercanía de su ama y las bromas cometidas calmaban su alma, esta se encontraba vacía, aunque poco a poco la llenaba de un nuevo sentimiento extraño para ella, al volver a Halloween Town y ver de nuevo al Rey Calabaza, le devolvió esa alegría perdida, pero su alma ahora necesitaba algo más que los abrazos simples de su ama y las pequeñas muestras de cariño. Cerro sus ojos tratando de olvidar eso y concentrarse en lo que sucedería el domingo.

Los tres salieron de los muros protectores del Castillo, dirigiéndose a su destino, a Halloween Town.

La Puerta del Halloween se abrió, lo único que se podía ver dentro de esta, era la gran oscuridad del vacío, una mano agarro el borde para sostenerse, poco a poco el cuerpo de un perro salió, Sirius Black olfateo el aire, aun podía sentir el olor de la calabazas, aunque el aroma de Remus y de Sakura se acercaba cada vez más hacía el. Una sonrisa de travesura cruzo su rostro, con el mayor silenció posible, se alejo en otra dirección, directo a Hogwarts.

Sakura pestañeo al ver la puerta de Halloween abierta –¿Algún idiota habrá entrado?— se pregunto Bankai aunque el pensamiento de una nueva victima para bromas le hizo sonreír –Padfoot— dijo Remus –Puedo sentir su olor— dijo para aclarar a la joven que la miraba con un rostro de duda. Sakura sonrió –Pues dejemos que se divierta, ahora el es parte de Halloween y como tal debe mantener el miedo entre las personas. Como yo lo hago— dijo con una aterradora sonrisa, Remus suspiro pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Unos ojos felinos miraban el largo pasillo sin interés alguno, esa noche no había encontrado alumnos rompiendo alguna normal, La Sra Norris caminaba con pereza hasta que algo corrió a su lado, se puso atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño. Sus sentidos estaban alertas, aunque no lograba encontrar a la persona que se escondía –Oohh no sabes cuanto tiempo espere por esto querida Sra Norris— dijo una voz entre la oscuridad, la gata trataba de encontrar el origen de la voz sin logro. Detrás de ella una sombra se alzaba, los ojos azules de la sombra brillaban como el fuego, su gran sonrisa mostraba cada uno de sus colmillos.

En las mazmorras, Severus Snape trabaja en su despacho en algunas pociones. Su mente estaba dividida ante su trabajo y sobre el libro, se preguntaba que clase de poder se encontraba dentro de ese simple objeto para que Dumbledore se cansara tanto. En la historia que contó la joven japonesa, era tan irreal y poco probable que sucediera.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto la puerta abrirse lentamente. La posición tomo un color diferente en ese momento, Snape alargo su mano hasta la mesa de al lado sin mirar, como sabiendo donde estaba el siguiente ingrediente. Al no tocarlo desvió su mirada a la mesa, no estaba allí, su seño se frunció y se acerco a la mesa para buscarlo. Detrás de el una gran sonrisa y unos ojos azules brillaron con malicia. Snape al ver que no estaba lo que buscaba, iba a voltearse cuando lo escucho –¿Se te perdió algo Snivellus?— pregunto con burla y maldad. La Respiración de Snape se acelero –Black— dijo en un susurro –Así es cabello grasiento. Hora de las bromas— dijo en el mismo tono de voz, si fuera posible, parecía que sus ojos brillaban más.

El manto oscuro se alejaba dando paso al brillo naranja del sol de Halloween, la voz de un gallo sonó apenas los rayos de luz lo tocaron, los vampiros abrieron sus paraguas y siguieron flotando con tranquilidad. Sakura seguía durmiendo hasta que las lamidas de Zero la despertaron, abrió sus parpados para ver de frente el rostro del perro fantasmal. En otro tiempo hubiera gritado de terror, ahora una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, acarició la cabeza de Zero para luego levantarse. Bankai salio del suelo con una cara de sueño –Matare a ese gallo…de nuevo— dijo con enojo. Sakura no pudo evitar reír levemente –Ya lo has intentado muchas veces y sigue regresando. Es algo que no puedes detener— dijo con calma Sakura –Lo se, pero me hace sentir mejor al destrozarlo— respondió Bankai agarrando un hacha que estaba tirada por allí para luego desaparecer.

Sakura negó con su cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír, Bankai era muy temperamental en las mañanas, en especial si alguien la levantaba. El sonido de un hacha estrellándose contra la madera retumbo por toda la casa, por una ventana se vio caer el cráneo de un gallo.

Sakura bajo por las escaleras hasta la sala de la casa, llevaba puesto una franela verde oscuro de manga largas, unos pantalones negros, usaba unos guantes de tonos verdes, en el dorso de la mano estaban estampados la imagen de una calabaza de Halloween, Jack se encontraba caminando de un lugar a otro. En su rostro se notaba los nerviosos, cosa que extraño mucho a Sakura –Es la primera vez que te veo con ese rostro Jack— El Rey Calabaza se detuvo, se volteo para darle una pequeña sonrisa a Sakura –Es la primera vez que algo así me sucede y estoy nervioso— confeso. Sakura se acerco a Jack, cuando estuvo frente a el lo abrazo, Jack devolvió el abrazo a su amiga –Cualquiera en tu posición estaría nervioso Jack, pero yo se que todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí— dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa al esqueleto, Jack sonrió agradecido por el apoyo de la joven.

Remus caminaba por las calles de Halloween Town, saludando a todo los habitantes que veía, estos les devolvían el saludo al licántropo, estaba muy feliz por alguna razón, no sabía cual era pero no le importo. Solo deseaba seguir sentir esa felicidad, en un segundo un peso extra apareció en sus hombro haciendo que se inclinara levemente hacía adelante. Volteo levemente su cabeza a la izquierda, viendo el rostro sonriente de Sirius –Hola Moony— saludo el gran perro –¿Que hiciste ahora Padfoot?— pregunto Remus, el rostro de Sirius mostró una patética muestra de dolor –¿Así me saludas? Diciéndome que hice algo malo. Que mal amigo eres Moony— dijo con tristeza Sirius –Se que hiciste algo anoche y no era para comprar dulces— dijo Remus con seriedad, aunque una leve risa se mostraba en sus labios –Tu eras el que se metía a tomar los chocolates en Honeydukes por la noches usando el pasadizo de la estatua de la bruja tuerta y no tienes pruebas de que salí de aquí— dijo Black en su defensa –Dejaste la puerta de Halloween abierta— Sirius abrió su boca pero la cerro de nuevo –Por eso sentía que algo se me olvido— dijo en un susurro. Remus sonrió y empujo a Sirius pero sin notar algo. Detrás de el estaba la fuente de Halloween, el empujón hizo que se tropezara con esta, haciendo que cayera dentro de la verdosa agua. Remus abrió sus ojos al ver como su amigo se sumergía en el agua, dejando colgado sus pies en el borde. Miro a ambos lados para luego salir corriendo, Sirius salió de golpe del agua con un rostro de pocos amigos –¡¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ MOONY¡¡¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ!!!— grito Sirius saliendo de un salto del agua para perseguir a su amigo. Poco después el licántropo era perseguido por el perro, el perro perseguido por los niños del Halloween y estos por la sombra de Sakura. Sin saber el motivo de la persecución, solo para causar más desastres de los ya ocasionados por esta.

La Noche pronto ocuparía su lugar en el cielo, dos cansados amigos caminaban al lugar donde dormían, Remus tenía el cabello mojado al igual su ropa, el pelaje de Sirius estaba completamente mojado y en su hombro había unas pocas algas –Deberían limpiar más seguido esa fuente— dijo Remus sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica algunas algas y un murciélago con una mascara para bucear, abrió sus alas volando lo más alto posible, para caer en picada en la fuente y sumergirse en ella. Remus miro todo esto y volteo a ver a su amigo por una explicación –Le gusta nadar— fue todo lo que dijo.

El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes, pero poco a poco estabas desaparecían, Remus se rascaba con fuerza su brazo –Creo que me has pegado tus pulgas Sirius— dijo en bromas –¡Yo nunca e tenido pulgas!— dijo indignado –¿Entonces esa vez que tuvimos que bañarte James y yo cuando ya tenías toda una colección de ellas en tu pelaje fue obra de mi imaginación?— pregunto riéndose al recordar ese momento –Exacto— fue la respuesta de Sirius.

En pocos minutos llegaron a su destino, la casa del Hombre Lobo, Sirius abrió la puerta y los dos entraron, el dueño parecía no estar –De seguro fue a dar un paseo— dijo con tranquilidad Sirius sacudiendo su cuerpo, eliminando el exceso de agua. Remus busco el baño unas toallas para secarse cuando cayo de rodillas al suelo gimiendo, Sirius lo noto y corrió al lado de su amigo –¡Remus¡¿Qué te pasa?!— pregunto preocupado hasta notar como los colmillos de su amigo se alargaban y en su rostro aparecía un pelaje de color marrón. De inmediato dirigió su mirada a la primera ventana que viera, en ella se podía ver el resplandor de la Luna llena.

Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre Remus al escucharlo dar un pequeño grito de dolor, en pocos minutos todo el cuerpo del Merodeador estaba cubierto de un brillante pelaje, sus dientes eran grandes colmillos, sus orejas ahora eran de lobo, pero no era la transformación normal de el, parecía otro Lobo del Halloween, un hombre lobo.

Remus respiraba lentamente, abrió sus ojos y los primero que vio fueron los de su amigo, estos estaban abiertos de par en par –¿Qué…qué paso?— pregunto débilmente –Creo que debes verlo por ti mismo Remus— dijo Sirius sin salir de su asombro. Remus se levanto con ayuda de su amigo, tenía su mano derecha sobre su rostro en un intento de aliviar el dolor de cabeza, la retiro levemente para verla, sus ojos se abrieron mas que los de su amigo, levanto su otra mano y se la quedo mirando. Busco algo en que poder reflejarse, agarro un pedazo de metal doblado del suelo, aunque la imagen estaba distorsionada lo vio claramente, todo su rostro y cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelaje de color marrón, en los lados de su cabeza era de color blanco, sus orejas eran las de un lobo, incluso ladeo su cabeza para notar la larga cola que se movía levemente.

Dejo caer el pedazo de metal para ver a su amigo, Sirius aun no salía de su asombro y más cuando vio la sonrisa maligna de su amigo, esa sonrisa solo la había visto en Jack y Sakura cuando algo planeaban, sonrió de igual forma. Algo le decía que esa noche no sería nada tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus Lupin seguía como un hombre lobo pero con una cara de dolor, sosteniendo su cabeza –oohh mi cabeza, siento que alguien estuvo martillándola— dijo con voz apagada –¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche?— pregunto Sirius –Nada— fue la respuesta del licántropo –Me asombra, después de todo lo que hiciste anoche— dijo la voz de Sakura saliendo de la cocina llevando una bandeja con tres tazas de té

Estaban en la casa de Jack, Remus trato de recordar algo de anoche, después de ver que se había transformado ya no recordaba nada, solo una canción pirata –¿Qué paso?— pregunto –Primero, saliste como loco hacer bromas por toda la ciudad. Entraste en la casa del Alcalde y le jugaste una broma haciendo que su cama explotara y robándole su sombrero. Luego te perdí de vista— explico primero Sirius –Luego vino aquí y nos despertó a todos, Bankai trato de matarlo pero como nos explico lo ocurrido salimos a buscarte. Aunque Jack estaba súper contento de imaginar todo lo que estabas haciendo. Te buscamos por dos horas hasta que apareciste en la bañera de Lock, Shock y Barrel usando un sombrero pirata— termino de contar Sakura. Remus tenía los ojos abiertos por todo lo que le contaron –No olvidemos que también estabas cantando una canción pirata y sosteniendo una botella de ron— finalizo Sirius.

Remus no podía creer lo que le contaron, no podía recordar nada de eso –Fue una noche muy divertida, y mucho mejor al saber que tendremos a un nuevo compañero para este Halloween –dijo Jack buscando algo en un cajón –Realmente no recuerdo nada— dijo Remus –No importa Remus, lo importante es que te sientas mejor para el gran evento— dijo Sirius –Si no. Yo me quedo abrazándolo. Es muy lindo así— dijo Sakura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas abrazando a Remus por el cuello. Aun con todo el pelaje en el rostro de Remus, se podía ver un fuerte sonrojo.

Todos los Habitantes de Halloween Town se dirigían al Ayuntamiento, el interior estaba decorado con varios tipos de plantas y flores marchitas, telas negras y blancas tenían calabazas y hojas secas bordadas en ellas. La cortina del teatro estaba abierta, la tarima estaba al fondo, los músicos estaban a un lado esperando el momento en tocar su música.

Sakura llego corriendo y se subió de un salto para quedar a un lado de la tarima, al igual Bankai. Remus y Sirius subieron con más calma y se pusieron del lado contrario. En eso todos voltearon para ver al Rey Calabaza llegar, su traje negro había desaparecido, ahora usaba uno totalmente blanco muy parecido al anterior, solo que su moño de cuello ahora parecía un murciélago mas normal y tenía un sombrero de copa, no tan grande como el del Alcalde pero si de un tamaño mas grande que uno normal.

En ese instante los músicos empezaron tocar la marcha nupcial aunque más terrorífica, todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y voltearon para verla. Sally entraba a paso lento, usaba un hermoso vestido de novia totalmente blanco haciendo resaltar mucho su cabello rojizo, en varias partes del vestido se notaba la forma de telarañas y de hojas. En su cabeza llevaba puesto una pequeña corona de pocas puntas de color dorado, en la punta central estaba una calabaza de Halloween.

Jack sonrió al verla, Sally mostró una tímida sonrisa aunque sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Cuando subió y se puso al lado de Jack, apareció el Alcalde subiendo unas escaleras que estaban detrás de la tarima. Su rostro sonriente mostraba la mas grande de sus sonrisas –Queridos ciudadanos de Halloween Town, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a nuestro querido Jack, el Rey Calabaza con Sally, la hermosa muñeca de trapo— todos guardaban silenció escuchando las palabras del Alcalde, aunque Jack y Sally no. Ambos se encontraban mirándose el uno al otro.

Sakura sonreía al verlos, estaba feliz por ambos desde que leyó la invitación que Jack le dio cuando lo vio de nuevo. Bankai se limpio una lagrima que escapo de su ojo –Jack. ¿Aceptas a Sally como tu esposa hasta que nuestra querida muerte los separe?— pregunto el Alcalde, todos voltearon a ver a un se encapuchado sosteniendo una guadaña –Acepto— dijo Jack sin despegar su mirada de la de Sally.

Muchos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Sirius y Remus, los recuerdos de la boda de Lily y James, no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco melancólicos, pero mostraron sus mejores sonrisas al ver los rostros de los futuros esposos. Se notaba el amor que ambos sentían entre ellos –Sally ¿Aceptas a Jack como tu esposo hasta que nuestra querida muerte los separe?— hizo la misma pregunta el Alcalde –Acepto— respondió Sally. El Alcalde no dejo de sonreír –Si alguien sabe de algún motivo en que impida unir estos dos enamorados en matrimonio. Que hable ahora o calle…— pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando una pequeña explosión ocurrió. Una gran cantidad de humo se espació por todo el lugar, Jack abrazo a Sally. Sakura estaba a punto de explotar por la ira que sentía, sacando a Wind hizo que el humo desapareciera. En medio del camino una bañera se detuvo, dentro de ellas estaban tres niños disfrazados y usando mascaras –¡¡¡USTEDES¡¡¡¿¿¿COMO SE ATREVEN A INTERRUMPIR ESTA BODA¡¡¡¡NO SALDRA VIVOS DE AQUÍ!!!— grito Sakura, las marcas del Halloween aparecieron en su rostro, mas amenazadoras de lo acostumbrado, entre sus manos apareció su Guadaña Doble. Bankai se había transformado en un Dragón, de entre sus dientes escapaba una densa baba negra.

El rostro de Jack mostraba un gran enojo hacía los pequeños bromistas, bajo del escenario con paso lento –Solo queríamos darles un regalo a los novios— dijo Shock –No pensábamos hacer nada malo— dijo Lock –Es la verdad— termino de decir Barrel empujando un saco detrás de el, este se inclino levemente y cayeron al piso varias lanzas, bombas y una caja llena de escorpiones. Los otros dos bromistas vieron con enojo a su tercer compañero. Barrel miraba asustado algo detrás de Lock y Shock, cuando los dos voltearon sus rostros compartían el mismo que tenía ahora su amigo. Frente a ellos estaba Sakura y Bankai, en medio de ellas dos estaba Jack. Las Marcas de Sakura brillaban del mismo color que los ojos de Bankai, un color ámbar. Jack inclino lentamente su cabeza, mostrando que ahora era una calabaza y lentamente sus ropas cambiaban a las del Rey Calabaza, el fuego dentro de la calabaza era muy intenso, haciendo que los tres pequeños temblaran de miedo.

Todo era calmado en la plaza de Halloween Town, en la fuente nadaba el pequeño murciélago hasta que algo salio volando del Ayuntamiento. La bañera cayó al lado de la fuente de la Gárgola. Los tres bromistas estaban mareados por el fuerte golpe, el suelo tembló y frente a ellos estaba Bankai en su forma de Dragón. Sin darles tiempo de correr, esta agarro la bañera con sus dientes, sacudiéndola con violencia para lanzarla a un lado. Apenas cayo en el suelo, la bañera escapo lo más rápido que podía con sus tres pasajeros. Sakura apareció cerca de ellos, con un movimiento rápido de su Guadaña, corto las patas de la bañera, los tres pequeños bromistas estaban asustados y más cuando Jack se detuvo frente a ellos. Levanto sus manos y el suelo comenzó a temblar, debajo de ellos pequeñas grietas se formaban, se abrazaron entre ellos cuando una columna de fuego estallo debajo de ellos, haciéndolos volar por lo aires. Gritaron a todo pulmón por la gran velocidad de subida y más cuando fueron lanzados fuera de Halloween Town y caían directamente el bosque.

Sakura y Bankai se acercaron a Jack, la sombra ya tenía su forma normal y las marcas y guadaña de Sakura desaparecieron –Vamos, hay una boda que terminar— dijo Jack con tranquilidad, sus ropas blancas aparecieron al igual que su sombrero, su rostro de calabaza desapareció mostrando su cabeza normal, en ella estaba una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que correspondieron Sakura y Bankai.

La Boda siguió su curso normal, repitiendo la última frase del Alcalde – Si alguien sabe de algún motivo en que impida unir estos dos enamorados en matrimonio. Que hable ahora o calle para siempre— nadie dijo nada, todos esperaban que el Alcalde siguiera –Entonces los declaro, Marido y Mujer. Pueden besarse— al decir esto, Jack y Sally se acercaron, dándose un largo beso. Todos aplaudieron de felicidad en especial Sakura y Bankai que daban pequeños saltos, Remus y Sirius aplaudieron con fuerza.

Jack y Sally se separaron un poco para después abrazarse y sonreírle a todos los habitantes de Halloween Town, en sus rostros un gran felicidad se mostraba y en sus ojos el amor que ambos sentían el uno al otro.

La Puerta de Halloween se abrió, de ella salio una feliz Bankai, seguida en un mismo estado la joven de ojos verdes. Detrás de ellas salio Remus, apenas en poner su pie en el mundo real, su forma de lobo desapareció, las mismas ropas que uso el sábado volvieron –Nnnooo. Me gustaba mucho tu forma de lobo— dijo Sakura con una expresión de tristeza de niña pequeña. Remus sonrió –Seguro si volvemos a Halloween Town la recupero— Sakura medito esto por un segundo para asentir. Bankai bostezo, el sol pronto aparecería por el horizonte –Creo que se nos fue el tiempo. Pronto amanecerá— dijo Remus.

Era verdad, el cielo oscuro se iluminaba lentamente, Sakura se tapo la boca al dar un pequeño bostezo –Mejor nos vamos al castillo— dijo restregándose un ojo, Remus asintió, ambos empezaron a caminar, Bankai había desaparecido en el suelo, Morfeo la había reclamado en su mundo de sueños.

La caminata fue lenta para los dos, el Dios del sueño los llamaba a visitar su mundo, Sakura bostezaba cada 5 minutos, a Remus se le cerraba los ojos a cada instante, estaban a poco de caer rendidos cuando vieron las primeras torres del castillo. Estaban cerca, no podían dormirse en el bosque. Con esfuerzo lograron llegar a la entrada –Solo abrimos y a la cama— dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados. Remus acerco sus manos para empujar la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

Esto los despertó un poco, frente a ellos estaban Dumbledore, a su derecha la profesora Mcgonagall con un rostro severo y el profesor Snape…con el cabello de un color rosa chicle. El silenció reino por unos segundos, antes de llenarse por las sonoras carcajadas del licántropo y la joven japonesa. Ambos se abrazaron para no caer al suelo, se calmaron y vieron una vez más al profesor de pociones, las risas no esperaron más y salieron de sus gargantas.

Una vena pulsaba en la frente de Severus, su rostro estaba rojo por la ira que sentía contra los dos frente a el, cosa que no ayudo mucho porque solo hizo que rieran mucho más. Mcgonagall fruncía su seño cada vez más hasta que no aguanto –¡Guarden silencio ahora!— exclamo. Los dos se detuvieron aunque en sus rostros aun estaban las grandes sonrisas, Dumbledore miro fijamente a Remus, esperando una explicación de su parte. Remus pestañeo y recordó que había pasado la fase de la luna llena. Seguro Dumbledore fue a ver como estaba el y al no encontrarlo –Imagino que deseas saber donde estuve ¿Verdad Albus?— pregunto con una sonrisa inocente –Realmente deseo escucharlo Remus— dijo Dumbledore –Pues fui el compañero de Sakura en una boda de unos amigos suyos, nos divertimos mucho y pues. Estamos regresando ahora— dijo con tranquilidad –Quisimos traer un trozo del pastel pero Remus se lo comió en el camino— dijo Sakura –No pude evitarlo, estaba delicioso— se excuso Remus lamiéndose los labios.

Dumbledore se quito sus lentes de media luna para masajearse los ojos, Mcgonagall también tenía una vena pulsando en su cabeza y Snape un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. Sakura bostezo –Bueno, si nos disculpan pero nos vamos directo a la cama— dijo Sakura caminando entre los profesores seguida por Remus. Dumbledore iba a decir algo cuando su vista se poso sobre algo, por un segundo creyó ver una larga cola peluda salir de la túnica de Remus. Apenas cerro sus ojos y esta ya no estaba.

Todo el día Sakura estuvo durmiendo al igual Remus, cosa que alegro a muchos estudiantes que le tocaba ese día Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que muchos no terminaron sus tareas y trabajos. Aunque el Trío de Gryffindor se preocuparon un poco por el licántropo, ya que el viernes fue la fase de luna llena y el sábado también. Cuando tuvieron su hora de descanso fueron a verlo. Harry iba a levantar su mano para tocar cuando escucho voces, riéndose alegremente. Hermione se puso al lado de Harry y toco la puerta. Las voces se detuvieron y en unos segundos el rostro sonriente de Remus apareció –Oh hola muchachos ¿Qué los traen por aquí?— pregunto Remus –Queríamos saber si estaba bien Profesor Lupin— dijo Hermione –Pues como ven, me encuentro perfectamente bien— dijo Remus hasta que escucho una exclamación de sorpresa –¡Con que si tenías mas pastel guardado¡Eres un mal amigo Remus!— dijo Sakura sosteniendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate –¡¡Es mía¡No me la quites!— Remus corrió para salvar su trozo de pastel. Cabe destacar que el rostro de los tres jóvenes era insuperable al ver a un hombre adulto reclamar por un trozo de pastel como un niño pequeño a una escurridiza Sakura que corría por todas partes.

A la hora de la Cena, Sakura y Remus se encontraban mejor, ya mas tranquilos y comiendo con calma. Harry dejo su cubierto al lado de su plato y miro fijamente a la joven de ojos verdes –Remus me acompaño a la boda de unos amigos míos. Por eso llegamos hoy en la mañana, estábamos muy cansados y solo queríamos ir a nuestras camas. Me pasas la salsa por favor— pidió Sakura al pelirrojo –Pero si fue así, el profesor Lupin…— dijo Hermione pero Sakura la interrumpió –Si, se transformo, pero fue muy bueno ya que compartió esa noche con otros hombres lobos— ante eso los tres jóvenes miraron a Sakura –La boda se hizo en una ciudad muy escondida, no aparece en ningún mapa y es imposible encontrarla a menos que sepas el modo para llegar a ella. Allí no hay diferencia entre las especies y cuando digo especies me refiero a Hombres Lobos, Vampiros, brujas de todo tipo, incluso hay un científico loco allí. Remus lo paso muy bien allí, por ese le pedí que me acompañara porque sabía que lo disfrutaría— dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry miro a su profesor de Defensa, realmente se veía diferente, mas animado y rejuvenecido, las ojeras de sus ojos habían desaparecido al igual que la expresión de cansancio en sus ojos. El joven sonrió, desearía poder recuperarse como lo hizo el licántropo –¿Qué es lo que deseas?— fijo sus ojos en Sakura, ella sonreía –¿Perdón?— pregunto –Pregunte que es lo que deseas— dijo. Harry bajo su cabeza, ocultando su mirada –Ver a mi padrino pero…— el dedo índice de Sakura se puso en los labios de Harry, este la miro. Sus ojos mostraban una gran dulzura y un brillo de inocencia –Harry, aun conservando hasta la más pequeña esperanza, todo puede ocurrir y estoy segura que veras de nuevo a tu padrino. Solo debes creer en eso y no dejar que nada ni nadie te diga que el no volverá. Los milagros ocurren— dijo con voz suave, los ojos de Harry se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas. Sakura se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, los alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor se asombraron y algunos de los profesores que estaban observándolos. Ron pestañeo varias veces, Hermione mostraba un rostro serio y apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa, un fuerte sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Harry, Sakura se sentó de nuevo y con una ultima sonrisa siguió comiendo.

Remus presencio todo con una sonrisa, Sakura ya sabía una de las razones de la tristeza de Harry, ella se sintió mal por el, pero en segundos planeo algo, una forma de animarlo. Aun no estaba seguro si fuera buena idea, aunque Sirius estaba de acuerdo con ella. Negó levemente y preguntándose si Sakura hubiera nacido en su época y se hubiera convertido en la Princesa de las Calabazas tal como le paso. Que clase de bromas hubiera creado ella junto con los Merodeadores, el solo pensamiento le hizo temblar por un segundo para luego reírse.

Las semanas pasaron rápido para los estudiantes y la emoción y el miedo cada vez se hacían más presentes. El 31 de Octubre se realizaría una fiesta de disfraces, algunos alumnos estaban animados, muchos en especial los de primero o tercer año, ya que la Princesa de las Calabazas haría de seguro algún broma para ese día. Incluso podría aparecer el Rey Calabaza. El recuerdo de el en los de primer año estaba incrustado en sus mentes, el espantapájaros en llamas, danzando como si estas no la dañaran para luego mostrarse como ese temible esqueleto de mirada maligna.

Sakura estaba saltando de felicidad, Halloween se acercaba y el portal esta casi listo, lo podía sentir en su cuerpo. La alegría y la emoción invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo, Bankai no dejaba de sonreír a cada momento, parecía que su sonrisa creía cada vez más al pasar los días, haciéndola mas aterradora de lo acostumbrado.

Remus también se sentía feliz, con cada día nuevo el lobo se agitaba más, esperando la noche de las bromas y la oscuridad. Había decorado su salón con varios motivos del Halloween, cosa que extraño mucho a los estudiantes y que hicieron brillar los ojos de Sakura.

Por algún motivo, Harry se encontraba alegre, las palabras de Sakura habían llegado a su corazón. En su rostro se encontraba una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que noto su amiga que con cada día tenía peor carácter. La noche del 30 de Octubre, algo inusual paso, solo una persona fue testigo de eso y claro, Morfeo también.

Todo era oscuro para Harry, parado en medio de la nada, sin saber que era arriba o abajo. Se sentó en lo que el creía que era el suelo o acaso estaba flotando, se sostuvo la cabeza tratando de recordar algo. Sabía que se había acostado y les decía buenas noches a sus compañeros de cuarto –Entonces esto es un sueño— dijo en un susurro –Exacto Harry— el joven se volteo, detrás de el estaba la Princesa de las Calabazas, como la ultima vez, casi todo su rostro estaba oculto en las sombras menos su sonrisa, pero esta no era la sonrisa de locura y maldad, sino una tranquila.

Todo el escenario cambio, ahora estaban sentados en lujosos sillones de color rojo oscuro, el fuego de un chimenea calentaba el lugar, frente a ellos una pequeña mesita de té con dos tazas. Harry parpadeo y más al ver a la Princesa agarrar una de las tazas y tomar con naturalidad su contenido –Se que es un sueño porque yo misma lo estoy creando ahora. Pero debes saber Harry, si la ilusión es muy poderosa, la mente hace que se haga realidad para nosotros— dijo con calma.

Harry trato de comprender las palabras de la Princesa pero no podía, al ver que este no lograba entender le paso la otra taza, Harry la tomo con cuidado, acercando el contenido de esta sus labios. Abrió sus ojos al sentir el tibio liquido pasar por su garganta –Sabe…bien— dijo asombrado –Ahora entiendes mis palabras. Pero no vine a decirte de esto sino de algo que debes saber— Harry miro directamente al rostro oculto en las sombras, esperando las palabras de la joven –No debes ir a la fiesta de Halloween, sino a la torre de Astronomía. Alguien te estará esperando Harry, Debes aprovecharlo porque sino, deberá pasar un año para verlo— dijo con seriedad la Princesa.

Harry parpadeo –¿Por qué me dices todo esto¿Qué ganas al decirme lo?— pregunto –Todo a su tiempo Harry, pronto sabrás muchas cosas— dijo depositando la taza en la mesita. Harry la imito esperando algo más de ella –Ah, se me estaba olvidando algo…— dijo con un tono de voz diferente, en ese momento su rostro se partió, como un espejo, las grietas se esparcieron por todas partes, Harry se cubrió el rostro en el mismo momento que todo el lugar estallo en trozos de cristal. Cuando aparto sus brazos, frente a el se alzaba un muro de fuego, el rostro de la Princesa era visible, el rostro de una calabaza de Halloween –Feliz Halloween Harry— dijo arranándose la cabeza. Harry retrocedió un paso al ver como la cabeza se prendía en llamas y como su cuerpo la lanzaba hacía el mientras las carcajadas de la Princesa resonaban por todas partes.

Se despertó de golpe, con una capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, su pijama estaba pegada a su piel, como una segunda capa a causa del sudor. Cayó de espaldas al calmarse, razono las palabras de la Princesa ¿Qué pasaría en la Torre¿Sería acaso otra de sus bromas? Algo dentro de el le decía que no era cierto, que algo muy importante para el sucedería mañana o mejor dicho en la noche. En la mesa de dormir su despertador marcaba las 12:30, ya era 31 de Octubre, era Halloween.

Otro bostezo salio de la boca del joven de ojos verdes, ese día se lo dieron libre a todos los estudiantes. Para que descansaran y disfrutaran ese día en palabras textuales de su director. Lo que en realidad era una fachada para preparar todo para esa noche, no era el baile sino la llegada del Rey Calabaza. Dumbledore no dejaría que el lastimara a sus estudiantes y poder detenerlo allí.

El trío se encontraba en los jardines del castillo, debajo de la sombra de un árbol, disfrutando del aire y del poco calor de esas fechas de otoño –¿No pudiste dormir bien Harry?— pregunto Ron, Hermione vio a su amigo pelirrojo con una cara –No, tuve…un extraño sueño— dijo Harry –Acaso era…—no termino de decir Hermione para no incomodar a su amigo –No, no era sobre Sirius, más bien un sueño referente a otra persona— dijo Harry mirando algo frente a el. Los dos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas al mismo punto que miraba su compañero de ojos verdes, allí estaba Sakura practicando unos extraños movimientos, parecía de Karate o algo muy parecido.

Ron sonrió de una forma traviesa –Con que soñando con la japonesa. Bueno Cho te gustaba antes pero realmente Sakura le gana mucho— dijo Ron, el rostro de Hermione se endureció –¡¡Claro que no!! Soñé con la Princesa de las Calabazas— el rostro de sus amigos fue de sorpresa aunque el de Ron cambio a uno pensativo –Si que tienes gustos extraños amigo pero seguro debajo de todas esas mascaras debe ser linda o eres masoquista— con este comentario el pelirrojo recibió un golpe en su nuca.

El sol caía lentamente por el horizonte, los estudiantes regresaban al castillo para preparase para esa noche, Sakura seguía con sus movimientos. Cuando estuvo totalmente sola se detuvo, mirando fijamente el atardecer, una sonrisa adorno su cara mientras cantaba una canción en su mente, la marcas del Halloween aparecían al mismo tiempo cuando el sol desapareció –Es hora Princesa— dijo la voz de Remus detrás de ella. Se volteo lentamente y su sonrisa creció, Remus Lupin agitaba su cola lentamente, como saboreando el momento y los próximos gritos de terror.

La noche transcurría con normalidad y la fiesta pronto comenzaría, Harry estaba sentado viendo el fuego de la chimenea de la Sala Común, Ron y Hermione al se Prefectos debían estar vigilando y mantener todo en orden en todo momento de la fiesta –¿Entonces te quedas Harry?— pregunto Hermione –Si, tengo cosas que hacer— dijo sin despegar sus ojos del fuego –Te traeremos algo de comida— dijo Ron saliendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Espero unos cuantos minutos, mirando como danzaba al fuego frente a el, cuando ocurrió el primer hecho extraño de esa noche. Un portal oscuro se abrió frente a Harry, de el salio lentamente la Princesa –Es hora Harry— dijo. El joven de ojos verdes se levanto, la Princesa se adentro de nuevo en el portal seguida por Harry, fue una extraña sensación para el joven, era como cruzar una delgada capa de agua pero muy espesa.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo de la Torre de Astronomía, todo estaba oscuro y la Princesa no se veía por ninguna parte –Bien. Creo que solo toca esperar— dijo Harry, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, frente a el aparecieron unos ojos azules, los ojos de Harry se abrieron y se llenaron de lagrimas. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte –Sirius— susurro su nombre –Hola Harry me alegro de verte, pero no se si tu cuando me veas— dijo Sirius –¿De qué hablas Sirius?— pregunto Harry.

Sirius tomo aire y dio unos cuantos pasos, la luz de de la media luna se colaba por el balcón de la torre, dejando ver el pelaje de Sirius y su cuerpo. Los ojos de Harry al igual que su boca se abrieron por la sorpresa, Sirius le dio una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa al joven –Es una larga historia— dijo –Una historia que debe ser contada y con ayuda de alguien para que se entienda más— dijo la Princesa apareciendo al lado de Sirius –Pero…— Sirius no termino de hablar, la Princesa acerco su mano a la mascara que llevaba puesta –No te preocupes Sirius, se que Harry me entenderá y guardara mi secreto— dijo. Harry no entendía y quiso preguntar cuando la vio, la Princesa se quito la mascara revelando su rostro, Harry se quedo mudo al verla. Sakura Kinomoto le regalaba una suave sonrisa.

Por el momento la fiesta de Halloween era divertida, aunque un aire de miedo se sentía en el aire, los Prefectos de cada casa vigilaban al igual los profesores, unos esqueletos encantados por el profesor Flitwick tocaban una tonada alegre. Muchas parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música cuando esta se detuvo, los jóvenes miraron al escenario, los esqueletos estaban destruidos, sus huesos esparcidos por todo el lugar y en el centro, colgado a un cartel. Un espantapájaros con cabeza de Calabaza.

Las Puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraron de golpe, los Profesores estaban afuera en ese momento, trataron de entrar y de abrir las puertas con todos los hechizos que conocían, pero estas no se abrían. Los jóvenes estaban asustados y más cuando las luces de las velas desaparecían una tras otra. El único brillo existente era el de la calabaza de Halloween del espantapájaros, la cual se levanto mirando a sus victimas.

_Boys and girls of every age  
Would't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

Una música escalofriante empezó a sonar en la oscuridad del lugar, cantada por voces salidas del más allá, seguida por un sin fin de aterradores fantasmas.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

Los fantasmas pasaban a través de los jóvenes, no era la misma sensación que algunos recordaban al ser traspasados por los fantasmas de Hogwarts, esta era una sensación que congelaba hasta la misma sangre. Entre la oscuridad, varias criaturas salían.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Los Prefectos trataron de atacar a las criaturas, pero de sus varitas no salían ningún hechizo, Hermione abrió sus ojos asustada al ver que no podía hacer nada, y más cuando un vampiro pasó cerca de ella.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

De la nada, entre los jóvenes salio un tipo gordo, de rostro feliz y con un gran sombrero de copa, para luego girar su cuerpo menos su cabeza. Algunos alumnos se pegaron a las paredes del Comedor, de la cual salio un Hombre Lobo haciendo volar el muro para poder entrar, a su lado un extraño Arlequín y de un caldero un hombre que se derretía.

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

_This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

El Techo encantado, no mostraba el cielo, sino un manto oscuro del cual salieron dos horripilantes brujas de piel verdosa y verrugas, montadas en sus escobas. Una de las decoraciones cobro vida aunque en realidad era una de las criaturas del Halloween, un árbol muerto con varios esqueletos colgados en sus ramas, seguido de un horripilante payaso en monociclo.

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

Un fuerte viento golpeaba los grandes ventanales del lugar, para luego estallar por la fuerza del viento, trayendo voces de otro mundo. Seguida de una gran Luna con el rostro de la Princesa con sus muecas de horror.

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

Varias criaturas aparecieron, danzando al ritmo de la tenebrosa música, de la nada tres niños salieron saltado sobre los alumnos. Uno gordo sin ojos, una momia de un ojo y un pequeño demonio de grandes alas. Seguido de un hombre flaco y una señora gorda, ambos parecían muertos.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

Nadie lo había notado, pero una antorcha había caído en el escenario. El fuego se esparcía con rapidez.

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy _

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Los alumnos por fin notaron al gran brillo aparecer en el escenario, el fuego consumía todo en su totalidad menos al espantapájaros que empezó a danzar entre las llamas, manipulándolas a su antojo. Lanzándolas a todas partes del lugar y quemando las decoraciones y mesas. Bajando del escenario con gracia y con las llamas detrás de el.

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song _

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la

Se detuvo un momento, como encogiéndose para luego abrir sus brazos de golpe. Una gran aro de fuego se extendió por todo el lugar –¡¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN HOGWARTS JAJAJAJAJAJA!!— grito el Rey Calabaza. Todos cerraron sus ojos para recibir su fin. Por fin los profesores abrieron las puertas, todo el lugar estaba en llamas, los estudiantes salieron corriendo del lugar a salvo, los pocos vidrios intactos de los ventanales estallaban por el calor. Dumbledore tenía un rostro serio, las arrugas de su rostro se notaban más que nunca y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció para mostrar una mirada dura. El Rey Calabaza había cometido su propósito, ni con todo el esfuerzo que hizo para detenerlo logro hacer algo.

Lejos de allí, en Londres, una pequeña niña disfrazada de bruja jugaba sola con su muñeco, un muñeco de un esqueleto usando un traje de gala color negro con un moño de corbata con forma de murciélago –Gracias por asistir a mi fiesta de Halloween señor Jack, lamento no tener dulces para usted— dijo la niña con tristeza. Su madre una vez más la dejo sola para resolver unos asuntos importantes, los mayordomos no jugaban con ella y nadie la dejaba salir para disfrutar de la Noche del Halloween. Solo tenía de compañía a su oso de un ojo y a Jack –Pues salgamos a buscar dulces— la niña pestañeo y busco con la mirada al dueño de esa voz juguetona y aterradora en su cuarto.

Cerca de la ventana estaba el dueño de esa voz. Elizabeth abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, con la poca luz de luna, la silueta alta y delgada de Jack Skeleton se marcaba, aunque su sonrisa se podía ver claramente –Sakura me contó de ti y pues como ella te lo prometió, estoy aquí para pasar un rato juntos— dijo con una gran sonrisa. Elizabeth sonrió, aunque su mente le decía que era imposible que esto pasara, su corazón gritaba por acercarse al esqueleto y salir a buscar dulces. Jack extendió su huesuda mano hacía la niña, ella busco algo en su cuarto, agarro una bolsa decorada con calabazas, se acerco y agarro la mano de Jack –¿A donde iremos señor Jack?— pregunto feliz –A donde tu quieras, por muchos dulces y para espantar a la gente— contesto con una temible sonrisa y una mirada aterradora. Elizabeth mostró una sonrisa aun más grande y desaparecieron en un segundo, en busca de travesuras y dulces.

El Halloween pronto acabaría en Japón, aun los sucesos ocurridos hace un año estaban en las mentes de los habitantes de Tomoeda, no dejaron de celebrarlo, pero no es allí donde el terror aparecería, sino en otra parte, en medio de Tokio.

Un gran desfile de Halloween circulaba por las calles, con varios actores disfrazados de monstruos dando volteretas y haciendo malabares. Sonomi Daidouji no era la encargada del evento, aunque participo en su creación y desarrollo, esperaba el final de todo esto, esperando a la Princesa de las Calabaza, hacía meses que no se presentaba, corría el rumor de que estaba en Inglaterra cosa que la enfureció bastante. Pero estaba segura que esa noche ella aparecería –Claro, es su fiesta y la de su Rey, debe aparecer— dijo confiada.

El desfile terminaba, aunque la ultima carroza se detuvo, esta solo tenía un espantapájaros colgado a un cartel y a su lado, una joven sin rostro de vestimenta oscura, eran muñecos que Sonomi realizo para quemarlos esa noche, para que la gente no tuviera miedo del Rey y la Princesa de las calabazas –¡¡Buenas noches querido publico, gracias por asistir a esta noche y ahora a poco minutos de finalizar Halloween, en honor a lo ocurrido en Tomoeda hace un año, quemaremos estos muñecos, para demostrar que no tenemos miedo!!— dijo un hombre disfrazado de arlequín. El publico grito entusiasmado, le pasaron una antorcha al hombre, la lanzo a los muñecos y cuando todos esperaban verlos arder, la antorcha se apago. Al igual que todas las luces de la ciudad, una música conocida por Sonomi empezó a sonar –Por fin apareces Princesa— dijo con maldad

_Nozoite minai ka Fushigisugiru sekai wo  
Annai suru yo Bokura no HAROUIIN!  
_

Sonomi abrió sus ojos, esa no era la misma canción de hace un año, aunque era el mismo ritmo ahora era cantada en japonés. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y más cuando los fantasmas aparecieron.

_Kore ga HAROUIIN Tanoshii HAROUIIN  
KABOCHA ga himei wo ageru  
Kore ga HAROUIIN Machijyuu sawagu  
Trick or treat  
Minna ga shinu hi made  
Kyoufu no machi Hibiku himei  
Sutekina HAROUIIN  
_

Los fantasmas una vez más espantaban a la gente y evitaban que escaparan de su carnaval de terror. Sonomi noto nuevas criaturas, como un gran perro y otro Hombre Lobo que actuaban juntos.

_  
BEDDO ni kakureru Ore wo miro  
Surudoi kiba ni Makkana me  
_

_Kaidan ni kakureru Ore wo miro  
HEBI no yubi ni Kami no ke kumo  
_

De entre la gente y las sombras, las criaturas salían cantando cada parte de la tenebrosa canción, aunque diferente transmitía al mismo miedo, incluso era más escalofriante que la última vez.

_Kore ga HAROUIIN Tanoshii HAROUIIN  
HAROUIIN__HAROUIIN__HAROUIIN__HAROUIIN _

HAROUIIN TAUN Kono machi ha  
PANPUKIN SONGU ni daikassai

_HAROUIIN TAUN Kono machi ha_

_Minna ga kyoufu wo daikangei  
_

Los Vampiros volaban sobre las personas, agarrando a una persona de vez en cuando y dejándolas caer entre el mar de gente a baja altura. El Alcalde giraba su cuerpo sobre su carro fúnebre.

_Toori no kado wo magatte goran  
Wakuwaku shichauze Nanikaga _

Suki da ze! HAROUIIN!  
Akakuro! Nebaneba! Kowai daro?

De un salto limpio apareció el Hombre Lobo, seguido del Arlequín y del hombre derretido, las brujas volaban en distintas direcciones, lanzando pequeños hechizos para asustar a los niños.

_Ara, zenzen yo!_

_Noroi no kotoba tonaeru dake de  
Yamiyo no tuki ni noru wa_

_Kyoufu no koe Hibiku himei  
Sutekina HAROUIIN _

_Atashi ha PIERO yo O-kao ga hen  
Ikinari araware sugu kieru  
_

Los esqueletos colgados mecían sus brazos al movimiento del árbol, agarrando desde ropa hasta niños, acercándolos a sus bocas tratando de morderlos. El Payaso hacía malabares con bombas de humo que dejo caer entre las personas, el humo los molestaba los ojos y pequeños demonios aparecían al desvanecerse el humo.

_  
Senaka ga tsumetaku kanjiru kai?  
Boku da yo Kurokami yurasu kaze _

Oresama tsukiyo ni utsuru kage  
Kyoufu no yume nara omakaseda

El fuerte viento hizo cerrar los ojos de la gente, para luego abrirlos y ver a la muñeca de trapo usando un hermoso Kimono negro con calabazas rojas, en la Luna apareció el rostro de la Princesa para luego volverse en miles de murciélagos, mordiendo y rasguñando todo a su paso

Kore ga HAROUIIN Tanoshii HAROUIIN  
HAROUIIN HAROUIIN HAROUIIN HAROUIIN  
HAROUIIN HAROUIIN

Acchi mo kocchi mo kowainda  
Sou ja nai to tsumaranai

Kore ga minna no shigoto sa HAROUIIN

Una guillotina de uno de los carros del carnaval se acciono cortando la cabeza del maniquí que estaba allí, de la cesta salió el niño gordo sin ojos, seguido de la pequeña momia y el demonio, detrás de la guillotina el hombre y la mujer gorda.

_  
HAROUIIN TAUN!_

_Kono machi ha minna ga kyoufu wo daikangei _

Sutekina JAKKU ni odokasaretara  
Tachimachi shinzou tomaru yo Sukidaze HAROUIIN!  
Minna de GYAA!

_Taisetsuna otoko no otoori da  
_

La mente de Sonomi reacciono en ese momento, pronto aparecía el Rey calabaza. Y no se equivoco, el espantapájaros empezó a danzar al igual el muñeco de la Princesa de las calabazas, las llamas aparecieron solas, incendiando los cuerpos.

_Eiyuu JAKKU Warera no ou Minna hakushu de tataero  
_

_Kore ga HAROUIIN Tanoshii HAROUIIN  
HAROUIIN HAROUIIN HAROUIIN HAROUIIN _

HAROUIIN TAUN

_Kono machi ha PANPUKIN SONGU ni daikassai  
Ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra... Whee!_

En minutos las llamas crecieron, devorando ambos cuerpos, Sonomi pensó que era el fin de ellos dos. De entre las llamas la pequeña cabeza de una niña apareció seguida por el resto de su cuerpo, alzada por el Rey Calabaza y La Princesa. La niña sonreía con maldad, al igual los dos dirigentes de ese desfile del horror –¡¡¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN TOKYO JAJAJAJAJA!!!— rieron los tres juntos, con los aplausos de su gente.

Sonomi pestañeo, esa niña era humana, estaba segura ¿Entonces por qué estaba con la Princesa? Mil pensamientos cruzaron la mente de la mujer, algunos incluso de los más extraños hasta el más bizarro. Solo una cosa tenía claro, que lo que fuera hacer la Princesa no era nada bueno.

Trato de acercarse a ella pero en un parpadeo desaparecieron, Sonomi apretó sus puños, todo lo ocurrido le había hecho olvidar su plan, de capturar a la Princesa –Para la próxima niña— dijo enojada.

Sakura respiraba lentamente, tratando de calmarse. Había pasado una semana desde Halloween, estaba lista para intentarlo, de abrir el portal. Trato de despejar su mente, incluso del intento fallido de que Harry conociera la verdad de ella. Todo un desastre, alejo ese pensamiento, solo le traería problemas. Ahora debía concentrarse todo lo posible en el espejo.

La superficie de este era totalmente negra, Bankai estaba detrás de Sakura, esperando lo que pasara. Si todo fallaba y algo se saliera de control, ella protegería a su ama, Sakura dio el último respiro. Remus debía haber llegado hacía unos 15 minutos, pero por alguna razón el licántropo no llegaba.

"Es ahora o nunca" Pensó Sakura, levanto sus brazos, las marcas del Halloween aparecieron en su rostro, sus ropas cambiaron a las de la Princesa de las Calabazas, acerco su mano al cuello, sacando su llave – Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!— la pequeña llave negra empezó a crecer pero tomando otra forma.

Las alas de Demonio eran más grandes, en vez de la Estrella de 5 puntas ahora era de 10 puntas, una luna creciente negra debajo de esta, la gran esfera naranja tenía una cara de Halloween aun más aterradora, al final del báculo había un sol rojo. Su báculo había cambiado de forma a una parecida a la que obtuvo por un momento al cambiar las dos ultimas Card, muestra de que su poder había crecido.

Concentrándose en el espejo, un aura oscura empezó a rodearlo, el cristal ya no mostraba esa densa oscuridad, sino un remolino entre negro y rojo. Imágenes distorsionadas pasaban con rapidez, al igual extraños ruidos. Sakura trataba de concentrarse en el otro Halloween Town, en sus amigos. En los Jueces, en su amigas Fenrir y Skarlen y en Kageryu.

El espejo poco a poco empezó a mostrar una ciudad extraña, parte de ellas eran ruinas y otras edificios reconstruidos. Hombres lobos, vampiros, brujas y demás criaturas trabajan, arreglando la ciudad. Bankai abrió sus ojos, aunque la imagen no era clara y distorsionada, se lograba ver el otro Halloween Town, solo faltaba un poco.

El rostro de Sakura estaba cubierto por una leve capa de sudor, le estaba costando trabajo, abrió un poco los ojos, faltaba poco, la imagen en el espejo casi estaba clara. Concentrándose más lo lograría, cuando ocurrió lo inesperado.

La puerta exploto, una densa capa de humo se levanto, Bankai logro ver a Dumbledore y se oculto, Sakura abrió sus ojos en tu totalidad perdiendo la concentración. La imagen en el espejo desapareció volviendo a la oscuridad, el cristal empezó a agrietarse hasta estallar. Sakura se cubrió con sus brazos aunque ningún cristal la toco, aparto sus brazos, algunos trozos de vidrio quedaron en el marco de madera, un fondo negro era todo lo que se encontraba, Cayo de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el báculo desapareció al igual las marcas de su rostro y su ropa volvió a la normalidad.

Dumbledore avanzo con paso decidido, cuando el humo se disipo pudo ver extrañas marcas y círculos de conjuros en el piso, muros y techo, el más grande estaba en el medio del aula, al igual lo que alguna fue el espejo de Oesed. Varios profesores entraron aunque fueron empujados por Remus, el licántropo se arrodillo al lado de Sakura, aunque esta no lo noto, solo veía su mayor oportunidad perdida.

Hermione también entro al aula, ella había escuchado por accidente un trozo de una conversación entre la joven de ojos verdes con el profesor de Defensa, tenía muchas dudas sobre Sakura y el trozo que escucho de esa conversación las aumento, sobre todo la palabra portal. Dumbledore quiso ponerse frente a la muchacha, aunque Remus se lo impidió –Remus, hazte a un lado— dijo el anciano –No Dumbledore, no dejare que le hagas algo a Sakura y más en este estado— dijo Remus –Bien, si así lo quieres, pero tarde o temprano hablare con ella y quiero aclarar mucho sobre esto— dijo el director dando la media vuelta para salir del lugar.

Remus no dejo de mirarlo hasta que salio, sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de la joven de Gryffindor –Me decepcionas Hermione—dijo con voz severa –Solo hice lo que era correcto profesor— dijo en voz baja, saliendo del aula. Remus reparo la puerta y la cerro con varios hechizos, Bankai salio del suelo acercándose a su ama, la abrazo con fuerza –Perdido, todo perdido…jamás los veré de nuevo— susurro Sakura, llevando sus manos a su rostro, las lagrimas caían una tras otra. Remus se acerco a ella, haciendo lo mismo que la sombra, la abrazo.

Los trozos de espejo, esparcidos en el suelo mostraban a los tres juntos, algunos reflejaban el antiguo espejo y la oscuridad que estaba pegado a el, pero algo más reflejaban, un par de ojos marrones. Sakura seguía llorando, dejando ir sus esperanzas y el sueño de verlos cuando lo escucho. Aparto sus manos, levantando su rostro al marco del espejo, en la oscuridad se lograba ver los ojos marrones de alguien, una voz llegaba a sus oídos, seguida de una melodía.

Ahora que ya tu no estás aquí  
siento que no te di  
lo que esperabas de mí.  
Ahora que ya todo terminó  
a quien de mi te alejo  
yo le quisiera pedir.

Se levanto, su cuerpo estaba débil pero eso no la detenía, era su voz, estaba segura –Kage— susurro. El Cuerpo del Dragón salio por completo de la oscuridad, seguido por las lobas, todos parecían igual, menos Fenrir que llevaba un sombrero de copa negro y elegante. Llevaba su violín de siempre, Skarlen un bajo. Los Jueces también hicieron acto de presencia, cada uno con un instrumento diferente, Éaco tocaba la batería.

Que me deje sólo un día más  
para poder hablar  
de lo que eras para mí.

Que me deje disfrutar  
de tu voz, y contemplar  
tus ojos una vez más.

Remus abrió sus ojos asombrado, Sakura lo había logrado y vaya forma en que ellos aparecieron. La música lenta pronto cobro un ritmo más rápido y fuerte. Como si fuera un concierto de Rock. Por todo Hogwarts se escuchaba la fuerte música. En cada pasillo, aula y sala común, las sombras de un Dragón, lobas, un Garuda, un Grifo y un Wyvern. Los profesores y Dumbledore miraban con cautela las sombras. Sin poder determinar de donde provenía la música.

Te escribo estas líneas  
en papel,  
espero que donde estés  
el correo llegue bien.

Por aquí todos estamos bien  
luchamos por seguir  
como aprendimos de ti.

Kage se acerco a Sakura, extendiendo su mano, la joven de ojos verdes apenas al tomarla fue jalada por el Dragón. Bailando al ritmo de la música, ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de loba de color moreno.

Echo de menos  
el llegar y oír tu voz,  
Echo de menos  
no tener tu apoyo¡no!

Las sombras cantaban y se movían con la música, muchos de los jóvenes estaban asustados. Esperando que algo pasara, algunos pocos disfrutaban de la música.

No creo en el más allá,  
no sé dónde buscarte  
y aquí no estás.

No creo en la eternidad  
necesito encontrarte  
y estar en paz.

Necesito terminar  
lo que un día empezamos  
a planear.

Lo que quiero es tenerte  
y no recordar.

Sakura disfrutaba de la canción, escuchando como el Dragón repetía una vez más esa parte de la canción, para luego darle el paso a Fenrir. La loba tocaba su violín con gran habilidad como siempre. Éaco empezó de nuevo a tocar, haciendo un dúo con la loba de las cadenas.

Espera donde estés  
pues tengo que vivir  
y cuando muera iré  
a charlar junto a ti.

No he apreciado  
lo que he tenido,  
no lo he apreciado  
hasta que lo he perdido.

Bankai disfrutaba de la canción, sin notar que su cuerpo agarraba el ritmo de la música, sin saber que jalaba al licántropo a baliar al lado del Dragón y Sakura. Remus escuchaba atentamente la música hasta que su cuerpo fue jalado por la sombra, sacándolo a bailar.

Y si la fortuna o el azar  
me dan la oportunidad  
de volvernos a ver.

Juro que jamás te ocultaré  
lo que hay dentro de mi ser  
te abriré mi corazón.

La canción era cada vez más fuerte, cada palabra llegaba al corazón de Sakura, la tristeza, la soledad que aun quedaban aferradas a su alma se esfumaron como el viento. Ahora sonreía de felicidad, sonreía al tenerlos cerca de ella.

Te echo de menos;  
un beso, adiós, cuídate,  
no nos olvides, muy pronto,  
nos volveremos a ver.

No creo en el más allá,  
no sé dónde buscarte  
y aquí no estás.

No creo en la eternidad  
necesito encontrarte  
y estar en paz.

Necesito terminar  
lo que un día empezamos  
a planear.

Lo que quiero es tenerte  
y no recordar.

Ahora que ya tú no estás aquí...

Y con esas últimas y silenciosas palabras, la música se detuvo, pero no la sonrisas de cada uno de los presentes, las oscuras manos de Kage sostenía las de Sakura –Hola Sakura. Te extrañamos— dijo el Dragón. Sakura se aferro al cuerpo de Kage, abrazándolo –¡¡¡OYE SUELTALO AHORA MISMO MOCOSA!!!— grito Skarlen roja de la ira, Los Jueces mostraban pequeñas sonrisas por el pequeño espectáculo –Me encanta como has decorado el lugar— dijo Fenrir, jugando con su sombrero. Sakura sonreía, sin escuchar las groserías y amenazas de la loba, sin notar el leve sonrojo del Dragón, de cómo Bankai golpeaba a Remus gritándole aprovechador de menores. Solo estaba feliz, muy feliz.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

OMG! Esto es lo mas largo que he escrito en todo este fic!! Oo no me quiero imaginar como serán los siguientes capítulos XD. Creo que esto fue lo más hermoso que he escrito en mi vida (en un sentido totalmente extraño y macabro) Y por fin!!! Aparecen mis personajes. Seguro nadie se espero esto verdad? XD

La segunda canción es la versión japonesa de This is Halloween (si lo admito! soy un loco obsesionado por The Nightmare Before Christmas XD) pero a mi me encanto y fue un gran detalle ponerla XD y la ultima es de Mago de Oz, Réquiem (Desde que empecé estos fics solo he puesto canciones de la peli y de ellos)

Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir que FELIZ HALLOWEEN Y QUE JACK SKELETON LES DE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

El Verdadero Rey Calabaza

Caminando entre Humanos

Regreso del Infierno

Sakura soltó al joven Dragón para abrazar a la loba de pelaje moreno –Me alegro mucho al poder verlos de nuevo— dijo con una gran sonrisa –Si, yo también estoy "feliz" de verte. Ahora suéltame— dijo Skarlen –¿No hay abrazo para mi?— pregunto con una cara triste Fenrir –Claro que si— dijo Sakura abrazando a la loba.

Remus y Bankai no se acercaron al feliz grupo, Sakura abrazo a los Jueces uno por uno, en especial a Éaco –Me alegro mucho al verla señorita Sakura— dijo Garuda –¡Éaco! Llámame solo Sakura— dijo Sakura con un falso rostro de enojo –Algún día lo haré señorita Sakura— dijo Éaco para fastidiarla, recibiendo un suave golpe de la joven y un abrazo.

Sakura noto que algo se movía detrás de Éaco, ladeo su cabeza para ver quien se escondía. Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, frente a ella estaba una loba muy parecida a Skarlen. Solo que algo mas baja, sus ojos eran un poquito más grandes y cargados de un brillo de felicidad, en su oreja izquierda estaba un zarcillo de un ángel. Sakura soltó al Juez para verla mejor –Creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerte ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?— pregunto Sakura amablemente –Ella es la peste— dijo Skarlen antes que la pequeña loba contestara –Soy Ángeles, la hermana menor de Skarlen— dijo la pequeña loba.

Sakura sonrió –Es un placer, soy Sakura Kinomoto— se presento –Lo se, Kage me contó de ti. Cosa que desagrada a mi hermana— dijo. Sakura no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de la joven, se volteo viendo a su sombra, esta se acerco a paso lento a la joven de ojos verdes –Muchachos, ustedes no la conocieron porque ella evito que _Sakura _viniera aquí a mi mundo. Ella es Bankai, mi sombra— la Sombra sintió la mirada del grupo de criaturas, todas eran de curiosidad menos una, Kageryu miraba a la sombra como si fuera algo normal –Vaya, ni tu has hecho algo así Kage— dijo Minos –Eh… si— dijo el Dragón ganándose la mirada de las dos mujeres lobo –Y quiero presentarles a un amigo muy especi…—pero no pudo continuar por el grito que dio Fenrir para correr a abrazar a Remus.

Remus abrió sus ojos asombrado y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas –¡Eres el Hombre Lobo más lindo que e visto en mi vida y huele a Chocolate¡Kage¿Puedo quedármelo¡Prometo cuidarlo, amarlo y enseñarle a tocar el violonchelo!— dijo Fenrir con una cara suplicante. El Dragón coloco su mano en su barbilla –Pues si prometes cuidarlo bien, si puedes— dijo. Sakura mostraba una gran sonrisa, una mirada de auxilio del licántropo la hizo actuar –Lo siento Fenrir, pero no puedes quedártelo. El debe enseñar aun sus clases y creo que ya esta reservado— dijo con una sonrisa nada inocente. Remus no quiso saber de que hablaba Sakura pero esperaba que la loba lo creyera –Oh que mala suerte…de todos modos le enseñare a tocar el violonchelo— dijo con un gran sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió a un más, su corazón estaba lleno de alegría y felicidad, dudaba que algo pudiera romperla y hacerla regresar a esos momentos de tristeza. Ni el anciano ni ningún otro entrometido. Allí encontró el primer problema ¿Dónde se quedarían? Nunca pensó en eso, tan concentrada en crear el portal que nunca planifico donde se quedarían sus amigos. El único lugar seguro era…Halloween Town. Pero había un problema –Muchachos— todos los presentes voltearon –Quiero que se queden aquí, en la noche vendremos para hablar. Hay cosas que debo decirles antes de llevarlos a otro lugar— dijo Sakura –¿Y por qué no ahora?— pregunto Skarlen –Porque tengo un problema con el director y debo evitar que se entere de esto y de ustedes— dijo recogiendo algunas cosas y borrando los símbolos y marcas mágicas con un movimiento de su mano.

Bankai volvió al suelo y al lado de su ama –Nos veremos en la noche, ven tú también Remus. Necesitare tu ayuda— dijo abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de nuevo. Un silencio se apodero del lugar –Bueno, creo que les traeré algo de comer y algunos juegos para que no se aburran— dijo Remus –Yo quiero chocolate negro— dijo Fenrir. Remus sonrió, le caía muy bien esa loba.

En lo más profundo de un baúl, un libro negro brillaba. Aunque no era el destello de la última vez sino uno de un color azul claro, seguido por uno de color marrón. Ambos brillaban con fuerza, el destello azul salio del libro, fuera del baúl para caer en la cama de Sakura. En segundos el pequeño cuerpo de un animal aparecía, su pelaje era de un azul como el mar, el de su abdomen hasta la quijada era de color blanco. Tenía el cuerpo de un zorro pero muy delgado y fino, además de ser pequeño. Sus ojos eran de un color azul verdoso.

Miro todo la habitación, nadie estaba allí en ese momento, en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza –No deberías salir Mizu, Yami se enojara— dijo una voz, del baúl salio el destello marrón, apenas toco el suelo, el cuerpo de otro zorro pero un poco más grande que del primero. Este era de un color marrón oscuro, la punta de su cola era de un verde claro. Sus ojos eran de un color entre el amarrillo y el negro –Lo se, pero mamá no nos a sacado del libro desde hace meses— dijo el primero zorro, su voz delataba que era hembra.

Gogyou suspiro, de un salto ya estaba en la cama, al lado de su hermana mayor –Mizu, entiende que no estamos en casa, sino en otro lugar en donde nos verán como seres oscuros. Como nos lo explico nuestra madre— dijo. Mizu se acostó en la cama, percibiendo el olor de su madre –Lo se, pero…extraño sus caricias— dijo con tristeza. Gogyou levanto su pata, abrazando a su hermana, cuando el sonido de pisadas empezó a sonar.

Ambos zorros se movieron con rapidez aunque Mizu no actuó tan rápido como lo hizo su hermano que desapareció. La Puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una joven de pelo marrón enredado. Hermione Granger seguía pensado en lo que hizo, dejándose claro que fue lo correcto, pero su mente dejo de pensar en eso al verla. Frente a ella estaba Mizu, la Guardiana no se movió un milímetro, al igual la joven bruja.

Hermione tenía sus ojos abiertos, jamás había visto una criatura como esa frente a ella, ni había leído algo que se le pareciera. Trato de cerrar la puerta lentamente, pero la criatura empezó a correr directo a ella.

Mizu noto como la joven trato de cerrar la puerta, empezó a correr para salir, no podía regresar al libro, eso haría que lo revisaran y el escapara. Hermione trato de cerrar de golpe la puerta, pero la joven zorra logro escapar, aunque no se detuvo y más al ver a tantos jóvenes al final de las escaleras.

Muchos se apartaron de su camino, aunque no lograba ver una salida de ese lugar, solo las ventanas. No quería revelar más de ella, pero si no lograba salir de otra forma, no le quedaría otra opción. Como si algo la hubiera escuchado, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dándole su vía de escape. Harry entraba en ese momento, aunque cayo al suelo al ser empujado, un leve peso estuvo sobre su pecho unos segundos para luego desaparecer.

Harry se levanto lo más rápido que pudo para voltearse, solo pudo ver la cola azul de lo que lo empujo, Hermione baja apresurara por las escaleras, y sin detenerse para ayudar a su amigo, siguió a la criatura. Mizu corría por todas partes, perdiéndose en ese laberinto de pasillos y escaleras, tantas presencias la confundían, hasta que noto una muy poderosa y familiar. Una gran sonrisa surco sus labios, sin disminuir su velocidad siguió la dirección de la presencia de su madre.

Sakura caminaba con paso normal, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, si se dejara llevar, estaría dando pequeños saltos de felicidad, cosa que hizo asquear a Bankai por el pensamiento. No pudo evitar reírse, ganándose la mirada de muchos estudiantes que caminaban por ese pasillo. Estaba a pocos pasos para llegar frente a la estatua del grifo cuando lo sintió. Frente a ella una mancha azul corría como si el Diablo la persiguiera, cosa que vio que no era el Diablo pero si algo muy cercano a el. Hermione apenas duras podía mantener el ritmo de la Guardiana azul, Mizu al ver a su madre salto hacía ella. Sakura abrió sus brazos recibiendo a la pequeña criatura, esta se enrollo como si fuera una pelota, feliz de estar en los brazos de su creadora.

Sakura acaricio a Mizu, suspiro "Pequeña, me has metido en otro lió" Mizu escucho el pensamiento de su madre, aunque no parecía un regaño se sintió mal. Sakura la abrazo con fuerza, para decirle que no estaba enojada con ella. Hermione respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro –¿Es…es tuya…esa criatura?— pregunto, Sakura asintió –Si ¿Algún problema con eso?— pregunto.

Hermione dio una ultima bocanada de aire, se seco el sudor con un pañuelo que llevaban con ella –El reglamento prohíbe cualquier criatura que no sea una lechuza, sapo, gato o rata— dijo con voz seria –Pues sabes, me importa un comino eso, Mizu es más que una zorrita normal. Ella es talvez una de la pocas de su especie— dijo con seriedad Sakura. Hermione frunció su seño molesta –Y si me disculpas Granger. Debo hablar con el anciano— dijo acercándose a la estatua, la cual se aparto de una, dejándola entrar.

Apenas cerró la puerta, las escaleras de caracol empezaron a moverse "Lo siento" dijo la zorrita mentalmente a su madre "No te preocupes, en parte es mi culpa por no haberlos sacado y estar con ustedes. Pero entiende que es peligroso, no por mi sino para ustedes" dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa acariciándola, Mizu cerro sus ojos, disfrutando del momento, varias presencias se sentían cada vez más cerca, aunque la pequeña zorra las ignoro. Las escaleras se detuvieron, frente a ella estaba una puerta cerrada –Bien, aquí voy una vez más. Espero que el Diablo se aparezca y se trague de una a ese anciano. Aunque pensándolo bien, pobre Diablo, le daría indigestión— dijo con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta.

Kage estaba recostado en uno de los muros de la habitación, Skarlen estaba acostada en su pecho, las colas de ambos estaban enredadas tratando de estar lo mas juntas posible. Ángeles registraba cada rincón de la habitación, su curiosidad la impulsaba a mover todo al igual que Fenrir, los Jueces practicaban con sus instrumentos.

La puerta se abrió de un solo moviendo y tan rápido como abrió se cerro. Todos pusieron sus miradas en el ingresado, menos la pareja que seguían en sus propios mundos. Remus suspiro de cansancio –Dios, jamás pensé que me tardaría en volver, lo lamento mucho— se disculpo –No se preocupe señor Remus— dijo Ángeles. Fenrir agitaba su cola con violencia, golpeando levemente a Radamanto que era el mas cercano a ella –Huele a Chocolate— dijo fijando su mirada sobre el licántropo, como si fuera su próxima victima.

Remus sonrió –Pues si, traje algunos chocolates— dijo poniendo todo en un escritorio viejo. Éaco agarro uno de los libros que trajo el licántropo, Minos un ajedrez y se puso a jugar con Radamanto, los dos se emocionaron al ver las piezas moverse y destruirse entre si. Fenrir agarro todo los chocolates posibles, dándoles algunos a Ángeles y a la pareja, Skarlen al olerlos sonrió y agarro uno, acercándolo a los labios del dragón. Kage al sentir el sabor abrió su boca pero su lengua jamás toco el dulce, la loba se lo había comido –Bien, si así lo quieres— dijo en un susurro el dragón besando a la loba, saboreando el sabor del chocolate y su boca.

Remus sonrió, la joven pareja le recordaba a otra de recién casados –Hacen una linda pareja— Fenrir que era la mas cercana a el asintió –Aunque sean de diferentes especien se ama aunque algunos lobos no están de acuerdo con la relación— Remus pestañeo por eso –Pues que extraño, en Halloween Town hubo una boda y eran diferentes especies— esto atrajo la atención de todos en especial de la pareja –¿En serio? Qué bueno que en el Halloween Town de este mundo no les importe la diferencia de especie— dijo Kage –¿Y quienes se casaron?— pregunto Ángeles –Pues Jack y Sally— al decir esto se produjo un silencio total.

Remus miro a todos los presentes, en sus miradas se notaba una tensión y odio –¿Que sucede?— pregunto –¿Aquí hay un Rey Calabaza?— pregunto Minos –Pues si, Jack Skeleton, es un buen tipo y muy agradable— ante esto todos mostraban confusión –¿Un buen tipo?— pregunto Radamanto –¿Agradable?— esta vez fue Kage –Si…aaahh ya. Olvide que el Jack de su mundo era un ser cruel. Pues no tienen que temer ni nada, yo conozco personalmente a Jack y créanme que el que ustedes conocieron no se parece en nada al que yo conozco— dijo Remus con una sonrisa –¿Nos puedes contar de el?— pregunto Fenrir –Creo que Sakura es la indicada para hablarles de Jack. Ella es la que ha vivido más tiempo con el que yo— dijo Remus. Los presentes se miraron entre ellos, en silencio acordaron no molestar al licántropo sobre el tema y espera a que la joven de ojos verdes regresara.

Mizu se sentía nerviosa, todos los presentes la observaban, se revolvía entre los brazos de Sakura, buscando esconderse de las miradas –Una interesante criatura lleva allí señorita Kinomoto— dijo Dumbledore. Sakura noto el tono de voz del anciano y al verla llamado por su apellido, no estaba muy feliz –Si, Mizu es una de las pocas de su especie que e podido ver y tener el honor de que este conmigo— dijo Sakura. Mizu levanto su cabeza, mirando al rostro de su madre, ella sabía que su forma fue tomada a partir de un ser protector de los bosques, un Kitsune.

Dumbledore miraba con atención a la zorra, esta al sentir la mirada del anciano volteo su cabeza, fijando sus ojos en los del director. Por un momento Dumbledore trato de ver los recuerdos de la criatura, para ser rechazado con fuerza, Mizu entrecerró sus ojos, como retando al anciano a intentarlo de nuevo –Bien, creo que desean saber que paso. Les diré que me han retrasado por varios años la creación de un modo mas seguro de desplazamiento— dijo Sakura, los Miembros de la Orden del Fénix empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, hasta que la voz de Dumbledore los hizo callar –Me dice que estaba usando una reliquia para crear un modo de desplazamiento— dijo Dumbledore. –Así es, el espejo era perfecto para probar el prototipo, sería un modo de viaje más seguro y efectivo. Una especie de portal como le explique a Remus— ante esto Dumbledore recordó las palabras de su alumna, sintiéndose tonto y preocupado por sus actos apresurados –Y ahora, años de investigación se fueron a la basura director, tendré que empezar todo desde el principio— dijo Sakura –Lo lamento— se disculpo el Anciano –No es a mi quien tendrá que pedir perdón. Hágalo con el Concilio, si me disculpan, debo descansar— al decir esto se levanto de su silla, saliendo del lugar.

A penas la puerta se cerro, todos empezaron a hablar –Con el debido respeto Director, Kinomoto miente— dijo McGonagall –Ese es el punto Minerva, no sabemos si miente o no— dijo Dumbledore apoyando sus manos en el escritorio –Esa mocosa piensa que es superior a nosotros, además que oculta demasiadas cosas— dijo Snape –Por eso te pido que la mantengas vigilada Severus— Dumbledore cerro sus ojos, tratando de calmar el leve dolor de cabeza que empezaba a crecer.

La noche por fin había caído, al igual que Snape en un gran agujero, cortesía de la Princesa de la Calabazas. Sakura había pasado unas horas con Mizu, Gogyou y con Yami, Sakura sonreía al comparar las personalidades de sus Guardianes, Mizu parecía una pequeña niña y eso que era la mayor de los tres. Gogyou es mas serio que su hermana mayor, pero a la vez muy infantil, en cambio Yami, aunque era el menor era el mas serio de los tres, apenas sonreía, solo cuando sentía las caricias de su madre.

Ya estaba frente al aula, donde sus amigos estaban desde el medio día, sin abrir la puerta, la atravesó. Apenas toco el suelo, Fenrir la abrazo con fuerza –Te extrañe mucho— dijo con voz triste, aunque se notaba el tono juguetón de ella. Con una sonrisa abrazo a la loba –Yo también te extrañe Fenrir— Fenrir sonrió soltándola. Noto que Remus estaba jugando un partido de ajedrez con Radamanto. Éaco, Minos y Angeles jugaban cartas, por los rostros de los dos Jueces, se veía perfectamente que estaban perdiendo, pero faltaba algo –¿Donde están Kage y Skarlen?—al escuchar la pregunta, todos señalaron un lugar de la habitación. Un gran muro de sombras dividía el lugar –Mi hermana y Kage han estado allí desde hace horas— dijo Angeles –Y de seguro te imaginas lo que hacen allí— dijo Minos.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo –Bueno, ellos se aman y es…normal— dijo con una sonrisita, Bankai estaba pensando en algo, mostrando el extraño sonrojo blanco en sus mejillas. Todos voltearon al escuchar algo, el muro de sombras caía y mostraba a una sonriente Skarlen, al lado un sonrojado Kage pero igual de sonriente que abrazaba a la loba –Se ve que disfrutaron mucho allí— dijo con malicia Bankai –Si, en especial porque yo domino— dijo Skarlen sin pena.

Kageryu mostró una pequeña sonrisa, pero al ver a Sakura soltó a la loba, la cual puso una mala cara –Hola Sakura, creo que es hora de que nos cuentes un poco de ese Jack— dijo el dragón –Así que Remus ya les menciono que aquí hay un Rey Calabaza, yo quería decírselos— dijo mirando al licántropo, este sonrió nervioso –lo siento— dijo apenado –¿Es verdad que aquí hay un Rey Calabaza?— pregunto temerosa Angeles –Si, pero Jack solo asusta a la gente. Es alguien muy amable y tierno, es como un niño pequeño que le encanta hacer muchas travesuras, siempre sonríe y crea nuevas formas para asustar en Halloween— con cada palabra, Fenrir movía su cola con emoción –¡¡Entonces vamos a conocerlo!! No se parece en nada al que nosotros conocíamos— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kage miraba a Sakura, esta le sonrío –Esta bien, pero debemos buscar un cementerio para poder llegar a Halloween Town— dijo el dragón –¿Entonces ustedes no conocen los 7 árboles de las festividades?— pregunto Sakura –¿Los 7 Árboles de que?— preguntaron todos extrañados, menos Remus que le hacía Jaque Mate a Radamanto.

Pestañaron al verlos, Fenrir miraba cada puerta aunque se concentro en la de la Navidad al igual que Angeles –Brilla— dijeron mirando los destellos de los adornos. Skarlen miraba la de San Valentín, los Jueces miraban con cuidado cada una y Kage la de Halloween –Entonces dices que se puede llegar a Halloween Town por aquí— dijo asombrado –Exacto, al igual que las otras puertas conducen a otras festividades, Jack las encontró cuando estaba deprimido y cansado y llego a conocer lo que era Navidad, pero mejor que Jack les cuente que le paso, es una historia fascinante y muy divertida— dijo con una sonrisa. Iba abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió, todos los presentes se prepararon para lo que fuera que saliera menos Remus y Sakura. Una mano esquelética salio de la oscuridad, seguida por el resto de su cuerpo, Jack pestañeo al ver a tanta gente frente a el, pero sonrió al ver a su amiga –¡Sakura! Te iba a visitar pero veo que tu te me adelantaste— Sakura dio una gran sonrisa acercándose al Rey Calabaza y abrazándolo.

Todos pestañearon extrañados, era bizarro ver a alguien que conocíamos como un tirano y despiadado Rey con una sonrisa amable y con una vestimenta de gala, pero recordaron que esta no era su dimensión –¿No me presentaras a tus amigos Sakura?— pregunto Jack –Oh lo siento Jack. Ellos son mis amigos del otro Halloween Town, el otro mundo del que te hable cuando cruce tu espejo— Jack se acerco a ellos. Estaban nerviosos, no sabía que podía suceder, pero lo que vieron nunca lo esperaron. Jack se inclino ante ellos –Les agradezco mucho por haber cuidado y ayudado a Sakura cuando estuvo en su dimensión y es un gran placer para mi por fin conocerlos— Kage que era el que estaba al frente del grupo hablo –El placer es nuestro Rey Calabaza— dijo –Por favor, llámenme Jack. Los amigos de Sakura son mis amigos, pero no nos quedemos aquí. Vamos a Halloween Town para poder hablar con mas calma— dijo regresando sobre sus pasos para entrar por la puerta del Halloween, Sakura lo siguió –Vamos, no tenga miedo, como les dije el es muy amable— dijo Remus entrando.

El grupo siguió mirando la entrada –Bueno ya nos invitaron, y sería descortés no aceptar su invitación— dijo Fenrir y de un salto entro, Los Jueces entraron con mas calma, Skarlen entro después, Kage iba a entrar cuando volteo su cabeza, Angeles miraba con cierta duda –Ven Angy, yo estoy aquí—dijo ofreciéndole su mano a la joven loba, ella lo tomo sonriéndole y ambos entraron. La puerta del Halloween se cerro por si sola.

Miraron extrañados su alrededor, nada había cambiado, Fenrir olfateo el aire –Huele diferente. Huele a Calabazas pero hay algo más, no se que es— dijo cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del aroma –Es el de las bromas y la diversión, no se queden allí y sigamos— susurro Jack, Sakura usaba sus ropas del Halloween, las marcas aparecieron en su rostro. Fenrir abrió sus ojos y volteo para ver a Remus, apenas lo vio y dio un fuerte aullido –¡¡¡PERO ERES LO MAS LINDO QUE E VISTO!!!— grito con alegría y salto abrazando a un ya transformado Remus –¡No importa lo que digan. Te secuestrare y te llevare conmigo!— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Remus sonreía nervioso, aunque no trato de romper el fuerte abrazo que le daba la mujer lobo, Kage negó moviendo la cabeza, aunque sonreía por la locura de su amiga. El grupo siguió a Jack, todos veían asombrados las grandes sonrisas que aparecían en su rostro y más cuando Sakura le contaba algo, Angeles quedo asombrada y maravillada con el campo de calabazas, el olor se mezclaba en el aire, llenando los pulmones de todos. Las sonrisas aparecían en sus rostros, no había comparación entre su mundo y este, había una gran diferencia y esperaban que pronto no existiera.

Fenrir se distrajo, moviendo sus orejas –¿Escucharon eso?— pregunto –Ese es Zero—dijo Sakura sonriendo, en un segundo apareció el fantasmal perro, Bankai lo rodeo y tomando diferentes forma jugaba con el –Ah, que lindo— dijo Angeles acariciándolo –En nuestro mundo nunca vi uno así— dijo Éaco –¿En serio? Entonces puedo decir que tengo al único Zero en el mundo— dijo Jack sonriendo. Kage sonrió, le agradaba mucho ese Jack –Sigamos, ya falta poco para llegar— dijo el Rey Calabaza. Todos siguieron avanzando, en pocos minutos llegaron al cementerio y salieron de el, apenas cruzaron la reja lo vieron, los muros y edificios de Halloween Town.

La gran Reja se alzo frente a ellos, permitiéndoles pasar, veían con fascinación todo los edificios y plaza, era tan diferentes a los de su hogar –Que bonita fuente, cuando existía la ciudad no había una así, sino una gran hoguera— dijo Skarlen –¿Y eso para que?— pregunto Jack –Para quemar humanos— dijo Minos serio. Los rostros de Remus y Jack mostraban asombro y horror, Sakura también pero mas leve –Pero…eso es horrible¿Cómo podían hacer eso?— pregunto Jack –Era lo que se hacía cuando nuestro Rey Calabaza reinaba— dijo Kage con desprecio. Jack no podía creer eso, se acerco al joven Dragón y puso su mano en su hombro, ganando su atención –Pero eso ya termino, lograron vencerlo y encerrarlo y ahora pueden disfrutar de un verdadero Halloween— dijo con calma –No se puede— dijo Fenrir con tristeza –Los humanos nos temen tanto que si salimos a su mundo, seremos atacados— explico Radamanto.

Sakura veía a sus amigos, ella pensó que podían arreglar todo, que podrían celebrar un verdadero Halloween, pero entonces algo llego a su mente –Pero, si no salen para asustar ¿Cómo sobrevivirán? Si no asustan y dejan el temor entre los humanos y más en Halloween pueden morir— dijo Sakura preocupada –Lo sabemos, pero hasta ahora no a pasado y creemos que es por ti Sakura— dijo Radamanto –¿Por mi?— pregunto –Recuerdas cuando el Rey Calabaza te lanzo al agujero donde estaba el Espíritu del Halloween— dijo Kage –Si, el Espíritu mantenía a todos los que fueron lanzados con vida y me saco de allí para poder pelear contra ese Jack pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?—pregunto confundida –Pensamos que al tener contacto con el Espíritu, este te dio algo de su poder y creemos que tu nos mantienes con vida, ya que llevas esa parte de el dentro de ti— explico Minos dejando asombrada a la joven de ojos verdes.

Jack miraba a Sakura al igual que Remus, ambos asombrados –Entonces, eso quiere decir que, si yo dejara por un tiempo de hacer bromas y de asustar ustedes…— se detuvo, de solo pensarlo su boca se secaba y sus manos temblaban –Moriremos—dijo Angeles. Kage se acerco hasta estar frente a Sakura –No pienses que ahora debes de asustar por obligación, ni porque te lo pedimos. Si no sientes ese deseo ni la felicidad de asustar, nunca podrás hacerlo bien. Pero mientras los sientas con eso seguiremos viviendo— Sakura sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa y tranquila. Se lanzo hacía Kage, abrazándolo con fuerza ganándose varias miradas de furia y de muerte por parte de la loba de pelaje canela.

La noche paso rápido, entre historias y risas, Jack los invito a su casa, grande fue la sorpresa en especial la de las dos lobas de ver a Sally, ya que el recuerdo de su pelea cuando entraron a la fortaleza del Rey Calabaza aun seguía en sus mentes. El Sol de Halloween lentamente se alzaba, alejando a la noche, el esquelético gallo despertó al sentir los primeros rayos de luz. Pero antes de poder dar su canto exploto, del tejado salio Bankai con una sonrisa –Ahora quiero ver como cantas maldito gallo— dijo sumergiéndose lentamente, cuando esta por desaparecer por completo lo escucho, el canto del gallo. Sus ojos brillaron de la ira, sacando de algún lado una motosierra.

Sakura se despertó al oír el ruido del motor de la sierra y los escandalosos gritos de un gallo y la risa maniática de su sombra –Finalmente le entro la locura…más de la que ya tenía— dijo adormilada para luego caer de nuevo en la cama –Silent— apenas susurro el nombre de la card y esta hizo su trabajo, impedir que el ruido llegara a ella.

Poco a poco, los demás despertaban, aunque algunos aun no salían de sus habitaciones –¿De nuevo?— pregunto Minos –De nuevo— contesto Angeles. Kage y Skarlen aun no salían de su habitación –Esos saldrán para cuando sea medio día, a mas tardar en la tarde— dijo Fenrir –El amor es algo extraño— dijo Radamanto –Buenos Días señorita Sakura— saludo Éaco al ver a la joven salir de su cuarto, usaba una camisón negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos –13ill13s días— respondió Sakura con un bostezo –¿Bankai no te dejo dormir?— pregunto Fenrir –Mas o menos, apenas saliendo el sol ataco de nuevo al gallo y creo que se volvió aun más loca de lo que ya esta— dijo caminando hasta la loba pero se detuvo y se apoyo en el Garuda.

Del suelo salio Bankai, respiraba con agitación pero con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro "Y hablando del Diablo" pensó Sakura –Buenos Días a todos, es una excelente mañana— dijo Feliz alejándose por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras –Si, esta bien loca— dijo Fenrir.

Poco después salio la pareja de casados, abrazados. Sakura sonrió al verlos, para muchos sería extraño hasta demasiado demente ver algo así, pero para ella era lo mas lindo que podía ver en su vida, como dos seres que se aman estando juntos. En eso vino la imagen de su novio, hacía ya semanas que no le escribía, ni a su familia ni amigos. Se dirigió a su habitación, debía cambiarse.

El desayuno pasó entre risas e historias, estaban muy contentos, jamás esperaron comer en la misma mesa en donde se encontraba Jack Skeleton, pero este no era el que conocían. Jack se asombro mucho al escuchar sobre un oogie Boogie bueno –Tendré que conocerlo algún día— dijo emocionado –Mejor nosotros lo traemos cuando podamos, porque si vas…bueno— dijo Angeles –No seré bien recibido, no te preocupes, lo entiendo— dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento el grito del timbre se escucho –Yo abro— dijo Sakura levantándose, Fenrir la siguió, el olor de Remus estaba en el aire mezclándose con otro olor, un olor que la llamaba.

Sakura abrió la puerta, frente a ella estaba el lobo y el perro –Buenos días Sakura—saludaron al mismo tiempo Remus y Sirius –Buenos días Remus, Sirius— saludo feliz Sakura, el hombre perro entro pero apenas al dar unos pasos, algo cayo en su espalda, una cadena se enrollo en su cuello –Ahora eres mío lindo— dijo Fenrir con malicia –No se porque pero esto me recuerda a mis días de estudiante— dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa –¿Lo dices porque tienes a una muchacha en tu espalda o por la cadena?— dijo Remus –Por las dos pero mas por la cadena— contesto Sirius.

Los recién llegados entraron en el comedor, con una Fenrir montada en la espalda de Sirius sin intenciones de bajarse. Algunos pasos sonaron bajando por las escaleras, Kage bajaba a paso lento bostezando –¿Noche agitada?— pregunto Fenrir –Bastante diría yo pero se quedo dormida hace poco y me da oportunidad de comer— dijo Kage, se acerco a Sirius y toco su hombro –Espero que tengas una mente bien cuerda para soportarla o tendrás que acostumbrarte a ella— dijo el Dragón para luego sentarse para comer –Vez Remus, yo siempre atraigo a las mujeres únicas— dijo Sirius con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

El día siguió avanzando, aunque Skarlen estuvo enojada con el Dragón por dejarla sola –Me recuerda a una vieja compañera de clases, era muy posesiva, igual que esa loba— dijo Sirius con lo que se gano una mirada que hubiera matado a cualquiera –Claro que no tan agresiva— entrando la noche, Sakura le pidió una favor al Rey Calabaza –Jack, podrías contarles sobre lo que te hiciste hace tiempo en esa navidad— pidió Sakura –Pero primero ¿Qué es Navidad— pregunto Angeles –Se de una forma de decírselos, vengan— Jack se levanto y salio de su casa, seguido del grupo, aunque Sally suspiro –Presiento que algo malo saldrá de todo esto— dijo –¿Qué mal podría salir con una explicación de la Navidad?— pregunto Remus.

Entraron en el ayuntamiento, el escenario estaba levemente iluminado, se sentaron cerca y Jack se subió a el –Ven un momento Sakura— pidio Jack, la joven se subio. Jack le susurro algo al oído y ella asintió y se metió entre las cortinas –Ahora preste atención por favor— pidió Jack y las pocas luces se apagaron, dejando una sola que iluminaba a Jack.

_There were objects so peculiar  
They were not to be believed  
All around, things to tantalize my brain _

It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen  
And as hard as I try  
I can't seem to describe  
Like a most improbable dream

Miraban cada paso de Jack, prestando atención a lo que decía, intrigados y con la curiosidad a más no poder.

_  
But you must believe when I tell you this  
It's as real as my skull and it does exist  
Here, let me show you_

Jack jalo una soga, abriendo el telón, los ojos de los presentes se abrieron ante lo que tenían enfrente, un fondo de colinas blancas, un cielo entre negro y azul, pequeñas casas de colores calidos con nieve en sus tejados, en el escenario, en el centro del escenario, decorado con miles de adornos y luces, un árbol de navidad con su brillante estrella. Jack se agacho tomando algo debajo del árbol.

_This is a thing called a present  
The whole thing starts with a box_

Pero no pudo seguir explicando ya que la voz de Radamanto se alzo, junto con la Minos y Éaco.

_A box?  
Is it steel?_

_Are there locks?_

_Is it filled with a pox?_

_A pox  
How delightful, a pox_

Sally se tapo el rostro con su mano, su presentimiento se hacía realidad, aunque muy parecido a lo que ocurrió ya tiempo atrás. Jack hablo de nuevo, para poder continuar.

_If you please  
Just a box with bright-colored paper  
And the whole thing's topped with a bow_

Pero una vez más fue interrumpido y esta vez por las dos mujeres lobos que se acercaron para ver el regalo.

_A bow?  
But why?  
How ugly  
What's in it?  
What's in it?_

_That's the point of the thing, not to know_

Jack trato de calmarlas pero en un Segundo Kage había tomado el regalo con su cola, acercándolo a el y a Angeles para mirar mas de cerca, sin notar que Fenrir también se acerco.

_It's a bat_

13_ill it bend?_

_It's a rat_

13_ill it break?_

_Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake_

Jack se acerco de un rápido arrebatándoles el regalo, con una mirada enojada pidió silenció.

_Listen now, you don't understand  
That's not the point of Christmas-land _

Now, pay attention  
We pick up an oversized sock  
And hang it like this on the wall

Con un calcetín rojo entre sus manos, lo puso en la pared, hasta que los Jueces volvieron a aparecer.

_Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?_

_Let me see, let me look_

_Is it rotted and covered with gook?_

Se alejo de ellos, hasta estar en medio del escenario, metiendo su mano dentro del calcetín.

_Umm, let me explain  
There's no foot inside, but there's candy  
Or sometimes it's filled with small toys_

Fenrir y Skarlen hablaron al mismo tiempo seguidas por Angeles.

_Small toys?_

_Do they bite?_

_Do they snap?_

_Or explode in the sack?_

_Or perhaps they just spring out  
And scare girls and boys_

Se voltearon para ver a Kage que empezó a proponer algo.

_What a splendid idea  
This Christmas sounds fun  
I fully endorse it  
Let's try it at once_

Jack al ver que su explicación tomo, trato de pensar en una forma de recuperar el control.

_Everyone, please now, not so fast  
There's something here that you don't quite grasp_

Vio que todos les prestaban atención, entonces un pensamiento cruzo su mente tan rápido que ni siquiera lo razono dos veces.

_Well, I may as well give them what they want_

Las luces del escenario se apagaron lentamente, hacienda que todos fijaron sus ojos en Jack, que bajaba del escenario para caminar entre ellos aun explicando.

_And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last  
For the ruler of this Christmas-land  
Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice  
Least that's what I've come to understand _

And I've also heard it told  
That he's something to behold  
Like a lobster, huge and red  
When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on  
Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms  
That is, so I've heard it said

Con cada palabra, la acompañaba un movimiento de Jack, para explicar mucho mejor, se acerco de nuevo al escenario, dando un pequeño salto, las luces poco a poco se volvieron rojas e iluminaron el rostro de Jack, haciéndolo aterrador.

_And on a dark cold night  
Under full moonlight  
He flies into a fog  
Like a vulture in the sky  
And they call him… Sandy Claws_

Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados, Jack hizo una leve reverencia para luego acercarse al árbol de navidad, el telón se cerro detrás de el.

_Well, at least they're excited  
But they don't understand  
That special kind of feeling in Christmas-land  
Oh, well…_

Sally suspiro cansada, Remus mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa –Como que…no salio como el quería ¿No?— pregunto para tratar de calmarla –Lo que más me preocupa es que esto ya paso una vez y fue un total desastre lo que ocurrió después— dijo la muñeca de trapo.

Sakura se acerco a Jack, ella miro todo desde atrás del escenario –¿Así se los explicaste a todos hace tiempo?— pregunto, Jack se volteo para verla –Pues, si. Quería hacerlo diferente pero ocurrió de la misma forma cuando trate de explicar la Navidad. Parece que no importa de que universo vengas, pasara lo mismo, pero tratare de que no ocurra lo mismo otra vez. Dudo que Sandy me perdone si alguien de Halloween Town trata de sustituirlo en Navidad— dijo con una leve sonrisa de culpa.

En el mundo humano la puerta de Halloween se abría, Remus salio primero perdiendo otra vez su forma de hombre lobo, ayudo a Sakura a salir, las marcas en su rostro desaparecieron –Bueno, ya tenemos un problema resuelto, el otro es llevarnos el espejo— dijo Remus –Ya me encargue de eso Bankai fue por el y de seguro lo metió en uno de los portales de sombras. Ahora debe estar flotando en la nada hasta que lo necesitemos— explico Sakura.

Caminaron a paso lento, la estrellas brillaban con fuerza antes de desaparecer con la llegada del sol, una leve brisa fría estremeció el cuerpo de Sakura, aunque algo mas la hizo temblar y voltear hacía atrás. Remus se detuvo –¿Sucede algo Sakura?— pregunto –Por un momento, pensé que alguien nos estaba observando— dijo lentamente –¿Será Hermione?— pregunto el licántropo. Después de lo ocurrido el viernes, desconfiaba de la joven bruja –No. Hubiera sentido su presencia, es más bien una extraña sensación, no se que pueda ser, pero me dice que tenga cuidado— dijo con calma Sakura.

Remus frunció el seño, trataba de ver si alguien los seguía o algo –Mejor nos vamos ya de aquí— Sakura asintió, retomando el paso, sin notar un par de ojos que los vigilaba desde las sombras.

La semana paso con tranquilidad, algo que disfrutaron todos los jóvenes estudiantes y profesores. La Princesa de las Calabazas no había hecho ni una broma toda esa semana, aunque algunos pensaba que planeaba algo, algo muy grande.

Sakura jugaba con su comida, estaba aburrida, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Halloween Town, preguntándose que estarían haciendo sus amigos. Harry miraba a la joven de ojos verdes, no se hablaban desde que lo encontraron en la torre de astronomía desmayado. Aunque ella no tenía nada que ver con eso, aunque dentro de el le decía que si, pero no recordaba nada. Ron comía con tranquilidad, cosa rara ya que tragaba todo lo que estaba en la mesa. Hermione leía un libro aunque su mirada estaba concentrada en Harry, notando que miraba fijamente a Sakura, cosa que la molestaba.

Las lechuzas entraron al Gran Comedor para entregar sus mensajes y paquetes, aunque algo llamo la atención de todos, en especial la de los profesores. Para muchos parecía un gran lagarto y delgado, que se movía como una serpiente, aunque poseía patas y cuernos, era totalmente negro con ojos de color ámbar. En segundos voló hasta la mesa del León, deteniéndose frente a Sakura, flotando frente a ella. En su hocico estaba en pergamino enrollado, abrió su boca dejándolo caer, Sakura lo atrapo y lo desenrollo con rapidez, al terminar de leerlo saco su pluma y escribió algo en el otro lado del pergamino. Lo enrollo de nuevo y se lo dio de nuevo al pequeño Dragón, apenas lo tuvo entre sus dientes, salio volando con gran velocidad. Sakura guardo su pluma y siguió jugando con su comida, ignorando las miles de miradas frente a ella.

Después de unos segundos hablo –Nunca han visto a un Dragón Chino en su vida o que— dijo enojada –Es que…no es normal que uno traiga el correo— dijo Ron –Pues díselo a mi amigo Kageryu que el fue el que me mando la carta— dijo Sakura –¿Kageryu?— pregunto Harry –Es un nombre japonés, aunque el nació en China, quiere decir Dragón de Sombras— explico Sakura para luego levantarse y salir del Gran Comedor. Dumbledore miraba a la joven, al igual que alguien más.

Sakura caminaba por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, pensando en la carta enviada por su amigo, debió haberle explicado que no podía mandar a sus sombras para entregarle mensajes, aunque agradecía que apareciera de esa forma y no de la nada, eso hubiera sido muy sospechoso y pudieron relacionarlo con la Princesa y después con ella. Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro –Será muy interesante este fin de semana—dijo para luego desaparecer en uno de sus portales.

El fin de semana llego, al igual que la salida al pueblo cerca del castillo, Hogsmeade, desde Tercero hasta Séptimo año esperaban para salir, menos Sakura. La joven Hechicera caminaba con tranquilidad hacia las afueras del Castillo, hasta que la detuvo Filch –Sin una autorización no sales— dijo de mal humor –Pues aquí tiene su autorización— dijo con Sakura y el pobre hombre se elevo en el aire, Sakura siguió caminando hasta alejarse de Hogwarts, haciendo que Filch cayera al suelo.

Sakura no presto atención a las tiendas ni comercios, solo se dirigió hacia la afueras del pueblo, esperaba a algunos amigos, pero no noto que tres personas la seguía. Ya lejos del pueblo se detuvo, estaba cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, Remus le contó que era el lugar donde pasaba sus transformaciones en su tiempo de estudiante y cuando estuvo de profesor hace ya dos años. Ahora ya no lo necesitaba, aunque se seguía transformando, podía controlar al lobo dentro de el, aunque tomaba la forma de un gran lobo, en Halloween Town y en la víspera de Halloween se transformaba en Hombre Lobo –Talvez algún día encontremos una forma de que pueda controlarla del todo— pensó en voz alta.

En pocos minutos, varias figuras se acercaban a lo lejos, tres muchachas, un joven y 3 adultos. Una de las muchachas tenía el cabello largo y con ondulaciones, de piel clara con un gran lunar en forma de luna creciente en su frente, en sus ojos un brillo de diversión centellaba, la otra joven, de piel morena y cabello corto y lizo, tan negro como la noche caminaba sujetando el brazo del joven, este tenía el cabello negro pero no tanto como la de joven de piel morena, de piel normal aunque en sus mejillas se notaba un sonrojo que parecía natural en el, la otra joven se notaba que era un poco menor, muy parecida a la morena aunque de cabello un poco mas largo.

Los tres adultos iban detrás de la joven del lunar, el primero tenía el cabello corto amarillo, de ojos dorados y fríos, el segundo tenia el cabello debajo de los hombros de un color morado oscuro, de ojos marrones medio claros, el ultimo, su cabello era bastante largo y de color gris, tanto que ocultaba sus ojos.

Se detuvieron al estar frente a la joven de ojos verdes, Sakura pestañeo asombrada –No se como lo hicieron pero sino fuera por tu lunar Fenrir, no los hubiera reconocido— dijo Sakura –Jaja, Kage quiso esconderlo pero le dije que no, es parte de mi— dijo la mujer lobo con su gran sonrisa, Sakura noto que aun tenía puesta las cadenas en sus muñecas. El de cabello morado se acerco –¿Adivine quien soy?— dijo con una sonrisa –¡¡Éaco!! Uh mejor me alejo de ti, puedo olvidar que tengo novio— dijo en un tono picaron, haciendo que la sonrisa del Garuda creciera –Déjame ver…eres Radamanto— dijo acercándose al de ojos dorados –Así es— respondió –Lindos ojos— Radamanto se sonrojo levemente –Y nos queda Minos, me gusta tu cabello aunque no veo tus ojos— dijo tratando de verlo –Así me hago mas enigmático— dijo con voz suave y divertida –Y llamas mucho la atención – dijo acercándose a Kage –No pareces de China Kage— dijo con seriedad –Lo se, me gusta más así— dijo el Dragón con una leve sonrisa –Pero eres guapo— al decir esto noto la mirada de odio de la morena –Estas hermosa Skarlen, y celosa como siempre— dijo con burla, por ultimo mira a Angeles –Que linda te vez, me gusta mucho tu rostro, parece de un ángel— Angeles se sonrojo –Gracias—respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura se puso al frente del grupo, viéndolos a todos una vez más –Pues en marcha, vamos a pasear y gastar dinero— dijo contenta la hechicera pero antes de dar un paso alguien se puso frente a ella. Sakura frunció el seño al verlo –Malfoy, pero que asquerosa y repugnante sorpresa ¿Viniste a que te tumbe los dientes de nuevo?— pregunto Sakura con malicia –Cállate maldita sangre sucia. Esta vez será diferente— dijo Malfoy levantando su varita pero antes de hacer algo Éaco se puso frente a el, ahorcándolo y levantándolo del suelo –No lo mates Éaco, solo rómpele algo importante— dijo con calma Sakura, posando sus ojos en el suelo. Garuda miro hacía abajo, en el suelo estaba la varita de Malfoy, sonrió con maldad, el rubio miraba su varita nervioso entendiendo las palabras de la joven. Volteo su mirada a sus guardespaldas, para notar que estaban noqueados en el suelo, con feos golpes en la cara y sus varitas rotas, detrás de ellos estaban los otros dos adultos.

Éaco soltó a Malfoy, el joven trato de recuperar el aliento lo mas rápido que pudo y tratar de salvar su varita, pero el Garuda ya la tenía entre sus dedos, de un simple movimiento la partió en dos para luego partirla en mas trozos, dejándolos caer uno por uno frente el rostro de Malfoy.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, aunque su rostro se contrajo por la ira, Radamanto y Minos se acercaron de nuevo al grupo, Éaco se sacudió las manos –Agradece que le dije que no te matara, el es capaz de hacerlo y de mucho más— dijo Sakura empezando a caminar, el grupo la siguió. En pocos minutos ya estaban de nuevo en el pueblo, todos se dispersaron viendo las vidrieras –Oigan no se alejen, como compraran sin dinero— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Todos se acercaron –Una bolsa llena de dinero para cada uno, compre lo que quieran— dijo la joven –¿No hay problema que gastemos tu dinero?— pregunto Angeles –Para nada, tengo demasiado y nunca lo usare todo. Así que gástenlo en cualquier cosa que desean, por mas inútil que les parezca— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Todos se separaron de nuevo, menos Kage que se quedo al lado de Sakura –Entonces el cumpleaños de Skarlen se acerca— dijo mirando al Dragón –Si, y pensé que en el mundo humano podría comprarle algo, Remus me contó de este pueblo y quise verlo y comprar su regalo— dijo Kage.

Sakura le sonrió –Pues ve a buscar ese regalo, yo iré a pasear también. Nos encontraremos en el Bar, se llama las Tres Escobas, pregunta por el y te dirán donde esta, díselo a los demás por favor— pidió Sakura alejándose –Un Bar…creo que nos divertiremos mucho— susurro Kage con una sonrisa.

Ya la tarde se acercaba, el frío del invierno soplaba con fuerza, Sakura caminaba por las calles medio vacías del pueblo, dirigiéndose a las Tres Escobas, aunque encontrándose con algunas personas en el camino –Hola muchachos ¿A dónde van?— pregunto la hechicera al trío de Gryffindor –Vamos a tomar algo en las Tres Escobas ¿Quieres venir?— pregunto Ron sin notar la mirada de su amiga Hermione –Claro, de todos modos debo ir allí para buscar a mis amigos— dijo Sakura caminando de nuevo con el trío –¿Unos amigos?— pregunto Harry –Si, Kage vino con unos amigos y su novia para verme. Son grandes amigos y me alegro verlos, teníamos un año sin vernos— dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

En pocos minutos llegaron, Ron se acerco a la entrada, apenas la abrió un poco cuando un grito lo dejo medio sordo.

Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
bebe y vente de fiesta  
el infierno es este bar

El grupo pestañeo y más con la música que salía del lugar, en cambio Sakura sonreía de emoción entrando con rapidez pudo verlos, Radamanto era el que cantaba. Todos los magos que tomaban algo, escuchaban al grupo, una mujer que parecía la dueña tenía un rostro de preocupación.

Si has perdido el rumbo escúchame  
llegar a la meta no es vencer  
lo importante es el camino y en el  
caer, levantarse, insistir, aprender

El trío entro asombrado, Sakura se acerco al Wyvern que la atrapo entre sus brazos para bailar con ella, aunque se detuvo para mirar el joven de ojos verdes, acercándose a el y poner su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Si has perdido un beso en un adiós  
o huyes de un destino que te negó  
la oportunidad de ser feliz  
ven con nosotros estamos aquí

Fenrir tocaba con gran entusiasmo su violín, al igual que Kage que se acercaron a Harry, poniéndose cada uno a un lado del joven. Radamanto se subió a una mesa moviéndose al ritmo de la canción para luego patear una de las jarras de algún tipo, la cual golpeo a alguien que entraba al lugar, una persona de cabello largo y grasiento.

En esta posada los muertos  
cuentan su vida y se ríen de quien  
estando vivo desea estar muerto  
en el mas allá nunca dan de beber

Fenrir se acerco al tipo inconciente, sonrió con maldad y lo arrastro hasta una silla, Angeles tenía una soga entre sus manos, sonriendo de igual manera que la mujer lobo, ambas empezaron a amarrar al sujeto. Los clientes seguían el ritmo de la canción alzando sus jarras.

Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
bebe y vente de fiesta  
y a la muerte emborráchala

Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
y que el cielo te espere  
pues el infierno es este bar

Kage tocaba con alegría, Skarlen se pegaba a el lo que mas podía, cosa que el Dragón también lo hacía, una ves mas Radamanto se acerco a Harry, atrayéndolo con el grupo de criaturas disfrazadas.

Si la noche es tan oscura que  
ni tus propias manos consigues ver  
ten seguro que amanecerá  
y mientras tanto te invito a mi bar

Sakura le pasó una Jarra a Harry, ella también tenía una en la mano y sonreía con gran alegría, Harry no pudo evitar también sonreír y poner su brazo en los hombros de Sakura, ambos moviéndose al ritmo de la canción.

En mi taberna los muertos  
cuando amanece se van a inflingir  
duros castigos y oscuros tormentos  
a los que ni quieren ni dejan vivir

El sujeto despertó, para ver como le echaban encima el contenido de un barril de hidromiel en la cabeza, Angeles sonreía con maldad, Fenrir se acerco al sujeto y empezó a bailar con el, atado aun a la silla. Hermione se dio cuenta horrorizada que era el profesor Snape.

Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
bebe y vente de fiesta  
y a la muerte emborráchala

Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
y que el cielo te espere  
pues el infierno es este bar

Era un caos total, todos bebiendo o baliando, la dueña estaba despernada, tratando de controlar el caos que destrozaba su establecimiento, Harry jamás se había sentido tan libre, Hermione trataba de acercase a el, cuando solo se escucho el violín de Harry y el grupo empezó a susurrar aunque se escuchaba con claridad juntando sus jarras frente al joven de ojos verdes.

Alza tu cerveza  
bebe y brinda por vivir  
juntemos nuestras copas  
esta noche es para ti

Se apartaron rápidamente, para mostrar a Snape, atado, mojado y amordazado, Harry sonrió con locura, viendo a su profesor, sin importale el castigo o los puntos que le quitarían a su casa, solo le importaba disfrutar de la alegría que sentía junto a los amigos de Sakura. Todo el mundo levanto sus jarras, cantando junto a Radamanto las notas finales de la canción.

Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
bebe y vente de fiesta  
y a la muerte emborráchala

Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
y que el cielo te espere  
pues el infierno es este bar

VENIROS AL BAR, CABRONES!!!

Y con esas ultimas palabras, entre Fenrir y Skarlen, alzaron a Snape, Harry se unió a ellas y en un segundo lo lanzaron por la ventana cuando las últimas notas sonaron. El profesor atravesó el cristal, cayendo ruidosamente a la calle, una gran multitud de gente rodeaba el lugar, para ver que ocurría, algunos ayudaron a Snape a levantarse, la silla se había roto con el golpe, liberándolo de sus ataduras.

Adentro el grupo reía como loco, Harry y Sakura estaban abrazados, riendo a mas no poder, limpiándose las lagrimas que habían escapados de sus ojos verdes –¡¡Por los Dioses!! Tenía tiempo sin lanzar a alguien fuera de un bar— dijo Skarlen dijo feliz –Esto estuvo mejor que cuando la tocamos por primera vez en nuestro hogar— dijo Kage –Creo que me deje llevar— dijo Angeles apenada por lo que hizo –Es el instinto de las lobas Angy ¡¡Así que solo disfruta!!— dijo Fenrir alzando su jarra y tomándosela de un golpe.

Hermione se acerco a Harry –¡¡Harry¿¿Acaso no viste que lanzaste al profesor Snape por la ventana??— pregunto histérica. Allí Harry reacciono, lentamente dirigió su mirada por la ventana rota, para ver como un golpeado Snape se levantaba, con una mirada llena de furia –Esa mirada me recuerda a las de Oogie— dijo Kage riendo. Snape entro por la ventana por la cual fue lanzado, respirando agitadamente, los Jueces se pusieron frente a el, esperando el más mínimo movimiento de el para hacerle algo, cuando ocurrió lo inesperado.

Una fuerte explosión se escucho a lo lejos, la gente corría desesperada, Kage y las lobas se levantaron y salieron del lugar, seguidos por los Jueces, Sakura no se quedo atrás, metiendo su mano en el cuello de su franela. En la entrada del pueblo cientos de personas encapuchadas y con mascaras lanzaban hechizos a todos lados, provocando explosiones e incendios –¿Quienes son esos?— pregunto Minos –Son los seguidores de un hechicero oscuro de aquí, llamado Voldemort. Véanlos como si fueran los esqueletos del Rey Calabaza— dijo Sakura sacando su llave –Entonces ¿Podemos hacerle lo mismo que le hacíamos a esos huesudos?— pregunto con una aterradora Fenrir –Por supuesto— respondió Sakura haciendo aparecer su Guadaña doble.

Al escuchar esto, se lanzaron con gran rapidez al grupo de Mortífagos, uno estaba frente a una estudiante de Hogwarts, la joven estaba tirada en el piso asustada, el Mortífago levanto su varita, sonriendo cruelmente detrás de la mascara, sin notar la sombra que caía frente a el. La Mano de Fenrir sostuvo su cabeza empujándolo al suelo su cabeza cocho contra el suelo pero no se detuvo allí, con la fuerza de la caída de la loba y la de su brazo, la cabeza del Mortífago reventó como un melón. La joven miraba horrorizada la escena, la sangre esparciéndose por la delgada capa de nieve, como la joven se levantaba sonriendo, la sangre y trozos de carne escurriendo por su brazo derecho –Mejor ve a un lugar seguro— dijo Fenrir para buscar a otro Mortífago.

Skarlen y Angeles combatían juntas, los fuertes golpes y patadas destrozaban los huesos de los encapuchados, incluso atravesaban sus cuerpos o desgarraban su carne, Skarlen volteo un momento para ver como uno de los Mortífagos apuntaba a su hermana, de un rápido movimiento se acerco a el por la espalda atrapándolo por el cuello, de un rápido movimiento se la torció matándolo al instante –Gracias Hermana— dijo Angeles –Estupida, la próxima vez no cuidare de ti— dijo enojada Skarlen para luego atacar a otro Mortífago. Angeles sonrió y ataco a uno que trato de lanzarle una maldición.

Los Jueces se divertían, Minos con rápidos movimientos cortaba a sus atacantes en varias partes, Éaco los quemaba hasta que solo quedaban sus cenizas, Radamanto sacaba su larga cola sin que lo notaran sus atacantes, atravesando sus cuerpos. Noto que uno estaba vivo aun, temblado de miedo, sonrió con maldad dando un paso hacía adelante. El Mortífago retrocedió un paso para tratar de correr, sin notar que la larga cola de escorpión estaba en su cuello, en un segundo la larga aguja atravesó su cabeza y su cerebro, de un simple movimiento fue arrancada de su cuello, la cabeza voló por unos segundos por el aire hasta caer al suelo y rodar a los pies de Radamanto –Con carne cuesta un poco más— dijo para si mismo pateando la cabeza a un lado.

Kage usaba sus garras y cola, estaba rodeado por varios Mortífagos, uno por uno caían al suelo muertos, sin cabezas o atravesadas por las garras del Dragón, con su cola hacía exactamente lo mismo, solo que atravesaba sus pechos o estómagos, incluso los partía por la mitad. Uno de los Mortífagos apareció detrás de el, solo lo noto cuando grito algo –¡¡Crucio!!— la Maldición imperdonable voló directamente al pecho de Kage, los pocos Mortífagos vivos sonrieron al ver como impactaba en el joven, pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron de inmediato al verlo a un de pie, sin gritar y retorcerse de dolor. Kage se sacudió la ropa, levanto su rostro, mostrando una deforme sonrisa de crueldad –¿Eso es todo? Ahora es mi turno— dijo lanzando contra el que lo ataco. El Mortífago trato de atacar de nuevo, pero el Dragón fue mas rápido, clavando sus garras en el rostro y ojos del enmascarado, destrozando la mascara por completo.

Sakura movía su Guadaña con elegancia, cortando los cuerpos de los Mortífagos como si fuera mantequilla, algunos los cortaban incluso en 4 partes al mover de un rápido movimiento su arma, para usar las dos afiliadas cuchillas, también del suelo salían llamas negras, directo a los rostros de los magos oscuros, quemándolas por completo hasta solo dejar los cráneos negros por el calor –¡¡Mátenla rápido¡¡¡Mátenla!!!—gritaba el que parecía el líder pero no pudo seguir hablado al ser cortado por la mitad en forma vertical por Sakura, los dos trozos cayeron en diferentes direcciones, algo de sangre cubría el rostro de Sakura, sus ojos verdes con una mezcla de negro mostraban una frialdad absoluta.

Los pocos sobrevivientes escaparon a la masacre, algunos sin alguna parte de su cuerpo o destrozada, Sakura suspiro, con un pañuelo se quito la sangre del rostro, su Guadaña brillo hasta volverse en la pequeña llave, los Jueces amontonaban los cadáveres uno sobre el otro. Las lobas también ayudaban hacer lo mismo, Kage los desaparecía por sus portales, para luego abrirlos sobre la pequeña montaña de cadáveres ya formada. Cuando ya terminaron, todos se sentaron en el suelo, dándole la espalda a la montaña –Saben. Fue divertido— dijo Kage –Quien diría que extrañaríamos tanto las peleas— dijo Fenrir con una pequeña sonrisa, sacudía sus cadenas para liberarlas de los pequeños trozos de carnes que estaban pegadas a ellas –Como en los viejos tiempos— dijo Éaco.

Después de unos segundos, varios magos aparecieron frente al pueblo. Los Aurores abrieron sus ojos horrorizados, sangre por todos lados, algunas cabezas humanas esparcidas por el lugar, con rostros de horror y algunos sin un ojos o ambos. Dumbledore con algunos profesores miraban asombrados el lugar, algunos Aurores jóvenes no pudieron evitar las ganas de vomitar al ver todo eso y más de percatarse de la gran cantidad de cadáveres amontonados en el centro del pueblo, frente a ellos un grupo de 8 personas estaban allí sentados tranquilamente. El Director reconoció a Sakura, sin pensarlo fue directamente hacía ella, notando el olor de carne quemada en el aire, y de varias marcas oscuras de quemaduras en el suelo, producto del fuego.

Sakura levanto su rostro al ver los zapatos de alguien frente a ella, el rostro serio y envejecido, los ojos azules fríos de dumbledore la miraban –Hola profesor ¿Vino a dar un paseo? Por lo que pueda ver, creo que el pueblo tardara un poco en recuperarse— dijo con tranquilidad la joven hechicera, levantándose lentamente –¿Usted hizo todo esto?— pregunto el anciano, su voz era dura –No puedo llevarme todo el crédito. Mis amigos me ayudaron a defender el lugar— dijo aun con el mismo tono de voz –¿Defender¡Usted asesino a cientos de personas¡¡Acaso no le importa lo que hizo!!— pregunto alzando la voz –En las guerras siempre esta la muerte y el mas fuerte es el que gana— dijo Kage levantándose, al igual que los demás.

Dumbledore frunció su seño –¿Y ustedes quienes son?— pregunto con rudeza –Permítame presentarles a mis amigos profesor. A mi derechas, las tres lobas, Fenrir, Skarlen y Angeles. A Mi izquierda, los Jueces también conocidos como los Kyotos del Inframundo. Radamanto, Minos y Éaco. Y por ultimo pero no el menos importante, el manipulador de sombras, Kageryu— dijo Sakura presentándolos.

Dumbledore miraba a cada uno de ellos, Fenrir le regalaba una sonrisa de lado, Skarlen una mirada dura, Angeles se escondió detrás de Fenrir, los Jueces miraban seriamente a Dumbledore. Kage le devolvió la mirada a Dumbledore, el anciano trato de entrar en sus recuerdos pero la imagen que vio fue la de un gran Dragón negro abriendo sus fauces, como queriendo tragárselo. Retrocedió un poco, Kage sonrió.

Sakura sonrió –si nos disculpan, estamos llenos de sangre ajena y necesitamos un baño caliente, los llevare al castillo para que se lo den. Con su permiso— dijo para luego caminar, los demás la siguieron –No puede hacer eso señorita Kinomoto, yo soy el Director de Hogwarts y demando unas respuestas a lo que paso exactamente aquí— dijo con enojo el anciano –Si lo olvido, soy enviada del Concilio de Oriente, no una de sus estudiantes. Además usted no es un Auror ni forma parte del Ministerio de Magia directamente, como usted dijo, es el directo de Hogwarts. Ahora realmente necesito ese baño y mis amigos también— dijo con voz seria para luego seguir caminando.

Cuando se alejaron un poco de Dumbledore. Radamanto hablo –¿Los Kyotos del Inframundo¿De donde sacaste eso Sakura?— pregunto de un Manga que me prestaron, esa forma que tienen, me daba la sensación de haberla visto en algún lado y recordé ese manga. Los mas cómico de todo, es que sus nombres se parecen, incluso tienen un titulo, Wyvern, Grifo y Garuda— comento dejando asombrado a los Jueces –Tendrás que contarnos más de ellos— dijo Minos –Claro— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Una semana había pasado después del ataque a Hogsmeade, los alumnos estaban aun asombrados cuando el día siguiente del ataque, el Profeta anuncio que la gran mayoría de Mortífagos había muerto, pero no explicaban mucho de cómo ocurrió, solo decía que un grupo de personas lo habían hecho. Los pocos estudiantes que habían visto lo ocurrido, fueron advertidos por el director de no mencionar ninguna palabra de ese día o serían expulsados. El diario mágico decía que las personas probablemente sería un grupo de otro Mago Oscuro que intenta tomar terreno y ocupar el lugar de Quien-Tu-Sabes.

Sakura al leer eso quemo el periódico, estaba enojada y sospechaba, no. Sabía quien hizo eso para que el Profeta digiera esa cosa de sus amigos y de que ella no apareciera mencionada.

Aunque eso no les importo mucho a las lobas, dragón y Jueces, más bien se reían de la mentalidad de esas personas, cosa que calmo un poco a Sakura, pero no evito que la Princesa de las Calabazas reapareciera e hiciera un caos en el Profeta.

El sábado 18 de Noviembre se celebro algo en Halloween Town, Skarlen cumplía años, algo sonrojada soplo las velas de un extraño pastel de cumpleaños hecho por Sally, aunque también había uno de Chocolate, el cual disfrutaron mucho en especial Remus, Fenrir, Skarlen y Kage. En la noche en casa de Jack se entregaron los regalos. Aunque Skarlen buscaba a su novio que parecía haber desaparecido. Cuando le toco a Fenrir de entregar su regalo, empujo una gran bolsa hasta ponerla frente a Skarlen, la loba pestañeo y la abrió. Dentro de esta estaba un adolorido Kage con un moño rojo en uno de sus cuernos, en el otro cuerno una nota atada que decía de Fenrir para Skarlen.

La loba de color moreno sonrió, en segundos saco al Dragón y lo arrastro escaleras arriba a su habitación y no se les vieron más en la noche sino hasta el día siguiente bien entrada la tarde.

Noviembre se fue y Diciembre entro, con su nieve y frió. Sakura caminaba por los jardines del castillo esa mañana de sábado, aun era demasiado temprano para que todos se levantaran y más con ese frió, pero un sueño la hizo levantarse de su cama, un sueño de una sombra deforme y de ojos ámbar, seguidos de otra sombra de ojos rojos. Por alguna razón, las dos sombras se les hacía familiares y aterradoras.

Trato de no pensar más en eso y se dirigió de nuevo al castillo, ya empezaba a tener algo de hambre. Cuando llego había varios alumnos afuera del Gran Comedor, y algunos profesores tratando de abrir las puertas "Bankai" llamo Sakura "¿Si?" pregunto la Sombra "¿Hiciste algo de lo que yo no este enterada?" pregunto "No, no e hecho ninguna broma" dijo la sombra con calma, Sakura sabía que ella no mentía. Así que se dirigió a las puertas –¿Pasa algo profesora Sprout?— pregunto. La Profesora líder de Hufflepuff volteo para mirarla –Las puertas no se abre y hemos intentado con todo— contesto la mujer –Déjeme intentarlo— pidió amablemente, la profesora lo considero un momento para luego llevarla con ella. Una vez frente a la puerta la toco, una escalofrió recorrió toda su medula espinal, respiraba un poco agitada, la puerta se abrió lentamente, los profesores miraban asombrados pero se extrañaron de que la joven entrara lentamente. Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos, el Gran Comedor estaba vació, pero ahora todo era de madera oscura dándole un ambiente aterrador –Parece…de Halloween Town— dijo Sakura mirando al fondo, había un escenario, con dos columnas deformes que parecían de dados rojos con calaveras, un foco estaba alumbrando el centro del escenario.

Sakura abrió más sus ojos al ver una sombra aparecer debajo de la luz, se agitaba y tomaba una forma extraña grande y gorda, pronto formo un rostro de grandes ojos de color ámbar y de una gran boca –¡¡Sorpresa!!— grito la sombra –Oogie Boogie— susurro Sakura. Oogie Boogie sonrió con maldad, de alguna parte salía una canción y la gran sombra empezó a cantar.

_Well, well, well!  
Sakura, the Pumpkin Princess!  
Finally made, huh?  
Oh, I've been waiting!  
So how do you like  
My Oogie-Town?  
Ha, ha, ha, ha!_

Sakura apretaba sus dientes, de un rápido movimiento arranco su llave de su cuello y en segundos apareció su Guadaña de un salto estuvo frente a Oogie atacándolo, por alguna razón también cantaba.

It's over! It's over!  
This time you've gone too far!  
It's over, I'm serious!  
Just who do you think you are?

Just because you fooled the town  
Doesn't make you king!  
You'd better give up, surrender now!  
I'm fixin' everything!

Oogie desapareció pero Sakura salto de nuevo, cerda de donde apareció para atacarlo. Oogie lanzo algo al aire y unos dados gigantes cayeron, Sakura los evito saltado a un lado, dándole oportunidad de que Oogie desapareciera y apareciera de nuevo en el escenario. Unos fantasmas aparecieron a los lados de Oogie, flotando hasta Sakura para atacarla y acompañando el canto.

_That's what you think, hah!  
But you couldn't be more wrong!  
And this will be the last time  
You hear the Boogie song! _

Ohhh!

_Ohhh!_

_Oh ohhh!_

_Ohhh!_

_Whoa oh!_

_Ohhh!_

_I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!_

Sakura destruyo a los fantasmas y se acerco de nuevo a Oogie atacándolo, este desapareció de nuevo pero esta vez más cerca de Sakura, lanzando sus dados pero la joven hechicera los destruyo y lo lastimo al mismo tiempo. Una vez más desapareció y reapareció en el escenario.

I see you're pretty proud of  
All your booby trapping schemes!  
But I can say you'll rule this town  
Only in your dreams!

_Heh, that's funny Sakura, it was a dream!  
But now it's coming true!  
'Cause even my mere shadow knows  
Your days as Princess are through!_

_Whoa oh!_

Whoa oh!

_Oh ohhh!_

Whoa oh!

_Whoa oh!_

Whoa oh!

I'm the Pumpkin Princess!

Al decir las palabras finales, una gran cantidad de sombras se alzaron y atacaron a Oogie Boogie de todas direcciones, grito de dolor aunque parecía sin algún daño. La extraña canción ya no sonaba, Oogie Sonrió –Bien, lo que tenía que hacer esta hecho Sakura, nos veremos pronto mocosa— dijo para desaparecer lentamente.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente, comprendió rápido lo que dijo Oogie boogie, ahora notaba una extraña caja de música, de allí provino la canción, seguro algo en ella la hizo cantar y revelar su secreto. Se volteo lentamente, en la entrada todos los profesores, incluidos Remus estaban allí, encabezados por Dumbledore, muchos alumnos miraba entre asombrados y asustados a Sakura. La mirada de Dumbledore era totalmente fría y calculadora, como esperando algún movimiento de ella para atacarla, Remus la miraba preocupado, sin saber que hacer para ayudarla.

Sakura miraba al frente, sin fijarse en nadie, aunque sabia que la mirada mas fuerte de todas era la del anciano, abrió la boca para decir algo pero algo paso, la tierra empezó a temblar, el piso empezó a agrietarse. Sakura se volteo rápidamente, una presencia oscura crecía en el escenario, en unos segundos una columna de fuego surgió en donde unos segundos estaba Oogie.

De la columna salio una joven de ropas negras y maltratadas, su piel mostraba quemaduras fuertes, incluso se podía ver en algunas partes sus huesos _–Hola Sakurita ¿Me extrañaste?_— pregunto la joven con una sonrisa retorcida, su largo cabello castaño ocultaba casi todo su rostro, lo levanto revelando parte de el –No. No puede ser— dijo aterrada Sakura.

El rostro de la joven era igual al de Sakura, solo que esta tenía el ojo de un color rojo sangre _–Así es Sakurita, volví del Infierno. Jajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJA—_ se rió _Sakura _revelando el otro lado de su rostro, quemado y con varias partes del hueso a la vista, la columna de fuego creció más con la risa maligna de la joven de ojos rojos.

Sakura miraba aterrada a su otra yo, sin poder creer lo que miraba, Bankai salio del suelo para defender a su Ama de lo que pasara. _Sakura _dejo de reír en su rostro mostraba su sonrisa deforme, y más con un lado quemado y viendo sus dientes por un agujero en su mejilla. La peor Pesadilla de Sakura se volvía realidad.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aleluya!!!!!!!!!!!! Termine!!!! Después de todo este tiempo, pido perdón por el retraso pero las tareas y otras cosas me quitaban la poca inspiración que me quedaba. Pero de seguro nadie ¡Absolutamente nadie se esperaba esto¿Cierto?

No solo volvió Oogie Boogie sino que la otra _Sakura _también vino con el y el secreto de Sakura es revelado a todo Hogwarts. Ahora si que la cosa se pone demasiado emocionante, espero que tengan paciencia porque no se cuando tendré tiempo e inspiración para escribir lo que viene pero les aseguro algo, tengo el siguiente capitulo desarrollado hasta la mitad en mi mente.

Bien hubo tres canciones en este capitulo, la primera es Town Meeting Song. Que obviamente pertenece a la película de Jack, la siguiente es una conocida ya que la use en el capitulo fina de Halloween La Posada de los Muertos de Mago de Oz, y la ultima, esta es especial aunque fue modificada un poco para que Sakura pudiera cantarla ya que pertenece al juego de Jack. The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's Revenge (es de PS2 el cual yo no lo tengo T.T y dudo poder tenerlo pero es un gran juego, se puede conseguir videos en Youtube eso si algunas voces apestan y las canciones son Remix de la película, algunas bien malas)

Bien eso es todo por ahora, les deseo una súper retrasada navidad, un retrasado feliz año y un súper lejano Halloween a todos!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Verdades

El Canto de la Luna

El Comienzo de la Pesadilla

_Sakura _sonreía con locura, las quemaduras de su piel y los huecos en su cuerpo se cerraban lentamente, volviendo a tener su rostro normal. La columna de fuego desaparecía lentamente, aunque en las grietas del suelo el brillo del fuego aparecía y desaparecía constantemente _–Oh Sakurita, no sabes cuanto desee este día. El lograr vengarme de ti y de tus malditos amigos, en especial de Kage—_ susurro con odio la joven de ojos rojos.

Sakura apretaba su Guadaña –No les harás ninguna daño a ellos, porque te devolveré al agujero de donde saliste— dijo con determinación, aunque el miedo recorría cada cm de su piel _–Entonces ¿Qué esperas?—_ pregunto con burla. Sakura apretó sus dientes, de un movimiento de su guadaña, una línea de sombras en forma de media luna salio de la filosa hoja, hacía la otra _Sakura._

De un gran salto esquivo el ataque, este atravesó el muro con facilidad, dañándolo. Apenas toco el suelo la joven de ojos rojos empezó a lanzar sus esferas, Sakura las detenía con la Guadaña, mandándolas de regreso o al techo, las esferas explotaban apenas tocaron el techo, algunos trozos empezaron a caer sobre las dos jóvenes. _Sakura _esquivo sus esferas y los trozos que caían sobre ella.

Sakura no se movió de su lugar, Shield la protegía de los trozos del techo que caían. La hechicera oscura sonrió, acerco su mano al cuello de su raída ropa, sacando algo. Sakura abrió sus ojos asustada "No, no puede ser que ella…" pensó aterrada, Bankai miraba todo, estudiando a su enemiga, pero la mirada de su ama la preocupo –_Llave que guardas el poder de mi Oscuridad. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la que acepto el pacto ¡¡Libérate!!— _grito, en la palma de su mano se elevo una pequeña llave negra, un fuerte viento negro empezó a rodear la llave que creía de tamaño. En pocos segundos un pequeño Báculo negro apareció, para Sakura el recuerdo de su primer Báculo vino a su mente al ver el que su otra yo tenía, aunque este era totalmente diferente a ese. Era totalmente negro, la punta parecía un pico por las líneas en zigzag y las alas en forma de demonio _–Ya no eres la única con un juguete nuevo Sakurita—_ dijo _Sakura_ con maldad, el Báculo empezó a emitir un brillo rojo, en segundos creció hasta ser mas alto que la joven de ojos rojos, ahora su Báculo era un Guadaña con dos hojas en el extremo de arriba, una debajo de la otra.

Sakura estaba asombrada, en un segundo la joven de ojos rojos salio corriendo directamente contra la joven hechicera, Sakura salio de su asombro para detener el primer ataque, las chispas saltaban con cada choque entre las dos mortíferas armas. _Sakura_ sonreía con locura y de un rápido movimiento dejo sin su arma a la joven de ojos verdes.

La Guadaña giro en el aire para caer muy cerca de los profesores, Remus abrió sus ojos asustado, Sakura estaba en el suelo y la otra estaba a punto de matarla. Sin pensarlo corrió para agarrar la guadaña que se había clavado en el suelo, pudo sacarla fácilmente del suelo y sin detenerse corrió contra la joven de ojos rojos.

La sonrisa de_ Sakura_ parecía salirse de su rostro, los ojos verdes de Sakura mostraba pánico a lo que parecía su final, Bankai salio del suelo en un ataque sorpresa, golpeando el rostro. Dio un paso atrás por la fuerza del golpe, miro directamente a la sombra para ver a un gigantesco dragón negro alzándose. La gran bestia abrió sus fauces, dejando salir una gran llamarada de fuego contra la hechicera oscura. _Sakura_ trato de detener el fuego negro que caía sobre ella con su guadaña, pero no pudo y las llamas la envolvieron por completo.

Sakura se paro con rapidez, escuchando los gritos de dolor de su otra yo, la joven de ojos rojos trataba de apagar el fuego que rápidamente consumía su piel, sin notar el brillo de algo, cuando fijo sus ojos sobre el brillo fue tarde, su cabeza salio volando por el aire. Remus respiraba con agitación, había decapitado a la hechicera con la guadaña de Sakura, la sangre caía lentamente por la filosa hoja. La cabeza quemada cayo lejos del cuerpo mientras este se consumía en las llamas.

El Licántropo se acerco a Sakura, la joven corrió hasta el abrazándolo con fuerza, Bankai había recuperado su forma normal, Sakura al verla la atrajo a ella para abrazarla con mayor fuerza –Gracias. Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Estaba muy asustada— dijo con lágrimas la joven –Ya Sakura, ya todo paso— dijo con amabilidad Bankai, acariciando el largo cabello de Sakura.

Remus suspiro, una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios, aunque esta desapareció al voltearse y encarar a Dumbledore. Todos miraban asombrados al profesor de Defensa, en especial el trío de Oro. Jamás pensaron que Remus Lupin fuera capaz de matar a alguien y menos a una joven. Unos leves aplausos sonaron por todo el lugar, Sakura abrió sus ojos asustada, Remus estaba asombrado al igual Bankai, de entre las pocas llamas el cuerpo calcinado se levantaba aplaudiendo, sus músculos y piel se regeneraba con rapidez _–Felicidades Lobo, eres el segundo ser que logra matarme. Pero esta vez no iré directo al Infierno—_ dijo la cabeza cercenada, al igual que el cuerpo, esta regeneraba con rapidez su piel.

El cuerpo dio un gran salto hacía atrás quedo detrás de su cabeza, la levanto con cuidado y se la coloco en su cuello, los huesos y músculos se unieron, el largo cabello de la joven de ojos rojos creció de nuevo. Todos estaban asombrados y aterrados, _Sakura _sonreía diabólicamente, desfigurando su rostro haciéndolo ver aun más temible que antes. Remus levanto la Guadaña listo para atacar, Bankai levanto sus brazos, transformándolas en filosas espadas _–Tres contra uno, mientras más sean es mucho mejor la diversión y las muertes. Pero por ahora los dejare vivir, tómenlo como mi presente de esta cercana Navidad. Hasta Pronto Sakurita—_ la piel de su espalda se agito hasta estallar, de ella salieron dos alas demacradas de demonio, lanzo una de sus esferas al maltratado techo, haciendo que estallara y dejando un gran hueco. Alzo vuelo escapando por el reciente agujero, perdiéndose en el nublado cielo.

Remus soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, no supo cuando fue que lo retuvo. Bankai se calmo y sus brazos volvieron a la normalidad –Toma Sakura, esto es tuyo— dijo Remus devolviéndole su guadaña. Sakura dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomo su guadaña, para alejarse rápidamente de Remus, un hechizo casi la golpea. Remus abrió sus ojos y miro directamente de donde vino. Todos los profesores tenían sus varitas levantadas, apuntando hacía Sakura, la joven hechicera miraba a todos con calma, Bankai gruñía mostrando sus filosos dientes.

Remus camino hasta ponerse al lado de Sakura, sacando su varita –Remus, ella te esta controlando— dijo Dumbledore –Dumbledore, cierre su boca, usted no sabe lo que dice, Sakura jamás me ha controlado ni me controlara. Más bien ella me abrió la mente y me mostró algo que jamás creí ver y ahora soy parte de ese lugar— dijo con seriedad Remus –¿Qué lugar?— pregunto el anciano –De Halloween Town. Soy parte de ese mundo, el mundo gobernado por el Halloween— dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura miro a Remus asombrada, el Licántropo le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndolo –Y como soy parte de ese mundo, debo proteger a los míos, en especial a la Princesa de las Calabazas. Por eso ¡Ninguno de ustedes va a lastimar a Sakura!— grito Remus.

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados, pero más Dumbledore y el trío de Gryffindor, de repente para Harry, unos recuerdos vagos golpearon su mente, la cabeza le dolía pero lo vio con claridad, la Princesa quitándose su mascara y revelando su identidad, y a un gran perro sobre sus patas traseras. Abrió sus ojos, fijándolos sobre Sakura –¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sirius?!— grito enojado. Sakura sonrió con tristeza –Lo recordaste, que lastima que aun no lo entiendas bien— dijo haciendo que el enojo del joven pelinegro creciera –¿Entender qué? ¡¡Que lo transformaste en una de tus criaturas!!— grito levantando su varita –Eso no es verdad Harry, Sirius obtuvo esa forma cuando el Espíritu del Halloween lo salvo de la muerte, pero no pudo salvar su antiguo cuerpo. La única manera de que el siguiera vivo fue dándole esa apariencia y el ahora es parte del Halloween. Créeme que el es muy feliz allí— dijo Remus –Profesor ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?— pregunto Harry aterrado por la posible respuesta –Porque yo ya e estado muchas veces con el, riéndonos y haciendo bromas en Halloween Town. Desde finales de Septiembre, cuando descubrí que Sakura era la Princesa— ante esto todos quedaron asombrados y algunos traicionados –¿Desde hace meses que sabías que ella era la Princesa y no me lo informaste?— pregunto con dureza Dumbledore.

Sakura miraba todo atentamente, esperando cualquier movimiento extraño, aunque sentía algunas presencias alejarse de la entrada del Gran Comedor, parecían subir para alguna parte –Así es, lo descubrí por accidente, al igual que muchos me enoje, pero cuando supe su historia y lo que ella había vivido, supe que no podía decirle esto a nadie. Por eso me jure a mi mismo que no diría nada y así la Princesa seguiría haciendo sus bromas— dijo Remus. Dumbledore miraba fríamente a Remus, no le importo lo mirada del anciano pero si las leves palabras de terror de Sakura –Oh no— dijo asustada. En un segundo levanto sus brazos y una burbuja negra apareció, envolviendo a los tres. Todos los profesores lanzaron conjuros y hechizos contra la burbuja negra sin hacerle ningún daño.

La Burbuja se sumergió en el suelo desapareciendo por completo –Rápido, a la torre de Gryffindor— ordeno Dumbledore empezando a correr –¿Cómo sabe que ellos irán para allá?— pregunto McGonagall –No puede dejar su "libro"— dijo Dumbledore corriendo por las escaleras seguido por sus profesores y algunos alumnos de 7 año de la casa del León.

Mizu abrió sus fauces para morder el brazo de un estudiante, los ojos de Gogyuo brillaron, el suelo se abrió debajo de dos muchachas, una cayo a la sala común de Gryffindor mientras que la otra se sostenía del borde –Buen viaje— dijo el zorro clavando sus garras en la mano de la joven, haciendo que ella se soltara y cayera, el agujero se cerro.

El zorro de la Tierra no noto que otro estudiante le apuntaba con su varita, pero no paso nada ya que esta fue cortada en varios trozos en un segundo. Asombrado trato de ver que ocurrió, a su lado un niño de 11 años, de ropas negras y de alas oscuras, sostenía dos largas katanas –Nadie lastimara a mi hermano mayor— dijo con una voz infantil carente de humanidad. El joven retrocedió asustado y más cuando una burbuja salio del suelo, esta se abrió lentamente. Todos los jóvenes vieron unos ojos verdes brillar, cientos de demonios aparecieron, sonriendo con maldad y acercándose a los jóvenes.

Remus miraba asombrado como los jóvenes se retorcían en el suelo, gritando de terror y dolor –Es una simple ilusión, no va a durar mucho— dijo Sakura acercándose a sus guardianes para verlos –¿Están bien?— pregunto preocupada –Estamos bien Madre, protegimos el libro como nos ordenaste— dijo con seriedad Yami haciendo desaparecer sus katanas –Bien, ahora regresen al libro, nos iremos a un lugar más seguro— los tres guardianes asintieron y en un segundo desaparecieron, adentrándose al baúl.

Sakura levanto sus manos, una burbuja más pequeña apareció, tragándose el baúl y desapareciendo al instante –Bien. Es hora de irnos de aquí, en Halloween Town pensaremos en como detener a esa loca— dijo Sakura –¿No te importa que ahora todo Hogwarts y pronto la comunidad mágica sepan que tu eres la Princesa?— pregunto Remus –Eso no tiene importancia en estos momentos, es más importante detenerla o sino, no habrá a nadie a quien asustar en un futuro— dijo con seriedad Sakura.

Remus asintió, aunque se sentía alegre al escuchar esas palabras de Sakura. Sakura estaba a punto de levantar otra de sus burbujas cuando uno de los jóvenes se levanto, adolorido lanzo un hechizo –¡¡Sakura!!— grito Remus empujándola, el hechizo golpeo a Remus empujándolo contra la ventana, haciendo que esta se rompiera y el Licántropo cayera al vacío.

Sakura sin perder un segundo corrió hasta la ventana saltando detrás de su amigo, en eso llega Dumbledore, viendo a los jóvenes que el mando en el suelo adoloridos y asustados, aunque sin ningún daño físico. Se acerco a la ventana para ver como Sakura y Remus caían en picada.

Sakura junto sus brazos y piernas tratando de ganar velocidad, pero no lograría alcanzar a tiempo a Remus, saco de su bolsillo una de sus Card –¡Por favor, ayúdalo! ¡¡Fly!!— grito, la Card brillo y salio de la mano de Sakura directamente a la espalda de Remus, el Licántropo sintió una leve sensación de calor en su espalda, y en unos segundos unas grandes alas blancas aparecieron –¡¡¡Remus!!! ¡¡¡Vuela!!!— grito Sakura abriendo sus alas negras. Sin saber que hacer, Remus pensó en volar, en que sus alas se movieran, y así paso. Las alas empezaron a moverse, a pocos metros del suelo el Licántropo alzo el vuelo elevándose por el aire.

Los profesores vieron asombrados el suceso, Sakura también se elevo, quedando frente a Remus –¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo volaba de otra forma? Pues es esta— dijo con una sonrisa –Esto…esto es mejor que volar en una escoba— dijo Feliz Remus dando un giro en el aire, detuvo sus alas, dejándose caer en picada de nuevo para luego abrirlas y casi rozar la grama del suelo.

Sakura sonreía pero miro a la torre, allí pudo ver a Dumbledore, en el aire dio una leve inclinación y se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido, junto a Remus que la alcanzo con rapidez. Dumbledore miro todo con seriedad –Rápido, hay que seguirlos, talvez nos conduzcan a ese lugar llamado Halloween Town y detenerlos antes de que Voldemort haga que ellos se unan a el— algunos profesores miraron con duda al Director –Profesor, dudo mucho que Sakura y Remus se unan a Voldemort— dijo el profesor Flitwick –Y nadie nos asegura que eso no pasara, además miren lo que le hizo a Remus, el era alguien de confianza, que siempre estuvo con nosotros. Ahora nos traiciono y esta de su lado— dijo con seriedad y dureza.

Afuera estaba Hermione escuchando todo, bajo las escaleras lentamente, tendría que contarle todo a sus amigos, sabía que Harry quedaría destrozado y peor de lo que esta. Aunque un oscuro pensamiento, en lo mas recóndito de su mente le agrado, podría estar más cerca de el y talvez, poder decirle lo que sentía por el.

Sakura y Remus volaban por entre los árboles, esquivando las grandes ramas que se encontraban en su camino, en pocos minutos llegaron a los Árboles de las 7 Festividades. Las alas de Remus desaparecieron y la Card regreso con Sakura, la joven de ojos verdes abrió la puerta del Halloween, hizo aparecer su Baúl y lo lanzo adentro de la oscuridad que estaba detrás de la puerta –Bien, lo mejor por el momento es ir a Japón, puedo pedirle a un amigo para que te quedes en su casa, el también es ingles y podrían llevarse bien— dijo Sakura tratando de pensar en lo que harían, sin notar como Remus se acerco a ella, la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda.

Sakura quedo asombrada por el repentino acto del Licántropo –Quiero darte las gracias por todo. Por hacerme ver que hasta lo imposible se puede realizar, de darme esta gran alegría que creí haber perdido hace tiempo. Eres una gran amiga Sakura, jamás olvidare eso— por algún motivo, Sakura lloraba, sentía que esas serían las ultimas palabras que escucharía de su amigo –Por eso, perdóname por esto Sakura, pero no deseo que nada te pase. Dile a Sirius que lo lamento también— Sakura quiso preguntar que pasaba, pero Remus la empujo, haciéndola pasar por la puerta del Halloween, Sakura cayo viendo alejarse la entrada y a Remus y como el cerraba la Puerta.

Apenas se cerro, las 7 puertas desaparecieron lentamente, el paisaje muerto cambió a uno vivo, los árboles desnudos y muertos revivieron, mostrando sus verdes hojas. Una lagrima escapo de los ojos ambarinos de Remus, escuchaba los pasos apresuraros de los profesores, se dio media vuelta, sacando su varita –Como me hubiera gustado, ver una vez más la hermosa Luna en Spiral Hill— susurro para si mismo, esperando lo inevitable.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, apenas lo hizo corrió a la Puerta del Halloween, trato de abrirla pero esta no se movía ni un milímetro, la golpeo con toda su fuerza –¡¡ÁBRETE!! ¡¡ÁBRETE MALDITA SEA!! Ábrete…— dijo sin fuerzas mientras lloraba. Su gran amigo lo había alejado de ella, para que no la siguieran. Bankai salio del suelo, de sus ojos escapaban pequeñas lágrimas blancas, se acerco a su ama, abrazándola con fuerza. Ambas lloraron juntas.

Después de algunos minutos, se levantaron, Sakura agarro su baúl para empezar a caminar hasta Halloween Town. Bankai se puso a su lado, ambas caminando a paso lento, Sakura sabía lo que tenía que decirles pero no sabía como hacerlo y ahora más con esto –¿Cómo ocurrió esto?— se pregunto, sin saber una respuesta, dejando que la desesperación se la tragara.

Kage caminaba abrazando a Skarlen por la plaza de Halloween Town, los niños jugaban cerca de la fuente de la Gárgola, los músicos tocaban su música, la pareja se quedo escuchándolos por unos minutos, antes de escuchar como la reja se levantaba, todos voltearon para ver quien entraba y muchos se alegraron al ver la silueta de Sakura, Kage sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció al verla mejor, Skarlen también lo noto y se preocupo un poco. La Pareja se acerco con rapidez a la joven de ojos verdes. Sakura al verlos soltó el baúl y corrió hacia ellos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se abrazo al Dragón, llorando con fuerza y temblando –Sakura ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto preocupado Kage –Ella…ella volvió Kage y Remus…Remus— dijo con dificultad temblando.

La pareja se miraron asombrados, en sus ojos el miedo brillo por unos momentos, Kage trato de calmar a Sakura, Bankai se puso al lado de Sakura –Es mejor ir a Casa de Jack, allí podremos hablar con mas calma— Kage asintió ante las palabras de la sombra, soltó a Sakura y agarro su baúl, Skarlen se acerco a ella y la abrazo, olvidando por un momento sus celos, tratando de ayudarla y calmarla. Los cuatros se dirigieron a la Casa de Jack.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de Jack, Fenrir tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto, abrazando a Angeles la cual temblaba, los Jueces estaban tensos, pensando en las palabras de Sakura, Kage abrazaba por detrás a Skarlen, la loba se pegaba lo mas posible al Dragón, Sally abrazaba con fuerza Sakura, la cual había dejado de llorar pero sus ojos reflejaban mucho miedo. Sirius caminaba de un lado para otro, esperando que su gran amigo estuviera bien y aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando, Jack estaba serio, muy pocas veces se veía ese aspecto de el –Lo mejor por ahora es que regreses a casa Sakura y les expliques a tus amigos y novio lo que esta pasando y prevenirlos— dijo Jack acercándose a Sakura. La joven asintió y se levanto, se acerco a su baúl y saco el libro –En ninguna parte esta seguro ahora, por eso me lo llevare— dijo Sakura. Kage soltó a Skarlen y se acerco a Sakura –Iré contigo— ante esto todos miraron al Dragón –Recuerda que fui yo junto a Skarlen y Hikari los que la matamos, si me ve te daré tiempo para poder escapar— dijo con seriedad –No dejare que te lances a la muerte. Es imposible matarla ahora— dijo Sakura.

Kage cerró sus ojos un momento, pensando en algo –Quiero que saques el espejo de tu portal, debo ir a un lugar de nuestra dimensión— dijo el Dragón –Iremos todos Kage— dijo Fenrir soltando a Angeles y levantándose, las otras dos lobas hicieron los mismo y los Jueces se acercaron al Dragón –Bien, tu también vendrás Sakura. Allí habrá alguien que nos podrá ayudar en esto— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, las palabras de Kage le daban un poco mas de confianza.

El sol estaba en su punto mas alto ese día en el cementerio cercano a Tomoeda, un hombre depositaba unas cuantas flores y rezaba al frente de una tumba, sin notar que una se abría con cuidado y de ella salía Sakura, la cual cerró de nuevo la tumba. Llevaba una franela negra manga corta, con unos jeans gastados, una mochila pequeña oscura con dos pequeñas alas de murciélago –Sally debería vender estas cosas, tiene una gran imaginación y es muy buena— pensó en voz alta empezando a caminar para salir del lugar.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un celular y marco un número, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que le atendiera –Hola, habla Daidouji— contesto una joven voz –Hola Tomoyo— saludo Sakura –¡¡Sakura!! ¡Que alegría escuchar tu voz, hacia dos meses que no sabemos de ti! ¿Qué ocurrió y donde estas?— pregunto la joven amatista –Tomoyo llama a Eriol y dile que quiero usar su casa para poder explicar lo que me paso y llama a Shaoran por favor— pidió Sakura –Pero eso quiere decir…— pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Sakura la completo –Exacto, estoy de vuelta. Por favor Tomoyo, es urgente— pidió de nuevo Sakura –Enseguida, nos vemos— se despidió Tomoyo preocupada por el tono de voz de su prima.

Sakura corto la llamada y siguió caminando aunque a lo lejos vio a alguien –Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable— dijo para si misma para luego cambiar de rumbo y acercarse a un joven mayor que ella –Hola Yukito— saludo, Tsukishiro se volteo asombrado, se había movido tan rápido que sus lentes casi se les había caído –¡Sakura! ¿Cuándo regresaste?— pregunto asombrado pero feliz de ver a su amiga –Hace unos momentos, vine por el cementerio— ante esto Yukito puso una cara de confusión –Te lo explicare junto a los demás en Casa de Eriol ¿Esta Kero contigo?— pregunto –Esta en mi casa, no tardaremos mucho si nos vamos ahora— dijo Yukito –No, aun no estoy preparada para estar cerca de mi casa, tráelo a la Casa de Eriol y por favor, no le digas nada a mi hermano ni a mi padre si los ves— pidió Sakura. Yukito miro extrañado a la joven pero asintió –Gracias, nos vemos pronto— se despidió Sakura metiéndose entre la multitud de personas, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente –Algo le pasa a Sakura— dijo Yukito preocupado –Porque no le dijiste que estaba en tu bolsillo— pregunto Kero asomando su cabeza por el bolsillo de la camisa de Yukito –Me extraño que volviera tan pronto y quería saber si deseaba ver a su familia, pero algo muy grave debe ocurrir para que ella no quiera verlos ahora. Además es extraño que no sintiera tu presencia— finalizo el joven de lentes –Como dijiste, puede ser que lo que le ocurra algo y eso no la hace concentrarse bien— dijo preocupado el Guardián del Sello –Sabremos que pasa en la casa de Hiraguizawa— dijo Yukito alejándose por el camino contrario al que tomo Sakura.

Sakura camino sin rumbo, solo deseaba caminar y despejar su mente, sin notarlo se detuvo en el Parque del Rey Pingüino, una delgada sonrisa adorno su rostro, con paso lento se acerco a los columpios para sentarse en uno. Empezó a mecerse lentamente, poco a poco los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, todas las veces que estuvo allí, cazando a las Clow Cards, enfrentando las bromas de Eriol y transformando las Cards. Con cada recuerdo, se mecía con más fuerza, pronto los recuerdos del Halloween que cambio su vida llegaron, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, aun en los malos momentos encontró cosas buenas y grandes amigos.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció poco a poco con los recuerdos de ella, como en pocas horas transformo su vida en un tormento y lleno de miedo, apretó sus labios, sin notar que se elevaba cada vez más en el columpio. De un gran empujo se elevo aun más para dar un gran salto, sus alas de demonio aparecieron, elevándose en el aire, su cabello se agitaba con fuerza, se arranco la llave del cuello y en segundos apareció su Guadaña. Atravesó una gran nube, la luz del sol la golpeaba directo en el rostro, pero eso no dejo de ver el gran cielo azul para luego caer en picada.

Parecía que no pensaba en nada, sus ojos solo mostraban odio, amargura y tristeza. En segundos impacto en el suelo, una gran nube de tierra se levanto, en medio de un pequeño cráter, con la Guadaña clavada en el suelo, Sakura grito. Las aves levantaron vuelo al escuchar el grito desgarrador, este solo duro unos segundos antes de que Sakura se calmara. Respiraba con agitación, saco su Guadaña de la tierra y se elevo una vez más hacía el cielo. Algunas personas llegaron al lugar y vieron asombrados el cráter pero aun más, a la silueta alejarse por el cielo, la silueta de la Princesa de las Calabazas.

Eriol estaba sentado con las manos cruzadas, Tomoyo estaba sentada en un sofá viendo por una ventana como caía una fuerte lluvia, Shaoran caminaba de un lado para otro preocupado, Yukito y Nakuru estaban de pie cerca de la puerta en total silencio, Kero y Spinnel estaban sentados en un cojín cerca del fuego de la chimenea de la casa –No seguiré esperando, la buscare— dijo Shaoran deteniéndose para tratar de salir, la voz de Eriol lo detuvo –Si Sakura dijo que esperáramos, la esperaremos. Así que ten paciencia querido descendiente— dijo con seriedad la reencarnación de Clow. Shaoran apretó sus dientes, tratando de contener su enojo, hasta que Tomoyo se levanto bruscamente de su asiento –Ya llego— dijo acercándose a la ventana.

Se podía ver la gran reja de la entrada principal de la mansión de Eriol, del cielo descendió Sakura, sus alas se cerraron alrededor de ella como si fuera una capa, en un intento para cubrirse de la lluvia, aunque eso parecía no ser la razón, estaba toda mojada, su rostro mostraba cansancio, camino con paso lento hacía la puerta de la mansión. Shaoran salio del salón directo a la entrada principal, la abrió con brusquedad para correr hasta Sakura. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se detuvo, Sakura levanto su rostro y el joven quedo impactado por lo que vio, los ojos de la joven estaban apagados, era un verde opaco con reflejos negros, como si de un vacío se tratase, un vacío que absorbía todo. No se movió ni un milímetro, estaba asombrado y extrañado por esos ojos, Sakura abrió sus alas y brazos, lanzándose directo hacía su novio abrazándolo con fuerza, tanto con sus delgados brazos como con sus alas.

El joven chino correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo la piel de las alas, era escamosa aun así nada áspera, más bien era suave y relajante al tacto, Sakura acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran, buscando el sonido de sus latidos y su calor –Te extrañe mucho mi Sakura— dijo Shaoran atrayendo a su novia aun más a su cuerpo, sin impórtale que la lluvia seguía cayendo –Shaoran…no sabes cuanto te necesito— dijo Sakura con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos. Shaoran apretó su abrazo, tratando de tranquilizar a la joven de ojos verdes, levanto un poco su cabeza al ya no sentir las gotas de lluvia, Yukito sostenía un gran paraguas negro sobre los tres, impidiendo que la lluvia siguiera mojándolos.

Shaoran se acomodo lo mejor que pudo bajo las alas de Sakura, para poder estar a su lado sin romper el abrazo y poder caminar hasta la mansión, Yukito se puso al otro lado de la Joven, empezando a caminar hasta la puerta.

Apenas entro, Tomoyo se acerco corriendo hacía su prima preocupada, la abrazo, Sakura dejo de abrazar a Shaoran para abrazar a Tomoyo –¡Estas toda mojada! Tenemos que cambiarte— dijo preocupada la amatista –No hay necesidad de eso Tomoyo— dijo Sakura separándose completamente de Shaoran, un leve fuego negro rodeo a la joven, haciendo que el agua en su cuerpo y ropa se evaporara. El fuego se dirigió hacia el joven chino, rodeándolo y haciendo lo mismo que con la joven de ojos verdes.

El fuego despareció, Sakura escondió sus alas –¿Son parte de ti?— pregunto Yukito –Si, no es como Fly, son parte de mi cuerpo— dijo Sakura para luego dirigirse al salón, seguido por los demás. Eriol se levanto para recibir a su amiga, Sakura dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco para abrazarlo –Bienvenida Sakura— dijo con amabilidad el joven ingles –Gracias Eriol— dijo Sakura –¡¡Sakura!!— grito Kero volando directamente hacía su ama. Sakura soltó a Eriol y abrazo con fuerza a su Guardián –Oh Kero. Que alegría es verte de nuevo— dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa. Nakuru se acerco a la joven, sin decir nada también la abrazo, Spinnel no se movió de su sitio, solo miraba todo.

Sakura dejo de abrazar a su Guardián y a Nakuru, noto que ya su prima, novio y Yukito estaban dentro del salón, con un leve suspiro se acerco a la ventana, la lluvia seguía cayendo, se apoyo en el frió vidrio –Seguro esperan que les explique que sucede. Del porque estoy aquí antes de tiempo— dijo despacio, todos guardaron silencio, esperando que ella continuara –Antes de decirles lo que paso, debo pedirles perdón, perdón por mentirles— ante esto todos estaban extrañados por las palabras de la joven –No les conté toda la verdad de lo que me paso en mi estadía en Halloween Town. Algo demasiado oscuro y que decidí guardármelo para mi misma, creyendo que podría con ello. Ahora todo se salio de control y esa verdad que les escondí volvió del infierno para matarme— todos quedaron asombrados ante las palabras de Sakura –Sakura ¿De qué estas hablando?— pregunto preocupada Tomoyo.

Sakura no hablo, pero se volteo lentamente, entre sus manos sostenía un libro negro con su nombre, Eriol y Shaoran abrieron sus ojos asombrados, Yukito y Nakuru cerraron sus ojos y sus alas los cubrieron, mostrando a Yue y Ruby Moon, Kero y Spinnel Sun hicieron lo mismo, mostrando sus verdaderas formas –Sakura ¿Eso es lo que creo—pregunto con mucha seriedad Eriol –Si Eriol, es lo que piensas, es un libro para una Card. La Dark Sakura Card. La cual es el encierro de un ser Maligno, del Rey Calabaza del otro mundo donde viven mis amigos— explico Sakura –Creo que debes contarnos todo Sakura— dijo Shaoran –Lo se— dijo Sakura.

Pocas horas pasaron, pero para Sakura fueron muchas, explicando con detalles todo lo que sucedió esos días en Halloween Town y los recientes en Hogwarts. La lluvia había termino minutos antes de que Sakura terminara su relato. Eriol se mostraba muy serio, viendo a Sakura y a los nuevos Guardianes, Yami miraba con seriedad a todos, sentado en las piernas de su madre, Sakura lo abrazaba, Mizu estaba a la derecha de la joven y Gogyuo al lado izquierdo. Kerberos miraba asombrado a Sakura, Tomoyo estaba asombrado y horrorizada por el relato de su amiga y prima. Yue y Ruby Moon tenían sus rostros muy serios, Shaoran tenían su seño muy fruncido –Ahora esa otra _Sakura_ esta detrás de ti— dijo Eriol –Si, lo que creo es que busca matarme y también por la Card de Nightmare— dijo Sakura –Debiste decírnoslo antes— dijo enojado Shaoran –No podía, esto es mi responsabilidad— dijo Sakura –¡Y por no decírnoslo esto esta pasando!— dijo elevando la voz su novio –¡¿Ah entonces tu tenías un modo para saber que esa loca volvería a la vida para matarme y así detenerla?!— pregunto enojada Sakura –¡Cálmense ya los dos!— dijo Eriol levantándose de su asiento –Tu no te metas Hiraguizawa— dijo Shaoran –Me meto porque en vez de ayudar a tu novia solo la pones peor— dijo con seriedad el Ingles haciendo callar al joven chino –Puede ser que Sakura no hizo lo correcto pero ella nunca previo esto y en vez de darle tu apoyo solo la regañas. Sinceramente me asombra que tú seas mi descendiente— dijo Eriol.

Shaoran guardo silencio, para luego salir del lugar, los ojos de Sakura temblaban, pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos –Madre— susurro Yami preocupado abrazando a su ama, los dos Zorros se acercaron a su ama para darle apoyo. Tomoyo se levanto también y se acerco a su prima, para abrazarla. Kerberos y Yue se acercaron a Sakura para transmitirle su apoyo –Bien ¿Cuando conoceremos a tus amigos Sakura?— pregunto Eriol –Pronto, pero debo hablar con mi padre y mi hermano— dijo Sakura –Sakura ¿Quieres decir que…?— pero Kerberos no completo su pregunta –Así es Kero, le diré todo la verdad a mi padre— dijo con seriedad Sakura.

Fujitaka Kinomoto caminaba de regreso a su casa, el sol caía lentamente, los pequeños pozos de aguas formados por la reciente lluvia reflejaban los colores del atardecer, Fujitaka miro un momento su reloj, había salido más temprano de lo normal y eso lo alegro un poco aunque a la vez la tristeza también vino. Extrañaba a su hija menor y su sonrisa, no había recibido carta de ella hacia dos meses y estaba preocupado. Aunque trataba de calmarse no podía, por suerte tendría un viaje a Inglaterra y podría verla –Yo le sugiero no ir a ese viaje, cosas malas están pasando allí— dijo una voz frente a el.

Fujitaka levanto su rostro, frente a el estaba una joven de ropas negras, usando una mascara de Halloween, y una corona en su largo cabello negro –Tu debes ser la Princesa de las Calabazas— dijo con una leve sonrisa –Si, es la primera vez que alguien me habla con una sonrisa ¿No tiene miedo?— pregunto la Princesa –Un poco, pero solo haces bromas, en ningún momento has dañado a alguien y dudo que lo hagas— explico el profesor –Y si le digo…que debo matar a alguien para poder salvar a mis seres queridos. Mis amigos, mi familia y a muchas personas más ¿Me odiaría?— pregunto, un leve temor se asomo entre las palabras de la joven y Fujitaka Kinomoto lo noto –Matar es algo que nadie tiene derecho, siempre hay otra salida, pero tristemente es una opción que en algunos casos esta fuera de nuestro control y debe usarse. Si no puedes hacerlo de otra forma y vez que alguien muy especial para ti va a ser lastimado por esa persona, creo que solo podría hacer eso. Pero si lo haces por solo proteger a tus seres queridos, yo no te odiaría hija— dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura abrió sus ojos asombrada –¿Co…cómo supiste que yo?— pregunto asombrada –No sería tu padre sino pudiera reconocerte Sakura, no importa cuanto intentes cambiar tu aspecto o cabello, yo siempre te reconoceré y te amare— Sakura lloraba, se quito la mascara revelando su rostro, su cabello lentamente volvió a ser castaño, corrió para abrazar a su padre, Fujitaka se agacho un poco y abrió sus brazos para recibir a su única hija. Sakura abrazo a su padre son fuerza, llorando –¡¡Papá!!— grito la joven llorando –Ya Sakura, estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo— dijo con calma el profesor.

Estuvieron un rato más abrazados, mientras el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, trayendo el manto oscuro de la noche –Es mejor volver a Casa, allí podrás explicarme todo lo que quieras— dijo Fujitaka. Sakura asintió quitándose las lágrimas del rostro, padre e hija caminaron juntos, abrazados.

Touya Kinomoto acomodo su bicicleta, hacía unos pocos segundos que había llegado a su casa, noto que las luces estaban apagadas –Bien, creo que tendré que cocinar otra vez. Extraño al monstruo— dijo sin pensar –Antes eso lo hubiera considerado como un insulto, ahora es un halago para mi—Touya se volteo con rapidez, detrás de el estaba su padre con una de sus sonrisas, y frente a el Sakura, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El joven Kinomoto abrió sus ojos y más al ver a su hermana lanzarse hacía el, la atrapo en el aire pero el impulso hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo –Te extrañe hermano— dijo Sakura abrazando con fuerza al joven. Touya dejo que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rostro –Y yo a ti monstruo— Sakura saco su lengua.

Cuando ambos hermanos se levantaron Touya vio a su padre y luego a su hermana, Sakura asintió indicándole algo a su hermano, Touya comprendió el gesto y avanzo junto con su hermana hasta su padre, Fujitaka sonrió y empezó a caminar, la pequeña familia entro a la acogedora casa. Todo estaba igual para Sakura, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde que se fue hace meses. La joven se adelanto y llego al comedor, en la mesa estaba una foto de su madre, sonriendo. Sakura la sostuvo entre sus manos con delicadeza, noto que sus manos estaban algo sucias y que su piel estaba un poco mas clara de lo normal –Debe ser por el tiempo que paso en Halloween Town— pensó en voz alta.

Fujitaka había entrado al mismo tiempo que su hija agarraba la foto de su esposa, sabía por el rostro de su hija que algo serio iba a decirle, pero no encontraba las palabras para poder hacerlo. Sacando algunas cosas hizo en pocos minutos un té para el y sus hijos. Sakura dejo la foto en su lugar con delicadeza, se acerco a la pequeña sala para sentarse en el sofá. Su hermano se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado. En pocos minutos llego su padre, coloco la pequeña bandeja de té en la mesita de la sala y el sentó en un sillón, frente a sus hijos.

Se hizo un gran silencio, Sakura no sabía como empezar a explicarle a su padre, su hermano coloco su mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo, esta pequeña acción le dio valor a la joven de ojos verdes –Papá, te debo contar algo que nunca supe como explicarte ni sabía cuando era el momento correcto, pero por situaciones fuera de mi control, te debo explicar ahora algo que me paso hace años. Primero déjame hablar y después…puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que deseas— dijo Sakura viendo directo a los ojos de su padre, ocultos detrás de sus lentes. Fujitaka asintió, con ese simple movimiento Sakura empezó a contar todo desde que descubrió a las Clow Cards.

Las horas pasaron, la noche ya había avanzado bastante pero la familia seguía en la pequeña sala, escuchando a la joven –…Y eso es lo que paso allá. Lamento mucho nunca habértelo contando papá pero, tenía miedo de decírtelo— confeso Sakura cerrando los ojos asustada. Fujitaka se levanto de su asiento, Sakura lo sintió y tuvo miedo, abrió sus ojos asombrada al sentir el abrazo de su padre –Hija, no tienes que pedir perdón, es tu secreto, tienes todo el derecho de guardarlo y me siento feliz de que me lo hayas contado, aun en la situación en la que estas, tuviste el valor de decírmelo y eso mi hija, muy pocas personas lo tienen. Me siento orgullo de su tu padre— dijo el profesor con una sonrisa calida en su rostro.

Sakura sonrió derramando lagrimas, abrazo con fuerza a su padre. Touya sonrió imitando a su padre y hermana, los abrazo. Sakura se sentía muy feliz, no era esa misma felicidad cuando regreso a Halloween Town, era muy parecida a la que sentía al ver a Jack, a Sally y todos sus amigos del mundo del Halloween. Pero esta era mas fuerte, era la felicidad que una hija sentía al estar con su padre, al saber que podía contar con su apoyo para todo.

El sol de la mañana calentaba un pequeño bosque alejado de la ciudad de Tomoeda, un grupo de personas caminaban por ese bosque, aunque lo mas extraño del grupo era que no llevaba nada, no parecía un grupo de excursión o un día de campo, solo caminaban, el único adulto del grupo llevaba en su hombro derecho a un muñeco de felpa amarillo –…y así se hace un pudín de chocolate— explico Fujitaka –Gracias, alguien nunca me enseña a hacerlos— dijo mirando a la que dirigía al grupo que era Sakura –Pues claro. Sino tendría a una pelota amarilla con patas en vez de un Guardián— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –A quien llamas gordo. Estos son músculos— dijo Kero levantándose sobre sus patas traseras y haciendo poses para sacar sus supuestos músculos.

Eriol rió ante el comportamiento de la Bestia del Sello –Si eso son músculos, yo no tengo problemas cuando como dulces— dijo Spinnel Sun dejando que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de sus labios –¡¡Cállate Spi!!— grito Kero. Sakura rió con ganas, Shaoran era uno de los alejados del grupo, se sentía mal por el comportamiento que había tomado el día de ayer con Sakura, pensaba en una forma de pedirle disculpas –La vegetación se ve muy muerta aquí— dijo Yukito mirando que la grama y hojas de los árboles poco a poco se marchitaba o ya no estaba –Eso significa que estamos cerca de los 7 Árboles de las Festividades. Pronto estaremos en Halloween Town— dijo Sakura –Aunque hija, me contaste que se podía llegar de otra forma y sería un poco más rápido— dijo el Sr. Kinomoto –Si, el problema de esa forma es que debemos ir al cementerio, abrir una tumba e ir por los largos pasajes que se conectan con otros cementerios del mundo, los cuales están conectados al cementerio cercano a Halloween Town. Podríamos hacerlo en la noche cuando nadie este allí pero prefiero que sea de esta forma, así no tendremos que esperar hasta la noche— explico Sakura.

En pocos minutos la poca vegetación desapareció totalmente, los árboles eran más rectos y el terreno parecía elevarse poco a poco –¡Miren! ¡Allí están!— exclamo Sakura feliz corriendo hacía un claro rodeado de 7 grandes árboles, estaban sobre una leve colina, el grupo alcanzo a Sakura que estaba al lado de uno de los árboles, aunque todos estaban asombrados al verlos. Cada árbol poseía una puerta y cada una era diferente a la otra, había una con forma de pavo, otra de un gran trébol y otra con forma de corazón. Sakura estaba al lado de la que tenía forma de una calabaza de Halloween –Esta es la Puerta del Halloween, ella nos conducirá a Halloween Town— dijo Sakura girando la manilla triangular que estaba en el centro de la puerta, haciendo de nariz para la calabaza, una gran oscuridad era lo que el grupo miraba –No tenga miedo, e entrando muchas veces por aquí— dijo Sakura adentrándose en la oscuridad. Fujitaka fue el siguiente, con Kero en su hombro, poco a poco todos entraron, cuando todos pasaron la puerta del Halloween se cerro y las 7 puertas desaparecieron, dejando que el bosque volviera a ser normal otra vez.

Todos estaban confundidos, era el mismo lugar en donde hacía unos minutos estaban, pero en ningún momento sintieron que dieron la vuelta para regresar por la puerta. Ante sus ojos era el mismo paisaje pero algo en el ambiente les decía que era muy diferente –Bien, ahora habrá que caminar un poco para poder llegar, si nos apuramos llegaremos a la hora del almuerzo— dijo Sakura feliz aunque un brillo de tristeza aun se reflejaba en sus ojos. El grupo asintió y siguió avanzado siguiendo a la joven de ojos verdes.

En algunos minutos llegaron al campo de las calabazas, estas les sonreían y algunas hacían muecas, Eriol se fijo en algo interesante –Esa es la colina que me pediste que te dibujara— Sakura asintió –Así es, esa es Spiral Hill, es muy buena para ver la Luna llena y si lo deseas en vez de regresar puedes seguir caminando hacía adelante ya que ella se desenrolla para hacerte un camino— explico dejando asombrados y muy extraños al pequeño grupo.

Pasaron un pequeño muro y llegaron al cementerio, Tomoyo miraba con cuidado las estatuas deformes y horribles, hasta que escucho el ladrido de un perro, fijo sus ojos amatistas en una tumba con forma de perrera, tenía escrito el nombre Zero, una vez más el ladrido se escucho, debajo de la lapida –¡¡Hay un perro vivo enterrado!!— dijo aterrada –Oh ese es Zero, ven pequeño— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Antes de que alguien empezara a creer que la joven hechicera ya había perdido la razón, el fantasma de un perro pequeño salio del suelo. Tomoyo lo reconoció como el que vio el año pasado en la fiesta de Halloween. Zero también la reconoció, con un ladrido de felicidad lamió a la joven amatista para luego volar al lado de Sakura –Es el perro mas cariñoso de toda Halloween Town— dijo Sakura abrazando a Zero y acariciando su cabeza.

El grupo después de recuperarse del pequeño susto siguieron caminando por el cementerio, en pocos minutos salieron de ese lugar, pasando una gran reja, el sol del Halloween sonreía sobre sus cabezas, el grupo no había notado ese detalle cuando llegaron por las nubes que tapaba el sol. Pero ahora podían verlo claramente. Sin notarlo ya estaba frente a la ciudad, delante de ellos una gran reja negra les cortaba el paso, aunque la reja se empezó a levantar, permitiendo el paso.

Sakura entro sin cuidado, aunque el grupo si lo hizo. La ciudad estaba vacía y silenciosa el único sonido era el del agua que salía de la boca de la gárgola al caer en la fuente. Tomoyo miraba todo como todos, estaba tan distraída que no presto mucho atención a alguien que le hablaba –Disculpe ¿Podría sostenerme algo por un momento?— pregunto una voz alegre aunque con cierto tono de macabro –Claro— respondió Tomoyo dándose la vuelta extendiendo sus manos, alguien le dio un extraño cráneo. La joven abrió sus ojos asustada, pero se asusto más al ver que la voz salía de la boca del cráneo –Muchas gracias, ahora puedo limpiarla mejor—Tomoyo vio como el cuerpo sin cabeza de un esqueleto de ropas negras limpiaba con un pañuelo su cabeza, la cual ella sostenía.

Tomoyo grito, lanzando la cabeza por lo aires la cual fue atrapada por el cuerpo, todos voltearon al escuchar el grito de la joven amatista. El cuerpo se coloco su cabeza en su lugar y dando una leve inclinación saludo al grupo –Bienvenidos mis amigos, a Halloween Town. Permítanme presentarme, soy Jack Skeleton el Rey Calabaza— dijo con una aterradora sonrisa. Sakura se volteo sonriente al escuchar la voz de su gran amigo –¡¡Jack!!— exclamo la joven, Jack mostró una sonrisa de felicidad, abrió sus largos brazos para recibir a la joven de ojos verdes –Bienvenida Sakura— saludo Jack con alegría.

El grupo estaba muy extrañado, Fujitaka se separo del resto, acercándose a su hija y al Rey Calabaza, Jack al verlo soltó a Sakura para enderezarse, tuvo que agachar un poco su cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos del padre de Sakura –Es un gusto conocerlo por fin señor Kinomoto y lamento todo los problemas que le e causado a su hija— se disculpo Jack –Jack, tu no tienes la culpa de todo lo que me a pasado— dijo Sakura –Pero…— Jack no pudo seguir ya que el Sr. Kinomoto hablo –Es verdad, usted no tiene la culpa, solo trato de ayudar a mi hija, nunca supo que todo eso pasaría— Jack miro de nuevo al hombre, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa –Gracias— dijo Jack.

Todos miraron la escena y sonrieron, poco a poco se acercaron a Jack, el Rey Calabaza poco a poco conoció a los amigos más cercanos a Sakura aunque ya sabía quien era su novio –¿Aun asustado mi joven amigo?— pregunto con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a Shaoran –Jack ¿Por qué no hay nadie en las calles?— pregunto Sakura –Es que todos están reunidos en el Ayuntamiento, tenía que explicarles la situación de lo que pasaba y de que traerías algunos amigos tuyos aquí— explico Jack –Entiendo— dijo Sakura –Bien, vamos a mi casa, de seguro tienen hambre, Sally estaba preparando algo para ustedes. Démonos prisa antes de que se enfrié— dijo Jack para luego caminar hasta su casa, seguido por todo el grupo.

Cuando llegaron, el olor de la comida invadió sus narices aunque otro olor llego, olía como a rancio y podrido. Algunos se asombraron al ver a la muñeca de trapo salir de alguna parte para recibir a Jack con un abrazo y un beso, al igual que a Sakura –Bien, algunos la conocen de vista porque la vieron el Halloween del año pasado, ella es Sally, la esposa de Jack— presento Sakura –Es un gusto conocerlos— dijo Sally inclinando la cabeza –El placer es nuestro— dijo Fujitaka en nombre de todos –En unos momentos serviré la comida— dijo Sally regresando a la cocina –Yo te ayudo— dijo Sakura que camino detrás de ella, dejando a sus amigos y familia con Jack.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, Jack no sabía que decir ante sus nuevos invitados al igual el grupo que estaba muy callado. Un ruido se escucho en la parte de arriba, era como si un cuerpo se hubiera caído al piso, luego los lentos pasos de alguien por el pasillo para luego bajar por las escaleras. Kageryu apareció con una cara de cansancio absoluto, todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y arrastraba su cola –Cielos, no se de donde saca tanta energía esa loba— comento a la nada sin notar al recién llegado grupo –¿Una noche agitada Kage?— pregunto Jack con una sonrisa –Toda la noche y hasta hace unos 10 minutos, se acaba de dormir después de extraerme hasta la ultima gota de mi cuerpo— dijo el dragón sin seguir darse cuenta de que no estaba solo con Jack –Ella te matara si siguen así— dijo Jack con una sonrisa aun mas grande, pensando en la cara que pondrá Kage cuando vea que muchas personas lo están escuchando –Lo se, pero vale la pena, esa loba si sabe moverse aunque le gusta ser la que domina la…situación— dijo al fin notando a todo la gente reunida.

Shaoran tenía toda la cara sonrojada y los ojos abiertos, Eriol tenía una cara seria aunque por alguna razón sus lentes estaban empañados, Tomoyo estaba muy sonrojada, con las manos en su boca, Yukito se hacía el que no escucho nada, Touya miraba al Dragón con una cara de que algo le pasaba, Nakuru estaba sonrojada aunque una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se escapaba de sus labios, Kero y Spi estaban confusos y Fujitaka, bueno el solo sonreía.

Kage al notar que todos escucharon su conversación con Jack, se sonrojo todo, incluso su oscuro cuerpo se volvió rojo –¡¡MALDITO SEAS JACK!!— grito Kage, Jack solo lanzo una gran carcajada al aire –Ya sabia yo que juntarte tanto con Fenrir no saldría nada bueno— dijo enojado el Dragón pero se detuvo al sentir algo suave frotarse en su espalda –Y tu a donde crees que vas mi dragoncito, aun falta mucho para que te vayas—dijo con voz seductora la loba de pelaje moreno –Ska, hay gente aquí— dijo apenado Kage. La loba ladeo su cabeza y noto al grupo, aunque sus oscuros ojos se posaron en alguien, soltó al Dragón y se acerco con paso seductor a Shaoran –¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un joven y apuesto muchacho— dijo Skarlen acariciando la mejilla del joven chino.

Con solo eso, la mirada penosa y cansada de Kage cambió a una de odio y muerte. Dirigidas al joven de ojos chocolate –Lindos ojos, parecen dos grandes pedazo de chocolate, podría comerte y averiguar si sabes tan rico como uno— dijo la loba notando el carácter de su pareja, Shaoran estaba llegando a nuevos niveles de sonrojo por lo cerca y palabras de la loba, trato de retroceder pero el Dragón había agarrado del brazo a su pareja y la arrastraba escaleras arriba –Adiós— se despidió la loba y en un segundo desapareció, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse fuertemente retumbo en toda la casa. Luego fue silencio.

Todos pestañearon extrañados, menos Jack y Fujitaka –El amor es diferente en cada pareja ¿No lo cree así Sr. Kinomoto?— pregunto Jack –Es verdad, pero se nota mucho que ellos se aman y por favor, llámeme por mi nombre— respondió Fujitaka. Shaoran tardo un minuto más en recuperarse, noto que alguien lo estaba observando, al ladear su cabeza noto el rostro enojado de Sakura, sosteniendo una bandeja con platos llenos de comida "Creo que…estoy muerto" pensó el joven chino y más cuando Bankai salio del suelo detrás de su ama y hacia con el dedo la imitación de una decapitación y mas cuando su cabeza se cayo al suelo.

El almuerzo transcurrió con calma, algo extraño ya que allí estaba Fenrir con sus Jueces, los cuales habían salido a caminar, Kage arranca grandes trozos de carne de una sola mordida, con sus ojos puestos sobre Shaoran, Kage había mordido un gran hueso de su comida y lo había partido con los dientes y triturarlo. Shaoran trago saliva, no sabía si eso fue una advertencia o lo que le haría el joven Dragón a el, aunque ni el mismo Kage noto que hizo eso.

Después de terminar de comer, otro silencio se instalo en el lugar, el cual fue destruido por la voz de Fenrir –Bien, después de la caminata que hice, se me a ocurrido un gran plan— dijo feliz –¿Este plan incluye un pato y una motosierra?— pregunto Kage como si ya hubiera hecho la pregunta cientos de veces –No, incluye dos patos y un lanzallamas— dijo Fenrir con una sonrisa. Kage se llevo la mano al rostro mientras negaba la actitud de su amiga –Si me permite Srta. Fenrir, yo tengo un plan— dijo Radamanto –Adelante mi querido Radamanto ilumínanos— dijo Fenrir –Bien, leyendo alguno de los libros de Jack, encontré esto— dijo mientras ponía un libro en la mesa –Son hechizos antiguos, la mayoría para transformas cosas pero hay uno que esta relacionado con los Hombres Lobos. Habla de cómo una persona que se transforma en lobo en las noches de Luna llena, logre convertirse por completo en un Hombre Lobo. Podemos usar el hechizo para que Remus se transforme en un Hombre Lobo completo en la siguiente Luna Llena y así podrá escapar con nuestra ayuda— explico Radamanto –Me parece bien ¿Pero cuando podríamos usar a los patos y el lanzallamas?— pregunto Fenrir ganándose un zape de Kage el cual se lo dio con la cola.

La noche ya caía en Hogwarts, era 4 de diciembre, noche de Luna llena, en el bosque Prohibido esta Kage con Fenrir y otras dos cuiaturas –Por ultima vez Fenrir ¡¡No vamos a usar a los patos!!— grito Kage cansado de la actitud de su amiga –Escucha, estos patos aceptaron ayudarme ¡¡¿¿Cómo les voy a decir que se cancela??!!— pregunto enojada Fenrir, detrás de ella estaban dos patos negros –¡¡Esta bien!! ¡¡Usa a los patos!!— grito Kage cansado –Bien amigos, ustedes entran, hacen el mayor caos posible para así distraerlos mientras nosotros sacamos a nuestro amigo— explico Fenrir –Cuac— grazno uno de los patos –Claro que les dare los gusanos. Soy loba de palabra— dijo Fenrir llevando su mano derecha al pecho –Cuac— dijeron los dos patos para luego avanzar hasta la entrada del castillo –¡¡Cuac!! ¡Cu-cuac!— dijo Fenrir moviendo su mano derecha en despedida –Ahora me dirás que hablas pato— dijo Kage de mal humor –Si ¿Tu no?— pregunto Fenrir con una sonrisa, Kage empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra el árbol mas cercano a el.

Después de un minuto el Dragón se detuvo –Bien, vamos con Radamanto y los demás que nos esperan— dijo ya mas calmado, Fenrir asintió y el Dragón abrió unos de sus portales. Dos Jóvenes estudiantes custodiaban la entrada del castillo, pero se extrañaron al ver dos patos negros subir las escaleras –ssshhhh patos sshhh— dijo el primero pero los patos no les prestaron atención –Ah déjalos, son solo simples patos, no harán nada malo— dijo el otro viendo como los patos entraban por un pequeño espacio abierto de la puerta. Cuando los dos patos entraron se vieron entre ellos –Cuac— dijeron al mismo tiempo bajando por unas esclareas hacía las mazmorras.

El Dragón y la Loba de la Luna aparecieron en un balcón de una de las torres más alta del castillo, allí estaban los Jueces con otros instrumentos y Angeles también –¿Ya saben donde esta Remus?— pregunto Fenrir –A dos torres de aquí— respondió Minos –Todo esta listo, estamos en la parte mas alta y el circulo de la Luna esta hecho pero hay un problema— dijo Radamanto –¿Cual es?— pregunto Kage –La luz de la Luna debe tocar el circulo y estamos encerrados, apenas entra la luz por el balcón— dijo Radamanto.

Una gran explosión se escucho a lo lejos seguida de otra después –Y tu no querías traerlos— dijo Fenrir con una sonrisa –Bien aprovechare la distracción para hacer algo— dijo Kage sin mirar a la loba. Cerro sus ojos, las sombras se extendieron por todo el lugar menos en el suelo, en segundos las paredes y techo desaparecieron, la Luna brillaba con fuerza y el aullido de un lobo sonó por todo el lugar –Esta triste— dijo Angeles –Pues eso lo arreglaremos— dijo Fenrir con seriedad.

Un lobo miraba la luna a través de una ventana, la soledad lo atormentaba y llamaba a la Princesa, esperando que el viento llevara sus lamentos hacía ella, cuando la escucho una suave melodía, lenta y hermosa, seguida de una dulce voz aunque su letra era triste.

_Idiot qui ne comprend pas  
la lgend' qui comme a  
dit qu'une gitane  
implora la lune  
jusqu'au lever du jour  
Pleurant elle demandait  
un gitan qui voudrait  
l'pouser par amour_

Los estudiantes que despertaron por los ruidos de explosiones escuchaban el canto, era suave, la Luna brillaba con más fuerza, reclamando el cielo como nunca.

_Tu auras ton homme, femme brune  
du ciel repondit la pleine lune,  
mais il faut me donner  
ton enfant le premier  
ds que te sera n  
cell'qui pour un homme  
son enfant inmole  
bien peu l'aurait aim_

El lobo se asomo por la ventana, atraído por la voz, sabía quien era su lado humano la conocía. Los lobos del bosque prohibido levantaron sus cabezas, mirando a la Luna brillar, invitando a todo ser a danzar con ella en el firmamento.

_Lune tu veux tre mre  
tu ne trouves pas l'amour  
qui exauc' ta prire  
dis-moi lune d'argent  
toi qui n'as pas de bras  
comment bercer l'enfant  
Hijo de la luna_

Fenrir cantaba con toda su voz, Kage estaba atraído por el brillo de la Luna, al igual Angeles y los jueces, ya ninguno tocaba su instrumento aunque la música seguía. Las estrellas tocaban la canción, la sabían de memoria, pero hacía siglos que nadie la interpretaba, ahora deseaban tocarla, deseaban una vez más disfrutar de la triste canción de la Luna.

_D'un gitan canelle  
naquit l'enfant  
tout comme l'hermine  
il tait blanc  
ses prunelles grises  
pas couleur olive  
fils albinos de lune  
Maudit soit-tu btard!  
t'es le fils d'un gadjo  
t'es le fils d'un blafard_

Tonks miraba por una abertura de la puerta al lobo, estaba quieto mirando la Luna, estaba inquieta, aun no creía lo que había hecho Remus, pero en el fondo sabía que el nunca los traiciono. Esperaba a que Ojo loco llegara con Dumbledore, pensaba que la canción tenía algo que ver con Sakura –Por favor Sakura, llévate a Remus— dijo en voz baja la bruja con la mirada triste.

_Lune tu veux tre mre  
tu ne trouves pas l'amour  
qui exauc' ta prire  
dis-moi lune d'argent  
toi qui n'as pas de bras  
comment bercer l'enfant  
Hijo de la luna_

Dumbledore subía las escaleras lo más rápido que sus viejos huesos le permitían, algo atrás esta el viejo Auror, la pata de palo sonaba con cada paso pero ni eso hacía callar la voz. El anciano llego justo a tiempo para ver como una gran luz se filtraba por los agujeros de la puerta y el ruido de un cristal al partirse.

_Le gitan se croyant dshonor  
couteau en main sa femme alla trouver  
l'enfant n'est pas de moi  
tu m'as tromp je vois  
a mort il la blessa  
Et l'enfant dans ses bras  
la colline il monta  
l-haut l'abandonna..._

Abrió la puerta, para solo ver como el cuerpo del lobo flotar en el aire, un aura plateada cubría su cuerpo, parecía relajado, sin preocupación alguna, como un niño en los brazos de su madre. Y Ante los ojos de los estudiantes y magos del colegio vieron algo que no ocurría desde hace siglos.

_Lune tu veux tre mre  
tu ne trouves pas l'amour  
qui exauc' ta prire  
dis-moi lune d'argent  
toi qui n'as pas de bras  
comment bercer l'enfant  
Hijo de la luna_

La gran luna desaparecía, como si fuera un eclipse lunar, solo que quedo como una Luna Creciente, el lobo seguía flotando hasta llegar ante la Luna, quedando al borde de la luz y entre la oscuridad, como si la Luna fuera alguna especie de cuna. La silueta de una mujer aparecía lentamente, rodeando con sus brazos al lobo.

_Et les soirs o l'enfant joue et sourit  
de joie aussi la lune s'arrondit  
et lorsque l'enfant pleure  
elle dcroit pour lui faire  
un berceau de lumire_

_et lorsque l'enfant pleure  
elle dcroit pour lui faire  
un berceau de lumire_

Fenrir canto la ultima frase de la canción mientras las estrellas lentamente terminaban de tocar, el lobo empezó a crecer y tomar forma humana, aunque su pelaje seguía al igual que su cola, garras y hocico. Cuando termino floto lentamente hasta estar frente a Fenrir, una sonrisa apareció en el inexistente rostro de la mujer para luego desaparecer. La sombra que cubría casi en su totalidad a la luna desapareció, los lobos del bosque siguieron su camino –Remus— llamo Fenrir arrodillándose para estar cerca del oído del hombre lobo.

Remus abrió sus parpados, mostrando sus ojos ámbar –Fenrir…vi a mamá— dijo con sueño –Si, yo también la vi— dijo Fenrir con una pequeña sonrisa. Kage agito su cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente –¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto al aire –No que, sino quien. Ella es la Luna, la madre de todos los seres que caminamos bajo su mirada en las noches— dijo Fenrir ayudando a Remus ayudando a Remus a levantarse –Es hermosa— dijo Angeles sonriendo –Cuac— todos voltearon para ver como subían las escaleras los dos patos negros, algunas de sus plumas estaban chamuscadas y llenas de ceniza –Bien como todos estamos aquí, es hora de largarnos— dijo Éaco escuchando pasos subir con rapidez.

Kage levanto su brazo y una gran burbuja oscura los encerró, Dumbledore solo vio como la gran burbuja desaparecía en el suelo –Kinomoto— susurro enojado, Tonks estaba detrás de varios profesores pero escucho claramente lo que dijo el Director, una leve sonrisa de felicidad escapo de sus labios.

Sirius estaba sentando al borde la Fuente de la Gárgola, no podía dormir, algo le decía que debía estar allí esperando, pero su mente le decía que no era nada, pero su corazón le ordenaba quedarse, deseaba que el apareciera. A lo lejos varias siluetas aparecían, dos ayudaban a una a caminar.

Se levanto, sin esperar corrió directamente hasta la reja negra, esta se levanto con lentitud, cosa que no lo detuvo, se agacho y rozo las filosas puntas pero no le molesto eso, solo le importaba acercarse a esas personas y los vio. Radamanto y Minos ayudaban a un cansado Remus, este levanto su cabeza y sonrió. El Hombre Perro sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad y siguió corriendo.

Remus sonrió al ver a su amigo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que Sirius no bajaba la velocidad –Espera Padfoot ¡¡Detente!!— grito pero fue tarde, Sirius se lanzo contra el tumbándolo al suelo –¡¡Moony!! ¡¡Que alegría verte!!— grito Sirius –Si a mi también me agrada pero bájate, mira que no estas delgado— dijo Remus riendo. Fenrir se lanzo sobre los dos amigos –¿Por qué lo hiciste?— pregunto Sirius sin borrar su sonrisa –¿Debe haber algún motivo?— pregunto –No, pero me están aplastando los dos— dijo Remus con una mirada entre sería y divertida.

Kage sonreía por la escena, pero se volteo mirando hacía atrás, por un momento sintió que alguien lo observaba "Espero que…no sea ella" pensó preocupado.

En una gran Mansión abandonada, el polvo cubría cada cm del lugar, aunque algunas habitaciones estaban mas o menos limpias, una mago de piel pálida y de ojos rojos caminaba con paso firme, a su lado se arrastraba una gran serpiente. Detrás de el estaba un mago y una bruja, la mujer tenía en su mirada la locura y el cansancio, experimentados solamente al estar tan cerca de los Dementores por varios años.

Lord Voldemort estaba enojado, no solo porque sus intentos de entrar a la mente de Harry Potter caían en fracaso, sino por lo ocurrido hace meses en ese sueño, fue humillado por una niña. Había mandado a investigar quien era sin resultado, solo hasta hace unos días que supo que la envida por el Oriente era la Princesa, pero el mismo día supo que ella había escapado, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra –Si nadie me trae alguna pista sobre ella, todos morirán— dijo enojado mirando s sus subordinados, los magos mostraron caras de horror, las cuales eran tapadas por sus mascaras.

Abrió las puertas de su habitación quedando asombrado por lo que tenía frente a el. Varios cuerpos mutilados estaban esparcidos por el suelo, algunas cabezas estaban empaladas en estacas de madera clavadas al suelo _–¿Te gusta como decore el lugar Voldy?— _dijo una voz de muchacha entre las sombras, sus ojos rojos aparecieron entre la oscuridad, al igual unos ámbar que jugaba con dos dados rojos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

WWAAAA!!! Esto se puso bien feo!!! No solo Sakura es descubierta como la princesa sino ahora parece que su otra yo se juntara con Voldemort. Ni yo mismo se como demonios terminara esto!!!

Esta pasándome lo mismo que con Halloween, al principio la idea era hacer un fic cómico pero se altero de tal manera que resulto ser grande y ahora mismo con Halloween La Princesa de las Calabazas se transforma. Solo iba a ser un fic de relleno para algo que viene, si lectores, vendrá una tercera parte que ya esta en progreso en mi mente y sera el ultimo fic de Halloween.

Bien por extraño solo puse una canción que es Dis-Moi Lune D'Argent del antiguo grupo Mecano, mejor conocida como Hijo de la Luna, esta es su versión en Francés. Ya que menciono al grupo diré que Ana Torroja me a decepcionado enormemente al hacer un remix de esta canción que esta horrible, no solo el ritmo cambio sino que cortaron una parte de la canción y al final le dan el antiguo ritmo de la original. Realmente una porquería para mi gusto ya que esta canción es una poesía de tristeza, ahora es un basura.

Bien me deje llevar, solo diré que pensé que sería más largo pero no fue así, espero que tengan paciencia porque estoy en la semana final de mi semestre y pronto tendré descanso (DOS MESES!!! SSSIIII!!!!) por el momento no sabrán nada mas de mi :P

Hasta pronto y pórtense mal para que Jack los visite en Halloween.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Recuerdos Del Pasado

Seres de Luz

El Ataque de la Ciencia

Remus miraba fascinado la televisión en la casa de Sakura, ya la conocía pero eso fue hace muchos años cuando el era solo un joven de 17 años. No tenía su pelaje ni garras, era un hombre de nuevo, usaban un jeans azul claro y una franela manga larga marrón.

Había pasado una semana desde que lo liberaron de Hogwarts y se había quedado la primera noche en Halloween Town, pero decidió quedarse con Sakura para ayudarla si aparecía su otra yo, también cuidaba a su familia y amigos para agradecerle su hospitalidad –Remus. Vamos a practicar un poco— dijo Sakura apareciendo en la sala –Si, ya voy— dijo el licántropo apagando la televisión. Le habían quitado su varita y estaba seguro que la habían partido en dos, pero Sakura lo ayudaba a controlar su magia sin la necesidad de tener una, ni de los conjuros "Realmente estamos muy atrasados en todo aspecto de la vida" pensó comparando a los magos con los hechiceros.

Subieron la escalera hasta el cuarto de Sakura, allí adentro Mizu dormía en la cama de Sakura, Yami estaba en posición de Loto meditando, Gogyuo jugaba con Kero en la consola, el zorro de tierra le ganaba por mucho al Guardián del Sello en un juego de pelea. Yami abrió sus ojos al ver a su madre entrar seguida por Remus –Buenas tardes Madre— saludo el ángel oscuro –Buenas tardes Yami— respondió Sakura el saludo con una sonrisa.

Kero abrió sus boca al ver como su personaje era derribado por un combo, el personaje de Gogyuo tenía toda su barra de vida llena –¿Seguro que es la primera vez que juegas?— pregunto Kero –Si, es muy divertido aunque aun no se como se hace eso de los combos— dijo el zorro haciendo que se abriera aun más la boca del Guardián del Sello. Sakura estallo en carcajadas al ver la expresión del pequeño Guardián, Remus sonrió, el también había usado la consola de juegos, aunque algunas veces criticaba a las criaturas que salían en los juegos, ya que llevaban un nombre que no era correcto o que esta le faltara algún detalle en su cuerpo para ser esa criatura.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo, Remus se sentó frente a ella –Bien Remus, los hechizos simples los dominas perfectamente. Ya puedes conjurarlos sin decir el nombre y eso es un gran progreso, ahora practicaremos un poco mas con algunos hechizos mas complicados— dijo Sakura. Remus asintió para luego concentrarse, al principio no le fue fácil, pero pronto pudo lograrlo. Era asombroso y mas sencillo que hacer los complicados movimientos de varitas "Una perdida de tiempo y de conocimiento" pensó en ese momento, desconcentrándose, recibiendo el leve golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura.

Jack caminaba con tranquilidad por la plaza de Halloween Town, algo extraño para el ya que siempre ocurría algo gracioso o fuera de lo común. Para alguien que no fuera de ese mundo, todo seria fuera de lo común, pero para Jack todo estaba normal.

Aburrido decidió dar un paseo por el cementerio, Zero lo acompañaba como siempre, aunque Fenrir quería seguir jugando con el. Jack pensó en sus invitados, Fenrir era muy divertida, parecía una niña traviesa algunas veces, otras parecía que solo se dejaba llevar, sin pensar en lo que hacía. Kage y Skarlen, una joven pareja de enamorados aunque algo exagerado por parte de la loba. Su hermana menor era muy amable y no le gustaba mucho hacer bromas, algo extraño para Jack que conocía muchos hombres y mujeres lobos que les encantaban las bromas. Los Jueces, era seres muy rígidos, aunque con Fenrir cerca, cambiaban totalmente.

Jack sonrió –Realmente son seres muy diferentes, algo que necesitaba este lugar, nuevos seres con nuevas ideas para asustar— pensó en voz alta pasando la reja de Halloween Town y dirigiéndose al cementerio. En pocos minutos llego y recorrió las tumbas, notando algo extraño a lo lejos, algo con tres cabezas caminaban hacia el bosque. El reconocía bien esas cabezas –¿Y ahora que estarán planeando esos mocosos del demonio?— se pregunto el Rey Calabaza tratando de alcanzarlos.

Jack siguió a los tres pequeños con cuidado, para que no lo descubriera, poco a poco el bosque cambiaba, de árboles torcidos a unos más rectos –Oh no— dijo notando el cambio. Corrió para detenerlos pero ya no los vio, solo escucho como una de las puertas se cerraba. Llego al centro del claro. Vio cada uno de los 7 Árboles de las Festividades –¿Por cuál puerta habrán entrado?— se pregunto.

Zero olfateaba el suelo, pronto encontró el rastro de ellos y se puso enfrente a una de las puertas –Sea lo que estén planeando no es nada bueno— se dijo abriendo la puerta del Halloween, para seguirlos al mundo humano.

Harry miraba su plato vacío, era la hora del almuerzo aunque su apetito había desaparecido varias veces en el transcurso de los días. No sabía nada de Remus aunque Tonks le dijo que estaba en buenas manos. El sabía que fue Sakura…no. La Princesa de las Calabazas la que se había llevado al licántropo, imaginaba que al antiguo merodeador le pasaría el mismo destino a Sirius, volverse una criatura al servicio de esa loca del Halloween –Harry, debes comer algo— dijo preocupada Hermione, la joven estaba sentada a la derecha del joven mago –Es verdad amigo, no has comido bien durante toda la semana— dijo Ron –Gracias por preocuparse, pero realmente no tengo hambre— contesto el joven de ojos verdes.

Los alumnos y profesores comían con calma, sin notar que algo iba a ocurrir en esos mismos momentos. Una extraña melodía empezó a sonar. La puerta del gran comedor se abrió de golpe seguida por las voces de tres niños.

_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!  
Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa! _

Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Jack will never win!  
When you find our booby traps  
They will do you in!

Harry abrió sus ojos al ver una bañera correr directo hacía el, sin darle un segundo para esquivarla, una soga salio de esta atrapándolo y jalándolo dentro, tres pequeños niños lo ataron con rapidez, sonriendo con maldad. Una niña con un traje de bruja de color morado empezó a cantar.

_First we brought the Master back  
To take this town away from Jack!  
We knew he'd fight to set things right  
So we got bad guys who attack!_

La bañera corría hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor cuando otra figura apareció. Un espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza se interpuso en el camino de los tres niños. Lanzo una bola de fuego pero la bañera la esquivo.

Stop! I've had enough of you!  
Your punishment is overdue!  
You've instigated chaos here  
And turned this town onto its ear!

Los niños solo reían con maldad, Harry trataba de alcanzar su varita, pero no lograba mover sus manos por las ataduras. Cada uno de los pequeños secuaces de Oogie sacaron de su bolso de Halloween armas, entre ellas trampas para osos, las cuales las lanzaron contra Jack.

_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Put Jack to the test!  
Keep him guessing all the time  
Never let him rest!_

Jack las esquivo con facilidad, incluso agarro una en el aire y usando el giro que dio, lanzo la trampa con fuerza hacia la bañera. La Bañera empezó a correr mas lento por el daño recibido pero eso aun no la detuvo.

Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man

_Can take the whole town over then!_

**He'll be so pleased, I do declare!**

_The whole world should beware!  
Wheee!_

Los estudiantes habían salido del lugar, los profesores apuntaban sus varitas contra Jack pero no lo atacaron, temían por la vida de Harry. El joven de ojos verdes veía como el Espantapájaros trataba de acercarse a la bañera, pero los tres niños lo evitaban al lanzarles cosas. El pequeño de disfraz de diablo saco unos pequeños explosivos, los cuales los lanzo contra Jack.

**Now, that Oogie is the king  
We get away with everything!  
You cannot scold us for our pranks!  
The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!**

Jack levanto sus brazos creando una muralla de fuego, los explosivos estallaron al primer contacto con el fuego, pero sin lastimar al Rey del Halloween. Salio de entre las llamas, asombrado a todos los presentes, de entre sus ropas saco dos pequeñas calabazas que lanzo contra los pies de la bañera.

Don't be foolish! Think now  
All this danger isn't fun and games!  
When this town is back to normal  
Do you really want the blame?

Al impactar un humo rojo apareció y unas enredaderas aparecieron, atando los pies de la bañera. Esta se cayó haciendo que sus pasajeros salieran, menos Harry. Los tres niños se levantaron con rapidez tomando diferentes cosas de su saco y liberando su bañera, la cual salio corriendo dando vueltas por el lugar con su prisionero.

_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
This is so much fun!  
We make mischief day and night  
Our work is never done!_

Los tres pequeños trataron de atacar a Jack, pero este dio un gran salto colocándose detrás de ellos, se volteo con rapidez y un círculo de fuego rodeo a los cuatros.

I've told you once, I've told you twice  
To straighten out your act!  
You'll never get away with this  
And that, you brats, is fact!

Jack levanto sus brazos alzando pequeñas columnas de fuego las cuales los niños trataban de esquivar. Aunque era difícil porque salían muchas.

I've had enough of this disgrace!

So take me to the hidden place!

Where my friends sit locked in a cage!

Or you will face my rage!

El suelo estallo y una gran columna de fuego se alzo, tragándose tanto a los pequeños como a Jack. Todo el mundo quedo asombrado al ver eso pero aun más al ver salir con un giro al Rey Calabaza sin ninguna quemadura. Jack miro el fuego preguntándose si se paso, pero ya no lo pensó al escuchar a los niños de Oogie Boggie riéndose.

_Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... _

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!  
Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!

Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Jack will never win!  
When you find our booby traps  
They will do you in!

Los pequeños estaban en la punta de la columna, saltaron y trataron de atacar a Jack, este evitaba con facilidad las armas de los pequeños pero algo lo asombro, varias Shock lo rodeaban.

_First we brought the Master back  
To take this town away from Jack!  
We knew he'd fight to set things right  
So we got bad guys who attack!_

Las pequeñas de disfraz de bruja empezaron a girar con rapidez alrededor de el y cada vez se acercaban más a el. De un gran salto evito ser atacado por las pequeñas, pero casi es golpeado por el hacha de Lock. Reía como siempre, aunque noto algo extraño en el, en su cuello estaba un collar con un símbolo raro.

**Ghosts and skeletons galore!  
Brain washed fighters wanting more!  
They're rising up from every tomb  
To torment Jack and seal his doom!**

Jack siguió esquivando los ataques del pequeño demonio, sin notar como Barrel y Shock se acercaban por detrás de el. Pero si lo noto Harry –¡Cuidado!— grito, Jack volteo y justo a tiempo para ver como era atacado por los otros dos niños de Oogie Boogie. De un rápido giro pudo evitar el golpe pero recibiendo leves cortes en su ropa.

_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Put Jack to the test!  
Keep him guessing all the time  
Never let him rest!_

Jack se alejo del trío de niños, notando bien que cada uno llevaba uno de esos extraños collares "Debe ser obra de esa otra _Sakura_" razono con rapidez ya que otra vez los pequeños se lanzaban para atacarlo.

Then Mister Oogie Boogie man

_Can take the whole town over then!_

**He'll be so pleased, I do declare!**

_The whole world should beware!  
Wheee!_

Jack esquivo los ataques de los niños, contraatacando con sus bolas de fuego. Pero parecía no tener fin, ellos no se cansaban y si perdían su arma, sacaban otra, Jack pestañeo, faltaba Lock.

**With Mister Oogie as our the king  
We'll get away with everything!  
No more scolding for our pranks!  
The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!**

Levanto su rostro para ver como caía directo contra el. Se lanzo a un lado esquivando el golpe pero no el de Barrel que lo lanzo un poco lejos.

A trick a day, oh, why stop there?  
We'll do whatever! We won't care!  
And everyone will come to know  
We run the show! Hey, life's unfair!

Jack sacudió su cabeza, se levanto con cuidado, eso no eran los mismo niños traviesos y peligrosos que el conocía, si seguía así, perdería "Es hora de cambiar de estrategia. Y yo quería reservar esto para Navidad" pensó con tristeza pero si era para salvar al joven debía hacerlo.

_Hail to mister Oogie!  
This is so much fun!  
We make mischief day and night  
Our work is never done!_

_Beause Mister Oogie Boogie  
Is the meanest guy around!_

Los tres niños se pusieron en fila, uno al lado del otro, Jack se preparaba para el siguiente ataque de ese trío de dementes.

**If I were on his Oogie list  
I'd get out of town!**

La Bañera paso a gran velocidad, y los tres saltaron hacía atrás entrando a ella. Jack no lo espero, pero quedo extrañado viendo que ellos giraban alrededor de el, noto un ruido como algo de metal raspando el suelo. Vio que la tubería que tenía la bañera raspaba el suelo, formando un círculo perfecto.

He'll be so pleased by our success!

_That he'll reward us too, I bet!_

_I wonder what it's going to be!  
We cannot wait to see!  
Wheee!_

Dentro del círculo aparecieron dos ojos rojos y una gran sonrisa, Jack miro directo a los grandes ojos y una extraña sensación recorrió su esquelético cuerpo. El suelo se agrietaba y grandes destellos rojos salían de el. Puso sus brazos en el pecho en el mismo instante que una columna de fuego salía debajo de el.

Harry estaba asombrado y asustado, también había visto los ojos, aunque en su mente el rostro de Voldemort aparecía, esos ojos eran diferentes al oscuro mago, eran más escalofriantes y asesinos. Los tres niños rieron pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando la columna se congelo para destrozarse. Una figura de traje rojo abrió sus brazos, con una larga barba blanca y un gorro rojo. Jack giro haciendo que unos copos de nieve giraran con el, ahora usaba las ropas de Sandy Claws.

_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!  
Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa! _

Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Jack will never win!  
When you find our booby traps  
They will do you in!

Sin esperar otro segundo, los tres niños trataron de hacer el círculo de nuevo, Jack de un movimiento de su cuerpo y brazos congelo el suelo, haciendo que la bañera se resbalara y los niños saltaran fuera de esta.

_First we brought the Master back  
To take this town away from Jack!  
We knew he'd fight to set things right  
So we got bad guys who attack!_

Con un hechizo la pequeña bruja quito el hielo del suelo y se acercaron para atacar al Rey Calabaza, pero no contaban que ahora Jack se movía con más agilidad y rapidez que antes.

Stop! I've had enough of you!  
Your punishment is overdue!  
You've instigated chaos here  
And turned this town onto its ear!

De algún lado Jack saco una gran bolsa de color marrón, la abrió y de ella salieron extraños juguetes, todos con muecas de horror, vampiros de peluche y cajas sorpresas de calabazas, atacando a los tres niños.

_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Put Jack to the test!  
Keep him guessing all the time  
Never let him rest!_

Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man

_Can take the whole town over then!_

**He'll be so pleased, I do declare!**

_The whole world should beware!  
Wheee!_

Los tres niños de Oogie Boogie atacaron a los juguetes, rompiéndolos y lanzándolos lejos de ellos para acercarse a Jack. Pero era solamente una distracción, Jack corría directo hacía ellos, atrapo a Barrel por los pies y giro sobre si mismo con rapidez para luego dejarlo ir, el pequeño disfrazado de esqueleto salio volando por todo el Gran Comedor para caer en la mesa de los Profesores. Jack se volteo para ver como Lock trataba de atacarlo.

**Now, that Oogie is the king  
We get away with everything!  
You cannot scold us for our pranks!  
The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!**

Jack se movió un poco esquivando el golpe, agarro por la cola al pequeño pelirrojo par alanzarlo contra la brujita. Dio un salto hacía atrás, evitando el ataque de Barrel y de paso patearlo para golpear a sus dos compañeros.

Don't be foolish! Think now  
All this danger isn't fun and games!  
When this town is back to normal  
Do you really want the blame?

Los tres niños estaban enojados, se levantaron lo más rápido posible para rodear al Rey Calabaza. Jack mostraba un semblante serio, aunque una gran sonrisa tenebrosa cruzo su cara.

_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
This is so much fun!  
We make mischief day and night  
Our work is never done!_

Los tres se lanzaron de una contra Jack, este solo tuvo que saltar una vez más para que ellos se golpearan entre ellos mismo, al quedar frente de ellos congelo de nuevo el suelo, atrapándolos.

I've told you once, I've told you twice  
To straighten out your act!  
You'll never get away with this  
And that, you brats, is fact!

Un fuerte viento agito las grandes ventanas del Gran Comedor, los tres pequeños trataban de liberar sus pies del hielo, veían con temor a Jack.

Trusting him's a big mistake!

One, that you don't want to make!

He might reward you, this is true!

By cooking you into a stew!

_Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..._

Las ventanas se rompieron, un fuerte frió entro al lugar, golpeando a los niños, en unos segundos sus pies se despegaron del congelado suelo para salir volando contra la entrada cerrada del Gran Comedor y quedar congelados.

Jack miro a los tres niños hechos cubos de hielos, pero fijo sus ojos en la bañera, sus pies estaban congelados, incapaz de moverse a algún lado. Se acerco a esta, Harry trataba de quitarse las sogas que lo tenían atado, cuando miro a Jack, este le regalo una sonrisa y desato los fuertes nudos dejándolo libre, Harry pestañeo extrañado y aun más cuando Jack lo ayudo a salir de la infernal bañera –Espero que estés bien y esos malditos niños no te hayan hecho algo— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry solo asintió para indicar que estaba bien.

Jack sonrió, unos murciégalos volaron alrededor de el y en segundos usaba sus ropas negras de gala, la bañera se libero y se acerco a los niños aun congelado, Jack los metió sin ninguna delicadeza adentro, abrió las puertas notando que todo Hogwarts estaba allí tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba. Todo el mundo retrocedió asustado. Jack sonrió con malicia y dio un grito de terror. Todos gritaron y saltaron para atrás.

Giro un poco su cabeza hacía atrás para mirar una vez más al joven de ojos verdes –Hasta el próximo Halloween y que tengas una Feliz Navidad Harry— dijo Jack en forma de despedida, con un paso tranquilo salio del Castillo, seguido por la bañera y sus congelados ocupantes hasta el bosque, desapareciendo.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, todos estaban asombrados, en especial Harry y Dumbledore.

_Un largo pasillo se extendía a lo lejos, alguien corría asustado, su respiración era agitada, las pocas velas en los muros alumbraba solo pequeños espacios del lugar, dejando el resto en una gran oscuridad._

_Escuchaba los llantos de varias personas, los alaridos de dolor y la fría sensación de la Muerte en todo ese lugar, su piel oscura estaba cubierta de sangre fresca, se detuvo un momento apoyándose en la pared, manchándola de la sangre ajena._

_Levanto sus manos mirando como la sangre se escurría entre sus garras, levanto su cabeza, frente a el estaba un espejo, podía ver por completo su cuerpo manchado de sangre y como esta se escurría para caer al suelo, volteo su cabeza, mirando por donde vino._

_Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, los alaridos y llantos veían de esa misma dirección –Por los Dioses ¿Qué hice?— se pregunto con terror. Una vez más levanto su rostro para ver su reflejo, el reflejo de un niño Dragón cubierto de Sangre._

Kage abrió sus ojos, las oscuras cortinas estaban cerradas, evitando que la luz del sol entrara a la habitación, trato de cerrar sus ojos, pero no pudo al sentir el fuerte apretón de su pareja, Skarlen dormía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, abraza con fuerza al Dragón, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

El Dragón sonrío, olvidando por un momento ese recuerdo lejano de su pasado –Como te envidio ahora, tu puedes dormir bien, en cambio yo, sigo siendo atacado por estos recuerdos— susurro, la loba se movió un poco, acomodándose mejor y pegándose más al cuerpo de Kage.

De alguna forma, el joven Dragón si libero del fuerte abrazo, dejando a la loba seguir durmiendo, se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo para luego regresar sobre sus pasos, acercándose a la loba y robarle un beso de sus labios –Te amo— susurro para luego salir del lugar. Llego a la sala de la casa para ver como Jack entraba en ese momento –Buenas Tardes Jack— saludo Kage –Hola Kage, veo que pudiste escapar de Skarlen— dijo el esqueleto con una sonrisa –Si y sigo diciendo que pasas mucho tiempo con Fenrir— dijo el Dragón –Mas bien con Sirius— corrigió Jack.

Kage sonrío por el comentario, pero se acerco a la puerta –¿Vas a Salir?— pregunto Jack –Si, necesito respirar un poco de aire— mintió Kage y sin esperar algún otro comentario de Jack, salio.

Las calles de Halloween Town estaban llenas, todos caminaban de un lado para otro, haciendo compras o solo para salir. Kage caminaba sin un punto fijo, solo dejaba que sus pies lo guiaran. Salio de la ciudad dirigiéndose al cementerio, pasando por las tumbas y estatuas llego a lo que parecía su destino. Spiral Hill, subió la colina con lentitud hasta llegar casi al borde. Se sentó contemplando el bosque, no pensaba en nada y a la vez en muchas cosas, en recuerdos de su pasado, un pasado que trataba de no recordar y este le escupía en la cara todo lo que le paso, el dolor de su infancia, el sufrimiento de su alma, cuando escapo dejando su mundo, dejando el crimen que hizo –Yo no lo hice— se dijo a si mismo, apretando los puños –Ellos merecían morir, solamente alguien me escucho y lo hizo. Yo no tuve que ver con eso— muchas veces se repitió esas mismas palabras, aun así sabía que eran mentiras –Si los mate— sin notarlo, varias sombras salieron del suelo, sombras con forma de Dragones, se acercaron a el, abrazándolo, tratando de reconfortarlo una vez más, como siempre lo había hecho.

Sakura caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, Remus estaba a su lado, sosteniendo unas bolsas llenas de latas y comida –Gracias por acompañarme Remus— agradeció la joven de ojos verdes –Fue un placer Sakura, además quería ver más cosas de los muggles— dijo Remus. En pocos minutos llegaron a la casa, Sakura saco sus llaves pero antes de meterla en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió. Sakura frunció su seño, saco su llave esperando lo que fuera, entro con cuidado, con Remus viendo todo, nada anormal solo la extraña oscuridad del lugar.

Cuando los dos entraron, la puerta se cerro de golpe –Sorpresa— dijo Jack saliendo de la nada –¡Jack! Me asustaste— se quejo Sakura aunque una gran sonrisa cruzo su rostro, Remus dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones –Jeje lo siento, no me contuve— se disculpo el esqueleto –¿Y que te trae a mi casa?— pregunto la joven –Malas noticias, Shock, Lock y Barrel trataron de secuestrar a tu amigo Harry— Remus y Sakura se quedaron viendo al Rey Calabaza asombrados –¿Cómo?— pregunto la Card Master –Parece que recibieron ayuda de tu otra yo y por un momento pensé que no los detendría. Por suerte lo logre y lo salve— explico Jack.

En el lugar se sentía una leve tensión, Remus apretaba con fuerza sus puños –¿No te hicieron nada los magos?— pregunto Sakura –No, no me atacaron pero creo que tenían intenciones. Solo esperaban el momento adecuado y de seguro eso era cuando el estuviera fuera de peligro— dijo Jack –Hay que buscar a Kage para que me lleve con ese conocido suyo— dijo Sakura –Cuando regrese a Halloween Town lo vi salir de la casa, pero no se a donde fue— Sakura trato de pensar en algún lugar donde podría estar su amigo, pero nada le venía a la mente –Arrhhgg ahora deberemos buscarlo ¿Qué más puede ocurrir hoy?— pregunto a la nada frustrada.

_Se veía muchas personas caminar en lo que parecía ser un centro comercial, niños con sus madres, parejas jóvenes caminando abrazados y grupos de amigos sentados hablando entre ellos._

_Alguien veía una tienda, tenía muchas cosas, desde osos de peluche, hasta lobos. En el cristal se reflejaba el cuerpo de una joven de 13 años, sonreía viendo los peluches y pensado cual comprar, pero su mirada se distrajo al ver en el reflejo de alguien conocido, se volteo y pudo ver que era el, su sonrisa creció al ver a su novio._

_Con cautela lo siguió, quería sorprenderlo, doblando por una esquina, lo perdió de vista pero fue por poco tiempo, se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron por completo, allí estaba su novio besándose con otra muchacha. Salio corriendo de allí entrando al baño de las mujeres. Lloro allí por unos minutos, enjuago su rostro tratando de quitarse las marcas de las lágrimas, levanto su rostro para mirar su reflejo._

_Una joven de cabello castaño corto y de ojos rojos le devolvió la mirada, antes del que el espejo se desquebrajara por el poder mágico que la joven dejo escapar, el poder de un odio y la venganza._

_Sakura _abrió sus parpados, estaba sentada en un elegante sillón, en una habitación aunque con el polvo y las telarañas se mostraba elegante _–Que raro, hace tiempo que no pienso eso— _dijo a la nada levantándose. Abrió las puertas de madera para salir al pasillo de la abandonada Mansión, algunos Mortígafos al verla se detuvieron, detrás de su mascaras estaba ocultas los rostros de miedo y horror, aunque ella podía verlas claramente.

Con una sonrisa demente se acerco a uno de ellos, no era más que un joven Mortífago, de unos 19 años _–No tengas miedo, no te haré nada— _dijo con calma _Sakura. _El joven respiraba con agitación, tratando de no ver los ojos de color sangre, abrió su boca en un intento de gritar, aunque de su boca no salio nada, más que ahogados gemidos.

_Sakura _enterraba su mano en el pecho del joven _–Y como dije, no te haré nada muy doloroso— _y con un fuerte apretón destruyo el corazón del joven, la sangre salía de la boca abierta ahogándolo. Saco su mano para luego empujar al joven que cayo como una tabla al suelo.

Se lamió las uñas saboreando la sangre, aunque luego la escupió al rostro del joven _–Sabe amarga— _dijo con asco para luego caminar, pasando al lado del cuerpo como si nada. Los demás Mortígafos trataron de ignorarla, aunque no podían, no sabían quien era peor. Su amo o la joven de ojos rojos.

Kage caminaba a paso lento, regresando de su caminata, había recorrido los lugares que el conocía de su mundo, algunas cosas como el esperaba, no existían. Otras eran diferentes a los que el recordaba, pero no pudo negar que le encanto y hubiera deseado nacer en ese mundo, aunque lo pensó bien. No todo de su mundo era malo, había encontrado a su compañera, aunque eran de diferentes especies el no le importaba, la amaba con todo su corazón, aunque aun le escondía ciertas cosas –Algún día se lo contare— dijo en voz baja para reafirmar esa idea y no acobardarse.

A pocos metros del hogar de Jack, se encontró que todos estaban afuera de la reja hablando –¿Algo paso?— pregunto cuando se acerco a sus amigos que no habían notado su presencia. Cuando todos voltearon Skarlen se acerco al Dragón al cual le dio un golpe en la cabeza –Eso te lo mereces por dejarme— dijo enojada, Sakura se acerco a Kage –Estábamos planeando como buscarte ya que necesito tu ayuda— dijo Sakura –¿Qué necesitas?— pregunto Kage tocándose la cabeza –Necesito que me guíes con ese amigo tuyo que me dijiste— dijo Sakura.

Kage vio directo a Sakura a los ojos, algo había pasado –Claro, solo necesitamos el espejo para poder regresar a nuestro mundo— dijo el Dragón –Ok, solo déjame sacarlo— dijo Sakura regresando a la casa de Jack. Los demás la siguieron, apenas entraron Sakura abrió su portal y con ayuda de Bankai saco el antiguo espejo de Oesed. Seguía igual a la última vez, la superficie donde alguna vez estuvo el espejo era ocupada por una gran oscuridad que no parecía tener fin.

Kage fue primero, atravesando la oscura superficie, apenas hizo contacto con esta, varias ondas se desplazaron de forma lenta, cuando la cola paso por completo, siguió Skarlen. Así uno por uno entro por el espejo, Sakura respiro lentamente para tomar fuerzas, entro en el espejo.

No fue como la primera vez, esta vez fue lenta la llegada, sintió que atravesaba una densa capa de agua, muy espesa. Abrió sus ojos, estaba parada sobre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una casa, ante ella se mostraba una ciudad en construcción y una parte pequeña en ruinas, muchas criaturas del Halloween trabajaban sin descanso, Kage y los demás estaban un poco mas lejos, saludando a unos amigos, ella sonrió hasta escuchar el grito de una niña loba –¡¡¡¡ES LA HECHICERA!!!!— grito asustada, en segundo varios lobos y vampiros acorralaron a la joven de ojos verdes –¡¡Tranquilos!! Ella no es esa _Sakura. _Es Sakura la que nos ayudo a derrotar al Rey Calabaza— dijo Kage, la criaturas se fijaron bien y notaron los ojos, algunos se disculparon y muchos que la recordaban se acercaron a la joven para disculparse por haberla confundido y de paso abrazarla por verla de nuevo.

Sakura sonrió ante la bienvenida, había rostros que había visto en su primera vez y podía reconocerlo, Bankai salio del suelo para ver todo mejor, cabe decir que muchos se asombraron al verla, pero no tuvieron miedo de la sombra, mas bien los mas pequeños se acercaban para mirarla.

Una gran forma se acercaba a ellos, por un momento Sakura estaba a punto de sacar su llave, pero recordó quien era el aquí –Oogie que alegría verte de nuevo— saludo Sakura –Yo soy el feliz de verte de nuevo Sakura. Es bueno ver que estas bien— dijo el gran saco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura se sentía extraña. saludando al que era su enemigo en su mundo, Kage se acerco a Sakura –Debemos ir al mundo Humano, allí iremos a ver a mi amiga— ante la palabra amiga, Skarlen puso una mirada de enojo –Entiendo, lo siento Oogie pero debo irme ahora, espero que podamos hablar con calma en otro momento— se disculpo Sakura –No te preocupes, pero luego me explican que pasa— pido Oogie Boogie, Sakura asintió y se acerco al grupo el cual marcho hacía el cementerio.

Remus miraba con seriedad a su viejo amigo, Sirius miraba el antiguo mapa de los Merodeadores que de alguna forma pudo recuperar cuando hizo su broma a Snape y vago por el castillo, sus ojos azules miraban fijamente un punto, Jack estaba fascinado con el pedazo de pergamino –Sirius, es peligro que Jack este aquí— dijo Remus con seriedad –Pero Jack conoce mas de Oogie Boogie que nosotros— dijo el perro –Pero es muy diferente ahora con esa _Sakura_ ayudándolo— dijo Remus –Vamos muchachos, recuerden que estamos aquí para cuidar a Harry— dijo Jack tratando de calmarlos.

El trío estaba en la torre de Astronomía del colegio de magia, Sirius al saber lo que casi le pasaba a su ahijado, decidió cuidarlo, Remus no dudo en acompañarlo, aunque no le gusto la idea de que Jack fuera. No porque despreciaba al Esqueleto, sino porque temía de que algo le pasara.

Remus solo suspiro, aunque sus ojos ámbar notaron un punto en movimiento, sus ojos se volvieron fríos al ver el nombre –Ya regreso, debo encargarme de algo— dijo el licántropo para irse del lugar. Sirius pestañeo ¿–Qué le sucede?— se pregunto –No se, pero miro algo en el mapa, creo que era ese punto— dijo Jack señalando con su huesuda mano un punto en movimiento, Sirius miro el punto y pestañeo extrañado, decía Hermione Granger.

La Joven Prefecta de Gryffindor caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de esa noche, con su varita en alto usando el hechizo lumos, sin notar que una sombra se acercaba silenciosamente. Se volteo al escuchar un ruido, uno de los yelmos de las armaduras se había caído al suelo, dejo escapar el aire que retuvo inconscientemente. Desde el escape de su antiguo profesor y del revelamiento de quien era en realidad Sakura Kinomoto, estaba atenta a todo –Aunque dudo que se presente ahora que se sabe su secreto, una aliada de Voldemort— dijo al aire, haciendo que la mirada de alguien detrás de ella se volviera fría.

Se Volteo y finalmente vio a la sombra frente a ella, levanto un brazo, creando en la palma de su mano una esfera de luz brillante –Hola Hermione— saludo Remus –Profesor Lupin— susurro Hermione asustada –Por tu expresión, imagino que no me esperabas verme aquí— dijo con una sonrisa –Profesor, baje la varita y entréguese, el profesor Dumbledore lo ayudara— pidió la joven bruja –Hermione mira bien, no estoy usando varita, desde que me la quitaron no e podido hacer magia bueno mentira. Si e podido gracias a Sakura. Ella me ha enseñado a usar la magia sin varita, déjame decirte que estamos muy retrasados respecto a la magia comparados con Oriente— dijo Remus avanzando un poco hacía la joven.

Hermione retrocedió un poco asustada, sabía que su ex profesor era un gran mago, pero ahora ya no sabía hasta que punto había mejorado con ayuda de la japonesa –Pero no vengo a lastimarte Hermione, solo dile algo ha Dumbledore. Sino cuida bien a mi cachorro, me lo llevare— dijo con autoridad Remus. La bola de luz desapareció de la mano de Remus, dejando el pasillo en una gran oscuridad, Hermione apunto su varita en donde estaba el licántropo, pero ya nadie estaba allí.

Una tumba se abrió con cuidado en un abandonado cementerio, olvidado por la mano de Dios, o eso aparentaba. Kage abrió por completo la tumba para salir, ayudo a su pareja a salir la cual se tropezó y el Dragón la abrazo para evitar que se cayera. Al ver el rostro sonriente de su loba supo que ella lo hizo a propósito y correspondió la sonrisa.

Fenrir salio de un salto del lugar, empezó a moverse para sacudir el polvo acumulado en su pelaje –E visto casas abandonadas más limpias que esos túneles— dijo quitándose una telaraña de su cabeza, aunque deposito con gentileza sobre una lapida a una araña que se llevo con ella. Los Jueces salieron con calma y ayudaron a Angeles y a Sakura a salir del túnel.

Frente el grupo estaba una gran iglesia en ruinas, aunque se veía que en alguna época era imponente y majestuosa –No me gustan las iglesias— dijo Fenrir –Lo se y menos te gustara pero allí es donde vive mi amiga— dijo Kage –¿Vive en esas ruinas?— pregunto Skarlen –No exactamente— dijo Kage avanzando dejando intrigados a todos. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta doble de la iglesia, toco tres veces seguidas, luego un golpe suave y por ultimo un golpe duro, abrió las puertas mostrando el interior destruido, los escombros del techo habían caído y aplastado todo, el altar estaba en el suelo y la cruz había desaparecido.

Cerro las puertas y puso su mano en su barbilla –¿Será entonces dos golpes seguidos, uno duro y uno suave?— se pregunto, todos se quedaron viendo extrañados al Dragón que hizo de nuevo los golpes pero de la forma que menciono hace solo unos segundos. Cuando abrió las puertas todo había cambiado. Una gran luz blanca entraba por los majestuosos ventanales de la Iglesia, el techo estaba intacto, el mármol brillaba por si solo. Frente a un gran Altar, una joven de 24 años rezaba arrodillada en silencio, llevaba una túnica mas blanca que la nieve, su piel era de un color moreno suave, su cabello era negro y cortó.

Se levanto del suelo y se dio la vuelta para contemplar a los que habían ingresado, cuando todo el grupo entro, las puertas se cerraron lentamente, todos voltearon y notaron que la fina madera estaba pulida y tenía detalles de ángeles y Arcángeles.

La Joven mujer fijo sus ojos en todos los ingresados, aunque sus ojos se detuvieron en el Dragón, una gran sonrisa surco sus labios y sus ojos brillaron de alegría –¡Hermanito!— exclamo feliz acercándose a Kage.

El Dragón sonrió y se acerco a la joven mujer con los brazos abiertos, los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, como si tuvieran mucho tiempo sin verse –Hola Hermana— saludo Kage –Me alegro tanto de verte, el señor escucho mis rezos y te trajo hasta aquí— dijo con felicidad la mujer –No empecemos con eso hermana— dijo Kage entre fastidiado y feliz –Algún día veras como es el señor, el te espera con los brazos abiertos— dijo la mujer soltando al Dragón para mirarlo bien.

Todos estaban confundidos, Kage sonrió al ver el rostros de sus amigos y novia, se puso al lado de la mujer –Escuchen, quiero presentarles a Laura, ella no es mi hermana realmente. Sino una amiga que quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve, además ella es un Ángel— al decir esto todos notaron algo que no le prestaron atención, la Aurora que flotaba sobre su cabeza, en unos segundos unas majestuosas y gigantescas alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda de la mujer.

Todos estaban asombrados, Angeles estaba fascinada pero Fenrir tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, Sakura estaba impresionada, algo era ver la belleza de Yue, pero esa mujer era totalmente diferente, comparándola con su Guardián, había una gran belleza que dejaba a Yue en segundo lugar.

Kage sonrió por las expresiones de sus amigos y novia, pero se quedo mirando fijamente a Fenrir, hasta que ella exploto –¡¡¡AAHHH¡¡¡QUE NO SE ME ACERQUE!!!— grito asustada subiéndose a lo brazos de Radamanto que era el mas cercano a ella. Todos pestañearon por la reacción de la loba, Kage no pudo evitar reír –¿Qué le sucede a tu amiga hermano?— pregunto Laura –Solo te diré que ella esta peor que yo cuando te conocí— dijo el Dragón haciendo que Laura suspirara.

Fenrir estaba más que asustada, estaba a poco del colapso nervioso y más cuando se acerco a las puertas para abrirlas, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver el horror según ella. Para muchos hubiera sido un paraíso lleno de frondosos árboles y aire fresco, pero habían demasiados ángeles.

Cerró las puertas de golpe, se fue a un rincón y abrazos sus piernas mientras murmuraba cosas, los Jueces se acercaron a la Loba, tratando de calmarla –Bueno mejor te digo porque vine antes de que a Fen le de algo grave, ya esta demasiado loca para que empeore— dijo el Dragón –¿Sucede algo?— pregunto Laura –¿Recuerdas de esta persona de que te hable?— pregunto Kage a lo que su hermana respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza –Pues volvió con ayuda de tu amigo favorito— apenas dijo esto la cara que puso la mujer fue de puro enojo –Uuhh ese malvado ser, engañoso, traicionero y maligno— dijo totalmente enojada

Sakura pestañeo ante la reacción de la mujer, por la cara pensó que diría palabras más fuertes "Aunque pensándolo bien, ella es un ángel, creo que no pueden decir esas palabras" pensó –¿Sabes de alguna forma para que podamos devolver a esa persona al infierno?— pregunto Kage. Laura se cruzo de brazos –Hay muchas maneras de hacerlo y algunas dependen de que clase de demonio hablamos— explico Laura –¿Muchas de estas tienen uno que rezar?— pregunto Kage –Si— respondió la mujer –Alguna otra— pregunto Kage ganándose una mirada de reproche –Ella salio de una columna de fuego, su piel estaba quemada y le falta trozos de carne, pero se regenero, incluso un amigo logro cortarle la cabeza y la quemamos, pero aun así seguía viva— explico Sakura acercándose a Laura.

La joven mujer pensaba en lo que le dijo la joven de ojos verdes –Pues parece que es un demonio y uno muy fuerte— Kage asintió al igual Sakura –Espérame aquí hermano—pidió el ángel caminando hacía una habitación. El grupo se quedo cayado, los Jueces trataban de calmar a Fenrir que ya parecía un poco más relajada, Angeles miraba todo con gran fascinación, Skarlen se acerco a Kage para abrazarlo, el Dragón correspondió el abrazo de la loba y más al enredar su cola con la de ella. Sakura miraba a Bankai que parecía negarse a salir del suelo "No me gusta este lugar" le dijo la sombra a Sakura a través de sus pensamientos "Lo se, a mi tampoco, me siento muy incomoda aquí" le respondió la joven hechicera.

Laura salió de la habitación con algo entre sus manos, se acerco a Kage extendiendo sus manos, el Dragón lo agarro, era una pequeña botella de cristal con una cruz tallada en ella, dentro parecía tener un liquido, parecía agua –¿Agua Bendita?— pregunto Kage –Correcto, esto te ayudara para purificar el alma atormentada de ese demonio— dijo Laura –Queremos destruirla, no ayudarla— dijo Kage –Debes entender hermano, que Dios siempre perdonara a todos sus hijos si estos se dan cuenta de sus errores y buscan el camino hacía el Señor, sea ya un demonio o no. ¿Ella es tu novia?— pregunto de una Laura sonriendo mirando a la loba. Por alguna razón Skarlen trato de esconderse de la mirada de la mujer –Si, es mi pareja— dijo con una sonrisa el Dragón –Es linda, aunque pensé que era la joven de ojos verdes. Ambos despiden la misma aura— ante estas palabras la mirada de Kage se puso sería –No, Sakura es simplemente una gran amiga— dijo Kage volteándose sin soltar a Skarlen –Si nos disculpas Hermana, debemos irnos. Cuídate mucho— se despidió Kage –Que el Señor te guié hermanito— dijo Laura al ver como Kage se acercaba a la gran puerta, repetía los golpes y el mundo Humano se veía, Fenrir salio disparada hacía el exterior, seguida por sus Jueces y demás amigos.

Laura suspiro, esperaba que eso ayudara, podría servir con demonios débiles, pero si era uno fuerte –Señor, cuídalos por favor— rogó la joven mujer cerrando sus ojos.

Jack miraba el mapa, en toda la noche se habían cambiado de habitaciones porque los Profesores registraban cada lugar de Hogwarts. Sirius intento ahorcar a su amigo por la tontería que hizo, ahora ellos dos dormían mientras Jack vigilaba que nadie se acercara y de cuidar a Harry.

Jack pestañeo, sacudió un poco el mapa pensando que era algún sucio pero no –Muchachos, despierten— Sirius gruño moviéndose a un lado –5 minutos mas James, necesito dormir— dijo con sueño el hombre perro –¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Remus levantándose y acercándose a Jack –Mira esto, no creo que sea normal— dijo el Rey Calabaza mostrándole el mapa a Remus. Pestañeo asombrado, una gran mancha oscura se extendía en una parte del mapa, en el Gran Comedor –¡¡Sirius¡¡Despierta ya!!— ordeno Remus logrando que su amigo despertara. Al mostrarle el mapa, los tres salieron corriendo hacía el Gran Comedor, pronto amanecería así que por el momento nadie estaba allí.

Cuando llegaron frente a las grandes puertas, Sirius las abrió, se quedaron asombrados, el lugar desaparecía, las paredes de piedra se transformaban en metal, el piso igual, las grandes estandartes de las 4 Casas desaparecieron, y en su lugar extraños aparatos aparecían –Parece el Laboratorio del Dr. Finkelstein— dijo Jack caminando con cuidado por el lugar –Así es Jack— todos dirigieron sus miradas a la voz, unas compuertas se abrían revelando el cielo oscuro, aunque la luz del amanecer se mostraba, pero no era el cielo normal, sino el cielo de Halloween Town. Frente a ellos estaba el Dr. Finkelstein –Que te parece mi muchacho, la magia combinada con la ciencia han logrado crear este portal, puedo llegar mi laboratorio a donde quiera sin salir realmente de Halloween Town. Ni siquiera Sakura ha logrado esto— dijo el enano cabezón. Remus noto extraños cristales en las paredes, 6 en totales que parecían haber creado todo esto –Es muy impresionante Dr. Pero debemos irnos ahora— dijo Jack avanzando un poco, pero tuvo que retroceder ya que una maquina disparo un rayo de electricidad contra Jack, en el lugar donde solo estabas unos segundos parado el esqueleto, estaba totalmente chamuscado –No lo creo Jack, tu no volverás a Halloween Town y no serás más el Rey Calabaza sino Oogie Boogie— dijo con maldad Finkelstein abriendo su cabeza para rasar su cerebro, pero este no era el mismo, sino uno verde –¡Oogie cambio su cerebro!— dijo Jack asombrado –Ahora mi muchacho ¡Prepárate para perder tu corona con tu cabeza!— en ese momento unas maquinas agarraron la silla de ruedas, y una inmensa maquina salio del suelo, parecía un cangrejo por las patas y la forma, aunque tenía varias cierras, rayos láser y tenazas, varios tubos salían de ella expulsando vapor.

Todos estaban asombrados, pero Sirius noto un tubo grande colgando cerca del Dr. Finkelstein, tenía un liquido verdusco, flotando en el estaba un cerebro –Miren, ese debe ser su cerebro— dijo señalándolo para que los otros lo vieran –Si lo podemos recuperar, talvez así podamos detenerlo— dijo Remus su cuerpo cambiaba al de un hombre Lobo al estar en contacto con el mundo del Halloween –Entonces tendremos que atacar a la maquina— dijo Jack, un aro de fuego lo cubrió y pronto apareció sus ropas de espantapájaros. La maquina se movió, los gases producían un sonido como si fuera un instrumento de viento y el de los metales chocando entre si también.

_This town has changed, my boy  
Since you've been away!  
Without a Pumpkin King  
It's Oogie Boogie's way!_

El Dr. empezó primero con el ataque, varias cuchillas salieron volando en contra del trío, Jack lanzo varias de sus bolas de fuego tratando de que estas no llegaran contra sus amigos, aunque algunas lo lograron, Remus y Sirius lograron esquivarlas con facilidad al ser pocas.

Doctor, please!  
Oh, can't you see you're wrong?

Jack trato de hacer entrar en razón al Dr. pero parecía que este no le escucho al atacarlo con las grandes tenazas.

_You were the king  
But now you're nothing but prey!  
Oogie Boogie is back  
And he's planning to stay!_

Sirius se lanzo en contra de la tenaza, con su garras pudo despedazar gran parte del metal hasta llegar a los cables, aunque tuvo que saltar para esquivar el ataque de otra tenaza, aunque el golpe no logro tocarlo, si a la otra tenaza que cayo al suelo.

It's a crazy web you're weaving!  
Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!

Doctor, please!  
It's not too late!

Jack no atacaba, no quería lastimar a un buen amigo, aunque el pasado el Dr. no a tenido el mejor comportamiento, el sabía que no era malvado, Remus y Sirius trataban de destruir a la maquina, pero se asombraron al ver que esta se reparaba sola.

_All my machines will seal your fate! _

My lasers will slice you!  
My knives will cut deep!  
And when it's all over  
Sally, she will weep!

The days of your good natured  
Mayhem are through!  
I'll tear up this town!  
And I'm starting with you!

Tuvieron que esquivar varios de los ataques de la maquina del Dr. Finkelstein, entre ellas los láser y las filosas sierras y cuchillas. Para cuando parecía que se detuvo grandes relámpagos salieron de ellas directas contra Jack.

_  
Well, now, my boy  
It seems you've lost your crown!  
In a few mere moments  
You'll be six feet in the ground!_

Jack esquivo todas con precisión, viendo que no tenía opción de atacar al Dr.

Stop at once!  
Can't you see this is absurd?

Una de las bolas de fuego dio contra el tuvo de cristal, agrietándolo un poco, La maquina se tambaleo un poco, Remus noto esto al igual que Sirius, ambos se miraron entre ellos y saltaron para alcanzar el cerebro, aunque la maquina se los impedía.

_No more tricks!  
Your friends are now your foes!  
And now this dance is  
Nearing its close_

Remus y Sirius tuvieron que retroceder, colocándose a los lados de Jack, la situación era difícil pero no se rendirían.

All these people that you're hurting  
Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting

Doctor, please!  
Your thinking is all wrong!

_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_

La Maquina apuntaba con todo sus armas hacían Jack, aunque este se movía de un lado para otro, como en un danza, mientras grandes llamas se agitaban en sus manos.

Your intentions are evil!  
Your thoughts are all bad!  
The thing that you work for  
Is no more than a cad!

When finally I get that  
Foul brain out of you  
You'll see no more foe  
But a friend that is true!

Se detuvo en frente de la gran maquina, abriendo sus brazos y dejando que las llamas salieron disparadas en contra de esta, destruyendo las patas haciendo que cayera con fuera al suelo. Aunque eso no la detuvo de seguir peleando.

_This town has changed, my boy  
Since you've been away!  
Without a Pumpkin King  
It's Oogie Boogie's way!_

La maquina se hundió en el suelo, los láser y las sierras salieron del techo, ahora un poco mas difícil esquivarlas, Remus usaba varios hechizos para detenerlas y destruirlas. Sirius se asombro de que su amigo aun pudiera hacer magia, el intento hacerla y lo logro, solo que lo mando a volar –Creo que debo practicar— pensó en voz alta para luego esquivar un rayo.

Doctor, please!  
Oh, can't you see you're wrong?

Una vez más, Jack trato de entrar en razón al Dr. pero este no le hacía caso, aunque ahora podía acercarse un poco más para luego retroceder por las mortíferas armas.

_You were the king  
But now you're nothing but prey!  
Oogie Boogie is back  
And he's planning to stay!_

Sirius de un gran salto logro llegar hasta el tuvo de cristal, de un golpe logro agrietarlo más haciendo que saliera un poco de liquido, la gran maquina se agito un poco. Cuando iba a dar otro golpe, una tenaza lo mando a volar.

It's a crazy web you're weaving!  
Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!

Doctor, please!  
It's not too late!

Remus atrapo a su amigo en el aire, ambos miraban como Jack distraía al Dr. para que lo atacara a el y no a sus amigos.

_All my machines will seal your fate! _

My lasers will slice you!  
My knives will cut deep!  
And when it's all over  
Sally, she will weep!

The days of your good natured  
Mayhem are through!  
I'll tear up this town!  
And I'm starting with you!

Las navajas y sierras se lanzaron en contra de Jack, apenas pudo esquivarlas todas, sufriendo leves cortes en sus ropas. Jack lanzaba sus bolas de fuego pero ahora parecía que no causaban el mismo daño que antes.

_Well, now, my boy  
It seems you've lost your crown!  
In a few mere moments  
You'll be six feet in the ground!_

Sirius se lanzo en contra de las maquinas que lanzaban los rayos, destruyendo todas y logrando así ganar más tiempo para detener al Dr.

Stop at once!  
Can't you see this is absurd?

Jack trataba de distraer una vez más al Dr. para que Remus llegara hasta el cerebro, pero esta vez no funciono al ser detenido por varios láseres.

_No more tricks!  
Your friends are now your foes!  
And now this dance is  
Nearing its close_

Remus los pudo esquivar por poco, algunos de sus pelos estaban quemados, aunque ninguna parte de su piel recibió daño alguno.

All these people that you're hurting  
Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting

Doctor, please!  
Your thinking is all wrong!

Todas las armas se movieron, para apuntar a Jack, los dos viejos amigos vieron esto y aprovecharon para tratar una vez más de recuperar el cerebro y detener esta locura, nadie notaba que el sol del Halloween salía, al igual que el sol normal.

_In a moment finally you'll be gone! _

My blades are now spinning!  
My creations are large!  
When they move towards you  
There's no question who's in charge!

If by some chance  
You survive the attack  
There'll be many more  
You'd better watch your back!

Jack salto cuando el primer ataque de una sierra llego, noto que una tenaza trataba de golpearlo. Se agarro a ella y con el impulso se lanzo a otro lado, haciendo varios tipos de acrobacias logro evitar los ataques de la maquina.

_This town has changed, my boy  
Since you've been away!  
Without a Pumpkin King  
It's Oogie Boogie's way!_

Remus y Sirius lograron llegar hasta el tubo, entre varios golpes por fin lograron destruir el cristal y agarrar el cerebro. La maquina se tambaleo pero duro poco y siguió atacando pero con mayor fuerza. Tuvieron que saltar para evitar el golpe de una tenaza que destruyo lo quedo del cristal.

Doctor, please!  
Oh, can't you see you're wrong?

Jack hacía lo imposible para llamar la atención del Dr. para que sus amigos se acercaran, pero los ataques se dividieron entre el y ellos, impidiendo que ellos llegaran con el.

_You were the king  
But now you're nothing but prey!  
Oogie Boogie is back  
And he's planning to stay!_

Jack veía que no logaría nada con esto, por eso tomo una medida desesperada, otro aro de fuego apareció alrededor suyo, haciendo que sus ropas cambiaran a las normales. Sirius y Remus abrieron sus ojos asombrados, ahora casi todas las maquinas atacaban a Jack que lograba evitar los ataques con su agilidad.

It's a crazy web you're weaving!  
Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!

Doctor, please!  
It's not too late!

Finkelstein sonrió al ver lo que hizo Jack, ahora podría acabarlo con facilidad, olvidando por un momento a los dos antiguos amigos.

_All my machines will seal your fate! _

My lasers will slice you!  
My knives will cut deep!  
And when it's all over  
Sally, she will weep!

The days of your good natured  
Mayhem are through!  
I'll tear up this town!  
And I'm starting with you!

Jack estaba cansado, sin poder atacar, solo podía esquivar los ataques, pero estos cada vez eran mas rápidos y letales, parecía que pronto sería su fin.

_Well, now, my boy  
It seems you've lost your crown!  
In a few mere moments  
You'll be six feet in the ground_

Stop at once!  
Can't you see this is absurd?

Jack no había visto que una sierra se acercaba directo a el, cuando ya la vio sabía que no lograría esquivarla a tiempo. Remus salio de la nada destruyendo con un hechizo la sierra, Sirius de una patada destruyo una tenaza que trato de atacar a sus amigos.

_No more tricks!  
Your friends are now your foes!  
And now this dance is  
Nearing its close_

Estaba enojado, casi había obtenido la victoria. Los tres se miraron directamente asintiendo, Remus y Sirius se encargaron de las pocas maquinas que aun funcionaban, logrando así disminuir el ataque del Dr.

All these people that you're hurting  
Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting

Doctor, please!  
Your thinking is all wrong!

Jack se acerco todo lo posible hacía el Dr. Finkelstein, esquivando algunos láser, las otras maquinas ya estaban destruidas por los dos amigos.

_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_

Jack se puso frente al Dr. ya todas las maquinas estaban destruidas, Jack miraba fijamente al Dr. sosteniendo algo detrás en su espalda.

You shoot and attack me  
It rolls off my back!  
I'm not your enemy  
I'm the Pumpkin King, Jack!

When this is all over  
Good friends we will be!  
You'll praise Oogie no more!  
You can take that from me!

Una extraña energía se acumulo en la mano libre de Jack, este al dar un giro hacia atrás, y estirar su mano hacía el doctor, salio disparada contra el. Haciendo que la tapa de su cabeza se abriera mostrando el verdoso cerebro. Aunque asombrado por esto logro lanzar el verdadero cerebro que oculto detrás de el.

Este choco contra el otro, haciendo que saliera de la cabeza del Dr. Finkelstein y recuperando su lugar. La maquina se detuvo y el enano grito de dolor por unos segundos, los cristales en las paredes brillaron hasta explotar. El Dr. dejo de gritar y la tapa de su cabeza se cerro –Ooohhh mi cabeza— susurro –Dr. ¿Se encuentre bien?— pregunto Jack acercándose con cuidado –Si, creo que si ¡¡Jack!! Era una trampa de Oogie y de una muchacha parecida a Sakura, por eso no los ataques porque ella apareció primero y pensé que era ella. Por eso lograron atraparme. ¿No lastime a nadie verdad?— pregunto el Dr.

Jack sonrió negando con la cabeza –Por suerte usted apareció con ayuda de su ultimo invento y nos ataco a nosotros primero— explico –¿Ultimo invento¿De qué hablas muchacho?— pregunto Finkelstein, pero no pudieron explicare nada porque todos esquivaron varios hechizos.

Dumbledore apuntaba su varita contra Jack, detrás de el varios de los profesores hacían lo mismo contra las otras criaturas –Veo que era verdad lo que me dijiste Serverus, también Sirius cayo en las garras de Sakura— dijo Dumbledore –Para tu información Albus, yo estaba casi muerto cuando pude salir de ese horrible mundo detrás del velo, me salve gracias al Espíritu del Halloween. Te agradezco que no metas a Sakura en esto— dijo con enojo Sirius, Remus noto que las paredes volvían a la normalidad, varias cosas del Dr. se hacían traslucidas –Me imagino que Remus hizo lo mismo— dijo mirando a su antiguo alumno –No, esto fue por otra cosa aunque no sería mala idea dar mi lealtad al Halloween ya que es mi hogar ahora y cuidar a mis amigos, ya que ustedes son tan ciegos que no ven la verdad sino la que tu creas para ellos— dijo con furia el hombre lobo.

Jack miraba directamente al Director –Esto es una locura, les pido que bajen sus varitas para poder irnos en paz— pidió Jack avanzando un poco, Dumbledore susurro algo y un hechizo salio de la punta de su varita hacia Jack. Sirius y Remus corrieron para salvar a Jack, pero vieron como el hechizo atravesó el cuerpo del esqueleto. Jack se toco pecho, pero no había nada, el hechizo solo lo atravesó para estrellarse en un muro, todo lo relacionado con el mundo del Halloween desaparecía, al igual que Jack y sus amigos, ante el asombro de todos, en segundos ya no estaban, sino el Gran Comedor.

Unos ojos rojos miraron todo a través de un hechizo, con un simple movimiento de su mano desapareció la imagen –Tu plan fallo pequeña niña— dijo Oogie Boogie saliendo de las sombras _–En parte si fallo, en otra vimos claramente que estos cristales si funcionan— _dijo _Sakura _sosteniendo otro cristal, los mismos que estaban en el laboratorio de Finkelstein y los acusantes de que el apareciera en Hogwarts –No entiendo para que vas a usarlos— dijo otra voz, Voldemort miraba desde su trono a la joven de ojos rojos _–Paciencia Voldy, pronto sabrás lo que tengo planeado y toda Inglaterra será tuya y después el mundo entero— _susurro con maldad _Sakura, _su sonrisa creció y más al planear su siguiente movida _"Pronto mi querida Sakurita. Pronto nos veremos de nuevo"_ y con estos últimos pensamientos desapareció frente a Voldemort y Oogie Boogie

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

UUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF lo logre! Termine este capitulo que me produjo tantos dolores de cabeza. Me gusta como quedo y gracias a todos los escritores de que me apoyan al exclamar mi disgusto ante esta discriminación contra nosotros los escritores de fics. Para los demás que no publican sus fics aquí sino en otras partes. No dejen que nadie les digan que no son buenos o que sus fics son malos o cualquier otra cosa, sigan escribiendo.

Bueno dando algunos detalles, estas dos canciones son parte del juego de Jack, The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's Revenge. La primera es Hail to Mister Oogie y la otra es Dr. Finkelstein's Song. Lo malo de estas canciones es que si las escuchas muchas veces se vuelven fastidiosas cosa que tuve que hacer para poder escribir bien las escenas de pelea, otro detalle de este juego que no posee de la película, ya que las canciones de la película, no importa cuantas veces las escuches, nunca te cansas de ellas.

Bueno vemos que la otra _Sakura _hace de las suyas y pronto veremos más, sobre los recuerdos bien mi idea es dejar dudas entre ustedes y dar pequeñas pistas de la vida de nuestros personajes, pronto mas recuerdos aparecerán en los siguientes capítulos.

Por ultimo, el ángel Laura, ella como Kage, Fenrir o Skarlen, es una persona real, una amiga mía, ella es así de verdad, muy religiosa y que siempre me esta hablando de Dios, aunque en ese punto los dos no tenemos la misma opinión, no puedo dejar de quererla ya que es como una hermana para mi. Por eso me pareció la indicada para que ella ayudara a Kage y a Sakura para derrotar a su otra yo y no es la ultima vez que la veremos téngalo por seguro.

Bien me despido por el momento y pido muchas disculpas por el retrazo de este capitulo, pero ciertas cosas malas me han pasado (el peor de todos es que se daño mi disco duro y perdí toda información y el fic estaba allí, por suerte me lo pudieron pasar y este capitulo que tenia algo escrito se lo pase a una amiga y ella me lo regreso. Así no tuve que volver a escribirlo de nuevo)

Pronto comenzare clases, talvez allí si tenga mas inspiración y podré actualizar un poco mas que antes. Eso es lo gracioso, cuando tengo tareas y cosas por hacer, tengo ideas y ganas de escribir, pero de vacaciones no XD

Hasta pronto y recuerden!! Jack nos vigila!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Batalla en el Castillo

El otro Rostro del Dragón

La Pesadilla Comienza

En una sala oscura, doce ancianos se miraban entre ellos, sin realmente verse, perdidos en sus pensamientos, el más importante y líder de ellos hablo –La joven ha sido descubierta— todos asintieron –Les dije que sería mala idea enviarla— dijo otro –Ella es poderosa, era perfecta para la misión— la defendió otro –Es el pensamiento de esos magos— dijo otro –Aun así con la información que nos pudo mandar. Vemos que los magos de Occidente solo nos quieren usar en la guerra que ellos mismos provocaron— dijo otro –Yo digo que la traigamos y nos hable más de lo que dicen estos documentos— demando uno –No lo haremos, ella esta ocupada en algo muy serio, cuando todo se calme la llamaremos. Ya no hay nada de que hablar— dijo el líder, con lo que todos desaparecieron menos el.

Un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios –Pobre niña, vivir entre dos mundos y haber tratado de que dos culturas pudieran estar juntas. No debimos pedirle algo tan fuerte sin que ella resolviera sus asuntos primero, espero que perdones a estos ancianos pequeña— susurro a la nada para luego desaparecer.

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro sosteniendo un fragmento de un cristal –¿Y dices que esto estaba en el laboratorio del Dr. Finkelstein pero el nunca había tenido algo como esto?— pregunto Sakura a Jack. Hacía poco habían regresado de su viaje al otro Halloween Town y le habían contado todo lo que paso en la madrugada –Exacto, estos cristales fueron la causa de que el pudiera llegar al mundo humano— dijo Jack, todos estaba preocupados, ahora sabían que _Sakura _tenía otro medio de ir a Halloween Town y sin saberlo –Bien, debemos aumentar las defensas de la ciudad y de todos los demás pueblos de Halloween. Presiento que esto se volverá una guerra— dijo Kage levantándose –Si quieres llamo a alguien para que nos ayude— dijo Fenrir –Sería muy bueno Fen— dijo Sakura.

Así la loba regreso a su mundo, Los Jueces con Jack discutían la defensa de la ciudad, Angeles ayudaba aportando ideas, muchas de ellas buenas, Skarlen se acerco a Kage para abrazarlo, aunque el Dragón sostuvo sus manos –Lo siento Ska, necesito pensar en algo y solo— dijo para luego darle un beso y salir de la Casa de Jack. Sakura vio algo extraño en el Dragón y sin que nadie lo notara desapareció.

Kage caminaba una vez más hacia Spiral Hill, sentándose en el borde dejando que sus pensamientos volaran, aunque muchos de estos solo eran de sus tiempos como General del Ejercito del Rey Calabaza –Entonces si los pudo crear ¿Cuál es tu siguiente movida _Sakur_a?— pregunto a la nada –Saber en que piensas— se levanto con rapidez para atacar, pero se tranquilizo al ver a la joven de ojos verdes –Me asustaste, pensé que era ella— dijo Kage para sentarse de nuevo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado –Sabes más de lo que aparentas Kage ¿Qué son estos cristales?— pregunto Sakura –Cristales transportadores, hace tiempo ella le propuso eso al Rey Calabaza. Así sería más fácil llegar al mundo humano y hacer con mayor rapidez las cacerías, aunque nunca los pudo crear pero ahora veo que si lo logro— dijo el Dragón mirando a la nada –La conoces muy bien— dijo Sakura –Por algo fui un espía entre las tropas del Rey— Sakura miro el rostro de Kage –Hay algo que me ocultas, que ocultas a todos ¿Por qué te escondes Kage?— pregunto con suavidad Sakura

El Dragón apretó su mandíbula –No escondo nada— dijo aunque se notaba que era una mentira –Te lastimas a ti mismo y lastimaras a tus amigos y a las personas que amas, por favor Kage— pidió Sakura –Dime ¿Sientes tristeza por los que mataste?— pregunto Kage, Sakura pestañeo extrañada aunque pensó que se refería a los Mortífagos que mataron –No, hicimos eso para defender a las personas, para que no atacaran a nadie más en el futuro, no siento tristeza por sus almas ni culpa de que yo fuera la causante de su muerte. Solo me preocupe al pensar que mi padre me odiaría al saberlo pero el me acepto, aun sabiendo que mate a gente por eso tratare ahora de no matar si no tengo otra opción— dijo con seriedad la joven. Kage sonrió con tristeza –Te envidio y te odio a la vez por tener un padre así— los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al escuchar eso –Déjame solo por favor— pidió.

Sakura se levanto despacio, mirando con tristeza al joven Dragón para luego alejarse. Una gota de sangre cayo al suelo seguida por otras más, por el rostro de Kage caían lagrimas de sangre mientras apretaba sus dientes –Los odios— al decir esto sus sombras aparecieron, tratando de calmar al Dragón.

Una sonrisa maligna surcaba por el rostro de la joven de ojos rojos, miraba con cuidado su gran idea en construcción, diversas criaturas amorfas y extrañas trabajan con rapidez en lo que parecía ser la construcción de algo grande. Sus planes salían con precisión, pronto podría dar el siguiente paso y mostrar sus verdaderas intensiones _–Solo falta una cosa y no solo podré vengarme de esa maldita, en el proceso podré llevarme algunas vidas— _susurro con maldad –Ahora que planeas mocosa— _Sakura _volteo su rostro para mirar como Oogie Boogie se acercaba _–No es de tu incumbencia saco de pus. Si quieres saber que haré espera como el tonto de Voldy ¿O prefieres saber para luego morir?— _pregunto con maldad y con una sonrisa sádica la joven de ojos rojos –Paso, pero recuerda nuestro acuerda mocosa o sino la que morirás serás tu— dijo en enojo Oogie para luego alejarse.

_Sakura _sonrió _–Ya veremos quien muere Oogie, ya veremos ¡¡Muévanse más rápido engendros!!— _grito molesta para luego lanzar uno de sus hechizos contra una de las criaturas haciendo que esta chillara de dolor.

Kage abrió sus parpados, el cielo estaba nublado aunque por los pocos segundos que lograba ver el sol, podía saber que era medio día, aunque sentía algo extraño sentía que su cabeza estaba en algo suave y calido, alguien acariciaba sus cuernos. Dirigió su mirada para encontrase el rostro de Skarlen, su cabeza estaba en sus piernas, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas haciendo que una gran sonrisa cruzara por los labios de la loba –Siempre te sonrojas cuando estamos así— dijo con deleite –Es que eres calidad— susurro Kage.

Las nubes se movían con lentitud dejando de vez en cuando que un rayo de luz pasara entre ellas –Hace tiempo que no actuabas así— susurro la loba –Si, al principio cuando te acercabas a mí me alejaba un poco— dijo el Dragón con una sonrisa –Podías acabar con un ejercito de esqueletos tu solo pero conmigo, eras tan indefenso como un gatito recién nacido. Me gusta tener ese control sobre ti— dijo con una gran sonrisa acercándose al rostro del Dragón –Eres una pervertida y eso es lo que mas me agrada de ti— dijo Kage para luego besarla.

Estuvieron por un rato así besando hasta que los dos se separaron para poder respirar, Skarlen sonreía lamiéndose los labios mientras que Kage respiraba tratando de recuperar el aliento y de que su rostro no estuviera tan rojo –Me puedes decir que te paso hace unas horas— pidió la loba –¿Cuanto tiempo e dormido?— pregunto Kage desviando la pregunta –No tratas de escapar, puede que te haya resultado algunas veces pero hoy no Dragón— dijo Skarlen acostándose sobre Kage.

Un leve viento soplo agitando el pelaje de la loba, el sonrojo de Kage había desapareció mirando directo a los ojos de la loba –Es algo que aun no estoy listo para decirte. Por favor dame tiempo— pidió Kage. Skarlen coloco sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del Dragón, acerco su rostro rozando su nariz con la de el –De acuerdo, pero solo esta vez para la próxima me lo dirás quieras o no— para después darle un dulce beso.

Kage abrazo a la loba, el sabía que ella jamás la obligaría a hablar pero ahora tendría que decírselo antes de lo que el esperaba, en esos las palabras de Sakura regresaron a su mente con fuerza "Es verdad, la lastimare si no le digo. Solo debo saber cuando es el momento adecuado" pensó, ahora solo se dejo llevar por las caricias de su loba y más al sentir que la cola de ella le rozaba una parte de su cuerpo haciendo que sonriera entre los besos.

Dumbledore miraba algún punto en el Gran Comedor sin realmente ver nada. Su mente analizaba los sucesos de la madrugada, el tal Rey Calabaza no era como el esperaba, más bien era un ser con sentimientos amables mezclados con la locura del terror, aun así algo le hacía desconfiar de el y más al ver la pelea entre el y ese extraño ser en silla de ruedas.

Harry estaba igual que el anciano Director aunque el no lo sabía, las tres imágenes de un mismo ser pasaban danzando dentro de su cabeza, la imagen de un Espantapájaros danzando con el fuego alrededor de el, la figura bizarra de un Santa Claus delgado y de rostro esquelético para finalizar con un esqueleto de sonrisa amable en un traje elegante y a la vez con un aire de terror cubriéndolo.

Por alguna razón desconocida para el, le llamaba mucha la atención saber más de el, del Rey Calabaza Jack. Miro a sus amigos, Ron comía con normalidad, algo raro en el porque devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana, Hermione jugaba con su comida algo realmente extraño en ella, además no tenía ningún libro abierto entre sus manos. Miro frente suyo esperando ver de nuevo los ojos esmeralda de esa muchacha, pero frente a el estaba Ginny que le sonrió con amabilidad, trato de devolverle la misma sonrisa pero no pudo. Estaba perturbado ya que su corazón le gritaba que buscara al Rey del Halloween ¿Pero por qué? "Para ver a Sirius y a Remus" se respondió el mismo.

Sin dudarlo se levanto de la mesa de Gryffindor, ganando la mirada de sus amigos aunque este no les presto atención, sabía de un lugar que talvez le diera algunas respuestas a las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza.

Dumbledore siguió con sus ojos a Harry hasta salir por las puertas del comedor preguntándose a donde iría, un temor recorrió su espinal dorsal, temiendo por un momento que el también caería en las oscuras garras de la joven Kinomoto, pero desecho esa idea, el muchacho debía tenerle un odio a la joven japonesa por haberle robado el descanso a su padrino y ahora atrayendo a su antiguo alumno a ese extraño mundo que aun no conocía.

Harry entro en la vacía biblioteca, buscando entre los estantes algún libro que le ayudara en su búsqueda de respuestas, un delgado libro de color naranja llamo su atención, el color estaba gastado por el tiempo pero aun se apreciaba el color. No poseía titulo alguno, aun así lo abrió en cualquier pagina, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la imagen en blanco y negro de ese mismo Espantapájaros danzando entre las llamas de una hoguera. Con cuidado empezó a leer en voz baja las amarillentas páginas del pergamino –Considerado por muchos como un mito, el Rey Calabaza conocido en otras partes como Pumpkin King, Fantasma Re, el Rey del Mal y con otros nombres. Lo describen como un gran y delgado espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza, aunque pocos afirman que esa no es su forma verdadera sino la de un extraño esqueleto con un traje negro— cambio la pagina para ver otro dibujo de el solo que no se parecía mucho realmente.

Este era de mirada tenebrosa y con dientes afilados, largas garras filosas llenas de sangre –Pocos aseguran que se llama Jack, algunos magos piensan que ese nombre se le puso al relacionarlo con una antigua leyenda de los muggles referente a la creación de las linternas de calabaza Jack-o-lantern. Misma que usamos nosotros aunque no hay un documento que afirme la leyenda de estas cabezas de calabaza. Aunque una sola persona afirmaba haber visitado el mundo de este ser y defendiéndolo de la mala imagen que los magos le daban. Describía al tal Jack como un ser único, al estar cerca de el se podía sentir una gran alegría y las ganas de las travesuras que solo los niños poseían. También aseguraba haber recorrido parte de su ciudad ya que era un mundo ajeno al nuestro. Todo esto solo logro que consideraran al Mago Clow Reed como un loco en la sociedad mágica— al leer esto recordó como Sakura se puso al mencionar a ese Mago "¿Qué tiene que ver Clow Reed con Sakura?" pensó cerrando el libro y llevándoselo.

Sakura esta en su casa acostada en su cama, acariciaba a Mizu la cual dormía apoyando su cabeza en el estomago de su madre, Gogyuo miraba a su madre con preocupación, Yami estaba sentado al borde de la cama meciendo sus pies –Entonces la situación se esta poniendo peligrosa— dijo Kero que estaba sentado en el escritorio de la joven –Si, nunca pensamos que esto se complicara tanto— dijo Sakura –Lo mejor es que te prepares bien Sakurita, si esa otra yo es tan poderosa como tu necesitaras todo lo que tengas a la mano para poder vencerla— dijo Kero volando hasta ella –No la venceré Kero, la matare y la devolveré del infierno que nunca debió dejar— dijo con seriedad Sakura.

Ante estas palabras Kero bajo la cabeza, la Sakura que el conocía jamás diría algo así, ella nunca hubiera recudido a matar a alguien –Escucha Kero, se que lo que digo esta mal, pero ya esta muerta solo regreso a este mundo para matarme a mi y a mis amigos. Debemos detenerla y la única forma de hacerlo es matarla— dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama, Mizu bajo al suelo con un simple salto para mirar a su madre –¿Para eso es ese frasco con agua?— pregunto Kero

Sakura agarro el frasco que les dio Laura, parecía solo un simple liquido, incluso lo había abierto para olerlo pero no poseía algún olor –Se que no parece la gran cosa, pero no los dio un ángel. Debe ser efectivo contra ella— Yami volteo su cabeza para mirarla –Dudo que sirva— dijo con seriedad –Yo también pero hasta ahora es lo mejor que tenemos— dijo Sakura.

Kero voló hasta sentarse en el hombro de Sakura, la joven acaricio con cariño al pequeño Guardián en la cabeza. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos propios, buscando algo que solo ellos sabían.

Harry examinaba varios libros referentes a antiguos Magos escribiendo todo dato posible de Clow Reed, había poca información de el la mayoría lo clasificaban como un Mago Oscuro, aunque apartaba esa información y encontraba poca sobre lo que había hecho en su vida.

Pocos creían que Clow era un Mago Oscuro, más bien lo alababan como el Mago más grande de todos por haber logrado combinar la Magia de Occidente con la de Oriente, este dato intereso mucho a Harry el cual logro averiguar que su madre era de Oriente y su padre de Occidente. También supo que los últimos años de su vida los paso en Japón en donde supuestamente creo algo muy poderoso.

Leyó que los magos occidentales trataron de apoderarse de ese poder, pero la familia de Clow por parte de su Madre trataron de obtenerlo primero, pero ninguno logro encontrarlo, simplemente había desapareció. Muchos años después se supo que ese poder era un juego de Cards, cada una controlaba algo, incluso se pensaba que había 4 que controlaba cada elemento de la naturaleza –Dios, este Mago Clow si era poderoso— allí la mente de Harry recordó a la falsa Princesa de las Calabazas mostrando varias Cards –Entonces eso quiere decir que Sakura encontró las Cards. Ella pudo usarlas contra mi si estaba unida a Voldemort o en sus bromas, pero nunca lo hizo— razono el joven de ojos verdes.

En el despacho de Dumbledore, un tema muy similar se hablaba –Entonces supones Albus que Kinomoto logro crear sus propias Cards— dijo McGonagall –No lo supongo, lo creo, recuerde que ella usando esa sombra mostró esas Cards y ella dijo que no eran tan poderosas como las originales. Eso me hace creer que ella las creo, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de localizar el dueño de las verdaderas Clow Cards y pedirle que nos ayude— dijo Dumbledore. Todos los Miembros de la Orden del Fénix se miraban entre ellos –Pero Albus ¿Y que tal si el dueño es Sakura?— pregunto Sprout –Si es así, nos será más difícil eliminarla— dijo el anciano con la mirada fría.

Harry cerro los libros y lanzo los pergaminos al fuego, si alguien los viera en especial Hermione pensarían que el esta uniéndose a los magos oscuros –Últimamente la forma de Hermione esta cambiando. Como deseo que estés aquí Sirius para ayudarme— dijo Harry con tristeza –Pues aquí estoy pequeño— el joven mago se volteo para ver sentado en el sillón a un gran perro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry abrió sus ojos, aunque un fuerte dolor de cabeza llego, las imágenes de ese extraño perro en la torre de astronomía llegaron a su mente, para luego ver a Sakura –Sirius ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia?— pregunto Harry –Es una larga historia Harry pero escúchame porque si permanezco más tiempo aquí, seguro colgaran mi piel como un trofeo— dijo Sirius levantándose para colocarse frente a Harry, se arrodillo para verlo directamente a los ojos –Sakura nunca se unió ni se unirá a Voldemort, ella es una gran hechicera solamente que Albus esta ciego como todo el mundo mágico de Occidente. Harry si quieres saber la verdad solo métete en el bosque prohibido y busca lo que unos pocos busca con el corazón— Harry parpadeo –Pero Sirius, el bosque esta lleno de peligros— dijo –Eso no importa Harry porque nada te hará daño, confía en mi. Ahora debo irme antes de que…— pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un leve temblor se sintió –Bien, parece que Snivellus encontró el regalo de navidad adelantado que le di. Cuídate Harry— se despidió Sirius saliendo con gran velocidad por el retrato que cuidaba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió, esa noche haría una de sus escapadas nocturnas –Hace tiempo que no tengo una— dijo con una sonrisa y subió las esclareas hasta las habitaciones de 6to año para buscar su vieja capa invisible.

La noche estaba avanzada, pero para Harry Potter eso no era una razón para irse a dormir y menos al saber que podría ver a su padrino, aunque aun le dejaba ese detalle de meterse al bosque. No tenía buenos recuerdos de las veces que se había adentrado al oscuro bosque, pero por su padrino el entraría, incluso en el mismo infierno.

Pudo evitar con facilidad a los Prefectos y a los Profesores que hacían su guardia y salir del castillo con facilidad, cruzo con paso veloz los terrenos del castillo hasta meterse en el bosque. Una vez dentro se quito la capa y la guardo en un pequeño bolso que se trajo, saco su varita y con un simple lumos empezó a caminar a paso lento, tratando de escuchar todo sonido posible.

A cada paso que daba, varios árboles estaban muertos, al igual que la vegetación que reinaban en el bosque, pronto todo sonido extraño desapareció como temiendo entrar en esa parte del bosque. Con la débil luz que su varita creaba logro ver un claro rodeado por 7 grandes árboles, una vez dentro pudo ver que cada árbol poseía una especie de puerta con forma de algo –¿Sobre esto se refería Sirius? ¿Pero qué es exactamente esto?— se pregunto el joven mago aunque sus ojos cayeron sobre una de las puertas.

La gran sonrisa tenebrosa y la mirada perversa de una Calabaza de Halloween estaba a su derecha, sin romper el contacto visual se puso frente a esta, con paso seguro se acerco hasta tocar la manilla en forma de triangulo. La giro con cuidado y la puerta se abrió por si sola, una gran oscuridad se hacía presente ante sus verdes ojos. Dudando un momento puso un pie dentro, sintiendo que si existía un piso firme entro aunque al dar el primer paso cayo en un vacío oscuro. La puerta del Halloween se cerró con lentitud, disfrutando todo.

Harry abrió sus ojos, estaba acostado en el suelo en el centro del claro, se levanto con rapidez para ir una vez más hacía la puerta del Halloween aunque por mas que lo intentara esta no se abría. Rindiéndose por abrirla se alejo por el mismo camino por el cual vino "No lo entiendo, pensé que Sirius quería que fuera a verlo ¿Por qué entonces no paso nada?" pensó con tristeza el joven mago, sin notar que el bosque era diferente.

Cuando la mente de Harry dejo de divagar por fin noto el brusco cambió en el ambiente, los árboles retorcidos y deformes lo rodeaban, la noche oscura no dejaba ver nada a su alrededor, aun usando el hechizo lumos no lograba ver nada mas allá de su nariz. Después de varios minutos que para el fueron horas logro salir de ese bosque, ante el una extraña colina en espiral se posaba frente a el, debajo de esta un gran y extenso campo de calabaza, por detrás separada por un muro un extraño cementerio.

Harry parpadeo extrañado y asombrado –Entonces…si logre llegar aquí ¿Esto es Halloween Town?— se pregunto –No pequeño, estas en los limites del bosque, frente a ti el Campo de Calabazas y el Cementerio. Halloween Town esta pasándolos— le respondió una voz. Harry ladeo su cabeza, a su derecha estaba una vieja bruja de piel verdosa y larga nariz –¿Quien… es usted?— pregunto Harry algo asustado –Oh una simple bruja recolectando hongos venenosos para sus pociones ¿Eres amigo de Sakura?— pregunto la bruja mirando fijamente a Harry –Mas o menos pero estoy buscando a mi padrino, se llama Sirius— dijo Harry retrocediendo un poco, con la varita detrás de su espalda –Oh entonces tu eres Harry, Sirius me contó de ti. Bien solo debes seguir derecho y después seguir el camino del Cementerio y llegaras rápido a Halloween Town. Salúdame a Sirius de mi parte y dile que aun me debe por esas pociones que le vendí— dijo la bruja adentrándose un poco más en el bosque.

Harry pestañeo pero no se quedo allí por si la bruja volvía, aunque le hizo caso y siguió el camino que le indico. Cada calabaza que miraba era diferente en tamaño y rostro, parecía que crecían ya con uno aunque algunos no tenían rostro, algunos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espinal dorsal. Pronto paso el muro y entro en el cementerio, con pequeñas colinas y camino irregular siguió andando, las deformes estatuas mostraban gritos de terror, las lapidas golpeadas por el tiempo y las extrañas esculturas de animales y demonios, Era un lugar horripilante. Con paso apresurado cruzo ese lugar hasta llegar a al gran portón abierto y allí lo vio. Los edificios torcidos y con formas del Halloween se alzaba frente a el, rodeadas por un oscuro muro.

Pronto llego a la gran reja la cual se elevaba dándole el paso, Harry camino con cuidado aunque no podía dejar de ver todo a su alrededor, un leve brillo verde lo distrajo pero tan rápido como lo vio desapareció, se acerco a la fuente de la gárgola el agua verdosa parecía brillar por su cuenta. Miro el agua y vio su reflejo, el cual le devolvía una sonrisa espeluznante, trato de alejarse pero del agua salieron dos brazos atrapándolo por el cuello para luego jalarlo adentro de la fuente.

Podía sentir el agua entrar en sus pulmones y el poco aire escapar de su ser, su reflejo mostraba unos ojos verdes completo y unos afilados colmillos, sus ropas desgarradas y sangrientas, trato de luchar pero no pudo solo dejo que la muerte llegara. Abrió sus ojos, aun respiraba lo que le indicaba que seguía vivo, una serpiente negra lo envolvía solo que esta serpiente tenía la cabeza de Sakura pero totalmente oscura –Hola Harry— el joven desvió su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sakura. La joven usaba una franela de manga larga de franjas verticales de negro y naranja, unos shorts cortos negros, en su cintura colgaba un muñeco pequeño de una calabaza de Halloween, usaba unas botas pequeñas de tacón corto y unas medias naranjas.

Harry trago un poco de saliva –Hola Sakura— saludo, la joven hechicera se arrodillo cerca del joven –Te preguntare ¿Cómo llegaste?— pregunto con voz fría –Sirius me indico como llegar— respondió Harry. Sakura frunció su seño –Déjalo libre Bankai— susurro Sakura ganándose la mirada asombrada de su sombra y sin mas remedio lo dejo libre. Harry se levanto con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no ser atacado por la joven de ojos verdes –Y no intentes nada, tengo tu varita— dijo Sakura dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar, Harry se reviso los bolsillos dándose cuenta de que era verdad. Bankai lo empujo con fuerza indicándole que caminara y sin otra opción siguió a Sakura.

Caminaron por poco tiempo ya que llegaron a una extraña casa, todas las casas eran extrañas para Harry, Sakura toco levemente la puerta y en seguida le abrió un hombre lobo que usaba una camisa amarilla a cuadros –Buenas noches, lamento interrumpirte tan tarde pero ¿Esta Sirius?— pregunto educadamente Sakura –Oh si espera un momento— respondió con voz gruesa y con una sonrisa el hombre lobo. En pocos minutos apareció el hombre perro –Hola Sakura que te trae por…— pero no termino de hablar porque había visto a Harry, Sirius sonrió y abrazo a su ahijado –¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Que alegría que me hayas creído y venido aquí!!— dijo con gran alegría Sirius. Harry devolvio el abrazo y sonreía –Bien veo que es verdad aunque Sirius eso fue muy arriesgado. Dumbledore puede ver los recuerdos de Harry y podrá saber como llegar aquí— dijo enojada Sakura –Lo siento Sakura pero Harry debe saber todo o creería en las palabras de Albus— dijo Sirius –Bien lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora vamos a casa de Jack y hablemos con todo para que Harry vea lo que pasa antes de que amanezca, si no lo ven en Hogwarts seguro me culparan a mi— dijo Sakura empezando una vez mas caminar, rumbo a la casa de Jack seguida de Sirius, Harry y Bankai.

Faltaba menos de una hora para el amanecer, todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Jack, mas específicamente en la sala. Harry razonaba todo lo contado por ellos, la llegada de Sakura a Halloween Town, el ataque de Oogie Boogie, el Otro Halloween Town, el Jack Maligno y la creación de la Card Nigthmare, la batalla por vivir –¿Entonces tienes a esa cosa desde hace un año y no dos como le dijiste a Dumbledore?— pregunto Harry –Si, si le daba la fecha verdadera sospecharía de que era la Princesa pero eso ya no importa. El caso Harry que la situación se pone muy mal, si _Sakura _se apodera de esta Card estaremos perdidos— dijo con seriedad y con miedo Sakura –Bueno Harry ¿Qué decides?— pregunto Remus que había ido de inmediato cuando Angeles le aviso –Les creo a todos y les ayudare— respondió Harry con una sonrisa –¡Ese es mi pequeño!— dijo Sirius abrazando con fuerza al joven mago –Pues si se unirá y vendrá tendremos que darle una vestimenta más adecuada— dijo Jack –Si, podemos pedirle a Rally que te haga un traje que puedas usar— dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa. Harry sonrió aunque todos se concentraron en un punto de la sala cuando el antiguo espejo de Oesed. Fenrir por fin había regresado –Hola aquí les traigo al mejor guerrero de todo Halloween Town, el único y guapo, Antares— al decir esto apareció un hombre de piel bronceada, de cabello marrón oscuro y largo hasta un poco debajo del cuello, una mirada de seductor con una dentadura blanca, desde la cintura hasta abajo usaba unos pantalones rojos oscuros. Parecía un hombre normal sino fuera por la cola dorada de escorpión que tenía –Vaya que tardaste Fen y debí imaginar que traerías al arácnido. Dime ¿Te tardaste porque no lo encontrabas o por otra cosa?— pregunto Kage con una sonrisa –Por lo segundo— respondió sin pena Fenrir.

Antares se acerco a Kage, este se levanto. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta estrechar sus manos –Tiempo sin verte Rey Escorpión de Egipto— dijo con una sonrisa el Dragón –Igualmente Dragón Kageryu— respondió de la misma forma Antares ante que los dos empezaran a reírse y abrazarse y darse palmadas en la espalda. Los que no conocían bien el otro Halloween Town como Sakura pestañearon –les presento al que no lo conocen, es el Antares, fue uno de los mejores guerreros que tuvimos cuando luchábamos contra el Rey Calabaza, el es el futuro heredo de un imperio en Egipto— explico Kage –Es un placer en conocer a la Princesa de las Calabazas, Fenrir me a hablado mucho de ti— saludo Antares tomando la mano de Sakura y besándola, haciendo que un sonrojo adornara las mejillas de la joven de ojos verdes.

Después de una pequeña conversación todos decidieron acompañar a Harry hasta el límite del bosque prohibido, todos cruzaron la Puerta del Halloween dejando asombrado a Antares –Vaya entonces los cementerios no son la única forma de llegar además es más rápido— comento. Cuando Sakura toco el suelo del mundo humano un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo –Ella…esta aquí— dijo con miedo, el pelaje de Fenrir, Skarlen y Angeles se erizaron, Kage apretaba sus puños, la mirada de los Jueces se volvieron frías, Jack frunció su seño y un ahora de fuego lo cubrió. Remus y Sirius se vieron entre si y asintieron. Harry no entendía nada pero Bankai apareció a su lado –Toma, si nos ayudaras no podrás sin esto pero estaré cerca de ti vigilándote— dijo con frialdad la sombra volviendo al suelo pero haciéndose pasar por la sombra de Harry.

Todos empezaron a correr hacía al castillo, en pocos minutos pudieron verlo y la batalla que comenzaba, varios Mortífagos atacaban el colegio, los profesores lograban mantenerlos a raya pero parecía que pronto caerían –Bien todos saben que hacer—dijo Sakura sacando su llave y transformándola en un látigo –¿Nueva arma?— pregunto Fenrir –Decidí no matar si no era necesario, pero ustedes pueden hacerlo— dijo Sakura –Ok— dijo Fenrir haciendo crujir sus nudillos –Tengan cuidado con los profesores, ellos nos atacaran sin dudarlo—dijo Sakura lanzándose a la batalla seguida por los demás.

Mcgonagall estaba rodeada por un grupo de 5 Mortígafos, preparándose para lo peor uno de los Mortífagos grito y cayo al suelo, la carne de su espalda esta abierta como si algún arma filosa lo hubiera rebanado, la columna y las costillas se lograban ver con claridad –El siguiente— dijo Fenrir con una sonrisa y en segundos se abalanzo sobre otro. En un minuto los 5 Mortígafos estaba muertos, la profesora estaba con los ojos abierto y con las nauseas en la garganta –La próxima vez, tendrá que cuidarse sola, yo no estaré para ayudarla— dijo para después alejarse hacía otro grupo de Mortífagos.

Dumbledore observaba que algunas criaturas junto con Sakura eliminaban con rapidez a los Mortífagos, solo que ella y el Rey Calabaza no mataban a los Mortífagos como lo hacían los otros, Ojo Loco apuntaba su varita hacía Sakura –Espera Moody, dejemos que se acaben entre ellos y sino, estarán cansados después de la pelea— dijo Dumbledore.

Sakura lograba derrotar a sus atacantes sin tener que matarlos, aplicando una pequeña descarga con el látigo lograba aturdirlos, por un segundo se detuvo, abriendo sus alas se elevo al cielo, en un segundo una columna de fuego apareció matando a los Mortífagos que estaban allí. Todos se voltearon para ver como del fuego salía _Sakura –Bien, lo evitaste. Así no me aburriré tanto— _dijo con maldad sacando su llave y transformándola en una Zanbatou, los colores negros y rojos resaltaban en toda la hoja, era de un solo filo, en la otra parte la hoja tenía forma de un ala de demonio. Sakura frunció su seño, su látigo brillo y también se transformo en una Zanbatou, solo que la suya tenía los colores naranja y plateados con negro. Ambas jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos hasta que se lanzaron al ataque.

Las grandes espadas chocaban a gran velocidad, por su tamaño cualquiera pensaría que eran extremadamente pesadas, pero ellas dos las manejaban con gran habilidad y velocidad como si fueran dos espadas normales. Las chispas volaban de un lado para otro hasta que las dos armas chocaron, cada una trataba que la otra cediera, Sakura apretaba sus dientes mientras que su otra yo sonreía con locura.

De un movimiento las dos saltaron hacía atrás ganando terreno, ambas respiraban agitadamente aunque la joven de ojos rojos lo hacía con una sonrisa de locura _–Peleas bien con un arma que nunca has usado, te cuesta mucho manejarla ya que usas más armas livianas como tu Guadaña—_ dijo con malicia. Sakura sabía que tenía razón, esta arma le costaba usarla pero su Guadaña no aguantaría un ataque contra esa arma, pero si ella podía usarla ella también.

Una vez más las dos se lanzaron al ataque con más ferocidad, las dos Zanbatou chocaban con más fuerza y las chispas saltaban a cada segundo, hasta que paso. Una de las Zanbatou voló por lo aires hasta caer y quedarse enterrada en el suelo, Sakura tenía sus ojos abiertos del miedo, _Sakura _puso su Zanbatou sobre su hombro, su sonrisa maniática crecía _–Bien Sakurita, tu hora llego al fin, nos veremos en el infierno— _dijo preparándose para el golpe final. Sakura estaba paralizada por el miedo, Bankai se desplazaba con gran velocidad por el suelo pero parecía que no llegaría a tiempo. Todo ocurrio de forma lento para Sakura, la gran Zanbatou cayendo directamente sobre ella, la sonrisa de su otra yo creciendo, cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, nada paso.

Abrió sus ojos, vio asombrada que Kage había detenido el golpe con sus manos, el dragón apretaba su mandíbula tratando de detener el ataque de _Sakura_, esta mostraba un rostro lleno de furia aunque después cambió a uno de maldad _–Así que te gusta ser el héroe Kage. Como siempre, bien señor héroe es hora de que tengas tu final dramático— _susurro. Kage no prestaba atención a las palabras de la joven de ojos rojos, solo se concentraba en detener el ataque. Hasta que dejo de sentir la presión del arma, levantándola por completo y notando por fin como la mano de la hechicera maligna se lanzaba contra el.

En un segundo la mano atravesó el estomago del Dragón, adentrándose en el, parecía que todo se detuvo para ellos y mas para Kage, un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su labio hasta el mentón, _Sakura _frunció su seño, sin delicadeza saco su mano, entre la sangre un objeto redondo se encontraba en la palma de su mano, era una perla negra con pequeños reflejos violetas _–Había escuchado que los dragones poseían perlas mágicas, veo que es verdad y la tuya tiene tu esencia mágica ¿Si la destruyo tu morirás no?—_pregunto con malicia –No…lo…hagas— dijo sin fuerzas el Dragón tratando de contener la sangre con su mano y estirando la otra tratando de recuperar su perla. Esto solo hizo que la sonrisa de la joven de ojos rojos creciera y en un segundo, apretó la perla. Kage pudo ver como esta se agrietaba hasta estallar, los ojos del Dragón se apagaron y cayó al suelo muerto.

Sakura lloraba, Bankai había salido del suelo asombrada, Fenrir se acerco a Antares negando con la cabeza lo que sus ojos contemplaron, los jueces apretaban sus manos, sus alas estaban extendidas para lanzarse al mas mínimo movimiento de la hechicera oscura, Angeles lloraba con fuerza tapándose el rostro, Skarlen cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando.

_Sakura _sonreía, uno ya había caído, se acerco hasta Sakura poniéndose a su lado, la joven de ojos verdes estaba inmóvil sin creer lo que sus ojos veían _–Ten calma, pronto lo seguirás por el mismo camino— _susurro levantando su mano –Kage— susurro Sakura, parecía no notar que su otra yo estaba a su lado pero Bankai si y se lanzo para detenerla, aunque alguien mas lo hizo. _Sakura _abrió sus ojos enojada, varías sombras salían del suelo atrapándola, están tenía los ojos rojos y filosos colmillos en sus bocas, parecían demonios mezclados con dragones chinos.

Una mirada de furia escapada de sus ojos, aunque estos se movieron para ver el cuerpo de Kage, las marcas doradas de su cuerpo brillaban con fuerza aunque poco a poco un resplandor rojo ocupaba su lugar, el cuerpo sin vida se levanto del suelo, la herida en su estomago se cerro en segundos, los ojos marrones habían desaparecido para ser sustituidos por un rojo como el sangre. Elevando sus brazos al aire dio un grito monstruoso, parecía que todo el lugar temblaba, de su espalda 6 alas de demonio salieron tan negras como la noche infinita.

Del suelo centenares de sombra demoníacas se levantaban con sus armas listas para matar, Kage se volteo mostrando que su rostro estaba desfigurado por la maldad, poco a poco su cuerpo crecía, de sus codos salieron afilados huesos negros, al igual que en sus hombros y rodillas, sus cuernos crecían al igual que sus garras tanto de las manos como de sus pies.

Con otro grito las sombras se lanzaron contra los mortífagos con un grito de guerra, los magos inmóviles por el miedo fueron masacrados en segundos por las sombras, las sombras devoraban con ferocidad y salvajismo los cuerpos, incluso algunos eran devorados vivos, los profesores miraban horrorizados la escena, una de las sombra arranco un gran trozo de piel y se lo tragaba en segundos para seguir devorando.

_Sakura _estaba asustada, nunca había visto esa forma de Kageryu, era como si fuera otro ser, Kage levanto su brazo derecho para luego bajarlo de un solo golpe, una energía salio directo contra la joven de ojos rojos rebajándola en 4 partes, Sakura estaba asombrada y asustada, tanto así que no noto cuando Bankai la estaba sacando de allí. _Sakura _se regenero con rapidez pero no con la suficiente para escapar, Kage sostenía su cabeza con fuerza, uno de los ojos rojos mostraba pánico y parecía salirse de su cuenca y eso paso al explotar la cabeza de la joven por la presión ejercida por el dragón. El cuerpo cayo al suelo pero una vez más la hechicera se regeneraba, pero Kage clavo sus garras en la espalda de la joven haciéndola gritar, con su pie aplasto sus piernas y jalo su brazo, la mitad del cuerpo salio volando hasta caer al suelo.

_Sakura _escupía sangre, desvió su mirada a su derecha, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y estiro su brazo para recoger algo, Kage se acercaba a paso lento para matar una vez más a la hechicera oscura, pero esta desapareció al igual que sus destruidas piernas y su arma. Kage fijo sus ojos en el grupo, gruñendo se acerco a ellos, algunos estaban listos para pelear, pero Skarlen se lanzo contra el dragón abrazándolo.

Kage se detuvo, sus ojos rojos se fijaron en el cuerpo de la loba, esta levanto su rostro mostrando las lagrimas que corrían por el –Skar…len— gruño el dragón, su voz era gruesa, como salida de algún lado del infierno, poco a poco su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, las marcas rojas recuperaban su color dorado y los ojos su marrón, una perla se formo frente al rostro de Kage y cuando este fue normal la perla cayo al suelo. Skarlen tuvo que sostener al dragón para que no cayera al suelo. Todos se acercaron a la pareja, Sakura creo una cúpula de sombras para escapar.

Dumbledore estaba asombrado, en los terrenos del colegio solo quedaban los huesos y entrañas de los que alguna vez fueron Mortífagos, ahora más que nunca sabía lo que era el verdadero miedo, había visto al mismísimo demonio.

_Sakura _apareció en el centro de la habitación de Voldemort, aun dividida y tosiendo sangre, el mago oscuro no se asombro ante lo que vio pero los Mortífagos de su circulo interno se asquearon –Veo que fallaste— dijo con desprecio. La joven sonrió _–No Voldy, tu plan fracaso, en cambio yo gane mucho— _dijo mostrando un libro negro con cadenas y sellos, en la portada solo estaba el nombre Sakura, pero no las imágenes de dos zorros ni la del ángel negro en la contra portada, el libro brillo con un resplandor rojo y la carcajada mas oscura resonó por todas partes de la mansión. Ahora la verdadera Pesadilla comenzaba.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bien es corto lo se pero la inspiración no dio para mas, además a una semana de volver a clases creo que esto es lo mejor que e podido hacer y me gusto como quedo, que importa que sea corto tiene esencia.

Lo de Kage no se lo imaginaban y es el principio de algo más grande y lo del libro pues digamos que si esperaban algo así y los que no pues vendrá el verdadero ser maligno del fic y demostrara más de lo que demostró la primera vez.

Bien es todo por ahora y no esperen pronto actualizaciones, como dije pronto comenzare clases de nuevo y las materias se ven algo fuertes. Nos vemos


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

La Vida del Dragón Sombra

La Caída del Apostador

La Muerte del Cerezo

Flotaba en el vació, hundiéndose lentamente en un mar de aguas oscuras, el tiempo no existía en esos momentos pero en que momento sintió el tiempo correr. Un parpadeo para el era la vida completa de un humano. Pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus parpados cerrados flotando en el vació mientras el caía sin remedio a la oscuridad.

Abrió sus ojos, el marrón brillaba por las lagrimas que fluían ahora con mas libertad, caía de cabeza a la nada, siendo observado por un par de ojos rojos, los ojos que lo seguían desde el día que nació y despertaron de un largo sueño al saber la cruel verdad de su vida. Al saber en lo que se convertiría y sería, trato de huir pero ahora su destino una vez más lo alcanzaba.

Kage cerro sus ojos de nuevo, pensando en su pareja una vez más, en los momentos vividos –Solo con ella, me sentí vivo, me sentí como todo un mortal— susurro a la nada para luego ser devorado por las sombras.

Dos días habían pasado desde la pelea en los terrenos de Hogwarts, dos días de un infierno, Kage estaba en un estado de coma sin dar señales de despertar y el libro con la Card Nightmare robada. Todos estaban con los ánimos por el suelo en especial Sakura y Skarlen. La joven hechicera no noto cuando el libro se le había caído, estaba segura de que su otra yo lo tenía en sus manos, la loba no se despegaba de la cama en donde descansaba su pareja, no había cerrado los ojos en todo en ese tiempo ni comido nada, solo deseaba verlo despertar.

Los Jueces estaban reunidos con Jack, Remus y Sirius, planeando algún plan de ataque y de defensa para lo que vendría –Hay que estar atentos a los ataques de _Sakura, _son sorpresivos y muy poderosos, los del antiguo Rey Calabaza pueden que se parezcan a los tuyos Jack pero quien sabe si algo habrá cambiado en su encierro en esa Card desde hace un año— dijo Radamanto.

Jack miraba una pequeña maqueta casera de Halloween Town, parecía no escuchar cada una de las palabras del Wyvern –Cariño ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Sally sentado a su lado, el Rey Calabaza dejo libre un suspiro –Si, solo que esto parece tan irreal, de un momento para otro Sakura esta mal y Kage en coma. Y ahora al saber que un ser parecido a ti puede aparecer en cualquier momento y matar— Jack no pudo continuar tapando su rostro con una mano, Sally lo abrazo.

Los Jueces se miraron entre ellos, bajando la cabeza en muestra de tristeza, una vez más el ser que más temían podía aparecerse en cualquier instante al lado de la hechicera oscura sedienta de sangre, y con Kage en ese estado todo ánimo caía al suelo.

Fenrir entro con cuidado a la habitación de la pareja, Skarlen estaba sentada en una silla pegada lo mas posible a la cama, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y su mirada mostraba el cansancio –Ska, debes descansar un poco— dijo Fenrir en un intento de que la loba descansara pero ella negó con la cabeza –Puede despertar en cualquier momento, quiero estar presente para abrazarlo y golpearlo por haberme preocupado de esta forma— dijo con decisión aunque se notaba el cansancio en su voz –Entonces duerme con el, no te separaras de el y podrás saber cuando despierte— la loba morena considero la idea y dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. Fenrir sonrió y salio de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta pudo ver como Skarlen se acomodaba al lado de Kage y lo abrazaba –Kage, vuelve pronto por favor— pidió la loba de las cadenas cerrando la puerta sin que hiciera ruido.

Kage abrió sus ojos, todo estaba oscuro pero no era la misma oscuridad, estaba sentado en un suelo lleno de tierra y arena, por alguna razón su mente le decía que ya había estado allí hace tiempo. Algo se movió cerca de el, sus ojos acostumbrado a la oscuridad pudieron divisar fácilmente al otro ser de la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro de verse a si mismo cuando era un bebe.

Un pequeño bebe dragón miraba todo con cuidado, su larga cola se meneaba suavemente explorando el lugar, parecía que no podía ver al viejo Kage que estaba a menos de un metro de el. Kage estaba asombrado, miles de recuerdos llegaron sobre este lugar –Que tonto soy para olvidar el lugar donde pase parte de mi infancia— dijo con tristeza aunque esta desapareció al ver un rayo de luz entrar, y la sombra de otro Dragón pero mucho mayor.

No se lograba ver bien pero se notaba el color rojo fuego de su escamosa piel, del rebelde pelo que crecía en su cabeza dorado como el oro mismo y la mirada ámbar de sus ojos que mostraban despreció hacía la pequeña cría de Dragón –Espero que disfrute tu estadía aquí, ya que esto es lo único que te pertenecerá por el resto de tu vida ser inferior— dijo con desprecio y asco. Kage apretaba sus manos, recordaba perfectamente a ese ser, su padre.

Cuando este se volteo recibió el golpe de algo extraño y que se expandió por toda su cabeza, emitía un fétido olor, enojada se volteo para mirar la cola del pequeño kage levantada, podía jurar que el infante mostraba una sonrisa de burla. Con ferocidad cerro las puertas y la luz desapareció. El pequeño una vez más examino la habitación, Kage pudo notar que algo se formaba y caía sin hacer ruido alguno una perla negra, su perla –Entonces es así como apareciste la primera vez, debí imaginarlo— el pequeño la noto poco después que esta apareciera y la agarro para luego tragársela.

Kage mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver la escena, noto el sueño en el pequeño dragón y de cómo este se acomodo en el suelo para dormir, usando su larga cola como almohada, se acerco a el, aunque sabía que era un recuerdo de su pasado y que no podría tocarlo, no pudo evitar tratar de hacer sentir su presencia cerca del bebe –Duerme pequeño, pronto vendrá los que te cuidaran por un tiempo— susurro, una vez más la oscuridad lo reclamo cuando el cerro también sus ojos.

Las cosas no estaban tan diferentes en Hogwarts como en Halloween Town, los profesores planeaban defensas y contra ataques posibles, con lo visto hace dos días Dumbledore temía. Jamás en toda su vida había visto algo semejante a eso, en sus sueños esas sombras aparecían devorando cuerpos y el Dragón Demonio sosteniendo un cuerpo sin vida por la cabeza para después destruirla con sus garras.

Harry no había podido escapar del castillo para poder ir a Halloween Town para saber de su padrino y del Dragón, aunque su mente se preocupaba de algo, podía sentir claramente que alguien lo vigilaba desde muy cerca. Cuando trataba de buscarlo con la mirada la sensación desaparecía, miro su almuerzo y las pocas ganas de comer se fueron al ver la carne –Con lo que vi creo que me volveré vegetariano— susurro muy bajo, nadie presto atención a sus palabras.

Desde un punto lejano de la mesa de Gryffindor, una joven miraba a Harry, se mordía su labio inferior mientras sostenía un viejo libro entre sus manos debajo de la mesa. Hermione Granger siempre usaba la lógica y su gran mente para poder entender y ver la mejor solución para una situación. Pero ahora su mente luchaba contra sus sentimientos hacía el joven de ojos verdes.

Había encontrado el pequeño libro referente el Rey Calabaza y uno que otro sobre antiguos Magos, mas referentes a Clow Reed, los había encontrado debajo de la cama de Harry cuando su gato Crookshanks se había escapado al ser su día de baño, grande fue su sorpresa al verlos y su mente razono lo único que vino, su gran amigo Harry estaba mezclándose demasiado con Kinomoto y con los magos oscuros.

Aunque sus sentimientos le decían que era imposible, que Harry nunca haría algo así los libros negaban todo eso, ahora dentro de ella una guerra se desarrollaba, el de informar a la Profesora McGonagall o hablar con Harry. Es rara vez que alguien enamorado piense con lógica, pero ese no era el caso de Hermione Granger, su mente gano a su corazón y levantándose se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.

Harry otra vez sintió esa sensación de ser observado, con el reflejo de su copa pudo lograr ver a Hermione caminar justo detrás de él en ese instante, ella era la que lo estaba observando, pero los ojos de Harry se abrieron al ver la forma de un libro de color naranja, movió levemente su cabeza para verlo. Era el libro donde encontró la información de Jack.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto con normalidad y salió del Gran Comedor, cuando estuvo saliendo por la puerta la sensación de ser observado fue más grande, volteándose un poco vio como McGonagall lo miraba asombrado con un leve tono de decepción, también los ojos azules de Dumbledore compartían la misma mirada de la profesora de Transformaciones.

Se volteo de nuevo, mirando hacía el frente ya nada aquí lo retenía para quedarse, hasta que las cosas se calmaran y se pudieran explicar –Creo que me perderé la navidad en Hogwarts ¿En Halloween Town la celebraran?— se pregunto para luego salir corriendo hacía cierta estatua e invocando su capa de invisibilidad con el hechizo Accio. Tendrá que usar el bosque cercano a Hogsmeade

Kage abrió sus ojos de nuevo, estaba una vez más en ese lugar, el sonido de una flauta llamo su atención haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa escapara de sus labios –Ya paso algo de tiempo si recuerdo bien— se dijo buscando con la mirada al pequeño Kage. No muy lejos de el estaba un bebe de cómo tres años tocando con facilidad una pequeña flauta de madera.

Varias sombras con forma de Dragón lo rodeaban escuchándolo, algunos traían alimentos y agua, otros juguetes y demás cosas para el pequeño. Kage sonrió al recordar los años en que ellos lo cuidaron y educaron, fueron y siguen siendo su única verdadera familia, pero la imagen de un imponente dragón de colores azules como el mar llego a su mente –Sea el motivo de porque veo esto, por lo menos podré verte de nuevo tío—pensó en voz alta dejando que la melodía lo acogiera en el sueño, sin notar que esta se perdía en la oscuridad al igual que los demás seres.

Era de noche en Japón, una fuerte lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda, grandes relámpagos iluminaban el oscuro y triste cielo de la noche, en el cementerio ni un alma se mostraba ni la de los difuntos.

Una gran sombra con alas de demonio estaba parada sobre una lapida, mirando el nublado cielo dejando que las gotas de lluvia mojaran su rostro y cuerpo. Sakura estaba pérdida en su mente y alma, dejando que la tristeza y la confusión la devoraran poco a poco. Los suaves pisadas sobre la grama mojada llamaron su atención, pero no hizo ningún movimiento solo espero a que llegara esa persona, no le importa quien fuera y que viera sus alas, ya nada importaba ahora.

Un joven de ojos de color chocolate estaba frente a la joven de ojos verdes, ella seguía mirando el nublado cielo de esa noche –Si sigues así te resfriaras— dijo Shaoran, llevaba un gran paraguas para que fácilmente lo pudieran usar dos personas –No me importa, de todos modos no moriré por una tonta lluvia, hace tiempo que deje una parte de mi humanidad atrás— dijo bajando su rostro para mirar el de su novio. Shaoran jamás pensó ver esos verdes ojos vacíos de sentimientos, pero ahora era testigo de ese momento –No digas esas estupideces, eres humana Sakura— dijo el joven –Llamas humano a alguien que siente que ya la tierra no es su hogar ¿Alguien con estas alas es humano? No Shaoran, ya deje una parte de mi vida humana atrás dejando que una del Halloween entrara— dijo con voz cansada y triste.

Shaoran se desesperaba por las palabras de su novia y mas al escuchar esa palabra –¡¡Solo piensas en esa estupidez del Halloween, en ese esqueleto que te transformo en una loca. Me arrebato a la Sakura que yo conozco y amo!!— exclamo enojado. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de odio ante esas palabras –¡¡Nunca digas eso de Jack!! ¡El me ayudo más que nadie en este mundo a ver algo que yo me había perdido! ¡Y entiende que ya no soy la niña de 10 años que tu conociste!— grito bajándose de la lapida para quedar frente a frente a Shaoran –¡¡¡Solo te trastorno tu mente, te lavo el cerebro y mira el resultado, nos engañaste a Tomoyo, a Eriol, a tus Guardianes y a mi!!!— grito lanzando el paraguas a un lado –¡¡¡¡Me has estado criticando por todo lo que hago, me has regañado por cosas que e hecho porque solo no te gustan!!!! ¡¡Estoy harta de esto!! ¡¡¡¡Estoy cansada de escuchar de cómo quieres que sea de nuevo esa niñita infantil que tu amas sin aceptar a la mujer que ahora soy!!!!... Creo que lo mejor es olvidar lo que alguna vez tuvimos— dijo con frialdad Sakura.

Estas palabras hicieron olvidar a Shaoran que estaba bajo una fuerte y helada lluvia, de perder el tiempo y el lugar y solo mirar a la joven hechicera frente a el. Trato de hablar pero Sakura se adelanto mientras le daba la espalda –Espero que consigas a alguien que te guste, a alguien que se parezca a la niña que yo fui porque yo no volveré a ser ella, ni por ti ni por nadie. Adiós Li— dijo abriendo sus alas y volando hasta perderse en la lluvia. Shaoran cayo de rodillas, en unos segundos se encontraba en el suelo golpeando con su puño la húmeda grama, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las frías gotas de lluvia.

De entre las nubes salio Sakura, como una gran sombra surcando por el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, aunque sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno, las lagrimas escapan de sus ojos y su alma gritaba de dolor.

Voló hasta perderse en la oscura noche, desapareciendo de este mundo, sin saber como pero ahora surcaba los cielos oscuros del mundo del Halloween, el mundo que ahora era otro hogar para ella, el hogar en donde la comprendían y la amaban por lo que era –Como mi familia— dijo en voz baja para luego descender en la plaza de Halloween Town –Mi familia siempre me querrá, al igual la que tengo aquí. Saldremos de esta, podremos estar tranquilos, hacer bromas, solo espero que Kage despierte— dijo con voz triste pero se la quito. Ahora debía pensar mejor y no dejar que la nostalgia y tristeza la ahogaran de nuevo. Debía ser fuerte para lo que el futuro le estaba preparando. La batalla por vivir.

Kage abrió sus ojos pero esta vez la oscuridad era total, no había un suelo que pisar ni un muro donde apoyarse. Hasta que una luz lo cegó por unos instantes, cuando pudo ver de nuevo estaba dentro de una habitación circular, el lugar parecía construido por la mano de algún ser viviente pero a su vez creada por la naturaleza al poseer pequeñas cascadas, lagunas y una extensa variedad de plantas y flores. La decoración de las paredes y columnas estaban hechas de metales preciosos, diamantes, zafiros, rubíes y demás piedras preciosas.

La sorpresa y el miedo se apoderaron del rostro del joven Dragón al reconocer donde estaba, y pudo encontrase lo que lo relajo un poco, allí estaba el y no parecía haber crecido mucho, el pequeño Kageryu tenía el tamaño promedio de un niño de 4 años aunque su larga cola se movía suavemente y su rostro serio miraba a cuatro Majestuosos Dragones.

Frente a el un gran Dragón de escamas celestes y blancas, de ojos claros miraba al pequeño Kage, a su derecha otro Dragón de escamas azules claras y otras blancas con forma de nubes. A la izquierda del primer Dragón, se encontraba otro pero este era mas delgado y de forma mas fina, era una Dragona de colores azules oscuros y de tonos marrones en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Y por ultimo a la izquierda de la Dragona estaba el ultimo Dragón, sus escamas era de colores metálicos, en su cuerpo se encontraban incrustado varias piedras preciosas.

Cada uno poseía destellos y pequeñas marcas amarillas en su cuerpo, eran los cuatro Dioses dragones. Tien Lung, Shen Lung, Ti Lung y Fut's Lung. Cada uno miraba de una forma al pequeño Dragón. Tien con cuidado y analizando cada parte de su cuerpo, Shen miraba con odio a Kage, Ti tenía un brillo de fascinación y con un brillo algo extraño en sus ojos, Fut's era el único de los cuatro que lo veía con ojos normales.

El pequeño Kage miraba a los cuatro Dioses con una cara tranquila, demasiado sería, sin que nadie lo notara varias sombras se movían por los muros, para proteger a su señor –Realmente algo extraordinario— dijo Tien –Es un insulto para nosotros, debemos liquidarlo— dijo Shen enojado –Cállate amargado, es solo un niño— dijo con Ti –Estoy de acuerdo con Tien, el joven es uno de nosotros— dijo Fut's –¡¡Como se atreven a decir esa blasfemia!! ¡¡Es un Dragón normal!! ¡¡Solo posee cuatro garras!!— dijo enojado Shen –Sin embargo, las marcas en su cuerpo demuestra que alcanza nuestros poderes. Pero no necesariamente es un Dios— dijo Tien tratando de calmar a su compañero y hermano –¿Cuál es su nombre?— pregunto mirando al Dragón Imperial.

Kage sonrió al ver la preocupación de ese ser que nunca fue un padre para el, el nunca supo su nombre, al principio siempre se preguntaba el porque y supo la respuesta después de un tiempo "La ignorancia es una bendición" pensó en esos momentos sin dejar de disfrutar ese recuerdo del rostro de ese ser –Kage…mi nombre es Kageryu— dijo el pequeño. Su voz sonaba fría y algo áspera, como si no hubiera hablado mucho en su vida.

Los cuatro Dioses Dragones se miraron entre ellos –Bien pequeño Dragón Sombra, tus marcas demuestran que posees un poder mas allá de lo que posee otros dragones, aunque eres un caso singular pero eso no impide que tomes un lugar cerca de nosotros— dijo Tien –Pero eres muy joven para ocuparlo ahora, deberás esperar un tiempo— dijo Fut's –Pero en menos de lo que te des cuenta estarás con nosotros— dijo Ti con gran alegría –Yo nunca te aceptare como uno de nosotros mocoso entiéndelo bien en tu pequeña y tonta cabeza— dijo Shen con gran enojo –Como si me importara— dijo el pequeño Kage ganándose una gran mirada de odio –De ahora en adelante te encargaras de cuidar a tu hijo como se debe, mas te vale que crezca bien ¿Entendido?— No era una pregunta sino mas bien una amenaza contra el, apretó sus dientes al pensar que tendría al engendro en su palacio pero debía obedecer las ordenes de sus Dioses y quien sabe si con eso lograría algo grande –Lo haré— dijo con dificultad.

El recuerdo desapareció y Kage sonrió –En esos momentos…yo nunca supe lo que era un Dios exactamente— dijo a la nada para desaparecer de nuevo.

Harry corría lo más rápido que podía, trataba de alejarse lo más posible del único pueblo de magos de toda Inglaterra. Volteando su cabeza para mirar atrás de vez en cuando para ver si lo seguían aunque parecía que no, no podía estar tan seguro, después de correr por unos 20 minutos más se detuvo a respirar.

Estaba cansado y sus piernas parecían que se romperían por el cansancio, después de unos minutos empezó a correr de nuevo para alejarse un poco más, pronto la poca naturaleza que quedaba desaparecía y el suelo tomaba una extraña forma y en minutos los vio. Los 7 árboles de las Festividades, con una ultima mirada hacía atrás se acerco a la puerta del Halloween y entro por ella, los árboles desaparecieron en segundos pero alguien noto el drástico cambio del lugar pero no supo el porque.

Harry salio apresurado, casi tropezándose con el borde de la abertura de la puerta, recuperando el equilibrio siguió corriendo hasta llegar a Halloween Town.

Jack paseaba por el campo de calabazas, su rostro mostraba seriedad y cansancio, estaba preocupado por el ánimo de su joven amiga. No… ya no la consideraba su amiga sino como una hija para el, se había encariñado tanto con ella que no podía verla de otra forma. Un suspiro de tristeza escapo de su boca, no sabía como podía ayudarla, el no poseía tanto poder como ella, podía controlar el fuego cuando usaba las ropas del Rey Calabaza o el hielo cuando usaba el traje de Sandy, pero como Jack Skeleton no poseía poder alguno.

Se detuvo viendo sus manos, por un momento el hizo un poder extraño, la pelea con el Dr. Finkelstein lo demostró pero. El no sabía como lo hizo, puso sus huesudas manos en su rostro, de una forma de contener la frustración que sentía en esos momentos. La culpa se extendía por todo su cuerpo tanto que tuvo que sentarse en una lapida –Sin tan solo no la hubiera traído aquí, ella no estaría pasando por todo esto ¿Por qué todo lo que hago terminar en un grave error?— se pregunto con tristeza. –No diga eso señor Jack—Jack ladeo su cabeza para ver quien le hablo, a su izquierda se acercaba Angeles –Pero si es verdad, con Sandy paso lo mismo y casi arruino la navidad y ahora con Sakura, cada vez que trato de hacer algo bueno todo se voltea y sale mal— dijo con tristeza el Rey Calabaza

Angeles se sentó en otra lapida –No creo eso, sino hubiera traído a Sakura aquí, ella jamás nos hubiera librado de nuestro Rey Calabaza, seguiríamos escondiéndonos y con el temor de morir. Además seguro que Sakura se sentiría mal si ella lo escucha decir esas cosas— dijo la joven loba. Jack no cambió su triste rostro –Y pienso que ella realmente disfruto sus días aquí en Halloween y aprendió muchas cosas de usted, por favor no se ponga así, todo saldrá bien, lo siento en mi corazón— Jack ladeo su cabeza para mirarla y al ver sus ojos creyó en sus palabras.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro de Jack –Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien— Angeles sonrió y se levanto junto con Jack, el Rey Calabaza iba a decir algo cuando vio a alguien corriendo y pudo reconocerlo, era Harry Potter.

Kage abrió sus ojos una vez más, estaba en uno de los Jardines del palacio de su antigua familia –Si eso se le puede llamar familia— dijo en voz baja, empezó a caminar por el inmenso jardín, hasta llegar a un parte en especial –Ahora que lo pienso, si le hubiera contado esto a Skarlen me mataría— dijo con una sonrisa. Frente a el estaba un gran y hermoso árbol de cerezo, recostado en el tronco estaba el pequeño Kage, parecía un poco mas grande. Estaba dormitando dejando escapar su mente de su cuerpo, Kage sonrió e imito a su recuerdo, se recostó en el tronco del árbol –Hace tiempo que no hacía esto, solo falta algo para que fuera mejor— dijo con nostalgia y en unos segundos una risas se escucharon.

Ladeo su cabeza para ver como el pequeño Kage reía con gran inocencia ante las cosquillas de otro Dragón, este era de escamas de varios matices de azules, varias arrugas decoraban su frente y parte de su rostro pero eso no extinguía el gran brillo de sus ojos –¡¡Jajajajaja!! ¡¡Ya tío Kai!! ¡¡Jajajajaja!! ¡¡No más!! ¡¡Jajajajaja!!— gritaba el pequeño entre risas –Ok pequeña lagartija— dijo con una gran sonrisa el Dragón.

Kage sonrió con tristeza –Tío Kairyu— susurro dejando que una pequeña lagrima escapara de su ojo, el fue el único que lo trato bien después de salir de ese lugar que fue su mundo por algún tiempo. Fue el único que lo quiso y jugo con el, el único que no lo veía como desprecio.

Los dos reían, Kai creaba estatuas de hielo y varias bolas de nieve que lanzaba contra su sobrino, Kage se defendía usando sus sombras, su tío era el único que conocía de sus poderes pero se detuvieron al escuchar a alguien acercarse. Kai frunció su ceño al igual que Kage. El Padre de Kage había parecido –Vengo a darte una noticia mocoso, los Dioses decidieron comprometerte con alguien— ante esas palabras Kage abrió sus ojos –Ellos dicen que para que tus poderes se fortalezcan en tus hijos, han escogido a una hembra algo inusual como tu, no llega a tanto poder como los dioses dicen que tu tienes. Para mi es solo un experimento para saciar su curiosidad. Así que disfruta el tiempo que te queda con libertad pequeño— dijo con maldad para luego irse.

Kage apretó sus puños, al saber que solo era un recuerdo no podía golpearlo, vio como su recuerdo y el de su tío se quedaron estáticos, el pequeño Kage apretaba sus manos hasta el punto de sangrar al clavarse sus garras. El recuerdo poco a poco desapareció y pronto Kage igual.

Todos estaban reunidos en casa de Jack, Harry había contado lo que paso con respeto a su huida –Bien si esto sigue así Halloween Town se volverá en un refugio— dijo Sirius tratando de animar un poco la situación cosa que no paso. Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto hasta que levanto los ojos y vio a cada uno de los presentes –No podemos dejar que esto nos desanime, se que muchos estamos mal y estamos sufriendo, algunos un dolor mas fuerte que otro— dijo mirando a Skarlen –Pero no podemos caer en el abismo de la desesperación…Debemos prepararnos para lo que venga ahora, tengo un mal presentimiento y desde que Harry llego se a intensificado— dijo con seriedad Sakura.

Remus, Sirius y Jack se levantaron –Nosotros iremos a Hogwarts para ver la situación y si _Sakura _u Oogie Boogie tratan de hacer algún ataque— dijo Remus –Fenrir y yo regresaremos a nuestro mundo para traer toda la ayuda posible— dijo Antares –Nosotros nos quedaremos para poder reforzar las defensas de la Ciudad ante un ataque— dijo Éaco, Radamanto y Minos asintieron –Bien, Harry tu vendrás conmigo a mi casa, debo entrenarte para usar tu magia sin esa varita y como no sabemos cuanto tiempo tendremos…te espera una fuerte tortura— dijo con una sonrisa de maldad.

Jack sonrió al reconocer un pequeño brillo de travesura en los ojos de Sakura, y las palabras de Angeles regresaron a su mente, gracias a Sakura dos viejos amigos se habían encontrado de nuevo, nuevos amigos llegaron a su vida y muchos más. Sakura no solo era la Princesa de las Calabazas, era también la esperanza de muchos y el soporte de todos para no caer. Por eso el ayudaría en todo y haría lo imposible para que todo esto pasara y regresaran a sus vidas normales.

Kage estaba sentando al borde de una inmensa fuente hecha de coral natural, a su lado estaba sentando el pequeño Kage, entre sus pequeñas garras estaba su perla negra, en aquel recuerdo el desconocía el poder de su perla, ya que las perlas de los Dragones eran mágicas pero la suya no había mostrado nada extraño, solo el hecho de que resaltaba demasiado aunque fuera en una habitación totalmente oscura, los leves tonos violetas parecían venir del interior de esta y no por el producto de la luz reflejada en ella.

El pequeño se trago la perla al escuchar unos leves pasos, en unos segundos apareció una niña Dragón, sus escamas eran blancas aunque poseía unas marcas algo similares a las de Kage solo de un color zafiro. La pequeña sonrió y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al sentarse cerca de Kage –¿Qué quieres Hikari?— pregunto el pequeño con fastidio, la joven no hizo caso al tono de su prometido –Quería pasar un rato contigo, pronto nos uniremos y quiero conocerte mejor— dijo con el rubor mas fuerte –Aunque me conozcas a la perfección, yo no aceptare esta estupidez, nadie puede elegir con quien pasare el resto de mi vida— dijo enojado y levantándose para alejarse de la pequeña Dragón.

Hikari bajo el rostro y una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos, seguida de otra y otra. Kage miraba el recuerdo sin sentir nada por ver a la pequeña llorar –Y sigo firme ante esa idea, y puede conocer a mi pareja— dijo con una leve sonrisa pensando en su loba. El recuerdo desapareció junto con Kage.

Jack vigilaba el mapa del Merodeador una vez más esa noche, Remus y Sirius dormían tranquilamente aunque de vez en cuando Sirius se rascaba la oreja izquierda con su pata. Jack no pudo reprimir un gran bostezo –Creo que ya toca el cambió— dijo en voz baja entrecerrando sus cuencas pero algo hizo que el sueño desapareciera.

Una pequeña mancha apareció en el gran comedor y se extendía con una monstruosa rapidez por todo el castillo –¡¡REMUS!! ¡¡SIRIUS!!— grito Jack, los dos mencionados despertaron de golpe para ver como los muros de piedra se transformaban en muros de caverna, el suelo se agrieto bajo Remus y este parecía caer sino fuera porque Sirius lo atrapo, en el fondo las rocas se hundían en un gran pozo de lava.

Varias partes del suelo caían al pozo de lava dejando pequeñas islas, Jack saltaba de isla en isla hasta llegar con sus amigos –Ok ¿Qué paso?— pregunto Sirius –Se parece aquella vez en que apareció el Dr. Finkelstein, sucedió lo mismo, una mancha apareció en el mapa pero ahora se extendió por todo el castillo—dijo Jack mostrando el mapa. Los dos amigos vieron horrorizados que todo el mapa estaba en negro, solo se veía los puntos y nombres de los estudiantes y profesores concentrándose en un punto del mapa –Sea lo que sea que esta pasando es muy grave y más si todos los que están en el castillo se están reuniendo en un solo punto— dijo Remus –Yo dudo que esto ya sea un castillo, puede que por el exterior lo sea pero mas bien pareciera que estuviéramos en una caverna subterránea— dijo Sirius tocando los muros de piedra.

Jack examinaba el lugar, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar el lugar y más al ver algunos cuentos bichos –¡Se donde estamos! Esto son las cavernas que están más debajo de la guarida de Oogie Boogie pero están totalmente cambiadas. Hay que tener mucho cuidado, presiento que Oogie a puesto varias trampas para nosotros— dijo Jack pero los tres se alertaron al escuchar una voz –¡¡Probando!! ¡¡Probando!! ¡Saludos Jack! Se que estas aquí ahora y de seguro con algunos de tus nuevos amigos ¿Qué te parece los cambios que le e hecho a este lugar? Pronto Halloween Town y las demás fiestas serán así ¡!Hasta pronto Jack¡¡ ¡!JAJAJAJAJA¡¡— era la voz de Oogie que había salido de un altavoz colocado cerca de ellos –Bien, ya sabemos que esta aquí, ahora en marcha— dijo Jack empezando a saltar de isla en isla seguidos de Remus y Sirius.

Kage abrió sus ojos, la oscuridad lo seguía rodeando hasta que una luz débil apareció hasta que se hizo más grande, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para que la luz no le molestara tanto los ojos, cuando se acostumbro al brillo del lugar, abrió sus ojos asustado.

Era el salón de los Cuatro Dioses Dragones pero totalmente decorado con hermosas luces, adornos de tela y hermosa música. Muchos tipos de dragones se hallaban en el salón, conversando entre si o disfrutando del ambiente. Los Cuatro Dioses estaban en sus lugares pero Ti Lung miraba todo esto con odio y aun más a una joven Dragona con una diadema dorada en su cabeza.

Hikari sonreía con timidez y un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, su cola se movía inquietamente, las puertas principales estaban levemente abiertas y Kage pudo escuchar unas voces –¿Donde esta el tío Kai?— era la voz de su versión joven, ante esta pregunta los ojos de Kage se llenaron de lagrimas –Deja de preguntar mocoso inútil— contesto su padre enojado –No hasta que me digas donde esta mi tío— grito el pequeño Kage para luego recibir un golpe en su cara por parte de su padre –Lo mate, como lo hice con la escoria de tu madre cuando te engendro. Debí matarte a ti también pero que bueno que no lo hice, ahora podré obtener un poder casi tan grande al de los Dioses con tu ayuda ahora dame tu perla— dijo con enojo.

Las lagrimas del pequeño Dragón salían con rapidez al saber que su tío estaba muerto y por eso no vio cuando su padre lo sostuvo por el cuello para luego golpearlo en el estomago, los ojos de Kage se agrandaron y vomito la poca comida que había ingerido al igual que su perla. Su padre lo soltó de una a su hijo y recogió con cuidado la perla negra –Ahora arréglate, tu boda comenzara pronto— dijo entrando en el gran salón.

Kage se alejo del lugar, no quería revivir ese momento de su vida, solo cerro sus ojos ante lo que ocurría en esos momentos. La música se detuvo y todos centraron sus miradas en la gran puerta cuando esta se abría, la oscuridad era tal que nadie podía ver nada. El padre de Kageryu sintió un calor en su mano, la perla brillaba con fuerza hasta que estallo. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y más al escuchar un gruñido. Entre la oscuridad un brillo dorado aparecía hasta volverse rojo y unos ojos rojos como la sangre aparecían.

El pequeño Kage salió de entre las sombras mientras su cuerpo crecía de su espalda nacían 6 alas de demonio, de sus codos, hombros y rodillas salían filosos huesos negros, sus garras crecían hasta volverse en filosas cuchillas. Con un gran rugido que estremeció hasta los cimientos del lugar, la masacre empezó.

Dio un gran golpe en el suelo agrietándolo mientras varias estacas de tierra atravesaban algunos dragones, los que pudieron escapar del primer ataque se pegaron a los muros para ser atrapados por demonios hechos de sombras que empezaron a devorarlos. Levanto su brazo para luego lanzarse hacía su padre, este trato de hacer un ataque pero Kage detuvo su brazo y sin piedad se lo arranco. Este grito de dolor aunque no pudo hacer nada para evitar las garras que se clavaban en su ojo izquierdo.

Los Dioses trataban de eliminar a las sombras, Shen Lung no noto como Kage se le acercaba para darle una fuerte patada haciendo que saliera volando y se estrellara en un muro. Tien Lung trato de detener a Kage tomando su verdadera forma de Dragón pero el Dragón oscuro también. Sus grandes alas parecían tragarse la luz del lugar, de entre sus dientes una oscura baba caía al suelo atravesando el suelo. Ambos dragones se enfrentaron aun en poco tiempo Tien Lung estaba mal herido por las mordidas y ataques de Kage.

Ti y Fut's trataban de sacar a los demás de la gran sala pero los demonios sombras impedían que salieran vivos. Tien Lung cayo al suelo mal herido aunque Shen apareció por detrás de Kage en su verdadera forma y clavando sus colmillos en el cuello del joven Dragón. Este dio un grito de dolor para luego de las heridas salieran finas líneas negras atrapando el rostro de Shen y lastimándolo.

De un poderoso ataque de parte de Kage Shen cayo al suelo con una fuerte herida en su rostro, mas preciso en el ojo derecho. Kage empezó a reducir su tamaño hasta dejar su forma de verdadera forma de Dragón. Gruñía viendo a la mayoría de los sobrevivientes, rodeados por las sombras sonrió con maldad. Entre sus garras unas pequeñas esferas negras crecían hasta ser mas grandes de su cabeza para luego lanzarlas al suelo. Por unos segundos no paso nada pero el suelo tembló y varias columnas oscuras surgieron del suelo para luego expandirse tragándose todo el lugar.

El verdadero Kage se había volteado viendo todo, no creía lo que presencio, el solo tenía vagos recuerdos de esos momentos pero jamás pensó que llego a cometer tal horror, la oscuridad lentamente desapareció siendo tragada por una especie de vórtice para luego convertirse en la oscura perla que cayo cerca del cuerpo del pequeño Kage. Este se levanto con dificultad, parpadeo tratando de saber donde estaba y que había pasado.

Apoyo su mano en algo pero la quito de allí al sentir algo húmedo y tibio en su garra, con lentitud la mira para darse cuenta que es sangre, mira en que se apoyo y abre su boca horrorizado, era el cuerpo mutilado de una mujer Dragón, por su rostro se notaba el sufrimiento y dolor por el cual paso antes de morir. Se levanto asustado pero esta débil por lo cual cayo de espalda sobre varios cuerpos, al ladear su cabeza se encontró de frente con otro rostro marcado por el dolor y el horror. Se levanto de nuevo, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre.

Algunos sobrevivientes empezaban a levantarse y entre ellos los Cuatro Dioses Dragones, sin esperar un segundo salio corriendo de allí. Kage se hizo a un lado para dejar correr a su versión joven aunque parecía que ambos hicieron contacto, el pequeño Kage atravesó al mayor como si no existiera allí. Pudo ver como este desaparecía en la oscuridad del pasillo dejando un camino de sangre –Y allí es donde comenzó mi verdadera vida— dijo con calma para desaparecer con todo.

Jack evito una vez más una de las trampas de Oogie que eran varias de las sierras redondas, Remus y Sirius lazaban varios hechizos para destrozas otras trampas. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban allí pero gracias al mapa sabían que estaban cerca de los alumnos y profesores. Jack tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. El conocía a Oogie Boggie mejor que nadie y esperaba que fuera mas difícil llegar ante el, pero las trampas que habían eran fáciles de acabar y de descubrir ¿Acaso estaba planeando algo inesperado?

En unos minutos pasaron un puente de piedra y frente a ellos se alzaba una gran puerta doble –Bien el mapa indica que están todos detrás de esas puertas— dijo Sirius –Prepárense para lo que sea— dijo Jack, los dos amigos asintieron y todos abrieron las puertas. Era una habitación vacía, los tres entraron con precaución, atentos a todo sonido el cual no se hizo esperar.

Al levantar sus cabezas lograron ver miles de jaulas colgantes y en ellas a todos los estudiantes del Colegio junto con sus profesores –Por Merlín— dijo Remus –Hay que bajarlos—dijo Sirius –Encárguense de eso, yo buscare a Oogie— dijo Jack para atravesar el salón y cruzar otra puerta –Bueno a liberar gente— dijo Sirius para dar un gran salto hasta llegar a una Jaula –¡Encontré a Hermione!— grito –Que mala suerte—dijo Remus para saltar y agarrarse de una Jaula, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrase con una cabellera roja familiar –Ron ¡Estas bien?— pregunto preocupado Remus.

Ron poco a poco abrió sus ojos y trataba de saber en donde estaba –Profesor Lupin ¡Es usted?— pregunto –Bueno si, algo cambiando, voy a sacarte de aquí así que aguanta un momento— dijo el Hombre Lobo tratando de destruir la cerradura –Nos atacaron desprevenidos y nos quitaron nuestras varitas para luego meternos aquí. Un extraño ser les ordenaba algo, solo escuche que nosotros somos la distracción—dijo débilmente –¿Distracción?— pregunto Remus para luego mirar para abajo.

Cientos de esqueletos estaban en el suelo esperando por el lobo y el perro –Demonios ¡¡Sirius!!— grito para avisar a su amigo –¡Ya los vi Moony, veamos quien logra destruir mas!— grito emocionado soltándose de la Jaula que contenía a una asustada Hermione –Ese Padfoot es un loco— dijo con una sonrisa para soltarse y acompañar a su amigo en la pelea y de paso ganarle.

Jack avanzaba con rapidez hasta cruzar un largo pasillo, frente a el se alzaba otra puerta doble pero esta era muy extraña, sin pensar en lo que encontraría enfrente la abrió. Todo estaba oscuro pero por el eco de sus pisadas podía imaginarse que el lugar era amplio –¡¡El Casino de Oogie esta abierto!!— grito alguien y las luces se prendieron.

Jack tuvo que poner su mano para tapar sus cuencas y en segundos se acostumbro a la luz, Oogie Boogie estaba frente a el sobre un pilar sonriendo con maldad. Jack noto que estaba parado sobre un recuadro de la ruleta gigante de Oogie –Que empiece la diversión y mi reinado como el Rey de las 7 Festividades— dijo Oogie mientras una música empezaba a sonar por todo el lugar y la gigantesca ruleta empezó a girar lentamente.

_Well, well, well!  
Look what the bat dragged in!  
Jack, you made it this far?  
__Oh, I'm really scared!_

Jack de un giro y con un aro de fuego hizo aparecer sus ropas del Rey Calabaza justo cuando varios Naipes gigantes de Poker de la K aparecían y sacaban sus espadas, con una explosión derribo a los que tenía en medio.

Oogie, I'm here to finish this  
Once and for all!

Exclamo Jack enojado, Oogie solo sonrió mofándose de Jack para luego saltar mientras la ruleta se hundía en el piso, varias compuertas eran ocultas cuando esta estaba en su posición normal, por algunos agujeros se notaban esqueletos tocando extraños instrumentos.

_You're jokin'! You're jokin'! _

_I can't believe my ears! _

_You're jokin'! You gotta be! _

_Best laugh I've had in years_

Unas compuertas se abrieron para reveler a las tragamonedas con forma de pistoleros, Jack se dio la media vuelta quedando frente a ellos y antes de que estos dispararan abrió sus brazos dejando escapar una onda de fuego que hizo que los mecanismos de estos se dañaran y retrocedieran para luego disparar hacía arriba, justo donde estaba Oogie Boogie.

I hope you did amuse yourself  
With this, your little fling!  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm the Pumpkin King!

Oogie salto de nuevo al pedestal de la ruleta, de estas empezaron a salir filosos cuchillos que Jack logro esquivar, pero no era la única sorpresa de Oogie Boogie.

_You think you are winning  
But that's a lot of noise!  
Just to be a sport, dear Jack  
I'll share my Oogie-toys!_

_Whoa oh!_

_Ohhh!_

_Ohhh!_

_Ohhh!_

_Whoa oh!_

_Ohhh!_

_I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!_

De algunos cuadros de la ruleta salieron unos dados negros, Jack no entendía que eran hasta que empezaron a parpadear de rojo, de una buena patada mando a volar al mas cercano a el y le dio justo a Oogie y exploto al igual los otros produciendo leves daños a la ruleta pero a Oogie dejándole graves heridas.

The leaders of the holidays  
Must right now be set free!  
Release them all at once  
Or you'll have to deal with me!

Oogie estaba enojado, de sus heridas un espeso líquido negro fluía, trato de detenerlo con su mano, aun no estaba acabado y tenía un as bajo su manga y uno especial para Jack.

_You beat my men, so what? Big deal!  
You even ran the maze!  
You still can't stop me!   
__I'm the king of seven holidays!_

_Ohhh!_

Whoa oh!

_Whoa oh!_

Whoa oh!

_Whoa oh!_

Whoa oh!

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

En el momento que Jack lanzaba una de sus flamas hacía Oogie, este acciono una de sus trampas, una extraño artefacto salio del techo disparando un rayo negro que impacto en la espalda de Jack. El Rey Calabaza grito y cayo al suelo de rodillas, pero la gran llamarada llego hasta Oogie el cual grito de dolor.

El aro de fuego rodeo a Jack y sus ropas negras aparecieron, estaba jadeando, parecía tener poca fuerza para poder levantarse, Oogie Boogie se retorcía y giraba en el suelo tratando de apagar las llamas _–¿Qué pasa Oogie? ¿No aguantas el calor?— _frente al esta _Sakura_ sonriendo con maldad –Ayúdame— pidió Oogie _–Oh Oogie Boogie me pide ayuda, que patético eres, además mes sirves mas muerto que vivo saco de pus— _dijo con maldad la joven de ojos rojos –Eres…una perra traidora— dijo con dolor, poco a poco su cuerpo se consumía por el fuego y el liquido negro que salía de el hervía _–Oh Oogie, me duelen tus palabras, lastiman mi corazón y alma. Espera un momento, yo no tengo eso así que no me duele— _dijo con burla viendo como los restos de Oogie Boogie se consumían en el fuego.

De entre el espeso liquido negro salio una esfera de color verde, floto hasta colocarse en la mano izquierda de la hechicera oscura, con un movimiento de su mano derecha, el artefacto estallo y salio una esfera naranja con toques de fuego, en ella se mostraba algunas veces el rostro de una calabaza de Halloween, Jack tenía el seño fruncido viendo la espalda de la joven de ojos rojos _–Dile esto a Sakura, el final se acerca y este mundo le pertenecerá al verdadero Rey Calabaza— _con estas ultimas palabras desapareció con las dos esferas. Lentamente las cosas volvían a la normalidad y Jack se fue de allí, tenían que salir de allí con Remus y Sirius antes de que todo el mundo los atacaran.

Sus parpados pesaban, no podía abrirlos aunque quisiera, cada uno de sus recuerdos pasaba por su mente, los años vividos en el tierra, de sus amores y de cómo llego a Halloween Town, como en un momento de tristeza solo acepto el trato con lo que se podía llamar el Diablo en la tierra.

De cómo conoció a la hembra con la que deseo pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, un sueño mas que nunca parecía tan lejano. Con gran esfuerzo pudo abrir sus parpados, el sol estaba en el punto más alto del cielo pero era protegido por la gran sombra de un inmenso roble, un campo de pasto verde se extendía como un océano sin fin. Cerros sus ojos y pudo sentir la mano de alguien acariciando su cabeza, era una mano suave y delgada, con garras.

Por un momento la imagen de su loba cruzo su cabeza, pero esa mano era diferente no era la de ella, una vez mas abrió sus ojos y se asombro por lo que vio. Una mujer Dragón, sus escamas azul oscuro con marrón, sus marcas amarillas y las cinco garras de su mano –Ti Lung— susurro Kage –Me alegra de que aun me recuerdes Kage, han pasado 1400 años desde que nos vimos por última vez— dijo con voz elegante la Diosa Dragón –Entonces ustedes fueron los que me mostraron mis recuerdos— dijo con cansancio –Así es escoria— dijo otra voz, Kage sonrió al reconocerla –Amargado como siempre She Lung— dijo levantando su cabeza, frente a el estaba Shen, su rostro mostraba horribles cicatrices –Veo que no has podido curarte eso, me alegro, te merecías eso— She trato de lanzarse contra el pero fue detenido por otro Dragón –Si Fut's Lung esta aquí, es más que obvio que Tien Lung también esta— dijo con seriedad –Correcto Kageryu— ladeo su cabeza para mirar al imponente Dios Dragón.

Kage se levanto como pudo, apenas se podía mantener de pie –Todo estos recuerdos, solo fueron para debilitarme mentalmente o me equivoco— dijo mirando a cada uno de los Dragones –En parte tienes razón pero falta otra parte— dijo Tien –También sellamos tu poder engendro, así será más fácil capturarte— dijo Shen –¿Capturarme? Quieren que pague por lo que hice hace tanto tiempo— dijo Kage –Estar en el mundo mortal te ha cambiado, para los humanos y otras criaturas han pasado siglos, pero para nosotros a sido poco tiempo— dijo Fut's Lung –Solo queremos que vuelvas, no te castigaremos pero te ayudaremos a controlarte Kage— dijo Ti Lung tratando de tocar al joven Dragón –Solo quieren controlarme por mi poder, ustedes los Dioses al ver algo mas poderoso tratan de controlarlo pero sino pueden. Lo destruyen— dijo Kage preparándose para pelea –En ese estado no podrás vencernos Kageryu— dijo con seriedad Tien –Déjalo, quiero una excusa para partirle algunos huesos— dijo con maldad Shen –Pues entonces ven por mi desfigurado— dijo con burla Kage haciendo que Shen se enojara y se lanzara sobre el.

Kage preparo su puño apenas creando una delgada línea de sombras en el, su poder estaba bajo, un pensamiento cruzo su mente, el de no poder salir vivo de allí.

Jack evadio una vez más un hechizo –¡Y así nos pagan por liberarlos!— dijo molesto Sirius –Entiende que son cabezas duras amigo, ellos no ven mas allá de lo que les dice el titiritero— dijo el lobo refiriéndose a Dumbledore –Tenemos que buscar una forma de salir— dijo Jack transformando sus ropas a las de Sandy Claws para crear un muro de hielo para detener por un tiempo los ataques pero cayo de rodillas al suelo –¡¡Jack!!— exclamaron los dos amigos preocupados acercándose a el y levantándolo –Aun no me recupero— dijo cansado el Rey Calabaza –Aguanta Jack, saldremos de esta pronto— dijo Sirius pero se cayo al escuchar como el muro de hielo caía.

Frente a ellos estaba Dumbledore con su varita alzada, con cuidado los dos últimos merodeadores soltaron a Jack y se pusieron frente a el para protegerlo –Remus, Sirius podemos ayudarlos a ser normales, solo entréguenos a ese monstruo— dijo el anciano –Sobre nuestros cadáveres Dumbledore— dijo Remus, Sirius gruñía con fuerza mostrando sus dientes –Realmente no quiero lastimarlos, ambos son personas importantes para mi y para Harry, no le hagan esto a el— dijo Dumbledore como ultimo recurso –No uses a Harry en esto anciano, el comprende todo, es increíble que un adulto maduro no comprenda lo que pasa y un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas si lo haga— dijo con burla Sirius.

Albus frunció el seño, susurro unas palabras y de la punta de su varita empezó a formarse un hechizo, el cual nunca salio al aparecer una sombra frente al anciano, Dumbledore pudo saltar hacía atrás antes de recibir el golpe, pero los estudiantes que lo ayudaban no tuvieron la misma suerte y fueron atacados por la sombra. Esta al ver que la mayoría de los atacantes estaban en el suelo tomo su verdadera forma –¡¡Bankai!!— grito alegre Remus –Parece que la fiesta comenzó hace mucho, espero que me hayan dejado algo para que yo me divierta— dijo la Bankai con una tenebrosa sonrisa.

Dumbledore aprovecho que la sombra no lo veía ataco –¡¡Expecto patronum!!—de la punta de su varita surgió un gran fénix de luz, Bankai se volteo para ver como el ser de luz se lanzaba contra ella, apenas le toco el pecho y Bankai desapareció. Sirius y Remus estaban con los ojos abiertos y asustados, su ayudaba había sido destruida, solo sabían que cuando Sakura se enterara todo Hogwarts caería. Dumbledore sonrió al ver que la sombra desapareció, pero un pensamiento invadió su mente, era muy fácil.

El fénix agitaba sus alas para suspenderse en el aire y en el mismo sitio, esperando otra orden de su amo, pero no espero que unas líneas negras lo atraparan por las alas y patas, del suelo aparecieron dos grandes ojos ámbares y en segundos una cabeza de dragón que de un solo mordico se trago casi todo el cuerpo del fénix, dejando que la cabeza cayera al suelo para luego desaparecer.

El dragón hecho de sombras se transformaba hasta ser Bankai –Para la próxima cocinare al ave, crudo sabe horrible— dijo con burla, Dumbledore estaba asombrado y asustado, un sudor frío recorría su rostro –Bien, como veo que no estas apto para pelear, solo me llevare a mis amigos, pero para la próxima. Da algo de pelea— dijo con malicia para luego expandirse y envolver a los tres seres del Halloween para desaparecer del castillo.

Kage cayo al suelo, por todo su cuerpo se mostraba fuertes heridas y golpes, se levanto como pudo viendo a los Cuatro Dioses Dragones frente a el, ellos lo habían buscado desde que escapo y por fin lo encontraron, aprovechando que se transformo en ese demonio entraron en su mente y lo dejaron en un estado de coma, para así doblegar su mente y su alma –Ríndete kage, no queremos lastimarte más— dijo preocupada Ti –Eso dilo por ti hermana— dijo Shen con una sonrisa disfrutando el momento.

Kage se limpio con el dorso de su brazo la sangre de su labio –Son unos malditos…yo nunca seré como ustedes. Los venceré y seguiré mi vida—dijo Kage con decisión, sin notar que un aura negra lo rodeaba. Los cuatros Dioses la notaron, Tien Lung no entendía como era que el poder de Kage se manifestaba si lo habían sellado, acaso el poder del joven Dragón era superior a lo que pensaban.

Kage apretó sus dientes y de un rápido movimiento se coloco frente a Shen Lung y le conecto un golpe directo a la cara, el Dios Dragón recibió todo el golpe desprevenido y lo mando al suelo haciendo que se formara un mini cráter en el. Los otros Dioses vieron esto asombrados –Ahora es mi turno— dijo Kage, las marcas doradas de su cuerpo se volvieron rojas y la transformación empezó.

Sakura abrazo a Jack apenas llego, tenía desde hace horas un mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar y cuando le contaron todo estaba en lo cierto –¿Pero te sientes bien?— pregunto de nuevo Sakura a Jack –Si Sakura, ya me siento bien, lo que me preocupa es lo que piensa hacer esa muchacha con esos poderes— dijo preocupado –Ahora lo que importa es poner mas defensas a Halloween Town, puede venir en cualquier momento— dijo Fenrir con seriedad, pocas veces se veía así a la loba de las cadenas, y cuando estaba así era porque la situación era muy delicada.

Los Jueces estaban por toda la ciudad modificando y reforzando las defensas de la Ciudad, el Dr. Finkelstein ayudaba poniendo de sus inventos, Sakura caminaba en círculos, tenía la sensación de que algo grave estaba por suceder, pero por alguna razón, no lo vinculaba con su otra yo sino con algo más "Acaso el realmente regresara" penso con terror. En eso ocurrió lo temido.

Una columna de fuego salio cerca de la fuente de la plaza de Halloween Town, los pocos habitantes que caminaban por allí salieron corriendo para refugiarse, habían sido advertidos de que algo así podría pasar, los Jueces llegaron rápido al lugar seguidos por Antares, el escorpión preparaba su cola para atacar.

Skarlen que estaba cuidando de Kage, vio todo por la ventana, quería salir y ayudar en la pelea pero no quería dejar a su pareja solo. Vio como su hermana salía de la casa junto a Sakura y se sintió patética, su hermana menor que nunca combatió contra los ejércitos del Rey Calabaza, salía para pelear contra alguien tan poderoso como ese ser. Se volteo para ver a Kage, se acerco a el y le dio un beso en sus labios –Regresare, lo prometo— susurro para luego salir, en ese momento la perla de Kage empezó a brillar.

El Demonio Kage peleaba contra los Dioses Dragones, pero estos eran tan fuertes como el, ni sus sombras podían detenerlos por mucho tiempo, lo que alguna vez fue un extenso prado de grama verde, ahora era un campo muerto y destruido, el gran árbol se consumía en el fuego.

Kage peleaba a puño limpio contra Tien Lung, el cuerpo de este mostraba graves heridas y la sangre de el caía al suelo, un golpe fue directo al rostro de Kage pero solo logro ladearlo un poco, pero algo paso en ese momento, Kage se detuvo y toco sus labios, una sensación caliente se sentía en ellos pero no era su sangre, mas bien era una sensación calida que el conocía bien –Skarlen— susurro.

Tien Lung no entendía lo que pasaba, Kage levanto su puño y el Dios Dragón se preparo para el golpe pero este nunca lo toco, Kage golpeo el suelo agrietándolo, de las grietas salía una energía oscura que se expandió por todo el lugar destruyéndolo. Todos Cayeron a la oscuridad pero Kage volaba hasta algún punto, de pronto una gran luz apareció y frente a Kage se encontraba algo, su perla pero mas grande y con un resplandor dorado –Los mortales pueden cambiar su destino, en cambio nosotros los Dioses no podemos hacerlo, estamos condenados a un solo destino. Existir para siempre— dijo con tristeza entrando en la perla, dentro de esta todo era de color dorado, parecía no tener un limite ni espacio, su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad y floto hasta un punto, encontrándose con un par de ojos rojos –Llego la hora, de aceptar mi destino—dijo con decisión, los ojos rojos desaparecieron y todo empezó a brillar con mas fuerza, tragándose a Kageryu.

Sakura tenía su Guadaña lista al igual que _Sakura, _ambas jóvenes se miraban, esperando que alguna diera el primer paso, cada una sabía que la hora final había llegado, cada una luchaba por algo diferente, una por vivir y lograr salvar a sus amigos, la otra solo por la venganza y la sed de destrucción y poder.

Ambas alzaron el vuelo y las dos Guadañas chocaban entre si, cada una trataba de herir la otra, _Sakura _pateo a la joven de ojos verdes tratando de conseguir unos segundos para decapitarla, pero reacciono a tiempo para detener el golpe.

Todos veían la pelea con miedo, querían ayudar pero sentían que si lo hacían Sakura podría morir, ambas hechiceras volaban con más rapidez, los golpes de las armas resonaban por todas partes y las chispas caían al suelo. De un golpe las dos armas cayeron al suelo, ahora era un combate de hechizos, _Sakura _empezó lazando sus bolas explosivas las cuales Sakura detenía con sus sombras.

La joven de ojos verdes contraataco lanzando varios rayos gracias a su card Thunder, la hechicera oscura esquivaba todo y empezó a atacar con fuego, Sakura dejo de lanzar los rayos para lanzar su fuego negro. Ambas esquivaban y atacaban con fuego hasta que se detuvieron y atacaron al mismo tiempo, las dos llamaradas chocaron entre si y empezaron a mezclarse, ambas jóvenes trataba de que la otra cediera hasta que llego un punto en que las llamas explotaron.

Ambas cayeron al suelo con fuerza, Sakura se levanto con rapidez, metiendo su mano en un bolsillo de su ropa, _Sakura _se levanto enojada y sin esperar se lanzo contra Sakura, ella esperaba que llegara y a pocos metros de ella saco su mano y lanzo algo. _Sakura _no pudo esquivar una botella de cristal que se rompió en su rostro, empezó a gritar de dolor y cubrirse el rostro, un vapor se elevaba de su cara. Cuando se quito las manos de su rostro este estaba por completo desfigurado, algunas gotas del agua bendita caían a su ropa destrozándola _–Crees que esta porquería me detendrá, tendrás que usar algo mejor Sakurita— _dijo con gran enojo la joven de ojos rojos tratando de regenerar su rostro aunque le costaba.

Sakura retrocedió algo asustada, el agua bendita no había funcionado como ella esperaba, sin esperar que su rostro fuera normal se lanzo una vez contra Sakura golpeándola en el estomago. Esto hizo que todos se lanzaran al ataque, Fenrir salto para darle una patada a _Sakura, _después Antares clavo su aguijón en el estomago de la hechicera oscura para alzarla y mandarla contra el suelo.

Radamanto y Minos se lanzaron contra la joven y de rápidos movimientos arrancaron sus brazos haciendo que ella gritara, Éaco junto sus manos para lanzar una bola de fuego al pecho de la joven destruyendo algo de su ropa y quemando su carne, Jack como Sandy Claws congelo sus piernas para que no se moviera y por ultimo Harry, Remus y Sirius lanzaron sus conjuros a la joven haciendo que esta se cortara en trozos.

Angeles se acerco a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse –¿Estas bien?— pregunto preocupada –Si, algo adolorida— contesto Sakura –Tenemos que sacarte de aquí— dijo Skarlen acercándose a su hermana y ayudándola con Sakura _–Nadie se ira— _todos miraron como el cuerpo de _Sakura _se regeneraba. Acaso ella no podía morir.

Cuando trato de acercarse grito de dolor al ser golpeada por algo, de su espalda salía un vapor y su carne estaba quemada, se volteo para mirar al cielo enojada a su atacante, flotando sobre ella estaba Laura usando una armadura plateada, de su mano izquierda un leve resplandor titilaba, en su mano derecha portaba una fina espada –¿Cómo?— pregunto Sakura –Soy un Ángel pequeña, puedo verlo todo y Vine para ayudar— dijo para luego ver con seriedad a la joven de ojos rojos –Aun no es tarde para rendirte y ser perdonada por tus pecados, puedes tener el descanso eterno junto al señor— dijo con seriedad Laura _–Vete al Diablo angelito— _dijo con desprecio _Sakura _–Entonces no me dejas alternativa— dijo con tristeza Laura y se lanzo al ataque.

_Sakura _esquivo el primer golpe y corrió hacía su guadaña, Laura sin perder tiempo dio un giro en el aire para lanzarse de nuevo contra la hechicera oscura, en segundos transformo su guadaña en una espada y detuvo el ataque del Ángel, ambas combatían sin moverse de donde estaban, una vez más las chispas caían al suelo. De un rápido movimiento Laura pudo hacer un corte en el brazo izquierdo de _Sakura. _

La joven nunca había sentido tal dolor, trato de cerrar la herida pero no sucedía, vio con temor la espada, esta hacía que no lograra recuperarse, debía tener cuidado y matar al Ángel lo más rápido posible. Laura trataba de concentrarse en la batalla, pero al sentir la aura de su hermano cambiar y de no verlo allí la preocupaba mucho, tanto que no noto un ataque de la joven de ojos rojos, solo pudo tratar de detener el ataque pero su espada salio volando de su mano y en un segundo pudo sentir la de la joven apretando su cuello _–Por un momento me asustaste pero es hora de acabar contigo— _dijo con maldad _Sakura _pero no espero algo.

Skarlen se había lanzado sobre ella y la tumbo al suelo, sin perder tiempo alguno empezó a clavar sus garras en el rostro de la hechicera oscura, esta gritada de dolor pero detuvo las manos de la loba, en segundos el rostro se arreglo y mostraba una gran furia contra la loba, le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que ella botara todo el aire dentro de ella _–Maldita loba, tu serás la primera en morir— _dijo _Sakura _preparando una de sus bolas explosivas.

Skarlen cerro sus ojos asustada "Perdón por no cumplir mi promesa Kage" pensó con tristeza y una lagrima rodó por su rostro cuando sucedió lo inesperado. Una bola oscura impacto en toda la cabeza de la joven de ojos rojos haciéndola estallar, Skarlen se soltó del agarre y volteo su cabeza para ver a su salvador, su sonrisa creció al ver a Kage caminar hacía la pelea, corrió para abrazarlo pero se detuvo al ver su rostro serió, sin prestarle atención a su pareja siguió caminando hasta quedar a unos metros de _Sakura. _

Esta había ya regenerado su cabeza, el miedo en sus ojos se reflejaba al ver a Kage –Lastimaste a mis amigos, a mi hermana y a mi compañera, hoy tu morirás definitivamente _Sakura_— dijo Kage _–Eso veremos Dragón— _dijo la hechicera preparándose para lo peor. Kage se lanzo contra ella para darle un golpe que pudo detener.

Al principio la pelea era a golpe limpio pero _Sakura _empezó a usar sus magia la cual Kage esquivaba hasta un punto, _Sakura _de una patada hizo perder el equilibro al Dragón y sin perder tiempo lanzo directamente a su rostro una de sus esferas, a centímetros de el, la explosión levanto una nube de humo que cubrió casi todo el cuerpo del Dragón. Todos vieron esto horrorizados, _Sakura_ sonrió al acabar con facilidad al ser que más temía en ese momento, pero de entre el humo el brazo derecho de Kage surgió atrapando su cabeza, cuando el humo se disipo todos vieron con horror a Kage, mas de la mitad de su cabeza no poseía piel y le faltaba un ojo, Kage sonrió aunque era una mueca monstruosa –Sorprendida me imagino, no eres la única con trucos nuevos perra— dijo Kage y en segundos su piel se regenero al igual que su ojo.

_Sakura _miraba asustada todo, con su brazo libre Kage empezó a golpear el estomago de la joven hasta atravesarlo, y de un rápido movimiento la partió en dos. Esta sin perder tiempo se regenero y trato de atacar, pero Kage detenía cada movimiento de ella y de paso partía los huesos de sus brazos, ese no era el mismo Dragón que ella conocía. Era un demonio y ella también lo era.

De un salto se alejo de Kage, este pudo sentir como la energía mágica de la joven de ojos rojos creía, sus brazos empezaron a deformarse y alargarse al igual que sus piernas pero se doblaron para atrás como las patas traseras de un animal, sus alas crecieron y un nuevo par surgieron, sus ojos se volvieron por completo rojos y de entre su cabello salieron dos cuernos rojos.

Kage frunció el seño, preparándose para pelear, _Sakura _dio un grito que estremeció todo y se lanzo con una gran velocidad contra Kage, el Dragón trato de detener el golpe de la mujer demonio pero lo lanzo contra el muro de Halloween Town hundiéndose en el. Cuando levanto la cabeza recibió otro golpe tras otros, cada golpe lo hundía mas en el muro hasta que este colapso y los ladrillos cayeron sobre el. _Sakura _sonrió hasta que otra bola de sombras se impacto en su pecho haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, Kage salio de entre los escombros moviendo su cabeza haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello –Bien, si quieres pelear en serio entonces yo también lo haré— dijo Kage y las marcas de su cuerpo empezaron a brillar.

Todos pensaron que ocurriría lo mismo que la última vez pero se equivocaron, las marcas doradas brillaron con fuerza pero no se volvieron rojas, se expandían por el cuerpo de Kage hasta dejar pequeñas partes oscuras como si estas fueran las marcas del cuerpo, de su espalda salieron 6 grandes alas traslucidas doradas, sus ojos se volvieron rojos pero mostraban el brillo de los ojos de Kage, una quinta garra salía en ambas manos de Kage al igual que en sus pies, su perla negra apareció en su pecho junto a una delgada armadura negra, en sus brazos y piernas aparecieron protecciones negras, hechas del mismo material que la de armadura de su pecho –Ahora que empiece la pelea— dijo con calma para lanzarse a dar el primer golpe.

_Sakura_ no se espero ese golpe ni la magnitud de este, trato de atacar pero Kage se movía con mayor rapidez que ella, en pocos minutos el tenía dominada la batalla, el no poseía ninguna herida pero ella si, en un intento desesperado trato de atacar a los amigos de Kage pero este tomo su brazo y se lo torció hasta que sonó el hueso romperse, ella grito de dolor pero no por mucho cuando Kage le dio una patada en el mentón haciendo que cayera al suelo, poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, estaba jadeando y sangraba mucho, ya no poseía fuerzas para regenerar todas sus heridas, la sombra de Kage la cubrió –Es hora de que desaparezcas de este mundo—dijo levantado su mano creando una esfera de luz y sombras, pero algo sucedió.

Kage dejo de crear la esfera y se agarro la cabeza, en su rostro mostraba un gran dolor y en segundos el también volvió a la normalidad, respiraba con dificultad, cada exhalación de aire le era un dolor, _Sakura _se levanto como pudo y puso su brazo derecho frente al rostro de Kage _–¿Decías…algo Kage?— _pregunto con burla, Kage solo le dirigió una mirada llena de odio –¡¡Sakura!!— grito alguien. La joven de ojos rojos se volteo y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, en la entrada de Halloween Town estaba Shaoran _–Sha…Shaoran— _susurro la hechicera oscura hasta que abrió su boca, Sakura había agarrado la espada de Laura y había atravesado el pecho de la joven de ojos rojos con ella.

Sakura retiro la espada y pudo ver como la sangre de la hechicera oscura caía cubriendo con rapidez las destruida ropa de esta, pero para ella le importaba poco, con pasos débiles y vacilantes se acerco a Shaoran, levanto sus brazos tratando de alcanzarlo pero tropezó con algo y empezó a caer al suelo, pero alguien detuvo su caída, levanto sus ojos para ver el rostro del joven chino.

Sakura se asusto y trato de correr al lado de su ex novio pero Kage la detuvo _–Shaoran ¿Eres tu realmente?— _pregunto _Sakura _levantando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Shaoran, manchándolo de sangre –Si…soy yo— contesto con duda al ver frente a el a otra Sakura pero de ojos rojos _–¿Viniste por mi?¿Aun después de lo que te hice a ti y a Tomoyo? No merezco tu cariño— _dijo dejando escapar algunas lagrimas que se confundían con la sangre –No digas eso, siempre tendrás mi cariño y del de Tomoyo, siempre lo tendrás— dijo Shaoran, en ese momento _Sakura _desvió un poco su mirada para encontrarse la de una muchacha de cabello negro y largo de ojos amatista y de piel pálida _–Tomoyo…perdónenme, yo no quise hacerles eso pero el odio y la venganza me consumieron y ahora… es como despertar de una horrible pesadilla solo que esta es real… quisiera estar con ustedes… pero se que por todo lo que e hecho… mi destino es el infierno— dijo _con dificultad hasta empezar a toser sangre. Tomoyo se acerco hasta ella y se inclino para acariciar los maltrechos cabellos de la joven, de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas caían –Sakura, te perdonamos— susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara. Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro _–Gracias…adiós amigos— _susurro cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

Shaoran deposito con cuidado el cuerpo en el suelo, levanto su rostro para ver que Kage estaba frente a el, el Dragón se arrodillo y coloco una mano en la frente de la joven, por unos segundos brillo y cuando removió su mano el cuerpo empezó a desaparecer y convertirse en pétalos de cerezo dorados, estos se levaron al cielo hasta desaparecer –Le concediste el perdón hermano, veo que por fin aceptaste lo que eres— dijo Laura acercándose a Kage –Si— fue la única respuesta de el pero presto atención a algo, una esferaza negra flotaba frente a el pero desapareció en segundos –No creo que este es el fin, ahora vendrá lo peor— dijo con seriedad mirando el cielo.

Muy lejos de allí, en el mundo Humano Voldemort contemplaba una habitación, en el centro de esta estaba trazados con tiza varios conjuros y círculos de invocación, el mas grande de todos estaba colocado la Card Nightmare, cerca de el giraba dos esferas una verde y la otra naranja hasta que apareció una negra. Cuando esta apareció las otras dos se detuvieron y entre las tres formaron un triangulo, la Card empezó a flotar junto con las esferas, un fuerte viento se formaba en la habitación pero Voldemort no se inmuto ante eso, contemplaba todo con fascinación.

La energía de las tres esferas empezaba a salirse y descontrolarse pero la Card absorbía el poder y cuando las tres esferas desaparecieron la Card brillo de rojo. Una gran explosión ocurrió y el Lord Oscuro tuvo que protegerse la cara, cuando el humo se disipo frente a el, en el centro de la habitación se erguía un espantapájaros de gran tamaño, flaco como un esqueleto y de ropa negra, el fuego dentro de su cabeza de calaba se encendió y una gran risa siniestra salio de el. Ahora el Rey Calabaza era libre, libre para destruir y conquistar pero principalmente libre para vengarse de una persona. De Sakura Kinomoto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AL FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! DESPUES DE NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO PERO POR FIN TERMINO ESTE CAPITULO!!!!!!!!!!! ESTOY MUERTO ME DUELEN LOS DEDOS PERO HOY LA INSPIRACIÓN DURO LO SUFICIENTE PARA TERMINARLO!!!!!!!!!!

Lamento la tardanza pero han sucedido cosas, tengo cosas que hacer y el tiempo no rinde para mucho además que algunas veces me pongo de flojo pero aquí esta el capitulo 13 y es largo para que no se quejen.

Bien ahora las cosas se ponen complicadas, se a revelado mucho de la vida de Kage y muchos ya deben tener una idea de lo que es ahora el Dragón pero para los que no todo será explicado en el siguiente capitulo y puede que ser el ultimo.

Si queridos lectores, el fic esta en su fase final, ya no falta mucho para que termine pero les promete que la espera valdrá la pena.

Hasta la próxima vez que ni Dios sabe cuando será :P


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Los Días Felices

Antes de la Muerte

La Batalla de los Reyes

¿Un Final Feliz?

El Dragón Negro se volteo lentamente quedando frente a todos sus amigos, algunos miraban asombrados a Kage, otros sonreían pero sus ojos estaban sobre cierta loba. Skarlen se acerco hasta el quedando frente a frente, Kage abrió su boca para decir algo pero no pudo al recibir un golpe de su compañera el cual lo hizo caer al suelo.

Todos se asombraron al ver esto pero se relajaron cuando Skarlen se arrodillo para abrazar al dragón –Nunca. ¡Nunca me hagas esto de nuevo idiota!— dijo con lagrimas, Kage sonrió y con sus manos quitaba las lagrimas –No lo haré mas lobita, lo prometo— susurro, la loba sonrió y abrazo con fuerza al Dragón.

Laura sonrió al ver a su hermano abrazado a su pareja, pero tan rápido como vino esa sonrisa desapareció, ahora la vida de su hermano cambiaría para siempre y la de muchos otros, solo Jack noto el cambio en el rostro del ángel.

)()()(

Movía los dedos de sus manos, por fin era libre de esa prisión, del sello donde estuvo por un año encerrado, sin sentir el sabor de la sangre y deleitarse con los gritos de agonía y dolor de sus victimas, Voldemort miraba con asombro el espantapájaros de ropas negras, un leve sudor recorría su rostro, en todo su cuerpo podía sentir algo que solo una vez experimento al ser atacado por la maldición que lanzo hace 15 años contra el chico Potter, miedo.

Levanto su cabeza, en sus ojos y boca se podía apreciar las llamas que se agitaban con ferocidad dentro de su cabeza de calabaza, el Lord Oscuro no supo si fue una ilusión del fuego o realmente paso, pero ante sus ojos la estática sonrisa de la calabaza se hizo más grande y terrorífica.

Con paso lento y elegante avanzo hasta estar frente del mago, los ojos rojos de el y el fuego se miraron directamente, cada uno examinándose y pero solo uno sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que el otro sonriera.

)()()(

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa de Jack, incluso estaban presente los siete Guardianes, Eriol y el Sr. Kinomoto que se les contó lo sucedido. Kage estaba al frente de todos sentado, a su lado estaba Skarlen mirándolo con preocupación, desde que entraron a la casa y esperaron a los demás el dragón se mantuvo callado.

Con un gran suspiro Kage levanto su rostro para fijarlo en los de sus amigos y compañeros –Lo que vieron en esa pelea era algo de lo que trate de escapar hace muchos años, talvez no lo aparento pero tengo alrededor de 2000 años de vida— dijo dejando impactados a todos y mas a la loba de pelaje moreno –Las marcas de mi cuerpo representan lo que soy realmente, aunque trate de negármelo, de esconderlo en lo más profundo de mi ser. Este salio de la oscuridad y finalmente a reclamado su lugar el cual apareció desde mi nacimiento. Yo soy el quinto Dios Dragón— ante esto todos los presentes quedaron asombrados y algunos en shock –No les dije nada porque trate de evitar convertirme en eso, quise tener una vida en donde podía ser amado pero la realidad es que nunca lo seré, nosotros los Dioses estamos condenados a la miseria y a la tristeza, algunos se engañan hasta tal punto que olvidan por completo lo que es amar y creen que aman— dijo mirando a Laura –Espero que me perdonen por mentirles por todo este tiempo. Yo…— pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Skarlen se levanto y se fue de la sala para subir al cuarto que ocupaba con Kage.

Sakura busco los ojos de Kage, estos mostraban una gran tristeza y dolor, se levanto con calma y se acerco al Dragón. Este al levantar su cabeza vio los brazos pálidos de la hechicera para rodear su cuerpo, Sakura abrazaba con fuerza a Kage y en segundos se unió Fenrir y Ángeles, los Jueces se acercaron y se pusieron detrás del Dragón, mostrando su apoyo, Antares se coloco al lado de la loba con cadenas y le sonrió al Dragón –Gracias— susurro Kage.

Laura miraba entre feliz y triste a Kage, Jack se levanto y miro al ángel, ella al sentir la mirada del esqueleto se levanto y salio del lugar, seguido de Jack. Cuando estuvieron en el comedor Laura se volteo para mirar al Rey Calabaza –¿Qué deseas preguntarme?— dijo la mujer –¿Tu sabías desde el principio lo de Kage?— pregunto con seriedad –Si, desde que lo conocí. Supe que era un Dios— respondió Laura –¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda liberarse de eso?— pregunto Jack –No lo se— respondió con tristeza el ángel.

En una sala oscura, doce personas miraban al vació y a la vez entre ellos, todos vestían de la misma forma pero con un color diferente, pero uno de ellos llevaba un sombrero que cubría la mitad de su cara de arriba para abajo –Un gran poder se a liberado— dijo uno de los presentes –Ahora todas las piezas están en el tablero— dijo otro, por su voz se notaba que era una mujer de edad avanzada –Las dos piezas mas fuertes están en juego ¿Pero cual de las dos sobrevivirá?— pregunto a la nada otro –No podemos interferir aun— dijo el del sombrero que era el líder de entre los doce –¿Qué haremos con la petición del Ministerio de Magia de Occidente?— pregunto otra de las mujeres –Negarlo, no solo nos piden a alguien que ya estaba allí sin que lo supieran, sino que se atrevieron a atacarla— respondió otro –Con esta acción, nos podemos distanciar del Occidente— las palabras de otra de las mujeres.

Las palabras provocaron susurro entre ellos, ideas y complicaciones salían de sus bocas hasta que el líder se levanto –Su ataque solo demuestran que vive en el pasado, que no aceptan que la magia es magia, solo ven lo que ellos quieren ver y sin estudiar los hechos. El Oriente nunca más ayudara al Occidente, esta dicho— con estas palabras los otros 11 desaparecieron. Se sentó de nuevo y miro el vació –Salgan vivos de esto por favor— susurro para desaparecer.

Kage estaba frente a la puerta de su cuarto y de su compañera, estaba parado allí desde hace varios minutos, el que había enfrentado ejércitos, ser espía de la rebelión y haber luchado incluso contra los mismos Dioses Dragones. No podía cruzar una simple puerta en donde estaba su loba. Eso le dolió en el corazón, sus miedos lo consumían y lo hacían dudar, pero alejo esa sensación y abrió la puerta.

La vio sentada en la cama, dándole la espalda. Su cola se movía con lentitud demostrando su tristeza, cerró la puerta con calma y se acerco hasta la cama, al llegar al borde de esta se detuvo.

Por unos segundos ningún ruido apareció, ni la respiración de ellos se escuchaba –¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?— pregunto Skarlen, su voz sonaba apagada –Yo…— no pudo seguir, no tenía respuesta –Acaso sería en el día en que yo notara como envejecía mientras que tu te mantenías joven— dijo con gran dolor.

Kage guardaba silencio –Pensé que entre los dos no habían secretos ¿Qué más me has ocultado? También me mentiste de que yo fui la primera, que yo solo e provocado esas sensaciones en ti— sin que ella lo supieran, esas palabras apuñalaban el corazón del Dragón –¡¡Acaso no me dirás nada!!— grito volteándose mostrando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y rojos por el llanto pero se callo al sentir el fuerte abrazo de Kage.

El Dragón lloraba con fuerza, apretando el cuerpo de la loba contra el suyo –Perdóname. Debí decírtelo pero tenia miedo, miedo de que si te lo decía te irías. Tu eres la única persona que me hace sentir esto, en mis siglos de vida jamás conocí a alguna hembra que me hiciera experimentar lo que siento solo con tigo con una mirada tuya— Skarlen lloraba pero sonreía con las palabras del Dragón.

Movió sus brazos para colocarlos alrededor del cuello de Kage –Jamás te dejaría, eres muy importante para mi, eres el único que no solo me veía como un cuerpo hermoso, viste mi alma y mi corazón, aceptaste mi forma de ser tan diferente a la tuya. Tú eres la parte que le faltaba a mi alma para estar completa. Te amo Kage— el Dragón no espero más y beso a la loba, ambos de rodillas en la cama abrazándose, en la oscuridad demostraban su amor mientras sus colas se enrollaban entre si.

Sakura miraba el cielo desde el tejado de la casa de Jack, Bankai estaba sentada a su lado –¿En que piensas?— pregunto la sombra –En todo y a la vez en nada— respondió Sakura –Pronto ocurrirá algo, lo puedo sentir— dijo Bankai –Igual yo, creo que debemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda. Estar con los seres que amamos— dijo con calma la hechicera cerrando sus ojos, aunque los abrió al instante al sentir los delgados brazos de su sombra rodeando su cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Sakura estaba sombrada, su mente no registraba lo que sucedía –Déjame estar así por lo menos esta noche, aunque le dijiste muchas cosas se que aun lo amas como el te ama a ti, por eso te pido mi ama, mi Sakura. Déjame estar así contigo esta noche— pidió la sombra. Decir que Sakura estaba asombrada era poco, pero ignoro eso y empezó a acariciar el oscuro pelo de Bankai, en su mente venían los momentos compartidos con el, con Shaoran.

En otra parte de la casa, Fenrir afinaba su violín, la cola de Antares se enrollaba en su cintura mientras este la abraza por el cuello –Creo que los dos se entendieron— dijo Antares con una sonrisa –Si, pero esta vez es diferente— dijo con una leve sonrisa –¿Diferente?— pregunto el escorpión –No me hagas caso, digo muchas locuras— dijo Fenrir –Por eso te amo y por mucho más mi psicópata loba— susurro Antares al oído de la mujer lobo, haciendo que esta dejara con cuidado su violín sobre una mesa de noche para luego abrazar al escorpión para besarlo.

Ambos respiraban con agitación, gritando de placer al mismo tiempo, la loba cayo sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, el sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaban al igual que el aire que ambos respiraban al estar tan cerca de sus rostros. Skarlen cerro sus ojos, una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro –Fue diferente ¿Lo sentiste?— pregunto mientras abrazaba a Kage –Si, esta vez fue distinto a las demás, no puedo explicarlo— dijo mientras su cola se colocaba en la cintura de su loba –Me gusto, mas que todas las veces que lo hemos hecho— dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo del Dragón, dejando que el sueño se la llevara al igual que a Kage. Ambos abrazados, sin dejar que sus cuerpos se separaran.

)()()(

El rostro arrugado de Dumbledore mostraba cansancio y enfado, a la luz de una vela que solo marcaba más el pasar del tiempo en su rostro, leía un pergamino de gran calidad, de bordes dorados y con símbolos chinos.

Era la repuesta del Concilio de Oriente sobre la petición de que mandaran al Card Master para la guerra contra Voldemort, pero ellos se negaron a mandarlo por haber atacado a su embajadora. Apretó el pergamino, no solo negaban ayudarlos en tiempos de crisis sino que habían cortado todo lazo de unión entre las dos comunidades mágicas –Ahora estamos solos, por culpa de esa Kinomoto— dijo con gran ira en su voz. El decrepito Fénix miraba con tristeza a su dueño, dejando caer unas lagrimas por el, al verlo cegado por sus creencias y orgullo. Cuando la ultima gota salio de sus apagados ojos una gran fuego consumió a la mística ave, esperando que en su nueva vida el anciano director recapacitara.

En la torre de Gryffindor, dos jóvenes miraban el juego casi extinto de la chimenea –Lo conocemos bien Hermione, alguna razón debe haber para que Harry se haya ido— dijo Ron en un nuevo intento de hacer que recapacitara su mejor amiga –¿Es que no lo vez Ron? Los libros, el comportamiento de Harry, es claro que el se unió con esa Kinomoto y Voldemort— dijo Hermione –¡Escúchate por un minuto Hermione! Lo que dices no tiene el menor sentido. Quien Tu Sabes desea matar a Harry, Sakura estuvo meses con nosotros, durmiendo en esta misma torre. Tuvo cientos o miles de oportunidades de llevarse a Harry o matarlo junto con todos los estudiantes hijos de Muggles. Solo dejas que tus estúpidos celos nuble tu mente— al decir esto Hermione le dio una bofetada a su amigo.

El Pelirrojo se toco la mejilla sin creer lo que paso, pero al ver los castaños ojos de su amiga, en ellos solo vio un gran odio, sin decir nada se levanto y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de los alumnos de sexto año. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, la joven bruja puso sus ojos de nuevo en las pequeñas llamas –Te haré sufrir Kinomoto, por quitármelo te matare— susurro a la nada mientras las débiles llamas se apagaron.

En la oscuridad de una gran habitación, apenas iluminada por una pequeña vela, una huesuda mano sostenía varios pergaminos escritos con una fina letra en japonés, en su otra mano se encontraba un gran trozo de carne. De esta caían varias gotas y pequeños hilos de sangre, mientras leía daba grandes mordiscos al trozo de carne que aun tenía piel humana –Veo que has ido por algo de comer— dijo Voldemort entrando al lugar.

Una gran sonrisa macabra apareció entre la sombras gracias a la luz de la vela, llena de colmillos _–Todo un año encerrado en un trozo de papel, en la absoluta oscuridad te da hambre. Que bueno que mi antigua flor de cerezo escribía sobre cada cosa que hacía. Así e podido saber cual era su plan y como realizarlo. No te preocupes Voldemort, la victoria la tienes asegurada— _una pequeña brisa agito el fuego de la vela, haciendo que iluminara el rostro de _Jack Skeleton, El Rey Calabaza._

)()()(

Kage abrió sus ojos al sentir los primeros rayos del amanecer, su cola se movía con pereza, tratando de aferrarse a algo. Abrió por completo sus ojos al notar el vacío de la cama, se levanto para ver que su loba no estaba a su lado.

Por un segundo el miedo se apodero de el, pero esos pensamientos abandonaron su mente al escuchar el sonido de agua caer dentro del baño, suspiro con una sonrisa en sus labios, aun estaba algo asustado por lo de ayer, se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama para tratar de dormir un poco más, pero su cola se movía dejando en claro que deseaba enredarse con la cola de su pareja, sus deseos superaban al cansancio, con una sonrisa se levanto y se dirigió al baño para compartir el baño con Skarlen y algunas otras cosas.

Sakura se levanto con pereza, había pasado toda la noche en el tejado y ahora su espalda reclamaba por haber dormido en un lugar tan incomodo, el sol salía por el horizonte mostrando su gran sonrisa tenebrosa, giro un momento su cabeza para ver a Bankai tratando de prender fuego a unas pequeñas ramas y troncos, sobre estos se encontraba el gallo esqueleto, atado y amordazado –Buenos Días Sakura, pronto tendremos el desayuno listo, solo debo prenderle fuego a esto— dijo con una desquiciada sonrisa.

Sakura solo ignoro eso y creando un portal con sus sombras se metió en el para caer directo a su cama y dormir un poco más. Poco a poco todos despertaban y bajaban al comedor para desayunar, Los primeros en llegar eran el sr. Kinomoto seguido de Eriol, después aparecieron Fenrir con Antares, la loba estaba subida a la espalda del escorpión, Los Jueces discutían entre ellos algunas cosas, Angeles bajo junto a Tomoyo y a Laura hablando de algunas cosas. Shaoran fue el ultimo en bajar, Jack y Sally estaban en la cocina preparando la comida. Aunque para el Rey Calabaza esto no le salía muy bien.

El desayuno paso con calma, aunque nadie se extraño de la ausencia de la pareja, pero si por la falta de la joven de ojos verdes –Esta durmiendo— dijo Bankai saliendo del suelo –¿No durmió anoche?— pregunto Fujitaka –Estuvimos hablando anoche y viendo las estrellas— explico la sombra para después eructar haciendo que el cráneo del gallo saliera de su estomago, este trato de cacarear pero la sombra se lo trago de nuevo. Algunos al ver eso perdieron el apetito

Al medio día los que no eran de Halloween Town decidieron regresar a casa, pero se asombraron de ver a Sakura salir con ropa normal, llevaba puesta una franela azul cielo con unos pantalones blancos, Shaoran se sonrojo al verla así y por un momento pensó que su vieja Sakura había regresado –Buenos días hija ¿Y ese cambió?— pregunto amablemente su padre –Toda mi ropa esta sucia, solo me quedaba esto limpio— dijo de mal humor haciendo que a los presentes menos a su padre le salieran una gota de sudor.

Sakura se volteo al sentir la mano de Jack en su hombro, el esqueleto le regalaba un gran sonrisa a la joven de ojos verdes –Cuídate Sakura y espero que todos ustedes vengan para nuestra fiesta de navidad— dijo con gran alegría –Claro que si, yo no me perdería de eso— respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa –Cuídense mucho— pidió Jack –Lo haremos, tu también cuídate Jack, despídeme de Sally y Zero— pidió Sakura abrazándolo para luego irse con su padre y amigos.

Jack se quedo allí mirando como sus nuevos amigos se iban a su mundo y su querida Sakura, aunque no lo quería admitir, le tenía una pequeña envidia al sr. Kinomoto –Tiene una gran hija y el es un excelente padre, espero yo poder ser igual que el algún día— dijo para luego entrar a su casa.

Pronto llegaron a Tomoeda, decidieron usar los túneles del cementerio, con cuidado salieron de la tumba para luego cerrarla, cada uno empezó a tomar su camino solo que Sakura detuvo al joven chino –Shaoran ¿Podemos hablar un momento?— pregunto Sakura, el joven estaba asombrado pero asintió, Fujitaka sabía que su presencia sobraba en ese lugar, abrazo a su hija y la dejo con el joven heredero de la familia Li.

Cuando los dos jóvenes estuvieron solos, ninguno hablo. Shaoran no sabía de que quería hablar Sakura y el no sabía como comenzar –¿Por qué no vamos a caminar?— pregunto tímidamente. Sakura asintió y ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar a ningún sitió, en algún momento Sakura se agarro al brazo del joven y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. Shaoran estaba asombrado y sonrojado, pero un leve sonrisa surco sus labios, extrañaba estar así con ella aunque ya no eran novios, ese momento lo hizo olvidarse de eso.

Estuvieron caminando por horas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin hablar o mostrar alguna expresión, solo caminando juntos. Cuando llegaba el atardecer llegaron a un parque, se sentaron en unos de los bancos mirando como las pocas madres que quedaban se llevaban a sus hijos a casa. En pocos momentos solo quedaron ellos, mirando el atardecer.

Shaoran había olvidado que ella quería hablar con el, que ya no eran novios, solo en su mente estaba presente el hecho de que ellos dos estaban juntos, disfrutando ese momento –Esa noche en el cementerio, te dije muchas cosas— dijo de pronto Sakura haciendo que Shaoran regresara a la cruel verdad –Igual yo— respondió el joven chino. Por un momento el silencio reino, ninguno volteaba la cara para ver al otro.

Shaoran cerró sus ojos –Lamento todo lo que te dije, no pensé y tienes razón. Solo veo el pasado y a la niña que fuiste alguna vez sin aceptar la mujer que eres ahora. Perdóname— pidió el joven –Perdóname a mí también, me deje llevar tanto por mi nueva forma, me deje embriagar por las sensaciones que sentía que no pensé con claridad sobre lo que sentían cada uno de ustedes y en especial en ti. Quiero volver junto a ti Shaoran, quiero que estemos juntos— pidió Sakura.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos para ver los de Sakura, los ojos verdes de la joven brillaban por las lagrimas derramadas, el podía sentir que sus ojos se llenaban igual de esas gotas saladas, ambos sin pensarlo, solo guiados por sus corazones cerraron los ojos y se besaron, mientras que los últimos rayos del atardecer cubrían a la pareja antes de desaparecer.

)()()(

Voldemort estaba preocupado, el tal _Rey Calabaza _le producía sensaciones que solo experimento esa noche cuando asesino a la familia Potter pero fallo al tratar de matar al niño lo que lo condeno a vivir sin un cuerpo por muchos años.

Pero ahora era peor, esa sensación era mas fuerte y algo le gritaba que corriera, que se alejara lo mas pronto posible de ese monstruoso ser, pero el era la clave para ganar y mas ahora que los detalles finales se habían adelantado unas semanas gracias a el, atacarían pronto y el no solo erradicaría a los muggles y a sus hijos, sean magos o no, sino que el mundo sería suyo.

Una horrible mueca que trataba de imitar a lo que se podría llamar sonrisa cruzo por su cara, cuando el ganara acabaría con ese esqueleto y sus preocupaciones se irían. Pero algo ignoraba el Lord Oscuro y era la gigantesca y espeluznante sonrisa de _Jack –Pronto pequeña cerezo, caerás con tus amigos y yo no solo seré el Rey Calabaza de este mundo— _dijo moviendo unas piezas de un tablero de ajedrez en donde algunas piezas tenían los cuerpos y rostros de Sakura y sus amigos.

)()()(

Sakura despertó esa fría mañana de diciembre con las sabanas hasta la mitad de su cara, entreabriendo sus ojos pudo ver que estaba cayendo una pequeña nevada, apenas ayer en la noche cuando ella y Shaoran se reconciliaron y separarse de ese beso empezó a caer pequeños copos de nieve. Los dos jugaron un rato como pequeños niños para luego regresar, en el camino Sakura uso su fuego negro en sus ropas húmedas para secarlas y así ellos dos evitarse un buen resfriado.

Con pereza se quito las sabanas y camino hasta su armario, buscando algo de ropa abrigada, tenía algunos planes en mente además que debía comprar los regalos de navidad de muchas personas. En pocos minutos ya estaba vestida, usaba una franela roja con un pantalón grueso de color marrón oscuro y un suerte grueso verde oscuro, era lo único que tenía para abrigarse –Nota para mi misma. Lavar la ropa y de paso comprarme algo más— dijo para después dar un gran bosteza, era muy temprano, ni siquiera Bankai había aparecido.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entrando a la cocina empezó a preparar el desayuno. Cuando termino coloco tres platos en la mesa y una nota y con el mismo cuidado salio de su casa sin hacer ningún ruido.

La nieve seguía cayendo, cubriendo todo con un manto blanco y frió, aun con toda esa ropa y guantes podía sentir el gélido viento de esa mañana, pero debía empezar temprano si quería salir de eso. Con paso decidido y de comprar una taza de chocolate caliente cuando llegase, se dirigió a Tokio.

Después de tomar un autobús y el tren por fin llego a su destino, los comercios abrían y la gente que aun no compraba los regalos o preparativos para la navidad se asomaban a las frías calles. Con grandes ánimos empezó su búsqueda de regalos. En pocos minutos encontró los regalos para sus amigos y familia, pero ahora se le enfrentaba el reto de encontrar los regalos para los seres que mas quería.

Con varias bolsas con regalos en las manos, camino por las calles llenas de tienda de la ciudad de Tokio, buscando algo para ellos, hasta que lo vio, era una pequeña tienda, casi escondida y vieja. Pero algo en ella la atraía, sin dudarlo se acerco al lugar que solo tenía un viejo cartel que decía antigüedades.

Una leve campanilla sonó al abrir la puerta, era un lugar lleno de objetos diversos y extraños, algunos espeluznantes, una gran sonrisa cruzo su rostro al ver el lugar y sin tardar empezó a revisar las cosas –¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?— pregunto una voz joven. Sakura se volteo para ver que en el mostrador estaba un joven un poco mayor que ella pero era extraño, llevaba una especie de kimono morado con flores blancas con el centro rojo, su cabello era largo y negro aunque parecía tener un brillo propio, su piel era extremadamente pálida, aunque poseía una sonrisa amable sus ojos de diferente color le daba un aire de miedo, el izquierdo rojo y el derecho ámbar.

Sakura pestañeo, sino fuera por la voz de hombre, pensaría que la persona detrás del mostrador era una mujer, pero no le presto atención a eso –Si, busco regalos para unos amigos míos y pues este lugar es perfecto ya que me recuerda a ellos— dijo con una sonrisa. La sonrisa del joven se agrando –Me alegro entonces, puede ver todo con calma y si necesita ayuda en algo me avisa por favor— dijo con calma. Sakura asintió y empezó a revisar cada objeto.

El joven seguía cada movimiento de Sakura pero esta no le molestaba en absoluto –Veo que tiene un buen gusto— dijo cuando Sakura agarro entre sus manos un violín de color plata y con una luna azul menguante en la parte de atrás –Ese violín es muy especial porque se dice que era de un ángel de la música pero fue desterrado del paraíso, desde entonces toco varias piezas con el cautivando a las personas y atrayéndolas a su perdición— dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Sakura sonrió, era perfecto para Fenrir –Si lo comprara puede colocarlo frente a mi— dijo el joven y Sakura lo hizo, otra vez empezó a buscar entre los diversos objetos hasta detenerse en uno –Oh ese es uno muy interesante— dijo con voz suave el joven. Sakura sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño gancho para el cabello con forma de ángel, de cabello corto y con las manos entrelazadas, rezando –Un joven ingles hizo mandar ese gancho para su novia, la joven estaba enferma pero eso no impedía que ellos se amasen con todo su corazón, ella lo uso todo el tiempo hasta el día de su muerte, se dice que el gancho era diferente pero cuando ella murió tomo la apariencia de la joven— explico, Sakura pensó que a Angeles le podría gustar y lo coloco en el mostrador.

Una vez más busco otro regalo, no tardo mucho al levantar otro objeto –Me fascina sus gustos señorita— comento el joven sonriendo con gran alegría, Sakura tenía entre sus manos un collar de una correa algo gruesa, era pequeña y se ajustaba al cuello pero parecía cómoda, sostenía una hermosa cruz de plata sumamente decorada –Ese collar lo uso una experta asesina, parece inofensivo pero si jala la cruz vera lo contrario— Sakura lo hizo y un fino hilo aparecía mientras mas jalaba –Ahorcaba a sus victimas con esa arma aunque se rumoraba que también atrapo a la persona que le robo su corazón con eso— Sakura sabía a quien dárselo aunque para cierto dragón no sabía si eso sería bueno o malo.

Siguió viendo, cada objeto que veía era único, llamándola para que la comprara. Pero buscaba algo especial, algo que encajara con sus amigos, se detuvo frente a tres estatuas pequeñas, parecían hechas de una piedra preciosa de color negro, por la forma de los rostros parecían griegas, aunque llevaban unas extrañas armaduras y un arma diferente –Ah, los grandes Kyotos del Inframundo, esas estatuillas están hechas de un material que solo se consigue en lo mas profundo del Mekai. Se dice que fue Hades-Sama el que las hizo— explico el joven.

Sin dudarlo ni pensarlo las coloco con los demás objetos, y siguió con su búsqueda, al poco encontró un pequeño escorpión hecho de oro, lo mas singular era que todos sus miembros se movían como si fuera un escorpión de verdad –Ese Escorpión apareció hace tiempo aquí, nunca supe como llego, creo que camino hasta aquí y se quedo dormido— dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura sonrió y lo puso con los demás, aunque se extraño que el joven le colocara encima un frasco de vidrio –Es para que no escape si se empieza a mover— explico con su sonrisa.

Sakura empezó a mover objetos, cada vez era mas difícil escoger algo, cada cosa que miraba era algo singular, único, podía estar todo el día en ese lugar y jamás cansarse de ver los diversos objetos de la tienda. Apartando un jarrón decorado con figuras de demonios encontró extraños huesos deformados y grotescos –Esos huesos vienen de la Atlantida, los grandes Reyes hacían experimentos en sus súbditos con una gran maquina que funcionaba con el antiguo material Orichalcum, todos terminaban como deformadas criaturas, sino mal recuerdo hay un cráneo de minotauro aquí pero no se donde lo coloque— dijo colocando su mano en su barbilla tratando de recordar.

Asombrada agarro algunos huesos, eran un buen regalo para Zero, solo esperaba que tuvieran un buen sabor para el perro fantasma. Apenas se volteo pudo ver a su izquierda una caja de madera, se acerco para abrirla y cuando lo hizo encontró grandes cantidades de hilos, agujas y botones –Hilos de la mejor calidad, supuestamente hay algunos mágicos que pueden repeler ciertas cosas— no dudo en las palabras del joven, podía sentir que algunos hilos eran mágicos, cerro la caja y la coloco frente al joven. Ya casi encontraba todos los regalos que le faltaba por comprar, aunque viendo la cantidad y extraño que eran, seguro sería extremadamente costoso. Pero estaba segura que jamás encontraría regalos tan perfectos para sus amigos y ellos merecían la pena.

Encontró unos pequeños lentes redondos pero sin montura, solo tenía un pequeño puente que sostenía a los dos cristales –Esos lentes jamás se rayan o se ensucian y cuando uno se los coloca no se caen— Sakura pestañeo y se los coloco, no sintió nada pero cuando miro al suelo los lentes no se despegaron de su rostro. Se los quito y los examino una vez más, talvez podía servirle a Harry.

Otro objeto que encontró era una capa negra, no parecía nada extraña más bien era muy común –Le perteneció a un ladrón, supuestamente con ella lograba escapar de la policía pero no se como— Sakura pensó que a Sirius le gustaría y la agarro. A un lado de la capa había unos guantes negros –Eran del mismo ladrón, no se que hacen— respondió, Sakura pensó que podrían serviles a Remus y entre Sirius y el podían cambiar los objetos.

Puso los tres objetos con los demás, ahora solo faltaba Jack y Kage, en un perchero vio algo singular, era un sombrero de copa negro de tamaño normal, lo raro en el era que poseía pequeñas alas de murciélago, Sakura se lo coloco y se miro en un espejo pequeño colgado en la pared, le gusto mucho y seguro a Jack le quedaría muy bien. Ahora solo faltaba el de Kage pero por mas que veía no encontraba algo que darle –¿No hay nada que le interesa?— pregunto el joven –Es que…por mas que veo no encuentro algo que regalarle a un amigo, he encontrado los regalos para todos menos el suyo— dijo con tristeza Sakura –¿Y como es su amigo?— pregunto amablemente –El…es una gran persona, es serio pero cuando esta con su novia se sonroja mucho, es un gran amigo pero a sufrido mucho y sigue sufriendo— dijo con tristeza.

El Joven se alejo un poco de Sakura y empezó a mover algunas cosas, la joven de ojos verdes trato de ver que buscaba pero no pudo, después de unos minutos el joven se acerco a Sakura y extendiendo su brazo, le mostró un extraño medallón partida en dos. Era de oro aunque algunas partes estaban hechas de un metal negro, tenía las figuras de dos personas que se miraban fijamente aunque estaban borradas por el tiempo, sus manos estaban entrelazadas –¿Qué es eso?— pregunto –Es un medallón algo viejo, dale una mitad a tu amigo y quédate con la otra, así el sabrá que siempre estará allí para el para ayudarlo, como la amiga que eres— respondió con una gentil sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió y tomo el medallón –Gracias ¿Cuánto es por todo?— pregunto, el joven le dio una sonrisa mas grande –Por ti, es gratis— Sakura abrió sus ojos –Pero…muchas de esas cosas deben ser costosas ¿Cómo puedes dármelas gratis?— pregunto anonadada –No tengo mucha clientela como puedes ver y la que viene son gente que solo piensa para si misma y con gustos poco refinados como los tuyos. Pudiste agarrar todo para ti misma o cosas simples para tus amigos, pero todo lo que escogiste es de gran valor y solo pensaste en ellos. No puedo cobrar a alguien como tu, por eso te lo doy gratis— respondió con seriedad aunque a la final le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura estaba asombrada pero le respondió con la misma sonrisa, se acerco al joven y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla –Muchas gracias— el joven se toco la mejilla, aunque no se sonrojo su sonrisa era diferente a las demás, como si brillara. En unos minutos todos los objetos estaban envueltos en papel negro con diferentes figuras en ellos, antes de abrir la puerta se giro un poco para ver al joven, este de nuevo estaba detrás del mostrador sonriendo –Espero verte pronto pero no estoy segura de eso— dijo con una triste sonrisa –Si crees que nos veremos de nuevo, nos volveremos a ver— dijo el joven. Sakura asintió con una gran sonrisa y abrió la puerta haciendo sonar la pequeña campanilla.

Cuando la puerta se cerro el joven perdió su sonrisa y un velo de tristeza cubrió sus ojos –¿Realmente es lo correcto?— pregunto a la nada, un extraño ruido como un gruñido vino de todas partes de la tienda –Pero ellos…— no pudo continuar porque el ruido fue mas fuerte –Entiendo— dijo agachando la cabeza. En el exterior la gente caminaba sin prestarle atención al especio vacío y sucio donde estuvo una tienda de antigüedades que nadie nunca vio ni conocía.

)()()(

Un fuerte viento soplaba esa noche en una ciudad, las calles estaba cubiertas de periódicos que danzaban con el viento, las puertas de las casas estaban destruidas y los trozos que aun se sostenían en las bisagras se agitaban con el viento, las ventanas rotas y el gemir del viento se escucha entre ellas al pasar por los huecos. Parecía un pueblo fantasma sino fuera por la alta figura de un ser en medio de toda la calle, llevaba puesta una capa que llegaba al suelo, poseía un cuello alto que llegaba hasta la mitad de su cara, solo dejando ver una parte de esta, un cráneo. En su mano derecha jugaba con unas pequeñas pelotas, haciéndolas girar en su palma _–Que aburrido es todo esto. Pero pronto tendré algo de diversión— _dijo _Jack _apretando las pequeñas pelotas resultando ser ojos humanos que reventaron entre sus dedos.

)()()(

No faltaba mucho para Navidad, las decoraciones estaban listas y el ambiente de felicidad se sentía por todo el aire –Creo que vomitare— dijo Bankai mirando a Sakura la cual ponía unos pequeños adornos en el árbol de navidad –Se que es totalmente diferente a Halloween pero…— la joven no continuo y la sombra puso una cara triste, se acerco despacio a su ama y la abrazo por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Sakura levanto su maño y acaricio la cabeza de su sombra –Saldré a ver a Tomoyo ¿Deseas venir?— pregunto –No, diviértete con ella— dijo Bankai para luego desaparecer.

Sakura sonrió y subió a su cuarto para ponerse algo mas abrigador, en pocos minutos estaba lista y se acerco a la puerta de su casa –¿A donde vas monstruo?— pregunto su hermano –Iré a ver a Tomoyo— respondió –No llegues tarde— dijo Touya –No prometo nada— dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta y saliendo. Touya suspiro pero no hizo nada, aunque su hermana actuara el se daba cuenta, algo le preocupaba y le tenía atemorizada, tal vez por eso estaba muy cariñosa con el y sus amigos cercanos –Monstruo— susurro para regresar a la cocina y notar que Kero se estaba comiendo la masa para las galletas.

Sakura caminaba a paso lento, disfrutando de la nieve caer sobre su cabeza, tratando de alejar algunos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero por más que tratara más fuerte se hacían y el miedo se apoderaba de su mente. Pero esos pensamientos se alejaron al llegar a su destino, toco con calma el intercomunicador de la Residencia.

Tomoyo bajaba con rapidez las escaleras mientras se peinaba, le acaban de avisar que su mejor amiga estaba en el recibidor –Sakura ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?— pregunto Tomoyo llegando y poniendo el cepillo en algún lado –Quería darte una sorpresa— respondió con una gran sonrisa, Tomoyo sonrió –También quería invitarte a salir a caminar un rato— dijo Sakura –Claro, solo déjame buscar un abrigo y salimos— respondió la joven de ojos amatista subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Las dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles llenas de nieve dejando que sus cabellos se mecieran con el frió viento del invierno, Tomoyo sonreía aunque el frió soplara, estaba feliz de que su amiga la haya visitado e invitado a pasear, estaba tan concentrada en eso que no noto el brazo de su amiga posarse en su hombro y traerla hacia ella, haciendo que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de la joven de ojos verdes. Levanto su mirada encontrando los verdes ojos de Sakura, ella le regalaba una gran sonrisa –Es para no pasar tanto frió— le dijo, Tomoyo solo pudo sonrojarse levemente.

Estuvieron caminando por horas, viendo tiendas, conversando y tomando chocolate caliente. Cuando el sol por fin estaba cayendo ya las calles estaban desierta menos por las dos jóvenes que seguían su caminata –¿Algo te preocupa verdad?— pregunto Tomoyo. Sakura se detuvo y miro directamente a los ojos de su amiga –Y yo pensando que ya no podías leerme como un libro abierto— dijo con una sonrisa –¿Quieres hablar de eso?— pregunto la amatista –Estamos cerca del parque del Rey Pingüino, vamos a sentarnos allí— dijo Sakura empezando a caminar.

En unos minutos llegaron al parque, aunque las bancas que había allí estaban cubiertas de nieve, algo que no duro mucho ya que la joven hechicera con su fuego negro derritió la nieve y seco el banco para luego sentarse. Tomoyo se sentó a su lado y ambas quedaron en silencio. Por unos minutos contemplaron los copos de nieve que caían del cielo –El ya es libre, puedo sentirlo y el miedo cada día es más grande, lo que lo conocimos lo podemos sentir a la perfección. Algo grande se aproxima y puede que no salgamos vivos de esta— dijo con seriedad borrando su sonrisa –Pero pudiste vencerlo antes, podrás ahora— dijo su amiga para animarla –Puede que si, puede que no. Esto no es como esa vez, ahora el es mas poderoso— dijo Sakura agachando la cabeza –Se que podrás hacerlo, al igual que todos y saldrán bien de esta—Tomoyo coloco su mano en el hombro de Sakura para darle su apoyo –Tomoyo ¿Qué es lo que mas deseas?— pregunto de repente Sakura.

La joven amatista se sonrojo levemente al pensar lo que quería –Una vez me dijiste que querías a alguien pero si esa persona era feliz con alguien mas tu lo serías también— dijo Sakura sin ver a su amiga –Si, aun sigo pensando eso aunque hay días en que quisiera solo recibir un beso de esa persona— dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Por unos minutos ambas jóvenes se quedaron calladas hasta que Sakura se levanto, Tomoyo extrañada también se levanto y la joven de ojos verdes se puso de frente a la de ojos amatista. Cada una miraba fijamente los ojos de la otra, por un momento el corazón de Tomoyo empezó a latir con rapidez y un leve sonrojo apareció de nuevo en su blanca piel, noto que su amiga era un poquito mas alta que ella pero olvido eso al sentir la mano de Sakura en su mejilla y en el siguiente instante su cerebro se apago al sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

Sakura abrazaba por la cintura a su amiga, Tomoyo no podía razonar nada en ese momento, sus ojos estaban abierto al máximo y pudo ver que los de su querida amiga los tenía cerrado, ella hizo lo mismo para disfrutar más ese momento que solo en sueños podía disfrutar. Estuvieron así unos minutos, no era un beso apasionado, solo era el contacto de dos labios, los cuales uno disfrutaba el sabor del otro. Cuando por fin se separaron Tomoyo tenía la cabeza agachada –Quien sabe si nos volveremos a ver Tomoyo, aunque yo amo a Shaoran te quiero mucho a ti, lamento si no correspondo tus sentimientos, pero quería hacer por lo menos realidad una pequeña parte de tu deseo— dijo Sakura –¿No me odias o te doy asco?— pregunto la joven, se escuchaba pequeños sollozos provenir de ella –Amor es amor, no importa si eres mujer y amas a otra en vez de un hombre, porque el amor no reconoce eso, solo reconoce la felicidad que uno siente al estar al lado de esa persona que siente lo mismo por ti— dijo Sakura. Tomoyo levanto su cabeza, pequeñas lagrimas cruzaban su cara –Talvez yo no sea esa persona pero de seguro encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, solo debes buscarla y esperar— dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo asintió, Sakura abrazo a su amiga y ella correspondió el abrazo pero con mayor fuerza –Se hace tarde, mejor te llevo a tu casa— dijo Sakura, Tomoyo solo asintió y empezó a caminar –Eh ¿Quién dijo que no iríamos caminando?— la joven de ojos amatista se volteo confundida viendo a su amiga. Sakura sonrió mostrando la Card Fly.

En el firmamento, por encima de las nubes unas alas negras de demonio aparecían seguidas por unas alas blancas de ángel, Sakura sostenía por las manos a una asustadiza Tomoyo, tratándole de enseñar a volar –¡¡Eso es!! ¡¡Con confianza!! ¡¡Ahora te soltare!!— grito, una cara de terror se apodero del rostro de Tomoyo –¡¡Espera aun no estoy lista!!— grito para detener a su amiga –¡¡Allí vas!!— grito Sakura soltando las manos de Tomoyo. Esta cerró los ojos al ya no sentir las delgadas manos de su amiga y esperar sentir caer al vacío, pero al no sentir que caía en picada, abrió un ojo y luego el otro para ver que aun estaba sobre las nubes volando y a su lado una sonriente Sakura.

Tomoyo sonrió –¡¡Estoy volando!!— grito alegre –¡¡Te dije que no era complicado!!— exclamo Sakura poniéndose sobre Tomoyo de cabeza –¡¡No es justo, yo apenas soy una aprendiz y tu ya estas dando piruetas alrededor mió!!— dijo con un falso tono de enojo pero sin borrar su sonrisa –¡¡Entonces nos quedaremos toda la noche si es necesario para que aprendas todo!!— dijo con una gran sonrisa Sakura.

Si alguien hubiera tenido de ganas de ver la luna que en ese momento el cielo se despejaba, hubieran podido ver dos siluetas haladas dando piruetas mientras se podía escuchar apenas audible, las risas de dos jóvenes.

)()()(

Faltaba poco, ya mas del 80 del plan estaba listo, solo faltaba terminar algunos detalles y de terminar de crear las piedras, pronto todo estaría listo en su lugar, estaba emocionado. Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo como esto, la idea era tan suculenta que ya podía disfrutar de la carne y los gritos de dolor y agonía que vendrían con esto _–Eras una sádica mi antigua flor, pero no negare que eras una genio para esto— _dijo con maldad para luego retirarse.

)()()(

El día había llegado 24 de diciembre, Sakura tiraba ropa al aire buscando algo que ponerse –Sakurita, solo es una fiesta— dijo Kero –No es solo una fiesta, es una fiesta en Halloween Town, no voy a ir con lo primero que encuentre en este armario, debe ser especial— dijo Sakura sacando una franela rojo sangre que luego salio volando hasta la cama –¿Y cómo será?— pregunto Kero –No tengo ni idea, será mi primera navidad allá— dijo con una sonrisa sacando una falda larga negra con destellos plateados y la coloca sobre un silla con otras prendas.

Después de un rato combinando ropa y viéndose en un espejo por fin se decidió por algo, usaba una franela de manga larga de color rojo oscuro con, una bufanda de color verde oscuro, una falda larga roja con partes negras. Sonrió y se coloco un gorro de navidad –No me negaras que esto es muy navideño— dijo Sakura a Kero –No pero estaría mejor sin ese broche para el cabello— dijo mirando el susodicho broche, Sakura se había recogido el cabello es una cola de caballo y usaba un broche con forma de murciélago para sostenerlo –Nunca dije que dejaría atrás el Halloween solo por ser navidad y te recuerdo que iremos a Halloween Town para celebrar— dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación con Kero entre sus manos.

Cuando llego a la sala de su casa allí ya estaban sus amigos y familia, Eriol esta usando sus ropas de hechicero, Li un pantalón marrón y un suéter verde. Tomoyo usaba un suéter blanco con una larga falda del mismo color, Yukito un suéter de color crema y unos pantalones grises claro, su hermano un pantalón azul con un suéter negro. Nakuru iba igual que Sakura pero todo de un rojo más claro, Snipel Sun usaba un moño en su cuello de color rojo y con un pequeño gorrito. Su padre estaba usando un suéter de color azul claro con unos pantalones del mismo color.

La joven sonrió al ver que su padre estaba sentado y en sus piernas estaban unos dormitados Mizu y Gogyou, estos abrieron sus ojos al sentir a su madre, con rapidez se bajaron al suelo y se acercaron a la joven hechicera –¿Tienen sueños mis pequeños?— pregunto con dulzura, Kero empezó a volar alrededor de Sakura y así la joven pudo acariciar las cabezas de sus zorros –Lo que pasa es que nos dormimos para poder estar mas tiempo despierto en la noche— explico Mizu –Somos criaturas mágicas, no necesitamos dormir— dijo una voz gruesa.

Sakura sonrió al ver a un joven del tamaño de Yukito, llevaba unas ropas similares al guardián de la luna solo que negras, su cabello negro, no tan largo le llegaba hasta la cintura y poseía unas alas negras –Tu eres un aguafiestas hermanito— dijo Mizu –Algunas veces me cuesta creer que seas la mayor de los tres— dijo el ángel negro haciendo que Gogyou se riera y la zorra de azul inflara sus cachetes por el enojo.

Todos salieron de la casa Kinomoto, apenas había oscurecido pero ya no había nadie en las calles, mejor para ellos ya que debían ir al cementerio para poder llegar a su destino. Cuando llegaron Sakura busco la lapida que ocultaba el túnel de entrada, al encontrarla la abrió y se metió de un salto en ella, poco a poco fueron entrando el resto con cuidado de no golpearse.

En poco tiempo salieron a la superficie, llenándose los pulmones con el aire embriagado con el olor de las calabazas de ese mundo, a lo lejos se podía ver los muros de Halloween Town decorado con luces de colores y moños rojos –Vamos, antes que se acabe la comida— dijo con gran alegría Sakura, Mizu y Kero al escuchar la palabra comida se pusieron al frente del grupo, apurándose en llegar.

La gran reja se elevo permitiéndoles el paso, dejando asombrados a los presentes y maravillada a sakura. Todo estaba decorado con cosas de navidad solamente al estilo de ese mundo, las coronas poseían ojos y colmillos, sus lazos rojos se extendían al suelo y se movían como tentáculos, varias cajas de sorpresas de calabazas y gatos negros saltaban por todas partes, en la plaza estaba un gran árbol de navidad todo torcido, con adornos de calabazas y murciélagos –¡¡Jojojojo!! ¡¡Feliz Navidad!! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!— exclamo Jack saltando frente al grupo asustándolos un poco.

Sakura sonrió maravillada, el esqueleto no llevaba sus típicas ropas de gala negras, sino un traje rojo de Santa Claus con todo y gorro, con una larga barba blanca en su cara. Cuando todos se calmaron, cada quien se fue por su lado, ninguno de ellos pudo negar que se estaban divirtiendo mucho, disfrutando una extraña navidad a la que no estaban acostumbrados. Pero eso hacía que la disfrutaran aun más.

Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír y de admirar cada detalle de Halloween Town, las diversas y exóticas decoraciones navideñas, Jack la ayudo colocando los regalos que había traído la hechicera y su familia y amigos debajo del árbol, junto con los otros de los habitantes de Halloween Town ya habían puesto.

Un reloj que estaba al lado del árbol marcaba el tiempo que faltaba para la fecha del 25 de diciembre, no falta más que unas pocas horas. Nadie sabía que cuando esas horas terminaran, se desataría el infierno en la tierra de los humanos.

)()()(

Miraba con una gran sonrisa maligna todo, como los gigantescos objetos que su antiguo cerezo había construidos se cargaban de las letales armas creadas por el hombre. No podía estar más emocionado en esos momentos, no solo podría disfrutar una vez más de los gritos de agonía y dolor, sino que pronto su venganza contra la joven Hechicera que lo encerró estaría por realizarse.

Desde una plataforma, _Jack Skeleton _observaba como los últimos detalles del plan se finalizaban, y en cuestión de pocas horas daría el comienzo de un derramamiento de sangre.

Voldemort observaba lo mismo que el _Rey Calabaza_, desconfiando de esas maquinas pero por algún motivo la otra _Sakura _había construidos y preparado para ese día, en la fecha en que tanto magos como muggles estarían con la guardia en bajo. Sonrió con maldad desfigurando su rostro de serpiente. Su sueño pronto se realizaría, aunque no sabía que alguien más ya tenía sus propios planes.

La fiesta de Navidad de Hogwarts se llevaba como siempre, aunque esta vez eran pocos los que se quedaron debido a los sucesos pasados, solo unos pocos de la Casa de Gryffindor estaban allí, con algunos de Hufflepuff, dos de Ravenclaw pero ninguno de Slytherin.

Dumbledore estaba presente con los demás profesores de la escuela, aunque trataba de ocultarlo su rostro mostraba preocupación, desde esa mañana sentía que algo grave iba a ocurrir e ideo esta fiesta antes del 25 para tratar de levantar los ánimos de los jóvenes que se quedaron.

Saco de su bolsillo un reloj y lo abrió, faltaba no mas de dos horas para la media noche y la sensación a cada momento se hacía mas grande –Solo espero estar equivocado— susurro sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Grandes demonios entraban por compuertas, seguidos de los Mortífagos, Voldemort contemplaba todo hasta que el ultimo de sus fieles seguidores entraran en las maquinas creadas para ese día, el sonido de motores empezaron a escuchar por el gigantesco lugar para luego abrirse varias compuertas gigantescas sobre las maquinas. Voldemort no podía negar lo que sucedía frente a el era un gran trabajo y que ganaría aunque le asqueara la tecnología de los Muggles.

En Halloween Town el reloj marcaba que faltaba menos de 30 minutos para el 25 de diciembre, todos estaban reunidos cerca del árbol de navidad hablando entre ellos y los invitados, Mizu jugaba con los niños de Halloween Town en una pequeña persecución.

Sakura reía hasta que algo atravesó su pecho, una sensación horrible de miedo y dolor, levanto su cabeza al cielo, en un intento de saber que provoco eso.

En el cielo, con una luna en su fase menguante iluminaba varios objetos que surcaban el cielo en esos momentos, grandes colosos de metal que se movían lentamente como un depredador asechando a su presa, dentro de esas maquinas de ingeniería los Mortífagos controlaban todo, abajo los demonios vigilaban un gran cristal que daba la energía a todo y era la clave de victoria para los magos oscuros. La Luna pudo iluminarlos mejor, grandes zeppelines se desplazaban hacía un punto en concreto.

Los habitantes de Londres disfrutaban de las fiestas, las reuniones de amigos y familiares, tomando y riendo por las fechas mientras miraban a sus hijos pequeños caer por el sueño. Sin saber que sobre sus cabezas y hogares pronto se desataría el caos y la muerte.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente, se alejo del grupo para apoyarse en la pared de una de las casas de Halloween Town, con cada minuto que se acercaba la hora, su corazón parecía apretarse más, le costaba respirar –¿Lo sientes verdad?— pregunto Kage que se puso a su lado –Algo va a pasar, algo muy malo— susurro la joven de ojos verdes asustada.

Uno de los Mortífagos que manejaba las consolas de la nave para la cual había sido entrenado informo a su líder –Estamos encima del blanco, un minuto para la hora— el Mortífago a cargo de ese Zeppelín asintió –Prepárense para soltarlas— ordeno –Prepárense para soltarlas— informo otro Mortífago de las consolas por un transmisor. En la parte mas abajo de la maquina aérea varios demonios parecían colocar en rieles objetos muy pesados pero con cuidado. Varias puertas empezaron a abrirse mostrando el oscuro cielo.

Los demás Zeppelines imitaban al primero, compuertas en la parte de abajo se abrían en los costados mientras volaban sobre la ciudad de Londres.

Jack se giro para ver a sus amigos e invitados –¡15 segundos!— exclamo contento para luego empezar a contar seguido por todos –8 segundos— dijo Dumbledore mirando su reloj –3…2…1…0— dijo el Mortífago en la consola –¡¡Feliz Navidad!!— exclamaron todos los habitantes de Londres en las fiestas sin escuchar el sonido silbante de varios objetos cayendo del cielo hasta que fue muy tarde.

Varias explosiones ocurrían por toda la ciudad producto de las bombas que eran lanzadas de los Zeppelines, los Mortífagos sonreían al ver el fuego alzándose en el aire y consumiendo con sus llamas los hogares y personas dentro de estos.

Sakura se acerco a Jack preocupada –¡¡Jack!! ¡¡Jack!!— gritaba, el Rey Calabaza miro a la joven, en el rostro de Sakura una gran preocupación se reflejaban en las facciones de su rostro y ojos –¿Que pasa Sakura?— pregunto preocupado cuando la joven llego ante a el –Algo malo esta pasando en el mundo humano, puedo sentirlo. Debe ser el— dijo. Todos los que pertenecían al Otro Halloween Town se acercaron, cada uno con una cara similar a la de Sakura –Entonces vamos— dijo Jack con seriedad –No, debe quedarse y proteger a todos aquí de lo que pueda pasar, puede que nuestro _Rey Calabaza _ataque aquí— dijo con seriedad Radamanto –Es cierto señor Jack. Usted debe quedarse y proteger Halloween Town— apoyo Minos –Nosotros iremos al Mundo Humano y trataremos de detenerlo— dijo Éaco.

Jack no parecía estar de acuerdo con eso pero solo pudo suspirar –De acuerdo pero si veo que tardan mucho iré para ayudar— dijo con un tono de voz serio y dejando en claro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta –Gracias Jack, cuidad de mi familia por favor— pidió Sakura abrazando al esqueleto. Todos se prepararon para el viaje, Radamanto agarro a Fenrir, Minos a Antares y Éaco a Ángeles para llevarlos, Sakura cambio sus ropas navideñas por su atuendo negro, las marcas de su rostro aparecieron y sobre su cabeza con orgullo su corona, abrió sus grandes alas negras. Kage se acerco a Skarlen, esta se asombro de ver como las 6 alas negras aparecían en la espalda de su compañero pero este no se transformo en ninguna de las criaturas antes vistas en sus transformaciones –Es mas practico llevarte así que transformándome con mi forma verdadera de Dragón— dijo con una sonrisa –Lo que quieres es solo manosearme pervertido— dijo con una gran sonrisa la mujer lobo.

Sakura sonrió ante eso, no importaba la situación en la que se encontraran, esos dos siempre se hablaban así y eso relajaba un poco a los demás –No creas que nosotros nos quedaremos— dijo Remus acercándose con Sirius y Harry –Es peligroso y es mi batalla— dijo Sakura –Si ese monstruo esta con Voldemort seguro estarán atacando Inglaterra, talvez ahora somos buscados pero sigue siendo nuestra tierra y hogar— dijo con gran seriedad Sirius, algo muy poco frecuente en el desde que estaba en Halloween Town –Aunque deseo quedarme, yo también debo ayudar, no por demostrar que sigo siendo fiel a los magos sino porque es lo correcto— dijo Harry.

La joven de ojos verdes no pudo decirles que no, con un movimiento de su cabeza los dos zorros mágicos se acercaron y empezaron a crecer, a cada uno le empezaron a salir mas colas hasta que tuvieron 9 en total, sus patas quedaron envueltas en bolas de fuego aunque estas parecían no lastimarlas. Yami se acerco portando sus dos Katanas –Sakura— llamo Kerberos el cual se acercaba con Yue –No, ustedes se quedaran aquí, no podemos dejar tan desprotegida a Halloween Town. También para ti Bankai. Quedate con ellos— ordeno Sakura. La sombra que había salido del suelo iba a decir algo pero cerro su boca para luego asentir –No podemos dejarte ir sola Sakura— dijo Shaoran llegando con Eriol y sus Guardianes –Por favor, quédense. No solo porque deseo que me ayuden a proteger esta ciudad, sino también porque no podría soportar ver que algo les pase— suplico la hechicera. El joven Li iba a decir algo pero al sentir la mano de la reencarnación de Clow apoyarse en su hombro se contuvo –Nos quedaremos a proteger a todos Sakura— dijo Eriol con seriedad –Gracias— dijo Sakura inclinando la cabeza. Shaoran iba a decir algo más pero no pudo al tener sus labios pegados a los de Sakura, ella había agarrado el rostro del joven chino para besarlo. Cuando se separaron ella lo miro fijamente –Por si no vuelvo, te amo Shaoran— susurro –Volverás, yo lo se— dijo Shaoran para luego abrazar a la joven.

Sakura abrazo con fuerza a su novio, unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos para luego separarse de el, movió sus alas para luego empezar a volar seguida por los demás, Mizu y Gogyou que llevaban a los tres magos saltaron para luego correr en el aire siguiendo a su ama, Yami volaba sobre ellos.

Jack miraba como se alejaban, apretó sus manos –Sakura, ten cuidado— susurro, ya no se podía ver las siluetas de ellos. Sakura volaba lo más rápido que sus alas podían dar, con cada minuto la sensación de terror crecía. A su derecha algo se acercaba, saco su guadaña pero no ataco al ver a la mujer Ángel –¡Laura!— exclamo el Dragón al ver a la mujer ángel acercándose y volar junto a ellos –Hay muchas muertes y dolor, vine para ayudarlos— fue lo único que dijo, su rostro mostraba gran dolor.

El grupo se quedo callado, la desesperación y el miedo en sus almas no les permitían hablar, solo pensar si sobrevivirían como la última vez. Después de unos pocos minutos tuvieron que separarse al esquivar algo que paso frente a ellos a gran velocidad y en llamas. Era un F-16 envuelto en llamas que se precipitaba al suelo. Todos se miraron para avanzar con mayor rapidez, finalmente lograron ver lo que ocurría al desplazarse varías nubes negras.

La Ciudad de Londres ardían en llamas, la gente corría asustada a cualquier parte en busca de refugio, varias soldados llegaban para tratar de ayudar a las personas y heridos a desplazarse. En el cielo varios F-16 y Helicópteros de las fuerzas militares trataban de derribar unos gigantescos Zeppelines negros, cada disparo y misil chocaban contra una barrera invisible. De estos caían grandes bombas hacía la Ciudad.

Las bombas dejaron de caer, varios destellos aparecían en las calles de la ciudad, en segundos Sakura pudo sentir la magia de hechizos al ser lanzados. Sin decir nada se dejo caer en picada, los demás solo la siguieron pero al bajar pudieron saber lo que ocurría exactamente.

Una mujer corría todo lo que podía con su hija entre sus brazos, la pequeña se aferraba a su madre junto con su oso y su muñeco, la mujer viendo para atrás no noto el cuerpo de alguien en el suelo, tropezando con el y cayendo al suelo. Con un movimiento rápido se puso boca arriba para que su hija no se golpeara pero ella se lastimo el hombro al chocar contra una roca –¡Mamá!— exclamo la pequeña preocupada –Tranquila hija, estoy bien— respondió la madre tratando de calmarla. Pero sus ojos se abrieron del miedo al ver varios encapuchados con mascaras.

Los Mortígafos sonrieron con maldad al ver a la madre con su hija, la pequeña volteo su cabeza y los vio, se aferro con fuerza a su madre llorando, la mujer apretó a su hija en un intento de protegerla. Uno de ellos levanto su varita, preparado para pronunciar las palabras de aquel hechizo prohibido. Pero no pudo ya que su cabeza fue decapitada de un limpio golpe por una Guadaña.

Los Mortígafos se voltearon con rapidez, solo lo necesaria para ver un brillo verde y el reflejo del metal cortando el aire y sus cuerpos. En segundos los Mortífagos caían muertos al suelo, ya fueran decapitados, cortados por la mitad o incinerados por columnas de fuego negro. La mujer tenía un rostro de terror, frente a ella estaba una muchacha con una gran Guadaña, sus alas negras de demonios extendidas como si se tratara de un Ángel de la Muerte. Pero para la pequeña era su salvadora, al poder reconocer esos ojos verdes y vestimentas de un no tan lejano Halloween –¡¡Sakura!!—exclamo feliz soltándose de su madre y corriendo hacía la joven Hechicera –Elizabeth ¿Estás bien?— pregunto preocupada Sakura agachándose y revisando a la pequeña niña.

La madre estaba desconcertada, pero eso no duro mucho al escucharse una explosión cerca de ellas. Sakura levanto su rostro y se mordió el labio inferior, varías sombras con formas femeninas salieron del suelo –Elizabeth, escúchame atentamente— pidió Sakura, Elizabeth asintió observando a la hechicera directamente a los ojos –Estas sombras son como Bankai, ellas te protegerán a ti y a tu madre— explico la joven de ojos verdes –¿Y a mi oso y al señor Jack?— pregunto la niña abrazando a su oso y muñeco. Sakura sonrió –También los protegerán. Ahora váyanse a un lugar seguro— dijo Sakura con seriedad, se alejo corriendo de allí para luego volar a otro lado.

Las sombras ayudaron a la mujer a levantarse y una de ellas a cargar a Elizabeth –Tranquila mamá, ella es una gran amiga— dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa, la mujer se calmo un poco, pero desconfiaba de esas cosas, pero no tenía otra opción, ahora importaba salir de allí con su hija sana y salva.

En varías partes de la ciudad ocurrían hechos similares, tanto como la gente como los soldados eran ayudados por extrañas criaturas y por seres hechos de sombras. Una mujer que por el uniforme y el arma que llevaba se notaba que era de la fuerza militar, cargaba como podía a su compañero el cual estaba inconciente y con una horrible herida en el pecho y piernas –Resiste John, saldremos de esta— susurro con esfuerzo avanzando lentamente.

Pero se detuvo al ver algo espantoso, varías sombras con formas de dragón devoraban varios cuerpos, por sus ropas y mascaras pudo saber que eran esos extraños sujetos que atacaban Londres, pero esas cosas que los devoraban no tenía idea que eran. Solo una palabra cruzo su mente en esos momentos. Demonios.

Las sombras levantaron sus cabezas de los ya comidos cuerpos para fijarse sus ojos color ámbar en la mujer y su compañero inconsciente. Esta como pudo apunto su arma a las sombras, su mano temblaba por el miedo –Aléjense— susurro al ver como las sombras se movían hacía ellos. Disparo y las balas le dieron a una de las sombras, esta retrocedió pero siguió avanzando, ella solo pudo ver horrorizada como las balas salían del cuerpo y las heridas se cerraban con rapidez.

Ella trato de retroceder pero choco con algo que no estaba allí antes –No tenga miedo, ellos solo van a ayudarlos— dijo una voz gruesa, como pudo se volteo para ver al dueño de esa voz, detrás de ella se encontraba un Wyvern negro, sus manos y cola estaban cubiertos de sangre. La mujer se quedo petrificada al verlo, pero pudo notar como el peso de su compañero desaparecida, se volteo con rapidez para ver como las sombras lo acostaban en el suelo y cubrían sus heridas con sus manos, una capa como viscosa negra cubría las heridas impidiendo que siguieran sangrando –Ellas las llevaran a un lugar seguro— susurro Radamanto para luego volar hacía otra parte.

La mujer no se dio cuenta de eso, solo observaba a las sombras ayudar a su compañero y como lo cargaban entre dos para llevarlo, una de las sombras se acerco a ella y la noqueo al darle un golpe en el cuello, la mujer nunca toco al suelo al ser sujetada por las sombras, ahora los dos eran llevados por ellas hacía algún lugar.

Los Mortífagos caían con rapidez ante las sombras de Kage y de Sakura para luego ser devorados por las del Dragón. Fenrir junto con Remus atacaban a un grupo lo bastante grande, la loba usaba tanto sus garras como cadenas para atacar, ya fuera desgarrando o lanzándolos contra el suelo partiéndoles la cabeza por el golpe, en cambio Remus trataba en todo lo posible de dejar inconscientes a sus atacantes, pero en ocasiones tuvo que matarlos al ver como casi lastimaban a la mujer lobo. Antares ya no tenía su apariencia humana, ahora era un gigantesco escorpión dorado el cual con sus grandes tenazas despedazaba a sus atacantes, con su cola atravesaba los pechos de los Mortígafos para luego lanzarlos contra los edificios.

Ángeles y Laura eran las únicas que dejaban a los Mortífagos inconscientes, ambas no deseaban matarlos, Skarlen y Kage luchaban espalda con espalda. Ambos se cuidaban entre ellos y atacaban a sangre fría a todo Mortífago cerca de ellos, en algunas ocasiones las colas de ambos acariciaban el cuerpo de su compañero y cada uno tenía una leve sonrisa pervertida.

Los Jueces atacaban por separada, cada uno con un grupo de Mortígafos de entre 20 a 30 hombres. Radamanto hacía los mismo que Antares con su cola, Minos con su gran velocidad y con sus garras y pico destajaba a los magos oscuros, Éaco con su control del fuego los quemaba a velocidades sorprendentes, ni los Mortígafos tenían tiempo de gritar de dolor al ser devorado por las llamas, en segundos solo quedaban montañas de cenizas que eran llevadas por el viento.

Desde el Zeppelín principal, los infórmense de que los Mortífagos enviados para la cacería de muggles no se estaba realizando y de que los magos con mascaras morían por extrañas criaturas y por una joven bruja alerto al Mortífago a cargo de esto –Prepárenlos— ordeno, una gran sonrisa retorcida surcaba su rostro escondido por la mascara, sean quienes sean los que los interrumpían, estaba seguro que no podrían con lo que les mandaría.

Sakura con elegantes movimientos y con extrema facilidad mataba a los pocos Mortífagos que quedaban, pudo observar que Laura curaba a los heridos para luego ser llevados por las sombras de Kage hacía algún lugar, los militares aun asombrados y desconfiados mantenían sus armas listas para dispararles, aunque eso no serviría pero no quería mas problemas de los que ya tenían. Cuando ocurrió algo que ninguno espero, de la nada aparecían grandes contenedores de metal, una compuerta caía lentamente al suelo rebelando su contenido, Demonios de todo tipo salían de los contendedores con espadas y hachas llenas de sangre. Uno de ellos levanto su arma y dejo escapar un grito de guerra, los demás demonios exclamaron igual y se lanzaron al ataque.

Los Jueces se lanzaron para contraatacar junto con varias sombras de Kage y Sakura, la pelea era nivelada, ya que las sombras les costaba eliminar a los Demonios, Laura peleaba con más fuerza que nunca formando alrededor suyo un circulo de cadáveres demoníacos.

Kage decapito a uno con sus garras, pero sus ojos se desviaron de la pelea a los grandes contenedores que empezaban a cerrarse y desaparecer, en eso recordó los cristales. Sin dudarlo corrió hacía el ultimo que quedaba, saltando dentro de el justo cuando se cerraba y desaparecía de allí.

Varios contenedores aparecieron frente a algunos Mortífagos y cientos de demonios, esperando para bajar y matar, pero no esperaron que cuando uno de ellos se abrió, miles de sombras sedientas de sangres se lanzaron contra ellos.

Abajo en la tierra la situación no favorecía a ningún bando, los demonios eran resistentes a los ataques de las sombras tanto las de Kage como las de Sakura, pero en esos momentos las sombras con forma de dragón empezaron a gruñir hasta dar un grito de furia. Lentamente estas empezaron a transformarse en demonios como sucedió en Hogwarts, todos los presenciaron ese momento se asustaron al verlas así, pero sus temores se calmaron un poco al ver como ahora los demonios sombras se lanzaban con ferocidad contra los demonios ganando terreno.

En el Zeppelín una montaña de cadáveres eran devorados por diversas sombras mientras un Kage transformado en demonio se acercaba a un gigantesco cristal, varios tubos estaban conectados a el suministrándole toda la energía a la gigantesca nave. De un golpe agrieto el gigantesco cristal, pequeñas grietas empezaron a cubrir la superficie de este hasta que estallo en miles de pedazo, en segundos la inmensa nave quedo sin energía y se inclinaba hacía una colisión directa con la tierra.

Todos se fijaron que una de los Zeppelín se precipitaba a la tierra, mas especifico hacía ellos, con gran velocidad los demonios sombras agarraron a todo humano que encontraron, de sus espalda nacían gigantescas alas de demonio, volando al ras del suelo para alejarse de allí.

En segundos la gigantesca nave choco contra el suelo arrastrándose y llevándose con ella las vidas de varios demonios suyos. Cuando por fin se detuvo, un ser gigantesco salio de los restos del Zeppelín, muchos pensaron que era Kage en su forma verdadera de Dragón, pero este era diferente, sus marcas doradas ahora rojas brillaban mas que nunca, sus dientes sedientos de sangre eran sumamente filosos, de su espalda nacían 6 gigantescas alas junto con varios filosos huesos negros, su cola estaba también llena de esos extraños huesos negros.

Con un estremecedor rugido alzo el vuelo contra otro de los Zeppelín, seguido por sus sombras que soltaron a sus cargas humanas, las sombras chocaban contra los escudos de las inmensas naves flotantes pero se apartaron cuando el imponente Dragón se dirigía a uno, cuando este choco contra el escudo un gran grieta apareció y el escudo estallo. Las sombras sin esperar un segundo se lanzaron contra la nave y esta poco después estallo en una gran bola de fuego. Poco a poco las restantes naves iban cayendo igual y aunque trataban de escapar del feroz demonio Dragón no lo lograron, el cielo se lleno de humo y cenizas mientras las personas contemplaban desde lejos como lo que fue una gran flota de Zeppelíns ahora no era mas que bolas de fuego y hierro que chocaban contra la tierra.

El Zeppelín principal estaba girando en un último intento de escapar, un sudor frió surcaba el rostro del Mortífago al ver como las sombras chocaban contra el escudo que los protegían hasta que este también empezó a desquebrajarse, lentamente llevo su mano a su varita y se la puso debajo de la quijada, susurrando las palabras del único hechizo que cruzo por su mente. Las sombras destruyeron el escudo y entraron a en la nave justo cuando el cuerpo del Mortífago cayo al suelo muerto.

Solo fueron uno segundos antes de que el Zeppelín se volviera en otra bola de fuego, inclinándose lentamente hasta caer contra la tierra. Llevándose consigo la famosa Torre del Reloj de Londres. El grupo miro todo, esperando que su amigo regresara con bien. Rezando que no fuera el monstruo que ellos vieron hace días el que volviera. En unos minutos una sombra surcaba el oscuro cielo de humo y cenizas hasta aterrizar frente a ellos, sonrieron al ver al Dragón con su aspecto normal respirando agitadamente, su cara estaba cubierta por el sudor pero una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

La loba de pelaje moreno corrió para abrazarlo, dándole un beso tras otro. Sakura dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa –¿Es todo? ¿Se acabo?— pregunto Angeles –Fue muy fácil, no es el estilo de Voldemort. Siento que algo pasara— dijo Harry con preocupación –Es verdad y más si ese monstruo esta con el— dijo Radamanto sin dejar de mirar a todos lados, como esperando que algo saliera de la nada. Algo que ninguno tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

Unos leves aplausos se escuchaban entre las ruinas de lo que fue la ciudad, junto con las pisadas de esa persona, cada vez mas fuerte al acercarse. Todos se prepararon para que fueran, aunque ya estaban listos, sus mentes y cuerpos los traicionaron al verlo. Para los del Otro Halloween Town y para Sakura era como ver una imagen del pasado, un ser que solo traía la muerte y la desesperanza. _Jack Skeleton _estaba caminando hacía ellos, justo como ellos lo recordaban con su capa y su leve armadura en su pecho.

El esqueleto se detuvo a unos cuantos metros del grupo, de sus cuencas vacías emanaba un aire de odio y de muerte, su sonrisa era espelúznate y mas al mostrar algunos de sus filosos dientes _–Cuanto tiempo sin verlos mis queridos amigos— _susurro con calma, logrando erizar los pelos de todos _–En especial a ti mi querida Sakura, te debo tanto por dejarme quedarme a tu lado— _dijo para luego inclinarse en una leve reverencia de agradecimiento –¿De qué estas hablando?— pregunto Sakura con el mejor tono de voz que pudo encontrar en su boca, su respiración era agitada y podía sentir como el miedo se estaba apoderando poco a poco de cuerpo _–Aun sellado en esa prisión en la que me convertiste, podía escucharte, sentir el mundo y la magia que me rodeaba. Poco a poco aprendía de ti y de tus amigos. Debo agradecértelo ya que sin ti jamás me hubieras mostrado las posibilidades que se escapaban por mi ignorancia— _explico con calma –Si tienes algo que decir, dilo saco de huesos— dijo Kage con enojo _–Mi querido Kageryu, no es obvio lo de que hablo ¿Qué es lo que estuvo intentando hacer nuestra querida Cerezo por todo este año?— _pregunto disfrutando del momento.

Nadie entendió la pregunta por unos segundos, pero muchos mostraron una cara de horror al comprender –Tu…Tu no pudiste crearlo— dijo Sakura retrocediendo un paso _–Claro que pude, una vez estudiado tu portal fue fácil reproducirlo y más con los conocimientos de los libros de ese estúpido de Voldemort no solo hice eso sino más— _dijo con una mueca de maldad –¿Y donde esta el cara de serpiente?— pregunto Sirius con nerviosismo esperando que el no apareciera también _–Oh, el estaba indispuesto para venir, digamos que perdio la cabeza…literalmente— _susurro lentamente sacando de algún lado la cabeza cercenada del mago oscuro mas peligroso del mundo.

Ante eso los tres magos retrocedieron varios pasos, era imposible todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Voldemort había muerto ante las manos de un monstruo como el. No, el era algo insignificante comparado con el que estaba frente a ellos _–El jamás imagino lo que en realidad sucedía, alterando un poco los planes de mi cerezo, conseguí armar un plan que me daría la venganza contra ustedes y debo darles las gracias ya que ustedes hicieron el primer paso para realizarla— _dijo cuando miles de almas aparecían por todas partes.

Miles y miles de almas aparecían rodeándolos, todos estaban nerviosos y mientras más pasaba lo minutos más era el temor que crecía en ellos. Sakura miro al frente, para ver como poco a poco las almas se acercaban al esqueleto maldito y este las absorbía. La joven hechicera no fue la única que se dio cuenta de eso y no espero un segundo para lanzarse contra el esqueleto. Todos gritaron su nombre para que se detuviera pero no hizo caso, algo iba a pasar y el no dejaría que el consiguiera lo que estaba intentado. Pero _Jack_ fue más rápido que el logrando moverse a tiempo y darle una patada en la cara.

Kage llevo sus manos a su rostro, era mas fuerte que antes. No noto el golpe que iba a su espalda, cuando el huesudo golpe choco contra la espalda del Dragón este dejo escapar un grito de dolor el cual no pudo ni terminar al recibir otra patada en su estomago la cual lo mando a volar unos centímetros para luego rodar hasta los pies de los demás.

Skarlen se acerco a su pareja para revisarlo, el Dragón se sostenía el estomago en un intento de soportar el dolor mientras tosía sangre. Sakura al ver esto se lanzo en un intento más para detener el maligno rey. La sonrisa de _Jack_ creció cuando vio que la joven de ojos verdes se lanzaba contra el para atacarlo. Con su Guadaña lista salto para dar un feroz golpe, el cual solo choco contra la tierra dejando un gran surco en el al no tener a su verdadero objetivo. De un rápido movimiento y algo de suerte la joven esquivo uno de los mortales golpes del esqueleto y trato una vez más de atacarlo.

_Jack _burlaba cada ataque de Sakura, esta se desesperaba y con el miedo mezclándose no podía pensar racionalmente, hasta que su mente se apago cuando el esqueleto agarro su Guadaña por el mango, deteniendo un golpe directo a su cabeza. El monstruoso ser sonrió mostrando sus dientes, entre ellos la joven pudo notar pequeños rastros de sangre y de lo que parecía ser carne humana. Pero no pensó más en eso cuando un sintió su estomago contraerse hacía atrás seguido de un punzante dolor.

La mano de _Jack _estaba sobre el estomago de Sakura, esta soltó su Guadaña y retrocedió unos pasos para luego caer de rodillas y el siguiente segundo vomitar algo de sangre. La sonrisa de _Jack _parecía crecer más y más con cada momento para luego arrojar lejos la Guadaña y acercarse a la joven hechicera. Un Gruñido previno al maligno Rey de apartarse antes de que un gigantesco zorro azul lo destrozara con sus dientes, seguido por otro marrón junto con un ángel de alas negras. Sakura trato de levantarse pero el dolor que sentía le impedía moverse bien, hasta que sintió que algo la levantaba.

Ladeando su cabeza pudo ver a Bankai –Te…dije…que te quedaras…cuidándolos— dijo con esfuerzo la joven hechicera –Y dejarte a tu suerte, no lo creo Sakura—dijo con una sonrisa la sombra acomodando a la joven de ojos verdes para que se apoyara mas en ella. Sakura pudo ver como sus guardianes y sus amigos se lanzaban para atacar a _Jack _pero las cosas iban de mal en peor cuando agarro a Yami por las alas y lo lanzo a una desprevenida Laura que tuvo que soltar su espada para atrapar al ángel de alas negras. Poco a poco el grupo era lanzado al suelo o al aire por el esqueleto hasta que ninguno quedo de pie. Incluso las sombras de Kage y de Sakura parecía no poder contener el poder del maligno esqueleto _–Ilusos, mi poder es mas grande de lo que era antes de ser sellado, porque al volverme esa Card obtuve más poder del que pude soñar y con lo que haré ahora seré invencible—_ dijo para luego abrir la boca, las miles de almas se elevaron juntándose poco a poco y entrar por la boca abierta de _Jack. _Ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nada por el dolor que sentían en sus cuerpos, solo el poder ver como ese monstruo consumía las almas para luego su cuerpo empezar arder en llamas rojas y negras.

Las llamas cubrieron por completo al esqueleto volviéndose en una bola de fuego que parecía estallar en cualquier momento lo cual paso, solo fue un segundo pero lo necesario para el Dragón para defender a todos con sus sombras. Lentamente estas desaparecieron aunque algunos no desearon ver lo que paso. Era como un Deja Vu, pero a la vez era diferente, el gigantesco ser de fuego se alzaba frente a ellos, sus ojos y boca de calabaza era de flamas negras como la gigantesca corona flotando sobre el, el resto de su cuerpo era de llamas rojas como la sangre –_Contemplen el principio de mi nuevo reinado— _resonó con fuerza la voz del ser moviendo su brazo derecho.

Poco a poco varios agujeros empezaron a aparecer por todas partes, mostrando diversos lugares y personas. Sakura trato de levantarse con ayuda de su Guadaña, pero esta desapareció para volver a ser su báculo _–Acéptalo mi querida Cerezo. Perdiste y ahora todo terminara— _susurro _Jack _levantando de nuevo su mano derecha y apuntándola contra la joven. Sakura se paro lo mas erguida que su cuerpo le permitía –Podrás…matarme pero…se que caerás…ya paso una vez y volverá a pasar— dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para luego cerrar los ojos. _Jack _sonrió con maldad y lanzo una gran llama contra ella, todos gritaron su nombre al ver como el fuego la alcanzaba pero sonrieron cuando desapareció el fuego.

Una inmensa pared de hielo se derretía con rapidez y mostraba a un esqueleto de ropa de gala negra –Jack— susurro asombrada Sakura, el verdadero Rey Calabaza volteo su cabeza para regalarle una sonrisa a la joven –Descansa, es mi turno ahora— susurro con voz tranquila –No podrás… el es muy fuerte…no vayas— susurro Sakura tratando de evitar que algo le pasara –Pase lo que pase. Todo estará bien—dijo antes de volver a mirar al monstruoso ser de fuego y avanzar.

Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron y una sonrisa surco en la del ser maligno _–Vaya, vaya pero si es mi homólogo. Y que harás pequeño, soy mas poderos que tu y pronto este mundo, el tuyo y el miles más serán míos— _dijo el maligno espantapájaros de fuego –Es verdad, puedes que tengas mas poder que cualquiera de nosotros. Pero mientras yo este de pie no permitiré que le hagas daño a mis amigos ni a nadie más— dijo con firmeza Jack.

_Well, well, well!  
What a pest, you are!  
Still around, huh?  
Oh, can't say I like that!  
So why don't you just give up?  
You know, surrender!_

Empezó a decir el gigantesco monstruo escupiendo bolas de fuego las cuales Jack esquivaba con giros y volteretas.

It's over! It's over!  
Your scheme was bound to fail!  
It's over, you're finished here!  
Your next stop will be jail!

De las mangas de Jack miles de fantasmas salían atacando al maligno _Jack _pero este los apartaba con sus manos.

_He mocks me! He fights me!  
I don't know which is worse!  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughin' first!  
__Ha, ha, ha!_

Al terminar abrió su boca para absorber a los espíritus y crecer más preocupando más a todos menos a Jack.

What's this? A trick? I'm not impressed!  
You're bad, and now you're tall!  
It makes it all the more worthwhile  
To see a giant fall!

Con un giro varios copos de nieve aparecieron rodeando al esqueleto y en un segundo sus ropas oscuras cambiaron a unas rojas y una larga barba blanca, usaba sus ropas de Sandy Claws.

_Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you  
This giant's goin' nowhere!  
If I were you, I'd take a hike!  
__There's danger in the air!_

Del suelo se alzaron varios pilares de tierra y en uno de ellos estaba Jack pero salto a otro cuando el otro _Jack _empezó a golpearlas derribándolas, de un gran salto con giro hacía atrás cayo al suelo de pie y enseguida empezó a moverse de un lado a otro.

_Whoa oh!_

Whoa oh!

_Whoa oh!_

Whoa oh!

_Whoa oh!_

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

Al decir esto una lluvia de gigantescas bolas de nieves empezaron a caer del cielo golpeando con ferocidad al monstruoso ser haciendo que las llamas de su cuerpo se apagaran un poco y con otro giro unas llamas cubrieron a Jack y en segundo ahora llevaba sus ropas y calabaza de espantapájaros.

Well, I'm feeling angry  
And there's plenty left to do!  
I've fought your most unwelcome help  
And now I'm after you!

De sus manos lanzaba pequeños lanzallamas que no hacían nada contra al ser gigantesco, más bien parecía avivar las pocas apagadas llamas de su cuerpo.

_Even if you catch me  
You could never do me in!  
I'm ten stories high, and just as strong!  
__Which means I'm gonna win!_

Gigantescas columnas de fuego salían del suelo tratando de destruir a jack pero este de rápidos giros lograba evitarlos.

Whoa oh!

_Whoa oh!_

Whoa oh!

_Whoa oh!_

Whoa oh!

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

Debajo de _Jack _una columna de fuego azul se alzo envolviéndolo por varios segundos y cuando esta desapareció mostró al gigantesco ser sin fuego, mostrando su esquelético cuerpo.

It's over! You're finished!  
You'll never get away!  
You, Pumpkin King?  
That will be the day!

_How feeble! How childish!  
Is that the best you've got?  
You think that you're a hero, Jack!  
__But I think you are not!_

Una gran cantidad de almas se juntaron y entraron al cuerpo de maligno Rey Calabaza para luego atacar con sus manos tratando de aplastar a Jack pero este lograba esquivarlos.

_Whoooah!_

_Now it's time for you to see  
What it really means to scare!  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' __Pumpkin King  
Although I don't play fair!_

_It's much more fun, I must confess  
With lives on the line!  
Not mine, of course, but yours, little Jack!  
Now that'd be just fine!_

_Whoa oh!_

Whoa oh!

_Whoa oh!_

Whoa oh!

_Whoa oh!_

Whoa oh!

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

Y con estas ultimas palabras Jack abrió sus brazos estirándolos haciendo que una gran luz saliera de el. _Jack _se cubrió como el resto por la fuerte luz que no duro más de unos segundos, cuando desapareció por todo el cuerpo del gigantesco esqueleto se empezaron a formar grietas y de su boca salia un gigantesco grito de dolor mientras varios trozos de su cuerpo caían al suelo.

**Lo se!! Lo se!! me quieren matar pero les pido perdon!! PERDON!! pero la tranca que tenía bloqueando mi mente fue muy fuerte y hasta el día de hoy estaba cuando por fin esta desaparecio y pude terminar este capitulo!! aunque este es el capitulo final aun falta un epilogo y prometo que no tardare, para el domingo a mas tardar el lunes estara publicado. Por favor dejenme vivir!!**


	16. Epilogo

Epilogo

Varios trozos de huesos caían al suelo produciendo grandes estruendos y levantando grandes capas de polvo y humo. Todo el cuerpo de _Jack_ se desquebrajaba y por las hendiduras las almas escapaban _–No. Esto no puede pasar ¡¡Soy el Rey Calabaza!!— _grito levantando su brazo para golpear a Jack pero algo paso.

Algo giraba a gran velocidad directo contra la mano alzada del monstruo, desprendiendo de un certero golpe su mano de su muñeca, grito de dolor y miro fijamente el objeto de su dolor. Este giraba de regreso a uno de los portales que había abierto y pudo ver a un joven de cabello castaño y de ojos azules agarrar el arma, una espada con forma de llave y acompañado por dos criaturas, un perro con un escudo y un pato con un bastón de mago.

Un esfera de energía amarilla se estrello en la espalda de _Jack _de otro portal unos niños de cabello rubio con auras doradas flotaban. De los portales diferentes personas atacaban al monstruoso esqueleto, había presenciado todo lo que pasaba y no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados, no solo iban a defender sus mundos sino a ese.

El maligno Rey era atacado de todos los portales, no entendía como todo lo planeado, su venganza y sus planes de conquista hayan sido destruidos. No podía entenderlo pero no pudo seguir pensando más en eso al ver como algunos trozos de sus huesos se elevaban. Miro hacía arriba y sintió miedo. Con dificultad Sakura sostenía su báculo, volaba sobre _Jack _–Oh Card maligna, regresa a ser la prisión de este monstruo y permanece así por el fin de los tiempos ¡¡Dark Sakura Card!!— grito alzando el báculo, la estrella plateada empezó a brillar y sobre ella la silueta de una Card apareció, los trozos caídos y que flotaban empezaron a volar hacía el báculo _–¡¡No!! ¡¡No regresare!!— _exclamo el gigantesco esqueleto tratando de evitar ser sellado de nuevo pero los ataques de los diferentes portales destrozaban su cuerpo hasta que uno destruyo su otra mano la cual era la que usaba como su ancla.

Con un desgarrador grito _Jack Skeleton _fue absorbido por la Card y con un fuerte destello esta apareció con otras dos Card oscuras frente a Sakura, esta las agarro pero no se fijo en ellas, se concentro en la pequeña esfera naranja, trato de tocarla pero esta voló en picada hasta ponerse frete a Jack. El Rey Calabaza sonrió al verla y dejo que la esfera entrara en su pecho.

Sakura suspiro cansada pero sonrió mirando a todos los portales –Muchas gracias— susurro pensando que nadie la habrá escuchado pero algunos sonrieron y saludaron como si la hubieran escuchando antes de que los portales empezaran a cerrarse. Cuando todos desaparecieron, lentamente empezó a descender hasta tocar tierra y sino fuera por Jack se hubiera desplomado en el suelo.

Lentamente todos se acercaban Fenrir arrastraba a un herido Antares el cual se divertía de su situación ya que el era mucho mas grande que la loba de las cadenas, Mizu cargaba a un molesto Yami en su lomo, Gogyou cojeaba un poco y tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo, Laura ayudaba a caminar a Angeles y los Jueces se apoyaban entre ellos para avanzar. Skarlen con ayuda de Bankai cargaban a Kage el cual aun tenía algunos hilos de sangre en su mentón. Los únicos que se veían en mejores condiciones era el trío de Magos, sin contar el ojo morado de Remus, la herida en el hombro de Sirius y uno de los lentes de Harry estaba roto y con un labio partido.

Sakura sonrió al verlos a todos con vida, por fin se fijo en las tres Dark Cards que tenía en sus manos, eran de los mismos colores que las de The Nightmare, negro, rojo, gris y plateado. Pero se asombro al ver las imágenes de las dos nuevas Card, una tenía la imagen de Oogie Boogie con sus dedos en una de sus manos y bajo a sus pies varios tipos de trampas. Talvez por eso su nombre The Cheater, la otra si la dejo más asombrada, era ella misma, sus ojos mostraban dolor y rabia mientras parecía gritar de odio, The Rage era el nombre de la Card.

Cerro sus ojos y dejo que su cuerpo se apoyara sobre el de su tenebroso amigo, pero no pudo relajarse por mucho cuando sintió varias presencias mágicas aparecer alrededor de ellos. Varios Aurores, talvez llegando a 100 magos y brujas los rodeaban. Las lobas gruñeron al igual que el Dragón. Los Jueces se pusieron de espalda entre ellos, lastimados y cansados aun tenían la suficiente fuerza para defenderse.

Sacando las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo, la hechicera de ojos verdes se puso firme, mirando directamente a los ojos azules ocultos por unas gafas de media luna, Albus Dumbledore estaba allí con varios miembros de su Orden del Fénix, entre ellos estaba Tonks la cual miraba preocupada a Remus. El hombre lobo le sonrió para tranquilizarla pero internamente el también estaba preocupado.

Sakura frunció su ceño –Dumbledore. Que agradable sorpresa ¿A qué se debe este encuentro tan…amistoso?— pregunto con sarcasmo –Venimos a arrestarlos a todos por su ataque a Londres— dijo con seriedad el anciano mago –¿Nuestro ataque? ¡¡Nuestro ataque?? ¡Usted es un maldito anciano que no quiere ver nada que esta más allá de sus narices! ¡Nosotros fuimos los que detuvimos esta masacre y en ningún momento vi a ningún mango ayudar a la gente— exclamo Kage mientras las marcas doradas de su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, pero sino fuera por el leve apretón en su hombro por parte de Skarlen talvez el ya se hubiera lanzado para arrancarla la cara del anciano mago con sus fauces –No gastes saliva en alguien que es peor que un sordo Kage— dijo Fenrir.

La situación a cada momento era más tensa, cada grupo se preparaba para el menor movimiento del grupo contrario. Pero todos miraron a un lado al escuchar un par de pisadas. Un anciano de ropas elegantes caminaba hacía ellos, acompañados por un casi aterrorizado Fudge. Cuando los dos se detuvieron estaban frente al grupo de Aurores –Quítense— susurro el anciano con voz fría pero estos no se movieron –¡¡Háganle caso ahora mismo!!— dijo aterrado Fudge levantando la voz más de lo adecuado. Estos se hicieron un lado dejando el camino libre para que el anciano –Espero que usted y su gente estén bien. Toda Oriente les agradece sus servicios. Ahora Princesa, ya puede dejar de usar la apariencia de Kinomoto-Sama— dijo el anciano.

Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba pero decidió seguirle la corriente al hombre frente a ella, usando toda su magia realizo la ilusión más poderosa que pudiera hacer en esos momentos. Su cuerpo se estiro mientras su cabello se acortaba tomando un color violeta oscuro mientras su rostro desaparecía detrás de una mascara de demonio –¿Qué sucede aquí?— pregunto molesto Dumbledore –Sucede Sr Dumbledore que la persona que ustedes creían que era Kinomoto-Sama era solo un engaño. Pudimos localizar a la Princesa de las Calabazas y pedirle su ayuda para esta situación ya que no queríamos que Kinomoto-Sama fuera lastimada. Aunque es la Card Master y una Hechicera muy poderosa, aun es muy joven e inexperta y alguien muy importante para el Concilio— explico el anciano –Usted…— pero Dumbledore no pudo seguir hablando por la sorpresa de saber quien era ese hombre –Correcto. Soy el Líder del Concilio de Oriente y debo decirles que estoy muy enojado por el trato que le dieron a nuestra enviada. Aunque ella no era ser lo que mostraba trabajaba para nosotros y por lo tanto nos han ofendido a nosotros. Nuestras relaciones serán cortadas y todas estas personas están bajo la protección del Concilio. En pocas palabras, los lastiman y se desatara una guerra— dijo con voz fría y penetrante.

Poco a poco los Aurores se alejaban de ellos al igual que los de la Orden, los únicos que se quedaron allí era el pequeño grupo de Halloween Town, Dumbledore, Tonks que sonreía feliz Fudge y el Anciano. El viejo mago miro con odio por una vez más a la Hechicera antes de desaparecer. Fudge trato de hablar pero al ver la dura mirada del anciano decidio callar y hacer lo mismo que el director de Hogwarts. Tonks sin esperar un segundo más se lanzo a los brazos de Remus apretándolo con fuerza. El hombre lobo trato de ahogar un quejido de dolor pero la bruja se dio cuenta y lo soltó un poco –Bien Kinomoto-Sama. Todo termino pero no se preocupe, tomaremos todas las medidas para que su alter ego y usted sigan siendo dos personas diferentes. Solo contrólese un poco mejor y cuídense— dijo el anciano para luego irse, al pasar al lado de Kage, el Dragón miraba con seriedad al anciano pero este, le sonrió.

Por un segundo la mente de Kage puso sobre el anciano la imagen de alguien muy querido para el y por un segundo creyó verlo –Tío Kai— susurro asombrado pero no supo si era el o no ya que el hombre desapareció allí. Sakura suspiro mientras la ilusión desaparecía, todos sonrieron cansados pero felices. Parecía que todo acabo por fin, todos se movieron para ver como el sol salía a lo lejos, espantando a las sombras. Aunque las ruinas les recordaban los momentos que pasaron, las vidas que jamás regresarían. Sabían que por fin ellos podrían descansar y disfrutar sus vidas al saber que ayudaron a evitar una peor tragedia.

)()()(

Oscuridad, era todo lo que se lograba ver en cualquier dirección, los susurros de miles se escuchaban en ese mar de pura oscuridad. Pero parecían ser callados por las suaves pisadas de alguien. Saliendo de las sombras el mismo joven de la tienda de antigüedades aparecía, sus ojos mostraban tristeza. Los extraños sonidos sonaron con fuerza –Si, los dos sobrevivieron y ahora se recuperan de sus heridas— hablo a la nada, su voz sonaba sin vida. Los extraños ruidos sonaron de nuevo pero esta vez mas calmados –Si mis señores. Pronto ustedes serán libres y nosotros cumpliremos sus órdenes y venganzas— dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras su piel se oscurecía, transformándose en una sombra.

De la oscuridad miles y miles de ojos ámbares aparecían y las sombras empezaban a aparecer, un ejército sin fin de ellas en un mundo muerto se esparcía como una plaga mientras a la lejanía una inmensa estructura se alzaba. Dos sombras en la cúspide de esa gigantesca torre se miraban mientras sus manos se entrelazaban.

La sombra que fue el joven abrió sus ojos, mostrando el uno de color ámbar pero el otro de color rojo, ambos mostrando una gran y profunda tristeza "Ama Sakura, Amo Kage. No dejen que la oscuridad de sus almas los devore como a nosotros" pensó con tristeza antes de unirse a sus hermanos y hermanas.

**Bien, aqui termina todo. Por fin pude terminarlo despues de mas de un año desde la ultima actualización. Una vez más pido disculpas ante todos los que me dejaron un review preguntando cuando continuaria. Lo siento mucho pero espero que esto los calme por ahora, antes de que vengan por mi cabeza para saber que demonios es este final. Solo digamos que aun falta mucho para que Sakura pueda descansar.**


End file.
